Not for All the Gold of Erebor
by Where to Today
Summary: Katarina is happy with her life. She has friends, family, and is ready for a new relationship so she does what any girl would do wish for love on a shooting star. One problem, Middle-Earth and a Company of Dwarves was not what she had in mind! Rated M for later chapters just in case. [Thorin X OC]
1. When You Wish Upon a Star

Disclaimer: I don't own it :(

Review?

* * *

Katarina brushed her brown tresses sighing ever so slightly. Looking at the clock she winced, the thing felt more like a time-bomb than a keeper of time. She did not want to go, she did not want to see hundreds of couples, nor did she wish to share in their merriment. Turning in the mirror she studied her reflection. Warm brown hair laid piled on the top of her head, small gold beads intertwined in the long locks, some fell around her face, in tight ringlets. A gold and blue mask lay nestled on her face cover only her eyes, and the top part of her nose. The sides of the mask fanned out into abstract swirls, jewels and beads layering it. The mask for the most part was blue, with bronze metal detailing and jewels studding around the top of the eyes before fanning out. The only gold was found in the swirls that littered below the eye and up the nose, traveling to a gold detailing that rested over her forehead and slightly above with a single gem in it, giving off the slight appearance of a crown.

The gold gown she wore glittered in the light, the entire bodice laid with gems and glitter, it fell down in waves half way down the bottom. Peaks of a lighter gold tulle showing under the dress. Blue roses held the low swoops of glittered fabric over the tulle. To her it looked like a princess ball gown, reminded her of Belle's dress from Beauty and the Beast slightly. Shaking her head she went to the door when she hear a knock, her life was not a Disney Movie. A light knock brought her from her musings.

"Coming!" Katarina called walking over to the door. Pulling it open she was met with her best friend and co-working Kelli.

Kelli was dressed to the nines in a beautiful green gown completed with a green and silver mask, that had a dark green feather poking out from the right side. Stepping aside Katarina allowed Kelli to enter her apartment. Kelli's emerald silk dress flowed gracefully around the pale girl's curved form. As she turned Katarina had to smile at the mischievous glint in her normally hazel, now green eyes.

"Hot damn baby girl!" Kelli said gesturing for Katarina to twirl. "Don't we look beautiful tonight, and that mask! If that doesn't make your eyes look like molten gold I don't know what will."

Katarina laughed at her audacious friend rolling her eyes. She had to admit though Kelli was right about one thing, her eyes. Normally they were a soft honey colored, somewhere awkwardly between yellow and brown. To others they always looked warm and inviting, but with the gold accents of her mask the made her eyes pop more, giving them a more golden look.

"Are you ready?" Kelli asked lightly.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Katarina said grabbing her clutch, making sure that all the necessities were inside of it before slipping on her gold heels and grabbing her jacket following Kelli to the door.

"Oh, it won't be bad. It'll be like all the company's other events." Kelli said laughing as Katarina struggled to lock the door.

"All the other events aren't masquerade balls." Katarina pouted. "Who even came up with such a ridiculous idea?"

"Bob from accounting, but ya know that he is the third cousin removed or something like that from the head honcho." Kelli replied leading the way down the hallway to the elevator.

"That would explain why he was hired in the first place." Katarina muttered remembering the incompetent man.

"You just don't like him because he hits on you." Kelli smirked pressing the down button.

"You're right, and the fact that he leers at all the females, and let's not forget that he's lazy, incompetent, and doesn't understand personal hygiene!" Katarina ranted practically throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Well he's no Prince Charming I'll give you that but you may want to retract the claws kitty-kat." Kelli teased stepping onto the elevator hitting the basement button.

"Don't call me that." Katarina pouted. "You know I hate that old nickname."

"Awe but that's what friends are for. It's your fault for dressing up as a cat for Halloween." Kelli retorted snorting at the memory.

"I was ten years old!" Katarina defended.

"Yeah, that was also the first time you really let your sarcastic self-run. Honestly I thought that other kid was gonna pee his pants." Kelli said looking back fondly on the memory. "But then again your bark is worse than your bite, or should I say your meow is worse than your bite."

"That's a horrid joke." Katarina grounded out, stepping off the elevator making her way toward Kelli's car.

"Your right, your meow is so bad it's like you actually claw the person." Kelli muttered following behind her friend.

"Let's just go to this stupid event and come home, a warm bath is calling my name." Katarina said slipping into the passenger side of the car. "And so is a glass of wine."

"At least try to have fun." Kelli pleaded starting the car, letting the SUV roar to life. "I know at least ten guys that work with us that are dying for you to notice them."

"And you would know all about that." Katarina stated rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry about Tim by the way."

Kelli waved her friend off. "It's no biggie, so he had to go on a business trip for the business running the event. He'll come with me for the next one."

"Have you picked a date?" Katarina asked gesturing to the substantial engagement ring on her friend's finger making the girl blush.

"Oh! No, we've only been engaged a week you know. He had to leave right after so we are gonna start talking about it when he gets back." Kelli said

"Am I a bridesmaid?" Katarina teased.

"Of course! You and Emily are my top two. Tim will want a small wedding so I don't think he'll want a large wedding party but I know he will do at least two if I beg." Kelli said confidently as she turned the corner, the lights from the streets and buildings flashing into the car every so often.

"I'm touched." Katarina badgered placing a hand to her heart to prove her point.

"Oh hush you! How are your nephews and brothers?" Kelli questioned. Katarina was the eldest of 7 with only brothers. The three eldest had married and kids of their own, all sons. She was going to kill someone if she didn't get a little girl soon to coddle.

"Good, Vincent's wife is pregnant again you know." Katarina said casually looking out the window.

"Really? What would that make his third child?" Kelli asked brows raised.

"Fourth, your forgetting about Peter, he was born last year remember." Katarina replied smiling at the memory of her youngest nephew.

"And his wife is already pregnant." Kelli muttered. "You family really does boink like bunnies."

"Please stop reminding me, between my 6 younger brothers, and 8 nephews I'm ready to tear my hair out from the testosterone." Katarina said lightly.

"And yet here you are, your parents only girl, there little princess, never having had a boyfriend let alone your first kiss." Kelli teased. "Oh! And heaven forbid having sex."

"Hush you!" Katarina whined.

"I'm telling you, the girls and I are taking bets on when finally going to find someone and what'll he be like. We've all agreed on one thing though, if he manages to get you to date him, he's gonna be the sexiest thing we've probably seen on two legs." Kelli snorted nodding her head seeming to agree with herself.

"Oh look!" Katarina yelled making Kelli jump. "We're here!"

When Kelli pulled her car up to the valet, Katarina practically leapt from the car, smiling at the valet who was about to open her door. Kelli rolled her eyes following after her friend, dropping her keys in the man's hand.

"Ya know. Just because you walk away from a discussion doesn't mean its over." Kelli said as the entered the building, handing their coats to a man who gave them each a piece of paper with a number and took them to hang up.

Katarina continued to walk on, passing through the marbled entranceway awed by its grander but refusing to show it outright. Kelli ran lightly to catch up wary of her heels. "Are you listening to me?" She questioned Katarina annoyed.

"Listening not caring." Katarina replied entering the large ballroom, were masked people were already standing or dancing mingling with each other. "Oh for the love of God."

"Oh come it doesn't look that bad!" Kelli exclaimed gleefully practically running down the stairs. Not wanting to lose sight of her friend, Katarina followed quickly not enjoying large parties.

"It would be better if there was a place to sit." Katarina muttered. She weaved through the dancing people, trying to trail after the girl in the green gown. "Kelli!"

Kelli stopped hearing her name. She turned sharply smiling impishly at her friend and waiting patiently for her to catch up. "Oh stop being such a grump."

"You know I hate these things." Katarina murmured grabbing a glass of champagne from one of the servers who were making their way around with food and drinks.

"I know but isn't it just beautiful!" Kelli exclaimed sipping on her own glass, looking around the room with eyes filled with child-like wonder. "Oooh! Maybe I'll do a themed wedding."

"No, trust me you will regret that." Katarina said blandly looking over at her friend. A man came over to Kelli, bowing as he kissed her hand.

"Would the Lady like a dance?" He said his blues eyes alight with mirth.

"Oh John! Where is your wife?" Kelli bubbled giggling at Tim's best friend.

"Alas, my lady has left me to freshen up. Tim would never forgive me if I did not ask his Lady love for at least one dance." John replied running a hand through his golden locks.

"Well than I accept." Kelli said happily, setting her glass down haphazardly.

"Oh! Kat if you see my wife will you tell her were I went?" John asked looking over his shoulder as he led Kelli through the crowds. He turned back once he saw Katarina nod her head in affirmation.

Katarina stood off to the side, somewhat in the shadows as her co-workers and their loved ones twirled around the dance floor happily. The girl's dresses glittered under the light, their masks unable to hide their wide smiles or bliss filled eyes. The men all looked quiet dashing if Katarina did say so herself.

"Oh Kat!" A voice called. Katarina turned her head to see a woman in a simple blue dress walking toward her, she had met the woman enough and talked with her enough to know who it was.

"Hello Kaleen, John's out dancing with Kelli." Katarina said as the blonde woman approached her.

"Yes, I saw them. I figured that's where he was anyway. How are you?" Kaleen asked curiously looking down at the brunette woman.

"Good, as good as I normally am." Katarina replied kindly, this girl was the only one of John's lovers that she could stand and was quiet happy when they married.

"Nothing new?" Kaleen asked.

Raising a brow, though Kaleen couldn't see Katarina turned. "Are you asking me nothing or no-one?"

Blushing Kaleen looked down. "Sorry, it's just Kelli and I have been talking and we don't understand why you aren't putting yourself out there."

Katarina shrugged in response their discussion cut off as John and Kelli rejoined them. John kissed his wife on the cheek, resting his hand gently on the small bump of Kaleen's stomach.

"I think we are going to go in search of some food." John said grinning at his wife, before leading her off.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Kelli asked panting lightly from the dance.

"As much as I do at all of these things." Katarina replied sipping her second glass of champagne. Kelli squealed lightly her eyes trained on the stairs at the entrance. Katarina watched as Kelli weaved through the people toward a man standing at the base of the stairs, a man that looked very much like her missing fiancé.

Sighing Katarina set down the empty glass, grabbing a third as she walked by a server. She needed fresh air. Making her way to a pair of double glass doors, she pushed them open slipping outside quietly. There was no one else out here, as it was a very chilly night. Her friends just didn't understand, they kept telling her to put herself out there, to give it a shot! But it wasn't that easy, she didn't even know how to put herself out there! And even if she did, at some point she would have to embarrassingly admit that she had never kissed a man, he would probably laugh.

She looked up at the moon, noticing how clear of a night it was. Beautiful. Katarina shouldn't complain, truly she had nothing to complain about. She had a loving family, great friends, an amazing job, a beautiful apartment. Truly she had everything. Everything except for the one thing that made all of the people she knew so happy. Love. Life wasn't a Disney movie and she wasn't going to magically find her Prince Charming.

A shooting star flew through the sky. Make a wish. Biting her lip she closed her eyes. _I wish for love._


	2. A Whole New World

Vuala! Here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own it :*(

Also pretty please review!

* * *

Groaning, Katarina rubbed her sore feet as she dropped her heels into the entry way having said goodbye to Kelli and Tim as they entered their own apartment, excited whispers about a wedding bouncing between the two. Placing the mask on table, she grabbed a glass from the cabinet quickly filling it with water. That fourth glass of champagne was going to kick her tomorrow if she didn't drink the water. Chugging the water, she refiled the glass walking to her bedroom, the bath sounding like a better idea for the morning.

Katarina quickly slipped from her dress, letting the gold fabric sit in a pile on her floor. She pulled the pins from her hair setting them on her vanity as she watched her brain hair fall in haphazard ringlets down her back. Setting the glass of water on her bedside table she changed quickly into her pajamas, consisting of a pair of booty shorts and an old t-shirt that barely covered her thighs. She snuggled into the plush covers of her comforter, letting its silken fabric rub against her bare skin, its cool touch lulling her to sleep.

…

Katarina groaned as the light shone on her face, turning over she attempted to snuggle closer to her pillow to find it missing, as was her blanket. Shooting up, Katarina blinked slowly, the bright light blinding her for a moment. Eventually her eyes adjusted, and Katarina stared open mouthed at the scene before her. Rolling hills of lush green grass as far as the eye could see. A clear sapphire sky, with small fluffs of white in its depths. "Oh my God."

"Ah I see you are awake." An amused voice called from beside her. Squeaking Katarina turned toward the voice looking at the face of an older man with a long beard, a gray hat shading his eyes. "Now, we haven't much time." The man said standing tall, his figure hulking over Katarina's. "My dear." He called curiously his eyes twinkling.

"Cease and desist that incessant twinkle in your eyes." Katarina snapped as she stood herself. "And go where?"

"Why to visit Mr. Baggins of course. We haven't much time you know, I should like to know if he is the one I am looking for before the dwarves are to meet." Gandalf stated ignoring her snide remark.

"Hey wait a minute." Katarina yelled jumping up before screaming and sitting back down a red blush on her face. Gandalf noting that she did not follow turned looking at her curiously.

"Yes my dear." He questioned curiously.

"I'm wearing my pajamas." She muttered trying to pull down her shirt so that it covered more than it did.

Frowning Gandalf walked back to the girl, he had not noticed. "Forgive me. Here." He said taking off his too large gray cloak and draping it around the girl. "That will have to do until we can find you better clothes."

The wizard began to walk again, Katarina jogging to catch up. "Are you Gandalf?"

"Why yes my dear I am, forgive me what do they call you?" Gandalf questioned looking at the small girl.

"Katarina but most people call me Kat, it is a mouthful ya know." Katarina replied looking around in astonishment at the small round doors, peeking out from the hills. "If your Gandalf and we are meeting Bilbo and there are dwarves does that mean it's about the quest for Erebor?"

"Yes." Gandalf said nodding at a hobbit as they passed. Katarina had to keep herself from quaking at the little creatures' hairy feet. "But I must ask that you mention the fact that you know that to anyone."

Katarina nodded following along the dirt path smiling at the small children that were running through the fields laughing merrily, the mops of curly hair flying in the flowing wind. "Then send me back."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that currently." Gandalf said stubbornly.

"Why ever not?" Katarina questioned annoyed.

"It takes quite a lot of magic to do what I did and I will not have it restored for many a month, it may even be a year before I am able to return you." Gandalf stated.

"So you are saying that I should stay by your side until then just to be safe, conveniently having to go on the quest?" Katarina demanded.

"Ah! Well it did seem to work out that way. Yes I do think you will need to come with." Gandalf said nodding his head.

"That's practically black mail." Katarina sputtered.

"You are here for one reason, and one reason alone." Gandalf stated seriously.

"To save the sons of Durin?" Katarina finished letting her fingers run over the wooden fence of another hobbit-hole, her anger quickly leaving her.

"Why yes." Gandalf agreed quiet happy that she understood.

"So no meddling in any other way?" Katarina questioned.

"If you can help it." Gandalf said gently.

It should be fine, everything works out up until that point, just Gandalf don't tell them my purpose is that I'm a seer." Katarina said taking stopping to peer at a beautiful bed of flowers.

"Why ever not, I thought that an excellent plan." Gandalf asked waiting for the girl to enjoy herself for when they accompanied the dwarves they would not be able to.

"Because then they will expect me to tell them of everything and it will make it harder to not meddle." Katarina answered making her way once again down the path.

"I see, an honest response." Gandalf said nodding his head in understanding his mind already working out what possible way he could use to assure that Thorin will allow her to accompany.

"You have no idea how else to convince him do you." Katarina asked smiling slyly at the wizard.

"I will think of something before I need it, worry not." Gandalf responded glancing down at the girl with the wide smile.

"Just tell him that I am accompanying you. That way I won't need to sign the contract and he won't have to worry about me wanting any of the gold." Katarina said lightly giggling as a butterfly flittered across their path.

"An excellent idea yes." Gandalf said nodding his head. "When I leave the company by then he hopefully will have come to trust you and allow you to stay."

"Works for me." Katarina agreed. "Though Gandalf I do not know how to fight."

"Yes I assumed as much." A frown appeared on Gandalf's brow. "You will have to learn on the road, if none of the company will teach you then I will."

"We will have time on the road and in Rivendell." Katarina remarked.

"Ah! My dear it is best that you watch what you say even around me." Gandalf said gently. "I do not know all."

"Just …things that were… things that are… and some things…that have not yet come to pass." Katarina quoted looking over to Gandalf noting his surprised look making her own eyes narrow. "You looked into Galadriel's mirror that's why you only know about their deaths and now you try to prevent it."

"It is not certain." Gandalf said sadly. "Nothing is certain."

"No, perhaps not but I will admit if you ever wanted to prevent something this certainly is an interesting way to go about it." Katarina retorted following Gandalf along a winding path toward a young hobbit sitting on hit bench smoking a pipe. The duo stopped in front of the hobbit, the rocky path smooth under Katarina's bare feet.

Bilbo who was busing enjoying the early morning had not noticed the figures until the shadows loomed over his own figure. "Good morning."

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? OR, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?" Gandalf questioned the hobbit seriously, gauging whether or not he should come.

"All of them at once, I suppose." Bilbo stuttered his brows raised.

Gandalf frowned not at all happy with the response.

"Can I help you?" Bilbo asked after a moment of silence when it became apparently obvious that this strange man was not going to say anything.

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." Gandalf said mysteriously, his voice alit with happiness.

"An adventure? Now, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nast, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner, hm, mm" Bilbo replied standing to check his mailbox, quickly sorting through it. He started for his door before looking over his shoulder once more. "Good morning."

"To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling buttons at the door." Gandalf exclaimed loudly. Katarina could imagine he was tempted to wave his arms about himself dramatically.

"Beg your pardon?" Bilbo asked bewildered.

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf said frowning as if in deep thought.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Bilbo questioned squinting up at Gandalf curiously.

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means . . . me." Gandalf trailed off a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Gandalf . . . not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Ha, ha! Well. Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business." Bilbo stated not at all noticing how offended Gandalf seemed.

"And where else should I be?" Gandalf demanded loudly grabbing his staff tightly.

"Ha, ha! Hm, hmm. .." Bilbo puffed his pipe nervously.

"Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it's only fireworks. Well that's decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others." Gandalf stated happily.

"Inform th- who? What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not-mm. I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning." Bilbo stated quiet flustered before making his way into his hope, closing the door behind him quickly bolting it shut.

"What now Gandalf?" Katarina questioned curiously.

"I already said, I shall go inform the others. I recommend-" Gandalf stepped up the small entry way to lean over carving into the door. "-you make friends with Master Baggins and see if he can house you until later tonight."

Nodding at the golden-eyed girl Gandalf turned making his way down the path humming a merry tune. Katarina turned back to the hobbit-hole unsure of how to proceed before sighing and walking forward. She really had not much of a choice. Raising a reluctant hand she knocked softly waiting patiently for the door to open.

Bilbo's head peaked out, almost closing the door when he saw the grey clothing but paused as he looked at the face. A young woman stood before him, her brown hair hanging in gently rings down her back. Warm honeyed eyes looked at him smiling, a kind lit in their depths. Opening the door fully, Bilbo looked fearfully out before leaning back. "Can I help you?"

Katarina blinked unsure. "I'm Katarina, but you can call me Kat if you would prefer."

"Oh?" Bilbo questioned still a bit flustered before clearing his throat and smoothing his shirt down. "Forgive me, I am Bilbo Baggins how may I be of service."

Smiling Katarina replied. "I seem to be in a predicament you see. My friend and I were travelling this way but he has left me behind, in front of your door in fact."

Bilbo nodded his head, frowning at a friend who would leave such a lovey woman behind. "I see."

"I'm not sure when he will be back you see and I was wondering if I could intrude upon you until he does? It is quiet warm out and I find myself in need of some shade." Katarina finished hoping to play on the Hobbit's natural hospitable nature.

"Oh! Why of course, rude of him to leave you behind. Do come in." Bilbo stated opening his door for her to come in.

"Thank you Bilbo." Katarina said gently smiling at the hobbit.

"Of course, here let me take this." Bilbo said reaching for the cloak. He did not notice Katarina's voice of protest until he removed it. "Oh!"

"Yes forgive me! It seems that these are the only clothes I have on me at the moment, certainly not appropriate to be travelling in, my friend lent me his cloak you see, to cover up." Katarina said blushing as she tried to cover more of herself with her shirt.

Bilbo's face was a bright red as he was caught between handing back the cloak and finding her proper clothing. "Perhaps, something of my mother's would fit you." He finally spat out running past her down a hall to a destination she did not know.

"Oh! If you would not mind, I hate to intrude more than I already have." Katarina said following the hobbit gazing wondrously at the beauty of the house. "This home is truly magnificent."

Bilbo came out of a room, holding up a dark green dress. "Oh! Thank you now. Hmm, this should fit you." He said holding up a dress. "It might be a bit short though. We can take out the hem but I'm afraid it probably won't completely fit."

"That is fine Bilbo, anything is better than what I am wearing now." Katarina said graciously taking the dress.

"Right, I will let you change in there." Bilbo said nodding toward the room and walking out down the hall. "I shall be in the dining room when you are finished, I shall fetch you a glass of water. Unless you would prefer something else, tea or lemonade perhaps?"

"Oh no water is fine with me." Katarina replied gratefully, closing the door behind her. Katarina shed her clothes, quickly slipping on the new clothes, the dress fitting surprising well if not for the face that it barely passed her knees.

Opening the door she peaked her head out, deciding on the way that she saw Bilbo come was her best bet. "Bilbo?" She called trying to make heads of where she was.

"This was my dear!" Bilbo called from her right. Katarina turned walking that way. "Forgive me, I had forgotten that you did not know your way around."

"It is quiet alright, you've done enough for me as is." Katarina replied sitting on a chair as Bilbo brought a cup of water over to her. "Thank you."

"Of course, now I must be off to the market. I will need to do some shopping for dinner tonight. Would you like to accompany me or would you prefer to stay here?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"Will I not receive weird looks if I were to go with you?" Katarina answered with a question.

"Oh! I can just say you were a friend of my mother's vising from Bree. She travelled quite a bit during her life." Bilbo stated nodding his head enjoying the answer.

"What of my clothes?" Katarina questioned. "They do not look as if they were made for me."

"No." Bilbo said frowning. "Perhaps you only brought the dress on your back not expecting to stay long but it got terribly muddy and being such lovely friends with my mother I offered you one of her old dresses."

Nodding Katarina agreed to the excuse. "If you do not mind. But perhaps I shall just stay here while you are out? I saw a lovely garden out front and would not mind sitting with the flowers and enjoying the fresh air."

"Of course my dear." Bilbo exclaimed smiling widely. The two made their way out the door, Katarina seating herself comfortably by Bilbo's flowers as the hobbit made his way down the cobblestone path. "I shall be back soon!"

…

"Bilbo!" Katarina exclaimed. "You must let me do something!" Since Bilbo had returned Katarina had attempted to convince him to let her help with something. Alas, the hobbit had waved her off saying that she was a guest until her friend came back. The hobbit was beginning to think that her friend was Gandalf and that did not bode well for him but he could not bring himself to even think of asking the poor woman to leave. They had spent the better of the afternoon after he had returned discussing flowers. The poor woman did not even know that they all had different meanings and listened closely as he explained them all.

"No. Now Miss Katarina if you would be so kind as to seat yourself, the fish is finished." Bilbo said chuckling at his pun.

Katarina smiled smelling the fish and making herself comfortable as he placed a fish in front of himself and one in front of her. The woman quickly cut a piece out and bit into it savoring the taste. Bilbo had just begun to squeeze a slice of lemon over the fish when the doorbell rang out.

"I shall be right back. Go ahead keep eating." Bilbo encouraged making his way to the door. Katarina took another bite of her fish not wanting to watch Dwalin eat.

"Which way, laddie? Is it down here?" A gruff voice rung coming closer and closer to where Katarina sat munching on her fish. There was a small shuffle before the dwarf in question came into view.

Laden with heavy furs, weapons, and tattoos the large dwarf was quite a sight. He stopped short seeing Katarina eating quietly. He nodded his head at her, showing the series of tattoos on the top of his bald scalp. "Dwalin, at your service."

Katarina smiled gently, not at all affected by the dwarf. "Katarina, it is a pleasure to meet you." Against the gruff of his voice, hers sounded fairly soft and melodic.

The dwarf sat in Bilbo's recently vacated seat. "I did not realize Master Baggins had a wife." Dwalin said looking at the fish.

"He does not, Gandalf left me here earlier." Katarina mused taking another bite of her fish, happy that she managed to scarf the thing down before Dwalin began to eat.

"He's not going to like that." Dwalin muttered biting into the flesh. Katarina did not need to question Dwalin to know that he spoke of Thorin.

Bilbo finally made his way into the room frowning at the dwarf, he sat behind him staring confused. Katarina looked over at Bilbo shrugging her shoulders. A responding crunch brought her attention back to the burly dwarf. Pushing her plate away she tried not to wretch as he bit into the off the entire head of the fish, cracking the bones of the skull in his mouth.

"Mmmm. . . . Very good, this. Anymore?" Dwalin asked holding up the fish skeleton for Bilbo to see.

"What? Uh, oh, yes, yes." Bilbo said looking around the small room placing a plate of Biscuits.

"Ah."

"Help yourself." Bilbo said bringing over the plate, grabbing two and stuffing them in his pockets. Dwalin smirked lightly, Katarina assumed in secret enjoyment over the flustered hobbit, and began to gorge himself on the biscuits.

"Mmm. It's just that, um, I wasn't expecting company." Bilbo started attempting to be polite. The doorbell rang through the home.

"That'll be the door." Dwalin said ominously looking up at the hobbit.

"Oh! I'll get it!" Katarina said jumping up and rushing toward the door Bilbo reluctantly following stopping every so often to look behind him to the dwarf eating. Smiling she pulled open the door, the dwarf before her bowing lowly his arms spread.

"Balin, at you service." The dwarf said straightening up, quickly hiding his surprise at finding a woman answering the door.

"Hello Master Balin. Lovely evening isn't it?" Katarina said happily.

"Yes, yes it is, though I think it might rain later. Am I late?" Balin questioned.

"No, fairly early in fact. The only other to arrive is your brother. Oh forgive me. Katarina." Katarina said curtseying slightly, smiling at the glint of surprise flitting rough Balin's eyes. "Gandalf sent me earlier to keep Bilbo Company until the rest of you arrived."

"He's not going to like that." Balin muttered stepping inside.

"Excuse me, if you give me a moment I can get that for you." Bilbo said attempting to pry the jar of biscuits from Dwalin who had momentarily got his hand stuck.

"Oh, ha ha! Evening, brother. Heh, heh." Balin cried out walking toward Dwalin.

"Oh, by my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met." Dwalin commented snidely setting the jar down and approaching his brother.

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for the both of us." Balin greeted. Katarina turned to close the door as the two laughed grabbing each other's shoulders and smashing their heads together.

"Uh, excuse me; sorry, I hate to interrupt, ah, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house." Bilbo stuttered out following the two dwarves as they made their way to the pantry.

Katarina smiled following behind gaining much amusement from the scene in front of her.

"Have you eaten?" Dwalin questioned ignoring the hobbit.

"It's not that I don't like visitors; i-I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting." Bilbo continued on not taking not that the dwarves were not listening.

"Ah, that looks very nice indeed." Balin said looking around the large pantry. Frowning he picked up a lump of cheese.

"What's this?" Dwalin questioned poking the cheese. Katarina giggled beside Bilbo.

'I don't know, some kind of cheese." Balin said studying the thing closer.

"The thing is, um-" Bilbo continued on. Katarina rolled her eyes squeezing by to join the dwarves in the pantry.

"It's gone blue." Balin said blandly.

"It's riddled with mold." Dwalin agreed.

"It's blue cheese." Katarina spoke up standing beside Balin. The two dwarves looked at her curiously. "It's supposed to be moldy." Frowning she continued. "I have no idea why thought. I refused to even try the stuff, my mother says it does not taste good but my grandmother seems to enjoy it."

Dwalin frowned taking the cheese from his brother and tossing it out of the pantry.

"The thing is, um, I, I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh, I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry." Bilbo finished stubbornly.

The two dwarves, much to Katarina's amusement continued on only to pause and look at Bilbo curiously. "Hm. Apology accepted." Balin said graciously.

"Mm!" Bilbo exclaimed annoyed.

"Ah, now fill it up, brother, don't stint. I could eat again, if you insist." Balin said to his brother holding the mug under the ale.

The doorbell rang out again, Bilbo fretfully going to answer it. Smiling Katarina followed telling the two dwarves that she would be right back.

"Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened." Fili said dumping his swords into Bilbo's outstretched arms.

"It's nice, this place. D'you do it yourself?" Kili questioned scrapping his boots on a chest.

"Ah, no, it's been in the family for years. That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?!" Bilbo exclaimed sounding as if he was about to break. Katarina took pity on the hobbit.

"Fili! Kili! I am sure that your mother taught you better manners than that!" Katarina exclaimed coming into view. The young dwarves looked up at her in alarm for a moment. "Now, Fili take your weapons from your poor host and place them on the chest. Kili if you do not stop that this instant I will insist that you take off your boots!" Katarina ordered waiting for the dwarves to comply, though they only stared at her in astonishment. "Well?"

Quickly the two dwarves did as they were bid, smiling bashfully as the passed by Katarina. Shaking her head she chuckled at the two. "Go help the others."

"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand." Dwalin yelled.

"Mister Dwalin." Kili exclaimed clapping him on the shoulder. Bilbo came up to behind Katarina.

"Do you know them?" He questioned not sure on how to proceed.

"Hmm? The dwarves? Oh! No this is the first time I've ever met a dwarf and you?" Katarina questioned back avoiding it all together.

"Let's shove this in the hallway, otherwise we'll never get everyone in." Balin cried out shifting some furniture around.

"Ev-everyone? How many more are there?" Bilbo cried out panic seeming into his voice.

"Where do you want this?" Fili asked gesturing to a small table.

"Who is everyone?" Bilbo demanded turning to Katarina. Before she could answer the doorbell rang once more.

"Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's fare too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If-if-if this is some clot head's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say it is in very poor taste."

Katarina stepped back as Bilbo opened the door, wincing as the remaining eight dwarves all fell in, Gandalf standing behind them peering in in open amusement.

"Gandalf." Bilbo muttered heaving a sigh of relief. Before he could really talk to the wizard he was distracted by the herds of dwarves moving around his pantry and dining room.

"Hello Gandalf." Katarina proclaimed happily.

"Ah! There you are, I see Bilbo gave you something to wear." Gandalf said gesturing at the green dress.

"Yes, though I am afraid he has no boots for me to wear and it is a tad short." Katarina frowned.

"Ah! No matter we can acquire all that you will need once reach Bree." Gandalf said nodding contently around him.

"Bofur!" Katarina called grabbing the dwarf's attention just as he finished telling Bilbo of Bombur. "It matters not that he eats the cheese by the block he should use a knife in case any of us would life some."

"Did you hear me Bombur!? I better see you use a knife otherwise your hands will smell like cheese for days!" Katarina called out to the plump dwarf who merely nodded in reply.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf, can I tempt you with a nice cup of chamomile tea?" Dori questioned coming out from the kitchen toward the two.

"Oh, no thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think." Gandalf responded. "My dear, what of you?"

Katarina who had been laughing at Bilbo's flustered attempts to right things had not been paying attention. "Pardon."

"Some chamomile tea, my Lady?" Dori questioned holding the kettle up. "Or some red wine with Mr. Gandalf."

"Oh the chamomile would be lovely thank you." Katarina reasoned grasping the offered cup with thanks.

"Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori. . . Ori." Gandalf counted pointing to the dwarves in question. Bifur strode forward speaking in Khuzdul. "Yes you're quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short."

"He is late, is all. He travelled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come." Dwalin stated leaning on the doorframe a mug of ale nestled in his hand. The dwarf looked at Katarina with a harsh look. "No, he definitely won't like this."

Katarina sighed as the dwarf walked away. "My dear shall we?" Gandalf questioned walking motioning toward the dining room, were to seats were by the edge. Nodding Katarina followed behind seating herself beside Gandalf, where Thorin would have been on her other side. She watched on in amusement as the dwarves enjoyed their meal, tossing food, drinking ale, burping loudly, their laughter ringing throughout the hobbit-hole.

Having already eaten earlier, Katarina munched on a few things, waiting as the piles of food slowly grew smaller and smaller until there was nothing left. As the dwarves shuffled out of the dining room Katarina turned to Gandalf.

"Should we go help Bilbo? She questioned.

"Whatever for?' Gandalf responded amused.

"You know as well as I that he is not happy at all." Katarina retorted. "And you have tortured the poor thing enough for one night."

"Very well, let us find the Hobbit." Gandalf conceded leading his way through the hall where Bilbo was muttering to himself. "My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?"

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?" Bilbo demanded no longer attempting to be polite.

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them." Gandalf answered smiling at Nori and Bofur who decided to play tug-of-war with a link of sausages.

"Yes Bilbo you should give them a chance." Katarina called merrily from beside Gandalf smiling brightly at the Hobbit.

"I don't want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pi-pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori questioned meekly making Katarina want to go over and hug the dwarf.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Fili said grabbing the plate. The blonde threw the plate to Kili who quickly caught it throwing it over his back to Bifur who was standing in the kitchen. The group of dwarves smiled mischievously throwing plates and mugs amongst themselves towards the sink to be washed.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farther crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo cried out. "And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

Katarina laughed as the dwarves began a rhythm. "Ooh, d'hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur cheered.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks." Kili sung.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks." Fili finished.

Chip the glasses and crack the plates

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth and tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the wine on every door

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl

Pound them up with a thumping pole

When you've finished, if any are whole

Send them down the hall to roll

...

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

Katarina laughed and clapped along, singing quietly under her breathe as the dwarves made quick work of the mess. Bilbo huffed in anger when they finished not at all amused to find his dished stacked neatly and clean. A hushed silence fell over the dwarves as a knock sounded on the door.

Apparently, Katarina thought, Thorin Oakenshiel was too good for the doorbell.

"He is here." Gandalf whispered.


	3. Strangers Like Me

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit :(

Guys, please review! Any ideas on what you would like to see? Comments? Concerns?

* * *

Katarina stood beside Bilbo, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze as the door opened. Silently, she slipped back, still standing in front of the dwarves but with enough room to allow Thorin to circle the Hobbit as a vulture would prey. She crossed her arms over her chest tightly, balling her fists to keep herself from doing something she would regret, like smacking the dwarf.

"Gandalf. I though you said this place would be easy to find. I love my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for the mark on the door." Thorin said coming into the hobbit's home which seemed smaller with everyone crowded as they were. Katarina nearly groaned when she heard Thorin's voice, did it need to be so low and gravelly? She could nearly feel his voice in her chest, rattling her very bones.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo exclaimed stepping forward to examine the door, bringing all attention to him.

"There is mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf stated calmly trying to both placate the Hobbit and give the Dwarf King respect.

Thorin strode forward, as if he owned the place, handing his coat to Kili who took it smiling. Katarina would not have believed the Dwarf King was able to smile until he looked over at his nephews, the love obviously shining in his deep eyes. Thorin's smile, Katarina found though small was breathtaking, it seemed to wash away the lines and frowns of a weary soul.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin questioned circling the poor hobbit.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo exclaimed rather than questioned fidgeting under the dwarf's intense gaze.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin reiterated finding a small semblance of amusement in the situation.

"Well, I have some skills at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo said sarcastically, his nerves frayed beyond repair.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer then a burglar." Thorin finished smirking when the dwarves around him chuckled.

Katarina was many things, she had a wicked temper and many a times spoke before she thought but having the foresight allowed her to cool her temper. Yes, Katarina was many things but she could not help the heavy sigh of disapproval that left her mouth.

Thorin heard the sigh, mixed in with the laughter and turned his head curiously. Sapphire eyes met Golden ones. For a moment Thorin was not sure how to proceed, a female? Surely she was not to accompany them? Thorin nearly cursed the foolish wizard for only he would have thought to bring a female, no dwarf would. No, females were to be cherished, protected, and in many cases hidden, none of his would have brought her.

"Let us move to the dining room shall we?" Gandalf called breaking Thorin from what he was sure to be an argument over Katarina. The dwarves nodded making their way to the dining room, Thorin following. Turning to Katarina Gandalf continued. "My dear perhaps you could find some food. I'm certain the others did not eat it all."

Katarina snorted. "I wouldn't bet on that." She ignored the looks Thorin gave her and headed to the kitchen searching for something. Finally she found some soup left and some bread. "This will have to do, I guess."

As she entered the dining room she found all the dwarves sitting, Thorin at the head as the talked merrily with each other. She set the food down in front of him. "Would you care for anything to drink?" Katarina asked politely attempting not to snap at Gandalf that she was not the waitress.

Thorin nodded his head, accepting the food before turning to look at the woman. "Ale if there is any." Katarina ground her teeth at the rumble of his voice, making her way to the pantry so see if there was any.

"Stupid dwarf, has to be so stupidly handsome, with a stupid voice, and so-just stupid." Katarina muttered to herself. Grabbing a mug for Ale she returned quickly setting it beside the dwarf king who was already eating. Gandalf gestured for her to sit beside him, next to Thorin. For a moment she debating protesting then seeing Dwalin on his other side agreed, reluctantly.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked eager for the back-up.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin agreed nodding his head hesitantly knowing the next question. The dwarves around them murmured their joy but Katarina knowing everything simply lent forward resting her chin in her hand, her elbow propped on the table, a bored expression marring her face. Stupid wizard making me come on this suicide adventure, Katarina thought annoyed.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin demanded balling his hand in a fist as if he was ready to punch the dragon in Erebor.

Thorin hesitated for but a moment before replying. "They will not come." He paused looking around at the dwarves sitting around him. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

Bilbo having finally calmed himself stepped forward curiously. "You're going on a quest?"

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf asked ready to move the meeting along. The hobbit nodded his head, fetching a candle.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf stated ominously spreading out a map in front of himself, and Thorin, Katarina stuff in the middle a bored expression still on her face as she gazed over the age old map.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read slowly leaning over Thorin's shoulder the candle in his grasp.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Gloin responded.

"Ravens have been flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin confirmed from beside his brother.

"Us, what beast?" Bilbo stuttered.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age, Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals—" Bofur answered a sly smile on his lips. Katarina frowned perceptively, the damn dwarf knew exactly what he was doing.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo snapped not at all liking where this conversation was going.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" Ori proclaimed standing his fist raised. Katarina almost smiled at the meek dwarf as the dwarves around him began to shout.

"Sit down!" Dori commanded pulling on his youngest brother, he had all but given up on Nori but Ori was young still and he would be damned if he didn't teach the boy some manners.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin sighed his eyes traveling over the company. Katarina let out a tired sigh as chaos erupted amongst the dwarves.

"What did he say?" Oin demanded holding his trumpet to his ear.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili yelled proud of his kin and people.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili agreed happily looking at Gandalf with bright eyes. Katarina snorted loudly trying to cover her laugh with a sudden coughing fit.

Thorin looked over at the obviously amused woman a brow raised in question.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I—" Gandalf stuttered chocking on his pipe-smoke coughing out uncomfortably.

"How many, then?" Dori demanded having trusted the lives of his younger brothers for this.

"Uh, what?" Gandalf questioned attempting to find a way out of the conversation.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number?" Dori answered back refusing to back down.

"Hm." Gandalf chocked out. Katarina turned from Gandalf trying to hide her amused smirk from the wizard, her eyes catching Thorin's. The dwarf king was looking at Gandalf with a sly smirk, humor also in his eyes. Nodding his head lightly to Katarina Thorin stood.

"Shazara!" Thorin bellowed silence immediately falling over the company. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people no lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" Thorin finished raising his fist, quite proud of the effect his speech seemed to have.

"You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin interrupted ever the voice of reason.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf responded mysteriously producing a dwarvish key.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked, wonder filling his eyes.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf answered handing the key over to Thorin. Katarina sat back an indifferent look upon her face.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili stated beside his brother.

Gandalf nodded pointing back to the map with his pipe. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

Kili nearly jumped up from joy. "There's another way in!"

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf said nodding his head as if agreeing with himself.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori spoke up hopefully.

"Hm, a good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo agreed not understanding his purpose.

"And are you?" Gloin questioned narrowing his eyes at the small creature.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked back frowning.

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Oin called having misheard the conversation.

"M—Me? No,no,no,no,no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo stuttered waving his hands frantically.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin commented wisely, Bilbo furiously nodding his head in agreement.

Dwalin looked over at Bilbo before his eyes settled on Katarina. "Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

Katarina rolled her eyes blatantly at the dwarf refraining from openly growling at the burly male. The dwarves around them broke out into an argument over the entire situation. Sighing Katarina resisted the urge to plug her ears as she saw Gandalf frowning angry.

The wandering wizard stood tall, a dark shadow falling over the group. "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" Gandalf stated powerfully. The dwarves leaned away from him in awe and fear. Nodding Gandalf sat back down continuing on much more calmly but none less stern. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

Thorin thought for a moment before nodding, who was he to deny the wizard. "Very well. We will do it your way." He ignored the Hobbits protest. "Give him the contract."

Turning so that Thorin looked fully at Katarina he questioned. "The woman?"

"Ah! My companion, she will not need a contract as I did not for she will accept no profit from the adventure." Gandalf responded good-naturedly.

"And what business does she have with you?" Dwalin enquired gruffly.

Never taking her eyes from Thorin, Katarina responded. "My business is my own Dwalin son of Fundin."

"If you are to accompany us, and know our business. I demanded to know yours." Thorin stated leaving no room for argument, Katarina dubbed it his King voice.

"Sorry Thorin, my business is my own. I did not ask to be told all that you have said, it is not my fault that you didn't inquire about my business before you discussed your own." Katarina smirked challenging the dwarf king. "Besides I've known you planned to take back the mountain before you even thought to gather your men."

Thorin's lip curled distastefully, his eyes alit with a fiery temper. Refraining from snapping at the woman he huffed. Why should he care what the wizard did, the woman's blood would not be on his hands.

Balin stood glancing warily at his king who seemed to be having a staring contest with the woman. Handing the contract to Bilbo he smiled gently. "It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo exclaimed taking the surprising large and detailed contact.

Glaring intently at the woman Thorin told Gandalf. "I cannot guarantee his safety."

"Understood." Gandalf responded smirking slightly as the dwarf attempted to intimidate Katarina with his words.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate." Thorin continued grinding his teeth when Katarina didn't even blink.

"Agreed." Gandalf whispered.

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present Company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?" Bilbo read incredulously looking back to the company.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur commented smoking casually on his pipe.

"Huh." Bilbo stated looking up as if to catch his breathe.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked gently in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

"Uh, yeah . . . feel a bit faint." Bilbo responded lightly, placing his hands on his knees as if he was about to vomit.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur added, smiling mischievously.

"Air, I—I—I need air." Bilbo called looking around for a window or a door.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur said cheerfully.

Katarina continued to stare into Thorin's eyes, attempting to keep herself as composed as possible. Blinking she turned to Bilbo worriedly, not missing Thorin's victorious smirk, making her roll her eyes in exasperation. She suddenly felt as if she was in a pissing competition. Now was not the time for her to be sarcastic and ask if he would like an applause.

"Hmmmm. Nope." Bilbo said heavily after trying to compose himself. Turning he fell back onto the ground in a dead faint.

Sighing deeply Katarina stood. "Honestly Bofur, you just had to tease poor Bilbo." She commented shaking her head. Turning to Dori she smiled sweetly. "Dori, would you be a dear and get us some of that chamomile tea? I do believe Bilbo will be needing it when he awakens and Bofur." The girl turned back to the dwarf trying to fight a smile of amusement, though the dwarf noticed the flicker of laughter pass through her eyes. "Help with this. It is your mess and you best clean it up."

The two dwarves in question looked over at Thorin questioningly as if waiting for approval. The grumpy dwarf nodded his head in consent, the two jumping up to do a bid.

With the help of Gandalf, Bofur managed to lift Bilbo taking him to another room, where Katarina was sure he would awaken.

"Ah excuse me Miss." Ori called out meekly. "But we never caught your name." Katarina turned to the young dwarf smiling a gentle smile which quickly turned into an amused smirk when the dwarf blushed brightly.

"Ah, yes! Forgive me Ori. You may call me Katarina." The woman paused in thought. "Or Kat if you would prefer, most of my friends call me that."

"Friends?" Ori squeaked blushing brightly making Katarina laugh lightly.

"Kat, as in a Kitty-Kat." Fili questioned smirking mischievously.

Katarina groaned. "Oh! Not you too! I hate that nickname."

"What Kitty-Kat?" Kili replied sharing a smirk with his brother. "But it is so fitting."

"Oh? How so?" Katarina asked sitting back down, propping her chin back in her palm.

"Well the only creature I've seen with such golden eyes was a cat." Kili answered.

"Or gold." Fili muttered.

"Yes, you're eyes are quite a sight." Balin said smiling at the woman. "But very pretty I assure you."

Katarina rolled her eyes. "You needn't attempt to be so polite Balin."

"But you are a lady." Ori protested as Dori sat back down beside him. Bofur sneaking back in leaving Gandalf with Bilbo per his request.

"Yes I am a female and I applaud you lot for noticing that." Katarina smirked. "But I am very dealt with dealing with the male gender. Race makes little difference in that manner."

"And what do you do that involves you dealing with many males." Kili questioned wiggling his eyebrows, ignoring his brother's jab of the elbow.

Frowning Katarina replied. "For shame Kili, I am certain your mother would not appreciate such talk and assumptions of a lady." The dwarf looked down embarrassed after catching his Uncle's disapproving eye.

"But you just argued that you were a Lady!" Fili protested coming to his brother's rescue.

"No, I did not say I was not a lady simply that my being so did not mean that I was incapable of handling the gruffness of the male gender." Katarina retorted. "I am not insulted Kili, truly you will have to do better than that if you wish to injure me." She said gently smiling at the dwarf when he looked back up with wide eyes.

"So then why do you deal with many males?" Kili asked gently trying to show his uncle he was mature.

"I have seven younger brothers, and eight nephews." Katarina replied shortly. "My father has five brothers and my mother three, I have been completely surrounded by males since my birth and continued to be so."

"Seven brothers!" Dori spluttered.

"Why lass that is quite a lot." Balin commented. "No females?"

"Other than myself, my mother, and my grandmothers? No." Katarina replied shaking her head. "My parents were surprised enough when their first born was a female with their families' record."

"Well they certainly corrected that quickly." Gloin added. Katarina turned to the red-haired dwarf smiling brightly.

"And you Gloin? Do you have any brothers or sons?" Katarina questioned curiously.

Laughing the dwarf replied. "This here is my brother." Gloin said nudging Oin with his arm. "And I do have a son, Gimli is his name. He wanted to come with me but the lad is only in his sixties and much too young, my wife would have had my beard."

"Gimli sounds like a much loved son than." Katarina said gently.

"Aye Lass he is. As are most of our children." Gloin agreed. "Children are very precious to us."

"All children are precious." Katarina agreed. So caught up with Gloin she did not notice many of the other dwarves leave the room until he turned to talk to his brother and she found the room mostly empty.

Standing Katarina wondered through the Hobbit-hole looking for Bilbo and Gandalf.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers; hardly the stuff of legend." Balin said quietly to Thorin noting Katarina within hearing range.

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin replied smiling slightly at his old friend.

"Old warriors." Balin conceded.

"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that." Thorin promised.

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor." Balin swore.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me." Thorin said holding up the key. "They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me."

Nodding Balin replied. "Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done."

Thorin nodded turning his head finally catching sight of Katarina. "I don't trust you."

"Of course not, I wouldn't expect you would." Katarina retorted. "But if it makes you feel better I will sign a non-disclosure agreement. Promising to never mention a word of anything I heard tonight or on the journey for as long as I am on it with any."

"That won't be necessary Lass." Balin stated sure of the wizards choice in companions.

"No-I agree. Balin draw her up a contract." Thorin commanded walking away.

"I will bring it when I am finished." Balin sighed heading off to do just that.

"Ah! There you are Katarina." Gandalf called finding her. "So what do you think?"

"I think I want to go home." Katarina retorted, she was no fighter and though she was a hopeless romantic she wasn't sure what she could do.

"I already told you my dear, I will not have the strength for a year, so you best stay by my side until then." Gandalf said hoping that before that year was up she would have changed her mind and wanted to help the dwarves.

"Why me Gandalf?" Katarina begged, surely hundreds of thousands of millions of people had read the Hobbit.

"You wished for it." He replied shortly.

"No, I wished for love." Katarina muttered embarrassed saying it out loud.

"Ah! But the greatest love is an adventure all in its self and this my dear is proving to be a grand adventure." Gandalf replied ending the discussion.

 _Far over the misty mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away ere break of day_

 _To find our long-forgotten gold_

 _The pines were roaring on the height_

 _The winds were moaning in the night_

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread_

 _The trees like torches blazed with light_


	4. Following the Leader

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Also, guys please review! I really want to know what you think of the story, love it? Hate it? Comments? Concerns? Questions? Ideas?

* * *

"Katarina, wake my dear." Gandalf called shaking the woman's shoulder gently. Groaning Katarina turned trying to burry herself back under covers. "Now come my dear, you need to eat before we live."

Bleary eyes blinked up at the grey-wizard before Katarina finally sighed nodding her head in acknowledgement. "I'm up." She said simply, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"Good, now you will ride with me until we reach Bree, then we can get you a pony and other supplies." Gandalf stated standing fully and heading toward the door. Pausing he frowned turning back to the woman. "We should train while on the road but I do not have an extra weapon, perhaps one of the others does?"

"I wouldn't recommend asking them. They will know that I am ill prepared and be even more reluctant to let me join." Katarina said standing running her hands over the dress. "We can wait and then ask when there is no way for them to send me back."

"Ah! Yes, an excellent plan, dwarves are protective of females and they will not leave you to the wilderness." Gandalf agreed opening the door. Katarina followed after, surprised that the hobbit's home truly did seem to look as if the events of the night prior had not happened.

"Ah! There you are lass." Balin called from the entranceway, counting the dwarves as they left and peaking back into to assure that nothing was left behind. "I finished the contract if you would sign it."

"Contract?" Gandalf questioned mildly insulted.

"Worry not Gandalf it's a nondisclosure agreement. By signing it I swear to tell no one of anything that I've heard or seen." Katarina explained smiling at the wizard.

"Well I shouldn't think it necessary." Gandalf grumbled, Katarina waving his worries off.

"Worry not, I'm not insulted by it, the necessity of it makes all the sense in the world." Katarina placated taking the contract form Balin.

"Here you are Lass, sign here." Balin said pointing to the line. "And then we are all set to go." Katarina nodded signing her name: Katarina Catrinel on the line. Taking it, Balin looked over it curiously. "An interesting name."

"That's why some people call me Kitty-cat, because of my name." Katarina supplied patting Balin on the shoulder as she exited the hobbit's home. Standing at the entrance Katarina watched as the group readied their ponies, stashing equipment and weapons talking to each other in khuzdul.

"Here you are my dear." Gandalf said from behind her holding out two apples. "I'm afraid we do not have as much time as I had originally thought so you will have to eat this as we travel."

"And who will the woman be riding with?" Thorin drawled walking up to them from his own pony, which was completely prepared and waiting.

"Myself of course. She is my companion and not a part of your company so she will ride with me." Gandalf stated heading to his own horse.

Thorin's gaze travelled up Katarina's form languidly as if enjoying the view. She had small feet, well normal sized for her form he assumed, delicate ankles and slim calves. He raised a brow curiously at the bottom of her calves being shown. Eye traveling he continued up her form, noting that she was both short and lithe, small hands, and a perky bosom met his eyes at the girl's crossed arm form. A long slim, neck led Thorin to her pixie face, where here pink lips were pulled into a frown, her golden eyes smoldering in her anger. Thorin smirked slightly at her response.

Of course, Katarina had noted how Thorin's eyes traveled her form, she was not blind. A hot blush threatened to cross her cheeks at the startling male accession he was giving her before his eyes met hers. Katarina paid his smirk no mind as his blue eyes bore into her, unlike last night however she did not keep his gaze. Turning her head, she walked past him cursing his stupid singing voice that made her body awkwardly hot.

Gandalf had already mounted his horse watching warily as Katarina stormed up to him, her eyes blazing her cheeks pink. "Are you well my dear?" He questioned helping her up onto the horse were she settle in front of him.

"Yes, let us just go." Katarina bit out, stupid sexy voice she cursed. She looked forward as she heard the other dwarves mount their ponies watching from the corner of her eye as Thorin strode forward on his.

"We move!" He commanded kicking his pony forward, Gandalf's horse following behind, the others quickly following. The party travelled in relative silence through the Shire, none of the dwarves sparing the hobbits a second glance as they looked curiously out at them.

"Gandalf?" Katarina questioned curiously.

"Yes, my dear."

"What is Middle-Earth like?" She continued her eyes traveling around the Shire and upcoming wilderness with open curiosity.

"Hmmm, I'm afraid my dear without any idea of what your world was like I cannot properly describe it." Gandalf conceded amused at her childlike wonder to the surroundings. "However, I take there is not much nature around you?"

Katarina tilted her head slightly to look up at Gandalf before shaking it. "No there really wasn't. It was sad in a way, you know? But it was all I knew so I lived with it, but seeing the movies made me yearn for this."

"Movies?"

"They are like plays but the point is, I saw the open plains, the tall trees, the art of Hobbits, Dwarves, Elves, and Men and I wanted to be there-here to breathe that air." Katarina explained.

"Then I shall try to explain the places I've been." Gandalf sighed.

"Are you going to take part in the bet?" A voice called riding up. Katarina turned her head to see a mischievous Bofur smirking languidly at them.

"And what bet would that be Master Bofur?" Gandalf questioned pulling his horse back slightly so that they were more towards the middle the group instead of the front.

"On whether or not our Burglar will show." Bofur responded as if the answer was blatantly obvious.

"Well, I would not doubt the hobbit for a moment. Place me for his showing up." Gandalf said cordially.

"And you Lass?" Bofur asked turning to the woman curiously.

"I would not doubt Bilbo for a moment." Katarina responded smiling widely.

"Then double my bet Master Bofur." Gandalf stated as the dwarf rode back to Nori who was recording it all.

"Gandalf?" Katarina questioned.

"With your winnings we can gather you supplies." Gandalf responded knowing what she was going to ask.

"Excuse me?" A meek voice called.

Katarina turned smiling gently at the shy dwarf, not wanting to scare him but feeling an overwhelming urge to jump from her horse to hug him. "Yes, Ori?"

Blushing he responded. "You said you had seven brothers?" Katarina nodded. "What do they do?"

Katarina tilted her head confused wondering why he was curious of such a thing.

"It is just, I was wondering why they allowed you to accompany Gandalf without one of them." Ori explained quickly. For a moment Katarina felt a string of indignation run through her but remembered that things were different in Middle-Earth and quickly cooled it.

"Females are very protected in your kind aren't they?" Katarina questioned. There was no accusation or diminishing nature to her tone and so the dwarves took no insult to it. Marking it down instead as simple curiosity.

"Aye Lass they are." Bofur responded from behind Gandalf. "We would never let one of our females come on such a perilous journey."

Ori nodded his head in agreement. "I was just curious is all. You don't have to respond." He finished not wanting to upset the woman.

"Oh! No it is quite alright. Like I told Kili last night you will have to try very hard to insult me, truly insult me." Katarina finished. "They elder three, the ones with the eight sons, they work together they are healers of sorts." She was not sure how to tell them, that they were doctors so sufficed for healers, it was close enough.

"Ah! A worthy job!" Gloin commented nudging his brother who held the trumpet to his ear in thought.

"The younger three?" Ori responded writing everything down.

"Why are you writing it down Ori?" Katarina asked frowning.

"He is the company's scribe. Here to record the adventure to be told later." Dori responded protectively, he did not necessarily want to go face a Dragon but he was not about to let his brother do it on his own.

"Ah! I see." Katarina said understanding why the Ri brothers were on the adventure, she had never understood it before. Though she would admit that they were excellent fighters in the end. "Well in that case forgive me Master Scribe."

Ori blushed holding his quill ready to finish recording. "I have the backstory of all the other members save Mister Baggins and yourself."

"Of course, well the youngest two are still in school." At the confused look Katarina attempted to explain. "What I mean to say is they are still young and are being taught."

"They are well learned?" Balin asked looking back from his spot by Thorin to see Katarina.

"Yes, my whole family is. The eldest of my nephews are starting to learn read and write as we speak, though they don't seem to enjoy it." Katarina said, for her it was nothing. School was a mandatory thing for all up until high school. But for those in Middle-Earth to be well learned was something that only the wealthy are privileged were gifted with.

"Ah! I know what that feels like." Kili piped up from the back.

"Of course you do Naddith, anytime Balin sat us down to teach us when we were younger you would sleep." Fili admonished.

"It was boring!" Kili exclaimed in his own defense. He did not take it to heart for his brother always loved him and protected him.

"I did not mind it." Ori spoke up from his pony.

"That's because you were a natural when it came to books." Kili stated simply, he meant it as if it were obvious but to Ori it sounded like an insult. To love books, and the art of the scribe was a rarity amongst dwarves, who treasured hard work and fighting above all else.

"Well I for one am glad you did." Katarina said gently to the blushing dwarf. "If there were not dwarves like you then much would be lost from your kind."

"Aye." Dori agreed heartily happy that someone defended his younger brother, who was more of a son to him.

"What of the last two brothers?" Nori questioned with a frown.

"What?" Katarina said turning to look at the dwarf.

"You mentioned the elder three and the younger two, what of the middle two?" He explained carefully.

"Oh." Katarina responded her heart aching ever so slightly. She was silent for a moment, the dwarves around her either fidgeting in discomfort or looking at her curiously. "They died."

"How?" Nori pressed, he knew his brother was curious but would not ask. Though the answer no matter how sad would make Ori happy in the end, knowing more, so Nori would push.

"They were soldiers. They were twins you know." Katarina replied a bitter smile on her face. "Never to be parted, were one went the other followed."

"You do not have to tell us more." Fili soothed looking at his younger brother gently.

"No, it is fine. There was a battle you see and they perished, I hardly know any of the details. But some of the other men, said that when they found my brother's bodies they were side by side, clutching hands." Katarina finished remembering the soldier tell her that a road-side bomb took of the younger ones legs, and the elder refused to leave him behind half-carrying half dragging him until he was shot down. Together, that was how they spent their first and last moments of life.

"I am sorry." Ori said not sure if he wished to write that down.

"You did not kill them Ori, there is little to be sorry for but I thank you for it regardless." Katarina responded. "Everyone faces loss at some point in their lives."

"So why did they let you come?" Kili questioned curiously, grunting when Fili hit him lightly. "What? If her family has lost sons why would they let their daughter come?"

Dwalin said nothing but was curious himself, any loss was painful even a warriors death but he could not understand how her parents could let her travel after the deaths of their sons. He was a warrior and understood the fear of death, and the fear that Katarina's brothers most likely faced at the end, so the clutched hands for the comfort. Balin rode ahead of him beside their King, Dwalin knew why the brothers would not leave each other's side in the fight. For Dwalin was undeniably loyal to Thorin, his King, his warrior brother but Balin-Dwalin would never leave his side if he was injured.

"It is not that they let me come with, Gandalf is travelling with me to ensure I get home." Katarina explained, it was partly true. "His path led him to you and so I will stay beside you also."

"Then we have a common goal." Balin responded from the front. "We are trying to take back our home and you are trying to return to yours."

Fili and Kili rode up beside Gandalf on both of his sides, Ori riding a bit farther in front beside Dori. Nori was behind them with Bofur. "So, would you tell us about them?" Kili asked good-naturedly.

"Of my brothers?" Katarina asked curiously.

"Yes, you told us what they do but what of them. What are they like?" Fili expanded.

"Well-"

"Wait! Wait!" A voice called out from behind them. Bilbo ran to them, his brown curls bouncing youthfully on his head. "I signed it!"

Katarina smiled at the hobbit supportively as Balin took the contract and checked it over.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony." Thorin commanded turning away and starting to continue on.

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-WAGH!" Bilbo cried out, as Fili and Kili lifted him effortlessly onto an empty pony.

The company continued on as if nothing had happened.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on." Oin demanded as sacks of money flew through the air. "Hey, hey, hey!"

"What's that about?" Bilbo questioned looking curiously over to Gandalf.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf responded good-naturedly, Katarina giggling in front of him.

"What did you think?" Bilbo asked.

"Hmmm." Gandalf replied catching two sacks of money and placing them in his bag. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

Bilbo smiled slightly at Gandalf before sneezing loudly. "Oh! All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction."

Katarina turned forward smirking as Bilbo searched himself for a handkerchief. "No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around."

The woman was almost full blown laughing as the company stopped some turning to look at Bilbo questioning and objecting toward what the problem was.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf said unsure.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo stated as if that was proof to turn around. Bofur from in front of them, quickly tore a piece of his clothing, tossing it to Bilbo.

"Here! Use this." Bofur called out merrily thinking that he had solved the problem easily.

"Move on." Thorin commanded turning back on his way with a disgruntled huff.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead." Gandalf said knowingly.

….

"We will stop here for the night. Oin, Gloin, get a fire going." Thorin commanded jumping from his pony. "Fili, Kili tie the ponies over there!" He continued pointing to a direction not far off, where they would be in sight by the whole company.

The dwarves dispersed into their assigned jobs some not have to be told what to do to know what to do. Gandalf helped Katarina down from the horse as she was much too small to jump the distance.

"Come, my dear. We can start your training tomorrow, for now here is an extra bedroll. You best lay down." Gandalf instructed noticing how the woman winced with every step she took.

"Ah Katarina! Are you going to set up here?" Bofur questioned nodding to his side where Fili, and Kili's things were. "The lads will behave better with someone to keep an eye on them."

"I resent that." Kili called falling on his bedroll.

"You shouldn't but I should." Fili retorted sitting somewhat more gracefully on his bedroll.

Rolling her eyes Katarina settled herself between the dwarven princes and Bofur, feeling Thorin's gaze on her the whole time. He didn't trust her. Though she supposed she expected that. After she had settled herself and Bombur handed out the food Kili spoke up curiously, the clearing mostly quite save for the clanking of spoons and bowls.

"You never did tell us what you're brothers were like." Kili commented. It was if as one all eyes turned to Katarina who blushed slightly under the pressure.

"Oh! Yes, I forgot about that. Jason, Alexander, and Vincent are the elder three. Hektor and Troy were the twins who dies. And the youngest two are Viktor and Damien." Katarina began staring into the fire. Vincent is the eldest, the closest in age to me and probably the most mature of them, though that isn't saying much. His wife is pregnant with their fourth child, probably another son. Alexander the next has two, twins. They were born after Hektor and Troy died, that's their names by the way. Alexander's sons, he named them after the uncles they would never know. Out of all my brother's Alexander was the most emotionally sympathetic, he always knows what to say and when to say it. Which makes up for Jason, that boy can be a right ass at times, but I love him. Viktor and Damien are at the stage where they think they know everything and hate when my parents tell them what to do."

"They'll grow out of that Lass." Balin said remembering Fili and Kili when they were even younger than they were now.

"Oh! I know but sometimes I wonder if I have the patience to wait it out." Katarina chuckled. "There was one time that they were so determined that they were right that they tried to sneak out of the house."

"What did your parents do?" Fili questioned thinking of what his own mother would do had he tried that. Honestly, he had tried it once but Thorin was always right there to send him back in.

"They barely made it from the house before they ran into me. I told them I wouldn't tell my parents if they went with me for a bit. I took them to a memorial, where the names of those that had fallen were. We didn't speak and just sat there, Hektor and Troy hadn't died yet but were already in the war. I took them back after that and told my parents it was my fault, that I had asked for their company." Katarina sighed. "They never tried that again, I think they finally understood how dangerous going out on their own was."

"And Hektor and Troy?" Ori asked meekly.

"They- Jason, Vincent, and Alexander were too close in age to me for me not to want to strangle them growing up. And Viktor and Damien I don't see as much. But Hektor and Troy, those two were just the right age difference from me. They had these smiles you know- the ones that once you saw them once you would do anything to see them again." Katarina broke off. "Honestly, they remind me a bit of Fili and Kili here."

"Of us?" Kili questioned curiously.

"Oh yes. Those two were as thick as thieves and would get into all sorts of mischievous but they were always trying to prove themselves to my parents and myself. So brave and courageous." Katarina could feel the tears in her eyes as she imagined her green-eyed twin brothers, with those smirks that promised trouble. "I suppose its best they died together."

"How could you say that?" Fili demanded. "Even if only one of them lived! That would have been-"

"Would you want to live if Kili died?" Katarina interrupted. "By your side or in your arms, could you go on without him?"

Fili fidgeted uncomfortably not wanting to even imagine losing his baby brother. "No."

"Fili." Kili whispered. "I guess it's the same for me."

Katarina nodded. "You don't know a life without Fili. That's how it was for Hektor and Troy, they didn't know a life without the other by their sides. And besides they were twins, if one of them died anytime the other would look in the mirror he would be reminded of his dead twin."

"That would be sad." Ori agreed.

Katarina shook her head seeing the glum and distant expressions on everyone's faces, she sometimes forgot that these dwarves had felt a stronger loss than she could ever imagine. "Come, let's think of something nicer." Biting her lip she continued. "How about a story?"

"Only if it is a good one." Kili demanded snuggling into his covers, his brother's hand clasped in his.

"Our mother tells the best stories so you will have a hard time beating that." Fili agreed.

"Alright. How about a story of love and war." Katarina questioned. The two brothers nodded curiously, even Dwalin seemed to turn his head in curiosity. "Now bear with me as the Gods in this story are very different. Sing, O goddess, the anger of Achilles son of Peleus, that brought countless ills upon the Achaeans. Many a brave soul did it send hurrying down to Hades, and many a hero did it yield a prey to dogs and vultures, for so were the counsels of Jove fulfilled from the day on which the son of Atreus, king of men, and great Achilles, first fell out with one another."

* * *

For the official record the last thing Katarina says is the beginning of the Iliad, so not mine it's all Homer and whoever translated the online version I'm reading.


	5. Everybody Wants to be a Kat

Sorry this took so long. I'm currently on a road-trip with my father :/ so updates may be scarce. Anyway hope you enjoy, rate and review!

Oh! And I don't own anything, it's all Tolkien!

* * *

"Come my dear." Gandalf called shaking Katarina's shoulder slightly. Blinking sleepily, Katarina sat up rubbing her tired eyes. She looked around the camp quickly noting that everyone was just about ready, their packs and things loaded up on their ponies. Seeing her line of sight Gandalf responded. "I decided to let you sleep in a bit, I understand that you are not used to long travels such as this."

Nodding Katarina stood rolling her bedroll up quickly and handing it to Gandalf's outstretched hand. She followed behind him silently, mounting the horse first, Gandalf swinging up behind her. Thorin hardly gave them a second glance before they moved out, a frown placed precariously on his face.

Bilbo rode up beside Gandalf, still not entirely comfortable with the other members of the company, instead seeking some form of comfort and familiarity with the grey wizard. He was curious about the motives of the girl riding beside Gandalf but did not question them aloud. Instead he watched, curiously, she seemed almost bored with the adventure, not at all nervous like he was or wary like the company. It was strange he would admit for one to be so unnaturally calm on the rode in the wilderness, for she did not know the future. She could not know what was to happen to them, could she?

"How are you Bilbo?" Katarina asked turning to the hobbit who was currently frowning in thought. The hobbit blinked quickly, his doe eyes looking at Katarina startled, as if he wasn't sure if she was truly addressing him or not.

"Pardon?" Bilbo questioned nervously. Laughing lightly Katarina responded.

"How are you?" She shifted on the horse slightly so she was able to see Bilbo better. "I understand that this is the first time that you've truly left the Shire and I was curious how you were holding up."

"Oh! I am well, a bit sore I must admit but I cannot complain." Bilbo answered smiling lightly at the girl who smiled back her eyes alight with life. Blushing Bilbo looked away.

"What's this then?" Kili questioned trotting his pony forward so he was on Bilbo's other side.

"I do believe our hobbit here is making a move on our dearest Kitty-Cat." Fili answered riding up on Katarina's other side, so that they were sandwiched between the brothers.

Frowning Katarina snapped. "Don't call me that!"

"Oh! Come now Kitty-Cat!" Kili pleaded, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Making a move?!" Bilbo spluttered out indignantly, a red blush marring his pale cheeks. The brothers ignored the poor hobbit completely, turning their attention to the annoyed woman.

"Yes! I like that nickname, it is well-placed I believe." Fili urged.

"Be careful lads. You don't want to be pushing your limits with a female." Balin warned from ahead, were he rode with his brother and Thorin.

"We just like the name is all!" Kili yelled.

"Yeah!" Fili agreed always willing to stand by his brother's side.

"Why don't you like to be called that?" Ori questioned from behind Katarina.

Katarina tried to turn back to look at Ori to answer, hating that she could not see him when she responded but Gandalf's tall frame proved to prevent that as a possibility. "Well." She trailed off unsure, peaking the interest of the terrible two as Katarina was choosing to call them.

"Well?" Fili questioned.

"I'm sensing a story." Kili commented nodding to his brother who was likewise nodding in agreement.

"It's not a story really. It was when I was younger and dressed up as a cat for Halloween and between my name and actions, my friends started to call me that." Katarina stated not really enjoying the idea of going into further detail.

"What is Halloween?" Ori asked curiously, never having heard of it.

"You've never heard it?" Katarina questioned before remembering that they were in Middle-Earth. "Oh, well I suppose you wouldn't."

"What is it Lass?" Balin asked from the front, eager to learn something of another culture.

"It is the last day of October and children dress up as whatever they want; animals, food, mythical creatures. Just whatever, one year I dressed up as a fairy." Katarina trailed off remembering that Halloween. "Anyway they dress up and go door to door once the sun has set and ask for candy."

"And they get it?" Kili yelled incredulously.

"Well, yes. Almost everyone has candy or other sorts of treats set out for the children." Katarina prompted.

"That does not sound entirely safe." Dori murmured looking over at his youngest brother who was too busy furiously scribbling to answer,

"Well, usually an older sibling or parent watches over them the whole night, going around with them. Once I too old to go around for the candy my parents had me baby-sitting my brothers. Even now sometimes I take my nephews if my brothers and their wives are working or want to relax." Katarina answered Dori's unanswered question.

"You do not mind?" Kili asked glancing to his uncle in what he hoped was a discreet manner. Katarina noticed but made no comment.

"Mind? Spending time with my nephews?" Katarina questioned laughing lightly. "Never! They may not be my sons but I love them as if they were." A gentle smile touched her lips as she thought of her nephews, they could be messy or mischievous but she loved them all the same.

Fili blinked surprised at the gentle smile on Katarina's lips. He would not voice his opinion though, never would. Their uncle was a hard man to know but he knew, in his heart, that his Uncle loved them, even if he did not show his love like the woman in their company did. Fili was okay with that though, he would not mind if his Uncle showed more love for them but he would not complain. Kili though, he could use more support, Fili worried for his young brother who longed for more attention from their Uncle. He just knew, Fili knew that Kili was going to do something reckless one day to gain Thorin's love and attention.

"They sound very lucky." Fili commented to Katarina. "But that doesn't really answer why you hate being called Kitty-Cat."

Sighing Katarina frowned, she did not think that Fili was so observant. "I dressed up as a cat one Halloween when I was younger."

"And?" Fili prompted.

"And-my name is Katarina Catrinel you know so one of the boys in my town kept teasing me calling me a little Kitty-Cat. It annoyed me and I told him to stop, several times. But he ignored me and so I started to yell at him. My friend Kelli said it seemed more like I was hissing at the boy, like a cat would." Katarina answered her lips pulled into a pout.

"And?" Fili pushed.

"What makes you think there is more." Katarina argued.

"There's more." Fili stated simply.

"He kept going and I would have ignored it." Katarina assured.

"But." Fili responded.

"But he started to make fun of my brothers." Katarina growled. "No one makes fun of my family!" The anger on her face quickly turned to sheepish acceptance. "So I may have growled and pounced on him." Katarina muttered.

"You pounced on him?" Kili asked surprised, not having thought that the woman had a temperamental bone in her body.

"Like a cat." Ori stated proudly writing the tale down.

"You bit the boy didn't you?" Fili asked slyly, looking as the woman tensed ever so slightly.

"I was a child!" Katarina argued not bothering to deny the claim. "And he was a baby about it! Started crying!"

"Did you draw any blood?" Bofur asked between hearty laughs.

Katarina sniffed, her nose in the air refusing to answer.

"Lass, that was not very lady-like." Balin commented looking back at the girl, a proud gleam in his eyes.

"Aye." Dori agreed.

"You cannot tell me that if someone insulted Dwalin." Katarina said looking up at Balin. "Or Ori." She continued glancing at Dori. "When they were younger mind you, and not able to properly defend themselves. If someone made your baby brother cry, tell me you wouldn't have gotten mad."

Neither elder dwarf answered glancing protectively at their younger brothers. Katarina was surprised that Dori understood almost immediately though he still disapproved but the fact that Balin agreed looking at Dwalin with misty eyes as if remembering a long-lost memory surprised her. She let the other dwarves sit on that comment, though she did not voice it aloud she knew that Fili would be glancing at Kili, and Bifur at his younger cousins. Even Bofur who was normally very jolly would be looking at Bombur, for though he teased him endlessly only he could tease Bombur. Oin, though he may not have heard properly would understand the situation and look toward Gloin proud of the dwarf that he had become. The final person would be Thorin, and Katarina hoped that Thorin was indeed thinking of Frerin and perhaps thought better of her for that.

"Hope you drew blood." Fili muttered, being amongst the youngest and unable to completely control his protective nature.

"Clawed him too. My mother had wanted to cut my nails but I had been difficult so they were particularly long that night." Katarina stated.

"Hence the Kitty-Cat name." Kili finished.

"Why do you hate it then?" Thorin spoke up from the front having been listening.

Wide eyes looked up at the leader of the company surprised he spoke to her. The others were looking at her curiously, awaiting the answer. "It is not that I hate it. The reason I got the name was protecting my brothers, my baby-brothers. The boys that were my responsibility." Katarina paused thinking back to their tear filled eyes, as they tried to hold back their sniffles. She thought the name childish even back then, but when they giggled calling her that she did not have the heart to refuse them that. Many others tried to call her the name, thinking it cute, but she did not particularly like the name. "Only my brothers."

Katarina looked up, her eyes guarded and determined as she looked at Fili and Kili. "Only my brothers call me that. I do not allow anyone else to call me such."

The brothers nodded, they called each other names that they would not allow others to do. "Do you think you would ever let us call you that?" Kili asked gently not wanting to sound like a demand.

Shrugging Katarina responded. "I don't know. Maybe, after all we will be around each other for quite a time."

"So Kat for now?" Fili asked.

"Kat." She nodded

…

The company rode up the gates of Bree silently, everyone welcoming the thought of a bath and bed. Night was already falling and Katarina preferred the idea of sleep first, bath later. Thorin, with Dwalin by his side, and Gandalf went into the Prancing Pony to acquire rooms for the night. The others dismounting and pulling their things from the ponies, allowing the stable-hands to take their mounts. Which the boys did with curious but distrustful eyes which softened on Bilbo and herself.

"Good, my dear you will be sharing a room with myself." Gandalf said coming from the Inn. He turned to Bilbo smiling. "You, shall be with Balin and Dwalin."

Bilbo nodded, he was intimidated by the burly dwarf but Balin seemed to balance his brother's gruffness with a sense of gentile. The two dwarves were already side-by-side talking quietly.

Katarina watched smiling as Bilbo grabbed his stuff walking over to the two who nodded at them. Like that the group split; Bifur, Bofur and Bombur in one group, Dori, Nori, and Ori in another, Oin and Gloin in one, and the sons of Durin in the last group.

"This way my dear." Gandalf said leading Katarina through the crowded Inn and toward the stairs where the noise lessened and lessened as they went.

The room was small, a fireplace providing the only source of light and warmth. Two beds sat in the room, a normal human length in size, with thin covers that were threadbare. Katarina shrugged giving it little thought before slipping under the covers, welcoming the soft mattress-well soft compared to the ground from the night prior.

"I believe we should begin your lessons soon." Gandalf commented sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to Katarina. "Or perhaps we should wait until Rivendell."

Katarina blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to slip out earlier." Gandalf merely waved her confession off. "But I think it better that we begin as soon as possible." She stated not wanting to give away why she would need to know how to fight prior to Rivendell but telling Gandalf that something was indeed going to happen.

The grey wizard tensed slightly before nodding his head, this adventure was going to be even more perilous then he thought.

…

"Katarina? My dear, wake up. I have had the Inn keepers bring water for a bath." Gandalf spoke softly. Golden eyes blinked sleepily at him. Once he noticed some recognition in her eyes he continued. "I will head down now and join the others for breakfast, though I am sure most are still sleeping. I thought you might not have minded waking early to clean up a bit. After breakfast I suggest you go to find some clothes."

Katarina nodded sitting up silently, nodding her goodbyes to Gandalf as he left. Turning she noticed another door leading to what she assumed was the bathroom with a tub full of water. Stepping through the door, she quickly stripped down and sank into the warm waters with a sigh.

Gandalf made it sound as if he was not going to join her to procure clothing and she had never had to in Middle-Earth and was frankly at a lost on how to do it. She wondered briefly if she could perhaps convince one of the dwarves to accompany her, though if they were anything like her brothers they would run at the very thought of having to help her shop. Sighing Katarina began to clean herself.

The company was different. Not how she thought they were from the movies and books, here they were deeper. Real, her mind reminded her. Yes, here they were real. Real people, breathing, thinking, feeling. She hadn't given much thought to how she was supposed to help the sons of Durin, but it sounded like if Gandalf had his way she would have little choice other than to at least attempt to help. She frowned, if she saved Thorin and his nephews then Dain would never be King. Fili and Kili may even accompany Gimli on his journey and wasn't sure what kind of changes that would bring. Not only that she would have to let Balin, Oin, and Ori go off to Moria to reclaim it and later die by the hands of the creatures of dark. Could she do that? It was one thing being forced to save Thorin and his nephews but the ramifications could be dire.

 _You aren't even staying after you save them,_ her mind reminded her. True, nothing else would be of her concern after Gandalf sent her home so what was the worry. The only thing she had to do, other than save them, was not get attached. _Think of your brothers, your nephews,_ she thought. For surely no matter how close to these dwarves she may get, she could never give up her family.

Stepping from the tub, Katarina dried her body off, slipping the dress back on and brushing through her wet hair, braiding it quickly into one large braid that she let hang over her shoulder. She left the room, walking down the stairs quietly welcoming the sounds of the company as she neared the common area.

"Ah! There you are my dear." Gandalf said motioning to a seat beside him, which would conveniently place her next to Thorin. Again.

Katarina swore the wizard and his abdominal twinkling eyes were up to something and she was having none of that. She sat down with a humph, accepting a plate from one of the waitresses.

"We were just talking about the plans for today." Gandalf responded good-naturedly.

"Oh?" Katarina said munching on a piece of fruit. "And what would that be?"

"I will be going with Thorin and Dwalin to procure some last minute supplies. You my dear, have the money and Balin has graciously offered to escort you to procure some supplies of your own." Gandalf said smiling.

"Thank you Balin." Katarina said looking around the grumpy dwarven King to the kinder dwarf who sat on his other side.

"Worry not Lass. What would you be needing?" Balin questioned hoping that he could be of use. When Gandalf had mentioned the woman possibly going off on her own he did not miss Thorin's figure tense almost immediately. Whether or not Thorin would admit to enjoying the woman's presence and he has told Balin that he has not, woman were protected to the extreme amongst their kind and none would allow her on her won. He offered immediately to accompany her, noting how Gandalf smirked knowingly when Thorin relaxed.

"Clothes for the most part I suppose, and boots." Katarina replied thoughtfully. Gandalf had the foresight to take an extra pack from Bilbo's house and filled it with a blanket and other supplies.

Balin blinked quickly suddenly unsure of how much he would be able to help. Dori noticing this spoke up. "I suppose then I should join you also." Balin sent the other elder dwarf a quick smile. Upon noting Katarina's quieting gaze he continued. "I deal mostly with trading goods now but I used to sew clothes, my younger brothers for instance when they were younger wore my products. I should be able to help."

"Oh! That would be lovely Dori, thank you!" Katarina replied finishing off her breakfast quickly,

"I best go too." Oin commented a moment later, his trumpet propped by his ear. "I can grab some bandages."

Katarina nodded standing, almost chuckling when she saw the three white haired dwarves immediately follow. "Lead the way." She said gesturing for Balin to take the lead, who nodded his head and began to walk grabbing Katarina's hand and tucking it in the crook of his arm. Dori and Oin a pace behind them.

"I did not realize that you did not have the proper clothes." Dori said suddenly, disapproval coloring his voice. "We could have scrambled up something more for you to wear. And no boots!" He exclaimed. "I just thought you were like our hobbit and preferred that."

"Ah, no." Katarina replied quickly thinking up an answer. "I lost my pack and ran into Gandalf. He is widely known and I recognized him almost immediately, he took great pleasure from that and decided that he would take it upon himself to escort me home."

"Very kind of him." Balin commented, he frowned in thought. "How did you lose your pack?"

"Oh! Well you see I was walking down this path-but then I fell-and there was this horse-and a man-and I just." Katarina paused knowing that she was making no sense. "I'm not really sure to be honest."

"Peculiar." Balin commented with a knowing smirk of his own.

"Well it is no matter really Lass. We can help you get some clothes and then be on our way." Dori finished, the group quickly lapping into a comfortable silence amongst the hustle and bustle of the small town. Katarina bit her lip, fidgeting slightly under the humans gazes, some were curious others downright hostile.

"I wouldn't worry about that Lass." Balin said glancing at Katarina when he felt her tense.

"About what?" Katarina questioned trying to avoid the fact that the humans were making her uncomfortable, her own kind!

"They don't trust us is all." Dori answered from behind them having grown quite accustom to the stares.

"They don't even know you." Katarina whispered more to herself than anything, though the others heard.

"Aye Lass, they don't. But they think that they do from what they've heard." Balin reasoned, patting the girl's hand that still laid tucked in his arm.

"Is that why you escorted me?" She asked.

"Partly." Oin replied immediately. "I suppose we trust them about as much as they trust us."

"Humans you know, some of them take women." Dori said quietly.

"But dwarves don't." Balin finished. "With only 1 in 3 dwarves female, they are a treasure. No dwarf would dare to take one against her will."

"Thank you then." Katarina replied stepping into the shop behind Balin.

"For what?" He asked looking around at the clothes, knowing what was good quality and what wasn't but not entirely sure what a female would want.

"Protecting me." Katarina answered smiling as the shopkeeper came forward a frown on his face.

"What can I do for you?" He asked gruffly, eyeing the three dwarves closely, making certain that they would not take anything.

"We've come to get some clothes for the Lass here." Oin announced much louder than he had been speaking before, the trumpet once again at his ear.

The shopkeeper turned to Katarina as if noticing her for the first time. "I don't sell dresses here." He said turning around muttering under his breathe as he went.

"Good. I wasn't looking for a dress. I need travel clothes and boots." Katarina pipped up, her jaw clenched in irradiation, having to remind herself that this was a different world altogether to keep herself from slapping the man.

The man stopped looking over his shoulder at the party. He sneered and nodded his head nodding toward a corner of the store. "There are some things over there that are small, they might fit you."

Katarina flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked to the small section her nose slightly in the air, as if to irate the man. The three dwarves following quickly behind her. The shopkeeper went back to a counter, though he kept his eye on them. "I don't like him." She whispered indignantly filtering through the options.

"Aye, but he's got the best quality things." Dori said quickly finding some well-made leather and fur lined jackets. Balin murmured his agreement picking up a cloak that looked both sturdy and warm, with a hood and a water resistant outer layer.

"After this, there is an apothecary down a ways." Oin commented loudly, looking through the belts. As if as one the three dwarves converged on her; Dori holding a shirt and jacket, Balin with a cloak and trousers, and Oin with a belt and pair of boots.

"Try this on dear one." Dori commented handing her the items and directing her toward the back, where a small room was.

Katarina nodded quickly slipping out of the dress and into the clothes. The pants were black and thick, warm and soft. The bottom fit comfortably inside a pair of black boots, that surprisingly fit well. The shirt was a tad loose around the midsection, the deep blue fabric bouncing off of her brown hair nicely, the gold detailing shimmering in the low light. A dark grey jacket was next, fitting over the shirt and with the black belt pulled everything in tightly, safely. The jacket had fur lining it and was without a doubt warm. The cloak-a mixture of grey and black fabric with gold accents, fit well enough, but was too hot for her to wear currently, tufts of fur poking out around the collar and hood. She came out of the room quickly doing a swift spin for the dwarves.

Dori stepped forward, walking around her like Thorin had done Bilbo the first night. He muttered to himself as he touched some of the fabric and pinched and pulled every so often. "I think this should work fine."

"How did you know my size?" Katarina asked incredulously.

"Lass, we've all little brothers. If it taught us one thing it was how to judge a person's size without the option of catching the little buggers and making them stand still." Oin said proudly.

"I know the tunic is a bit loose but it was the smallest I could find that had strong stitching." Dori said after a moment of silence. "Try the cloak on, I want to make sure it will work."

Katarina groaned but nodded slipping it on and welcoming the sudden warmth of too many layers. She was struck by the sudden fact that they managed to pick out a well-coordinated outfit.

As if sensing her train of thought Balin laughed and commented, as Dori circled her again. "Blue looks lovely with your skin lass, and the gold especially with your eyes. Red would work well I suppose, as would green but none of that had any gold with it."

"I see." Katarina muttered thankful when Dori allowed her to take off the cloak. The group walked to the front were the shopkeeper quickly looked over her and told her a price, Dori stepping forward to haggle Katarina's coin purse in his hand.

She did not bother listening to the two talk, Balin giving his input every now and then and instead turned toward Oin. "So, what do you still need?"

"Some bandages for one." He said holding some up. Katarina had not noticed him walk away to grab them but nodded her head anyway. "And some herbs from the apothecary. I suppose there are many things we can get once on the road, but I'm only planning on getting what will be difficult to find in the wild."

"If we ever get in a scuffle, I would be willing to help." Katarina supplied, smiling when he shot her a surprised look.

"Do you know much?" Oin questioned. Shaking her head Katarina replied.

"No, not to the extent that you know I am certain but with seven younger brothers and eight nephews I know the basics. Anything else I would be willing to learn." Katarina answered. "Blood, vomit, puss, none of it particularly bothers me."

Oin nodded. "I suppose that would be good. I could use a healer assistant. None of the ones in the Blue Mountains wanted to come and the help would be appreciated." The dwarf stood back slightly looking over her critically. "I won't go easy on you. You will have to learn fast."

"I can only promise to do my best." Katarina stated, there was no need to tell him that she worked as an author in her world. Doctor was something that she had thought of briefly, but found that she found more satisfaction in writing, and she really didn't have the patience for the long science classes.

"Oin." Balin called looking at the two. "Are you going to buy your bandages?"

"Aye." Oin called loudly stepping forward a stern look on his face as he looked at the shopkeeper who already looked tired from the other argument.

"Here you are lass." Dori said handing Katarina her pouch back, still relatively full.

"There is some left over?" She asked not having expected that.

"Of course, we wouldn't let him ask for so much." Balin replied, almost scoffing at the ridiculous price that the shopkeeper had first asked for.

"Alright, we best be on our way." Oin stated smiling brightly, leading the way from the shop. Katarina looked over her shoulder as the left, almost laughing at the look of exhaustion on the shopkeepers face.

The group followed behind Oin as he led them to a building that smelled of medicine and blood. Oin walked in as if he owned the establishment, quickly grabbing the supplies he thought he would need. Looking over at Katarina he frowned in thought. "Lass, come here."

Katarina raised her brow but complied quickly walking up to Oin, who handed her a small pack. "What is this?"

"Attach it to your belt. It will carry herbs and other things." Oin said gesturing to wear his own pack sat. Katarina complied struggling at first but managing to get it on. "You offered to be my assistance and I will teach you as much as I can while we are on the road, but we are travelling light and every person who can carry some supplies is helpful.

"Of course." Katarina said immediately. She followed Oin around for the rest of the time, as he pointed out things and described their uses. She grabbed what he told her to, placing them in her pack, wrapped carefully how he showed her. Once they finally made it to the shopkeeper, Balin and Dori had decided to wait outside. Katarina let Oin bargain a price and when he nodded she paid for her things with her money.

"Lass, you don't have to. We have a budget for things like this." Oin immediately said.

"Yes, but this money was won off the company in the bet on Bilbo so since it was theirs originally it should be used to help them." Katarina argued placing the money down. The healer frowned for a moment longer before sighing and nodding, the two leaving the shop.

Balin was the first to notice the two. "Shall we head back to the company, Thorin will want to move out as soon as possible."

"Aye." Oin agreed. Katarina quickly slipped her hand into Balin's arm, somewhat out of habit and continued her discussion with Oin, trying to soak everything he said up. Dori was on Balin's other side talking quietly with Balin, continuing their previous discussion Katarina assumed.

"Isn't that right Lass?" Dori questioned suddenly pulling Katarina from her discussion with Oin.

"Sorry, what?" Katarina questioned having not been paying attention.

"You know how to fight." Dori said, he and Balin have been discussion it when they noticed Katarina's interest in learning to heal... Balin argued that she didn't seem to know it, as she had no weapons and was eager to learn to heal. Dori on the other hand assumed that Gandalf would not bring the female on such a dangerous journey unless she was able to protect herself.

Balin noticed Katarina tense and grimaced, Thorin was not going to be happy. "You can call me Kat you know."

"What?" Dori asked complete side-tracked.

"You call everyone by their name, save for myself and Bilbo." Katarina said. "I would like it if you called me Kat, it seems more personable."

"Are you sure?" Dori asked.

"Of course! I would not have offered otherwise." Katarina replied.

"Well that is very kind of you las-Miss Kat." Dori said quickly correcting himself, a blush on his cheeks.

"You don't need the title Dori." Katarina said laughing lightly.

"Kat it is then." Oin announced as the group came up upon Thorin and the rest of the company, most of them already mounted on their ponies.

"Ah, there you are dear." Gandalf said looking over Katarina quickly nodding at her choice of clothing. "What is that?" He questioned pointing to a pouch on her belt.

"A medical pouch. I offered to help Oin whenever he needed it and he offered in return to teach me as much as he could as we travelled." Katarina replied smiling at the grey wizard.

"Very good." Gandalf stated helping Katarina up on her horse.

"For now, Kat will be just my assistance." Oin called mounting his own pony beside his brother. "A good thing too-an assistance will be very helpful and already she has learned much."

"Hey! Wait a minute! Why does he get to call you Kat!" Kili demanded riding up.

"I never said you could not call me Kat." Katarina replied tartly.

"Just not Kitty-Cat." Fili teased.

Katarina immediately tensed. "Yes not that."

"What about Kitty." Kili questioned as the party rode out of Bree and continued down on their way.

Katarina ground her teeth. "Fine, if that makes you happy."

"Great, so Kitty are you excited." Fili asked.

"Excited for what?" Katarina asked.

"For the day that we break you and let us call you Kitty-Cat." Fili responded with a very Durin-esc smirk on his lips.

Terrible Two indeed.


	6. Healing Incantation

Sorry it took me so long guys, for the past week and a half I have been on the road with my dad and brother, not the best time to type. Anway here we go, as always rate and review! Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

Katarina breathed a sigh of relief when the company finally settled in for the night. She wouldn't say it out loud but she was much more comfortable now that she was dressed in proper travelling clothes instead of the ill-fitting dress, not to mention the boots.

"Kat! Come here!" Oin called out from his spot by the fire, Gloin and Bifur beside him. Tilting her head in confusion, Katarina quickly made her way to the elder dwarf.

"What can I do for you Oin?" Katarina asked sitting in front of the dwarf her legs crossed.

"This is my brother Gloin." Oin stated gesturing to the red-haired dwarf who shared a noise with the healer. "And this is Bifur." He added on an afterthought. Katarina nodded smiling to both dwarves.

"Yes, I know." Katarina stated shortly, giving no care to attempt to seem normal.

"Good, now Gloin here has cut his arm." Oin stated happily. "Must have happened when we were getting the fire-wood." He muttered excitedly. "It is easy to snag oneself on a branch, you know."

"I did not!" Gloin cried indignantly. "You cut me!"

Oin waved his brother off gently not bothering to look his way. "What does it matter how you got it? All that does matter is that you have it, and Kat here can help."

Katarina looked up curiously shuffling closer to the dwarves.

"Now, Kat I want you to follow my instructions and dress his wounds for me if you would." Oin said gently.

"Of course!" Katarina cried eagerly sitting up on her knees, bouncing slightly in excitement. Oin merely chuckled at the girl and began to direct her. Very carefully, Katarina did as she was bid, cleaning and checking the wound making sure to describe everything to Oin. She took extra care when she began to bound and dress the wound, tying the bandage off with a bow.

"Very good Kat, especially for it being your first time." Oin commented nodding his head appreciatively, the potential of the woman not lost on him.

"Yes, thank you Lass, for helping to dress the wound that my brother inflicted." Gloin grumbled before flinching when his _deaf_ brother wacked him upside the head. It was strange, Gloin conceded, that though he had been healed by his brother for many years, the gentle hands of the human soothed him more than his brother ever had. He wondered if that was all females or if there was something special about the woman.

"You may call me Kat. Your brother does and I did just smell your arm." Katarina reasoned grinning broadly at the dwarf.

"Thank you, Kat it is then." Gloin agreed nodding his head. He stood suddenly grabbing his axe as he eyed Dwalin. The two walked off toward the woods around them, giving them a clear width from the rest of the company before facing each other.

Oin sighed wearily. "I best make certain that they don't kill each other. I will call you if they injure each other and you can help me." He said walking away toward the two waving at the woman as he went.

Katarina nodded though Oin couldn't see and turned to Bifur smiling brightly. "Hello Bifur."

Bifur nodded his head in greeting and muttered something in Kuzdul. Frowning Katarina tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't understand you." She said gently, watching as a flash of sadness swept through his clear eyes.

Bifur shrugged his shoulders as if to say, no big deal.

"Does that bother you?" Katarina questioned curiously. Bifur once again shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly but Katarina noticed the tenseness of it. "But the other dwarves understand you?"

Bifur nodded his head in confirmation.

"It must be hard to come out here then, out of the dwarven settlement where you will be scrutinized and misunderstood." Katarina continued frowning.

Bifur shrugged again looking toward the fire, his eyes firm.

Katarina watched the dwarf for a few moments longer, watching as he shut down on himself, blocking her out. "Bombur!"

The portly dwarf looked up from where he stood preparing dinner toward the woman who had called his name, eyes curious.

"Can you come here for a moment?" Katarina asked sweetly looking up at him. Bombur nodded handing Bofur the ladle and giving him a few commands before walking toward her.

"What can I do for you Lassie?" Bombur questioned standing beside the woman looking curiously at his older cousin.

"Please, just Kat." Katarina responded immediately growing tired of reminding the dwarves that she preferred her name. "Bifur does not speak the common correct?"

"No." Bombur replied shaking his head. "The axe in his head did that. He speaks only Khuzdul and knows Iglamesh." The portly dwarf looked briefly at his cousin, noting that though he looked into the fire his figure was tense. Bombur did not like that the conversation was going on as if the dwarf in question was not there.

"Iglamesh?" Katarina questioned curiously, she understood that Khuzdul was their spoken language and more sacred to them then their gold, none but dwarves knowing the language.

"It is our form what in the common is called sign language." Bombur answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I see." Katarina said sadly looking down until I thought occurred to her. "But he does know the common tongue, correct?"

"Yes." Bombur trailed off unsure.

Katarina bounced up grabbing Bifur's much larger hands in her excitedly. "What if you taught me Iglamesh but, just what the signs meant in the common. Would that be allowed?" The woman looked over at Bombur for additional confirmation when Bifur nodded happily.

Bombur nodded his head. "It should work, so long as you aren't finding out what the words mean in Khuzdul there is no law being broken." I think, he added thoughtfully.

Katarina nodded happily. "Should we need any additional help with communication, I will count on you Bombur."

The portly dwarf nodded before walking away as Katarina spoke a few words and followed the hand motion Bifur created. Bombur nodded to himself, this was what Bifur deserved. When Bofur and he had been children, Bifur had taken care of them, filling in for their dead father. He took them to the market, helped them dress and taught them the basics to fight. He showed Bofur how to whittle and showed Bombur the best spices for different kinds of meats. When Bifur got the axe in the head he had never been the same again, and that was the hardest thing for Bofur and Bombur to accept. Bifur wasn't as jolly as he used to be, nor outspoken, he wasn't as full of life anymore. That was when Bofur and Bombur agreed that they would always take care of Bifur, the dwarf who always took care of them. Bombur knew he wasn't fit to go on the adventure, he knew he wasn't ready physically or mentally, neither was Bofur-who loved to sing and laze around-for that matter. But Bifur wanted to go on the adventure, it was Bifur who went from being so much in their community to so little that wanted to go. To show, to prove, that he was still a dwarf to be respected and feared. And Bofur and Bombur would be damned if they were going to let him go without them.

"Katarina!" Oin called out suddenly. The healing dwarf walked toward the two with a wide-smile on his face oblivious to what he interrupted. "Gloin and Dwalin injured each other, come!"

Katarina chuckled at the healer dwarf who seemed too happy to see an injured friend. She sighed goodbye to Bifur quickly, who replied likewise with a great smile alighting her face. She followed behind Oin silently ignoring the glare that Thorin sent her way.

Fili and Kili had been sitting under a cliff, talking between themselves when they saw their Kitty help Gloin mend his wounds. They were curious when they saw Bombur scuttle over to Bifur and her and with some trepidation they awaited for the discussion to cease. Surprise did not quite cover the emotion they felt when they saw Kitty sign those first words of Iglamesh. Wary eyes flickered to Thorin, scared for the reaction that the traditional dwarf would give, but they saw none, other than the immediate tensing of his body. Their eyes followed their Kitty as she ran to Oin, eagerly ready to help mend Gloin and Dwalin.

The two Durin brothers weren't exactly certain what they felt for the human woman, friendship of course but beyond that they were not certain. They felt emotions that they currently could not place. The woman, though obviously younger than them, admonished them in the same way only their mother was able. This immediately gave her a sense of respect in their minds and so they continued to watch over her, closely, protectively.

It was no wonder then why the brothers were not happy at first with her interactions with the others, how easily she got along with their companions. The two brothers were young, reckless, and easily jealous. Dwarves in general were protective over what they deemed theirs and Fili and Kili lacked the experience to reign that in. The only saving grace was Katarina's smile, the obvious joy the woman felt put the brother's jealous nature at ease. The brothers agreed that the more friends Kitty had, the more protection had, that was what they told themselves.

When Katarina came back to the group after helping Gloin and Dwalin, her smile was wide and she heard Fili and Kili immediately call her over to sit with them. Brow raised, Katarina debated refusing them to speak more with Bifur before deciding that she hadn't spent much time with them and agreed accepting a bowl from Bombur. She quickly settled herself between the two brothers, the two dwarves turned in to talk to her. It was then that they heard the noise.

Katarina watched with narrowed eyes as Bilbo quickly came running toward the group.

"What was that?" Bilbo questioned frightened looking at the brothers, who seemed the most welcoming of him.

"Orcs." Kili responded immediately, his tone ominous.

Katarina turned and watched as Thorin jerked awake at the announcement, his entire body tense. She sent him an uncertain smile, trying to convey to him that nothing was going to happen though it did little to help.

"Orcs?" Bilbo questioned further.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said slyly sharing a look with his brother who continued.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kili stated.

Katarina curled her legs up watching Thorin warily. The two brothers began to laugh to themselves quite proud of their prank.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin demanded harshly.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili responded his voice sad. Fili scooted closer to his brother reaching a hand out to lay on his shoulder.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin retorted with an angered rasp. Katarina stiffened as Thorin walked over to the edge of the cliff offering no explanation to his idolizing nephews.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first." Balin began leaning over onto the rocky wall.

Katarina closed her eyes and allowed the images to sweep over her mind, Thorin doing the same.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler." Katarina opened her eyes as Balin spoke watching as Thorin's body tensed as if he was facing Azog at that very moment. "The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King." Balin continued his voice cracking in sorrow. Dwalin, Dori, and Oin-startling Gloin awake- shot up as if remembering the battle, as if remembering Azog holding the head of their King.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us." Nori sat up, gently shaking his brother-knowing Ori would not wish to miss the story. Bofur who had already been awake puffed silently on his pipe, glancing gently toward his cousin, who was staring at Thorin's back-as he had done during the battle. Bombur sat beside his brother, staring off into space as if remembering a painful memory.

Katarina's eyes flashed from Balin to the company, glazed looks upon their faces.

"That is when I saw him," Dori stood tall staring at Thorin with admiration. "a young" Ori stood, "dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc." Fili and Kili quickly stood puffing their chest out in pride of their Uncle. "He stood alone against this terrible foe," Dwalin stood as if to help his brother in arms, "his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield" Bifur and Bofur stood walking silently closer.

"Azog, the Defile," Gloin stood, stretching a hand down to his elder brother, the two dwarves looking in awe at Thorin. "Learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken." Bombur stood, Nori by his side-the thief walking forward as if to touch Thorin.

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived." Balin continued on his eyes misty with unshed tears, Katarina stood quickly placing a comforting hand on Balin's shoulder in hopes to offer what little support she was able.

"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Thorin turned, as if aware of the company's stares-which he probably was. Katarina almost cried at the look of utter devastation and grief on the King's face. To lose so much in so little time, Katarina longed to step forward to reach out a hand, as if to sooth away his worries and pain. The mask quickly covered his face, the mask of a King, a leader, as he walked through the company toward the fire.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo questioned silently.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin responded gruffly, as if his very throat longed to cry out in pain. Katarina looked over at Gandalf sadly, knowing the truth, the glint in the wizard's eye telling her that he knew too.

Squeezing Balin's shoulder Katarina shot him one last sad smile before going back to the young princes. She had her back turned and did not see the stunned look on Balin's face, the suspicion in his eyes, and the fear in his heart. Katarina sat between the brothers who refused to look at anyone. Leaning back she placed her hands on their backs rubbing soothing circles into them. The tensed at first, perhaps thinking they were going to be reprimanded once again but instantly relaxed. Smiling Katarina continued her ministrations, this was something she did for all her brothers and nephews whenever they needed comfort.

"He is proud of you." Katarina stated simply, quietly so that only they and possibly Balin who was still nearby could hear.

Kili looked up at her with big brown eyes. "I don't know about that." He heaved out a breathe as if trying to expel the pain.

"I do." Katarina replied.

"You cannot know." Fili whispered his voice almost harsh, he did not want her to give Kili and false hope. No, Thorin was not proud, but he would be Fili swore to himself.

Katarina looked at the two, so in need of reassurance. To fight for so long and never know if truly Thorin was proud, it was daunting and tiring. "You are still young to him."

"But Uncle had already done so much by our age." Kili whispered sadly.

"He had no choice, that was taken from him brutally and he fought with everything he had in him." Katarina soothed. "He fought so hard so you two could grow in some sense of peace."

"But-" Fili began.

"No Fili." Katarina shook her head. "Thorin loves you two and he treasure you above all others, do not mistake his worry for a lack of pride. He is overly harsh when you fail because it worries him, his very heart is gripped with a pain. To lose so many people, he will hold all others close and tight. He may not say he is proud of you but he is."

They said no more but lied down as if in disbelief. Katarina looked at the two with sad eyes, of course Thorin was proud of them. Did they not see how his eyes always glanced toward them, how when he looked over the company they lingered longest on them. Did they not see that he only laughed with Kili, only smiled at Fili, did they not see how his chest puffed out slightly whenever they did something that others praised.

"Sleep Kat." Balin said gently. Katarina looked up and nodded, smiling at the thankful look in the old dwarf's eyes and lied down between the brothers, grasping each of their hands as if to soothe them even in their dreams. As she drifted off, she felt the two scoot closer to her slightly, taking comfort in her presence.

Thorin was a silent dwarf by nature, a dwarf of few words was what his mother often told him when he ostracized by other dwarves who were much too rambunctious for his taste and likewise did not appreciate his silence. The dwarf king bared a heavy burden from a young age and that molded him into an observant dwarf who spoke little and saw much. Thorin much preferred to watch in the background the misgivings of all that went on around him, ready to lend the support necessary when needed. It was little surprise then that Thorin watched her carefully, from the moment he had laid eyes on the human woman he had watched her closely, calculating. Katarina, he noted was eager to be of use, something that he could appreciate, he had no time for uselessness. The dwarf's eyes flickered to the hobbit who aid asleep on his bedroll until the flickered back to the human woman. It mattered little though, the human was fragile, even more fragile than many a human, and she was small-much too small. She was sweet though, ever warm and kind, always smiling gently at the company should any look her way, putting many at ease. It was with these thoughts that he decided that it best to keep his distance from the human.

` From the moment Thorin's eyes met hers in BaggEnd he was hypnotized by the golden depths that were her eyes. The company was on a mission and he reminded himself that nearly recoiling from the woman. His nephews immediately took to teasing her, something he was very relieved she took in strides fighting back whenever necessary. Thorin was not sure if he should be relieved or angered by their sudden attention to the woman, she showed no romantic interest in them, something for which he was grateful but she was human and would die long before them.

Another thing that bothered Thorin was her inhumanly sense of calm. He knew that she was far to calm for the type of journey they were on, her story far too vague. But what could he do, certainly not blatantly question her, he left that for the company listening to her every word, hanging on every punctuation as if to unravel her mystery that way. To be honest he had paid much attention to her attire before Bree, not until Gandalf mentioned her need to go shopping. He nearly went tense when he realized how much of her story wasn't adding up. Balin had offered to help and Thorin was thankful but confused when a pang went through him. When she had come back, he nearly dropped his things. The dress she had worn was not entirely flattering and fit her ill. But these clothes, they fit her perfectly, tight where necessary and loose where not. He did not miss either how the colors and style that she wore seemed to match his well, as if they were meant to be worn together. Balin had shot him a smug look and Thorin ground his teeth at the foolish inkling of the dwarf.

As if Thorin needed another reason to not like her; her clothes, her relation with his nephews, with Gandalf, and the way she acted was enough but then he watched her. Eager to help Oin, the way Gloin simply melted when she tended him, the way that she excitedly offered to learn Iglamesh so to talk to Bifur-something he resigned to accepting if only to make the dwarf happy. That had not been enough, he who was already on edge from her easy acceptance by many of the company was next. When he shot awake the woman had the nerve to send him a look as if to say I understand your pain, I'm here if you need. Thorin scoffed, as if he would need the help of the likes of her. Then, the look she sent him! Thorin held back a growl, he did not need her comfort! She probably thought he could not hear her talk to his nephews, most did not realize how good his hearing truly was. He watched as she soothed his nephews and reassured them of his love and pride toward them.

Thorin nearly leapt across the camp in frustration, she had not even been with them for a week. How could she understand so much already? Thorin groaned loudly and turned away from the three, not missing the look Balin sent his way. Balin-the romantic fool- was convinced that Thorin's repulsion from the woman and his need to watch her stemmed from an attraction and no matter how many times Thorin told him it was mistrust the elder dwarf never listened.

He sat there for how long he did not know, he was on watch. Slowly one by one the others fell asleep until he was the only one awake, the only one watching. That was until he heard a distinct gasp. Turning he watched as the human sat up and glanced around frantically, looking down at his nephews and relaxing instantly. Thorin raised an eyebrow and met her eyes straight as she looked up at him.

Katarina wide-awake looked over at Thorin who sat on watch. She had two options, one try to go back to sleep, two go to Thorin. Deciding on the second option she stood and walked to the Dwarf King her eyes on his the whole time. She sat gracefully beside him and stared out into the distant a silence descending upon the two. She was the first to brake it. "Do you ever get nightmares?"

Thorin sent her a sideways glance as if to determine whether answering her question would endanger him or not. The wide golden eyes looking out at the distance blankly assured him not. "Yes."

Katarina nodded pulling her legs up so that she could rest her chin on her knees. "Are they about you or others?" Thorin did not answer so she continued. "Mine are about others." She paused tears welling in her eyes.

Thorin did not stop her, did not tell her he did not care, instead he listened patiently. He told himself the reason he was eager to listen was because he did not trust her and this was the only way to learn about her but the other part of him said that it was because he cared.

"I begged them not to you know. I cried and pleaded but they wouldn't listen to me." Katarina continued her voice wavering with tears.

Golden eyes filled with tears looked at Thorin sadly. "Does that make me a horrible person?"

Thorin wasn't entirely sure what she was talking about just shook his head not.

"Hektor and Troy, they were my favorites you know." Katarina sad smiling sadly. "When they told me they wished to fight I felt my heart stop."

Ah, Thorin thought that was what she was talking about.

"They wanted so badly to help, to be of use, to defend and save." Katarina muttered. "How selfish of me to try to keep them safe, they were grown men perfectly capable of making decisions on their own, yet I could not help myself."

Thorin would not say it out loud but he understand perfectly, he shot a quick glance to his nephews who slept soundly. Katarina had noticed his line of sight and continued. "They're why my nightmares came back I think."

Stiffening Thorin was ready to yell out an angry retort at her for blaming his nephews when she spoke again. "They are so much like them." Katarina watched as Thorin froze a curious look in his eyes. "They are so full of life, so full of hope and dreams, so much like my brothers." And destined to die together like my brothers, she added silently.

"How did they die?" Thorin questioned refusing to look the woman who seemed even frailer than before in the eyes.

"I already told you." Katarina responded.

Shaking his head Thorin continued. "You said they died together but you seem to know more than that."

"Picked up on that did you." Katarina said wryly. "You are more observant then I originally gave credit."

Thorin stiffened at her revelation not enjoying the fact that he gave her more information about himself than he liked.

"Hektor was the elder twin, though not by much." Katarina began closing her eyes. "I was told that Troy's legs were-" Katarina paused trying to find a way that properly described it, Thorin mistook her pause for pain. "They were cut off, not cleanly mind you and he must have been bleeding so badly, he must have been in so much pain."

Thorin's first reaction was to reach out a hand to soothe the obviously distraught human. "He couldn't run away, he would have died."

"Yes but like I said Hektor would not leave his brother, never would leave his brother. The enemy was still shooting at them but Hektor didn't care even when he was shot in the leg. He took Troy and carried him-running the best he could trying to get to safety." Katarina continued cringing at the pain her brothers would have been in.

"But they did not make it." Thorin said.

"No, Hektor was shot down and fell. They held hands as they bleed out." Katarina said. "I liked to think that it was quick and that the fact that they had each other soothed the fear of death."

Thorin nodded letting a silence overcome them as the human's sniffles slowly diminished. "You dreamt that again." Thorin finally said.

"Yes and no." Katarina responded. "It has been a couple of years and though the pain is great it is no longer fresh-no longer raw- and I do not grieve as heavily as I once did. I had nightmares about it for a while after it happened and they were gone until for so long."

"Until tonight." Thorin agreed.

"Until tonight," Katarina paused as if unsure whether or not to share, "until Fili and Kili took the place of my brothers."

Thorin's whole body went tense. "You-"

"They can't die Thorin." Katarina implored. "They just can't."

"They won't." Thorin responded stubbornly.

"You can't promise that." Katarina retorted obstinately.

"So long as I draw breathe they will not die." Thorin stated.

"What if you aren't then?" Katarina said gently.

"What?"

"What if you aren't drawing breathe, what then?"

Thorin looked at the human curiously, she spoke as if she knew something. He made a decision, an impulsive one that he knew he would come to regret. "Then you protect them."

Katarina jerked and looked up at Thorin with wide eyes.

"If I die, I'm trusting you to protect my sister's sons until they can be returned to their mother."

Katarina smiled gently standing and understanding passing between the two, they may not get along but they could agree about one thing. "I will, but it will be easiest if you stay alive yourself."

"I shall do what I can."

"Goodnight Thorin." Katarina said stepping back to Fili and Kili settling between them contently, shutting her eyes with a sigh.

"Goodnight Katarina." Thorin whispered into the night, his words lost on the wind, drifting into the dark abyss.


	7. April Showers

Here is another one! Rate and Review! Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(

* * *

The next morning Katarina woke curious to see if Thorin would treat her any differently in front of the company. She wasn't sure what she was expecting. Thorin completely ignored her, to others it would seem that he was acting as if nothing had transpired between the two but Katarina knew better. When he looked at her his eyes were less harsh, his shoulders less tense. They were not friends, far from it but they weren't outwardly hostile toward each other anymore, that was an improvement she supposed.

"Come Kat." Gandalf said.

Katarina looked up at the sky. "I think it will rain today."

"Then you best put on your cloak." Gandalf stated. Thorin watched the two for a moment before grabbing his own cloak and putting it on. Balin watched smiling smugly at his King who seemed to trust the word of the woman, he too put his cloak on, the others quickly following suite.

The group travelled in relative silence until a crack of thunder interrupted it. The rain began to fall soon after that, falling in earnestly, soaking most of the company. Katarina was careful to keep her medical pouch safely tucked under her cloak.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori called out watching as Ori's teeth chattered lightly.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf yelled back, holding no patience for he too was wet and cold.

"Are there any?" Bilbo called out, the only one without a cloak and soaked sufficiently to the bone.

"What?"

"Other wizards?" Bilbo inquired.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White." Katarina tried to cool her expression of hostility when the White wizard was mentioned. "Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"Alatar and Pallando." Katarina interrupted. Gandalf froze slightly so Katarina continued. "They were sent to the east a long time ago and haven't been heard of since."

Gandalf nodded but frowned in thought. "You know I've quite forgotten why they went to the east in the first place."

Katarina looked up at Gandalf unsure of how much to share, the grey wizard quickly gave her an encouraging nod. "They went during the formation of the rings of power, at the second age. They went to the east to stir up rebellions among the people against Sauron."

"Rings of Power?" Bilbo questioned curiously.

Katarina waved them off as if it mattered little, only the slight tension of her shoulders told Gandalf that she knew more than she was letting on. "That's no matter, anyway they returned from the east having been successful. Then in the third age they once again left to the east," Katarina left out the fact that Saruman was with them to evaporate suspicion, he had his role to play. "Their purpose was to free the Easterlings and Haradrim, from that no one knows, no one has heard a word from them since."

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo questioned when a silence lapped over the group.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf stated.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he . . . more like you?" Bilbo asked bluntly making Katarina giggle.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf said surely.

"I cannot tell if you are defensive in defense or yourself or your cousin." Katarina teased.

"Cousin?" Fili said curiously.

"Yes, Radagast is my cousin." Gandalf stated simply.

"So you two are probably similar." Kili said slyly. Gandalf huffed making Katarina giggle again.

"Kitty?" Kili questioned.

"Yes Kili?"

"Can you continue your story?" Kili asked. Katarina looked at him curiously, she had only told them the first book and there were twenty-four of them.

"Sure." Katarina shrugged hoping to pass some time. "Now the other gods and the armed warriors of the plain slept soundly, but Zeus, was wakeful, for he was thinking how to do honor to Achilles, and destroyed many people at the ships of the Achaeans. In the end he deemed it would be best to send a lying dream to King Agamemnon; so he called one to him and said to it, 'Lying Dream, go to the ships of the Achaeans, into the tent-"

…

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin commanded looking around the small clearing where the ruins of a farmhouse stood.

Gandalf dismounted fluidly, helping Katarina down swiftly. The golden-eyed girl turned to the brothers and smiled gently shooing them away with the ponies.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf stated ominously looking around the abandoned house.

"Oin, Gloin." Thorin yelled ignoring the wizard.

"Aye?" Gloin asked looking toward Thorin, his bushy brows pulled back in confusion.

"Get a fire going?" Thorin stated simply, leaving no room for discussion as he turned and walked into the old building.

"Right you are." Gloin muttered nudging his brother to help start the fire.

"Gandalf." Katarina called, the grey wizard looking at her curiously. "We shouldn't-" She paused looking around them at the dwarves who were in ear shot. "I have a bad feeling about this place."

Gandalf nodded knowing that this was her subtle way of warning him of something that would occur. Robes billowing, Gandalf turned toward Thorin who stood in the barren house. "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley."

The grey wizard nearly cursed when he saw Thorin's face immediately become blank the only indication of an emotion stemming from his blue eyes alight with fury. "I have told you already. I will not go near that place."

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Gandalf implored, his instincts telling him it wise to go the elves for help.

"I do not need their advice." Thorin replied stubbornly.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf tried to reason.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father." Thorin replied murderously.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." Gandalf snapped his patience running thin.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin replied hauntily.

For a moment Gandalf stood staring down incredulously at the dwarven king before letting loose a loud snort. Turning swiftly Gandalf exited the piles of rock once called a house, his anger seething off of his face.

Katarina stood leaning on the doorframe of the building her face carefully blank as the two exchanged words. To the best of her knowledge neither of them noticed her until Gandalf left, a small tilt of her head indicated that she would stay with the dwarves. Her eyes immediately went to Thorin's, who stared back at her annoyed.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo questioned worriedly as the wizard stomped from the company.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf called over his shoulder not bother to look at the tumbled face of the hobbit.

"Who's that?" Bilbo asked, silently begging for him to come back.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Gandalf replied hotly.

Katarina watched as Thorin stepped from the building, brushing by her slightly as he did so. An immediate jolt shot through her body as she felt an almost electric current run through her body. Frowning she noted Thorin's shoulders tense slightly, he felt it too.

"Come on, Bombur," Thorin began before clearing his throat, "We're hungry." The dwarf King stalked away not looking back.

"Gandalf's right Thorin." Katarina called to him, the dwarf immediately tensing at being challenged once again.

"I did not ask you for your opinion." Thorin snapped. Katarina shrugged nonchalantly.

"But I gave it."

Thorin turned sharply stalking back toward Katarina. "Are you challenging me?"

"No." Katarina replied calmly making Thorin only angrier. The dwarf King stopped but mere inches from Katarina, careful not to touch her.

Blue eyes melt gold, anger met calm, fire met ice. Thorin huffed a breathe, trying to control his ever mounting temper. Her eyes which had been blank warmed slightly startling Thorin.

Sighing Katarina spoke. "I think I will go see if Oin has anything more to teach me."

Thorin watched her walk away confused, she was always doing things like that and it frustrated him. She never outright challenged him but she said things, small things here and there that made him pause and reconsider his actions and that frustration him beyond belief. They may have come to an understanding last night but he certainly wasn't about to make her his confidant.

…

Katarina was eating beside Oin and Bifur, the healing dwarf helping her whenever she and Bifur weren't sure how to continue. Both were patient in teaching her Iglamesh something she was eternally grateful for.

"He's been a long time." Bilbo worried, having to hold himself back from chewing on his lip.

"Who?" Bofur questioned sticking his head up from his food.

"Gandalf." Bilbo stated gazing out into the darkening forest.

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads." Bofur commanded handing Bilbo two bowls filled with soup. Bilbo shot another look toward the direction that Gandalf had disappeared.

"Don't worry Bilbo." Katarina stated watching carefully as Bifur moved his hands.

"He will come back right?" Bilbo begged toward the woman who seemed to know Gandalf the most.

"Of course he will." Katarina replied following Bifur's motions with her own. "If you continue to worry like that you will end up prematurely gray like Thorin."

A couple of dwarves began to cough suddenly making Katarina smirk. She looked up and met Thorin's eyes who seemed to be blazing at her from across the fire, the look unreadable.

Bilbo huffed indignantly before grabbing the bowls and stomping toward where the ponies were. Katarina tried to cool her expression, calm her breathing, and focus on her task dreading what was coming.

Katarina did not have to wait long, it seemed like only minuted before Fili came running into the clearing breathing hard. Thorin was immediately on his feet.

"Fili! What is it!" Thorin commanded worriedly, where was Kili?

"Bilbo-Trolls," Fili gasped out. "Kili stayed to keep an eye on him."

"What!? You left your brother!? I told you to watch the ponies-I give you one thing-Fili I expected more-" Thorin yelled running forward pulling his sword from its scabbard. He paused to send his nephew a look that made the elder prince wilt. "We will talk about this later."

Thorin turned to the company. "Gather your weapons, we have a hobbit to save. You!"

Katarina looked up brows raised. "Stay here." He commanded. She nodded her head and looked to Fili gently.

"Don't worry Fili, everything will be fine you are doing fine." Katarina soothed. Thorin shot her a look that clearly showed that he did not appreciate her contradicting him before turning and following after Fili.

Katarina sighed laying back her hands behind her head as she waited. She never noticed how bright the stars were here, very pretty, she thought. Closing her eyes she felt herself drift off until she felt a light kick.

Looking up curiously she found Gandalf staring down at her curiously. "My dear where are the dwarves?"

"Oh." Katarina said standing dusting herself off. "There are three trolls nearby and they got captured." She stated as if telling him that they were having soup for dinner.

Gandalf's brows shot up in surprise a million questions running through his eyes. "Do you know where they are?"

Katarina shrugged. "Not really, but they went that way." She said pointing toward the place she saw their backs retreating Walking she turned to Gandalf. "Are we going to go save them?"

"Yes, that would probably be best." Gandalf agreed nodding his head. The two walk in silence until they heard the sounds of a complaining company. Katarina stopped where she could easily hide while Gandalf continued on.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all." One of the trolls said sneering down at Bilbo. Katarina sighed rolling her eyes before looking over the relatively unharmed company, the only thing harmed being their pride.

"`e's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." Another troll said grabbing Bombur and holding the whimpering dwarf above his opened mouth.

"Not-not that one, he-he's infected!" Bilbo stuttered frantically trying to find an excuse.

"You what?" The first troll asked squinty at the hobbit as if that would help him hear Bilbo better.

"Yeah. He's got worms in his . . . tubes." Bilbo pleaded looking at the plump dwarf.

The other troll quickly dropped Bombur-more like threw- to the other dwarves. They groaned in pain, the heavy dwarf crushing most of them, making Katarina giggle. Thorin it seemed was the only one who heard his eyes quickly snapping to hers.

"In—in ffact they all have, they're in—infested with parasites. It's a terribly business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't" Bilbo explained trying to sound like a helpful neighbor instead of a deceiving thief.

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" Oin demanded his trumpet momentarily lost.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili yelled irately.

"What are you talking about, laddie?" Gloin demanded.

Katarina rolled her eyes as the dwarves broke out into arguments, all circling around insulting the hobbit. Thorin continued to look at Katarina heatedly not understanding why she wasn't helping. Katarina's eyes travelled back to Thorin curiously before she sent him a pleading look nodding her head toward Bilbo. Dawning touched the dwarf king's eyes as he suddenly kicked the other dwarves around them. A pregnant pause passed over the dwarves for a moment.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin yelled first.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili screamed.

"We're riddled." Nori agreed.

"Yes, I'm riddled." Ori said nodding his head furiously.

"Yes we are. Badly!" Dori yelled out his voice still touched with a gentle tone.

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" The first troll demanded.

"Well. . ." Bilbo trailed off as if in thought.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" The troll screamed poking toward Bilbo.

"Ferret?" Bilbo questioned crossly.

"Fools?" The third troll asked looking toward the other curiously.

Gandalf took that moment to pop up above the rocks, his shadow looming over the group.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf yelled thumping his staff down.

"Who's that?" The third troll demanded.

"No idea."

"Can we eat 'im too?"

Katarina nearly rolled her eyes as Gandalf once again picked up his staff raising it high above his head before striking it down on the rock, the great boulder splitting. Sunlight poured throw the crack, seeping into the clearing, the trolls turning away with pained screams.

Silence stretched over the company as they stared with disbelieving eyes at the trolls. Strolling out into the clearing Katarina smiled sweetly. "Hello boys, lovely morning isn't it."

"Kitty!" "Kat!" Voices yelled out happily, Bilbo letting out a large sigh of relief.

"My dear would you help those in the sacks, I shall get the ones on the spit." Gandalf called climbing down the rock fluidly.

Katarina strode toward the dwarves smiling knowingly, almost mockingly at them. "What did I say Thorin?" She teased.

"Just get us out of here." He ground out. Sighing Katarina kneeled down untying the sloppily down knot on the bag.

"You could ask nicely." She whispered to the dwarf King so that only he would here.

"Do not push me woman." Thorin commanded.

"I have a name you know." Katarina replied annoyed her hands still on the knot of his bag, the other's forgotten for a moment.

"And I have a title. You don't use mine, I don't use yours." Thorin retorted.

Katarina's face screwed up annoyed. "Fine then, forgive me my _King._ " She said sarcastically smiling a sickeningly sweet smile at him. "I will try to remember to always address you with the proper respect of one in your situation." She continued her hands _accidently_ tightening the rope making Thorin huff out a quick breathe.

"Woman." Thorin warned not enjoying being mocked.

"Of forgive me my king! I seem to be having trouble with your bonds, please do be patient with such a simple commoner as myself." Katarina continued purposefully tugging and pulling on his robes. She was so caught up in her ministration that she did not notice Gandalf had freed those on the spike and were coming over to those in bags, rolling his eyes at the two.

"Katarina." Thorin warned, her name rolling off of his tongue with a low rumble-like purr. Katarina felt a genuine jolt of pleasure run through her body. Her hands immediately began to shake as they struggled in earnest to free the dwarf King so that she may be free from his presence.

"There." Katarina said hurriedly standing to see if anyone else needed help, which none did. Thorin watched the girl run from her with brows raised but he did not give it much thought and quickly stood, grabbing his clothes and weapons.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin questioned walking up to Gandalf.

"To look ahead." Gandalf replied cryptically.

"What brought you back?" Thorin demanded gently, his eyes on Katarina as she laughed with his nephews teasing them good-naturedly.

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still they are all in one piece." Gandalf replied following Thorin's view toward Katarina.

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin huffed.

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Gandalf stated sending Thorin a knowing smirk which he dutifully ignored.

Katarina glanced at Thorin from the corner of her eye, the dwarf King arguing with their wizard.

"So Kitty." Kili said draping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes Kili." Katarina said looking over at the nuisance curiously.

"It seemed like you and Uncle were having a serious conversation back there." Kili stated seriously.

"We were just wondering-" Fili said coming on her other side, draping his arm around her other shoulder.

"-what you were talking about."

"Because you know-"

"-you were two were talking for a while."

"Not to mention the fact that-"

"-you're faces were pretty close."

"So what were you saying?" They questioned together.

A blush found its way on Katarina's face as she recalled how Thorin's voice wrapped around her name like a caress. "That is none of your business."

Before either could question her further a shout went up from the front of the group.

"What do you reckon that is Fee?"

"I don't know probably something important Kee."

The two made no move to remove their arms as they dragged Katarina forward toward the rest of the group who quickly told them that they were searching for a Troll hoard.

The smell hit Katarina first, a pungent smell worse than any other odor that had ever burned her nose before. She paused at the entrance to the cave as the others happily filed in. Fili was the first to notice her hesitation.

"Are you coming Kitty?" He questioned curiously, Kili stopping at the sound of his brother's voice.

"No thank you. I think I shall stay here were the air is clear." Katarina stated simply, gesturing for the brothers to go on without her. They shared a look before shrugging their shoulders and following after the others.

"The smell too strong for ya Lass?" Dwalin questioned coming up from behind Katarina his arms crossed tightly.

"Call me Kat." Katarina stated simply before answering the burly dwarf's question. "And yes I suppose it is. Did Thorin send you out here to keep watch?"

Dwalin nodded his head mutely staring down into the cave annoyed. "Don't know what the big deal is down there."

Katarina shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps everyone will pick up another weapon." The woman turned her golden eyes to the tattooed dwarf. "You can go in if you should like, I will stay here and scream if anything comes our way."

Dwalin looked at the woman having not talked to her much, but she had gone through hoops to become friends with them and if his brother trusted her then she could not be all bad. "Very well." He conceded nodding his thanks and heading into the cave just as Balin exited.

The elder dwarf walked over to her bros raised. "I'm surprised my brother trusted you enough to leave you on watch."

"I think he only does because you trust me." Katarina replied truthfully.

"Ah, that may be so." Balin agreed. "Here, you may have distracted Dori but I know better."

Katarina frowned at Balin as he pulled a sword from behind his back. Her face was white as a sheet as she accepted the thing, strapping it to her belt quickly. "Balin." She pleaded weakly.

"Don't worry Kat, I haven't told Thorin that you cannot fight and I have no intention of it but I think it best that you learn to fight." Balin responded quickly.

"Thank you." Katarina said breathing a sigh of relief. The sword she noted was nothing special, though it was thankfully well balanced and light in her inexperienced hands.

"Kitty!" Two exited voices called out, the sounding of running feet echoing in the cave.

Katarina watched in amusement as Fili and Kili ran from the cave their eyes alight with excitement. "Look what we found." Kili yelled swinging something in his hands. The two stopped short of her bursting with happiness. The young dwarf shoved the object in her hands, the sharp metal object scraping her hands slightly.

"We thought it appropriate for out little Kitty." Fili said smugly as Katarina held them up to observe them.

"They are gloves?" Katarina said curiously.

"Mithril gloves." Balin said breathlessly looking at them. He held his hand out for them and Katarina immediately dropped them in his outstretched palms. "Dwarven make it would seem, the ends of the fingers are extended and sharpened."

"Like claws." Kili said happily.

Fili nodded excitedly. "What better for our Kitty than Cat-claw gloves?"

Katarina frowned for a moment in confusion, accepting the gloves back, they were light. She looked up curiously at the two dwarves whose happiness was quickly fading.

"Do-do you like them?" Kili asked suddenly unsure.

"If you don't we can always find something else." Fili said sullenly.

Katarina smiled gently pulling them on, finding that they fit surprisingly well. "No, these are perfect." She assured observing her hands carefully.

"You like them?!" Kili exclaimed bouncing on the spot.

"Truly? If you do not we can get something else." Fili asked still serious though the spark of amusement was back in his eyes.

"They fit me well, do you not think?" Katarina questioned pulling them off and pushing them in the pockets of her trousers.

The two shared an amused look before responding. "Yes, perfect for our Kitty-"

"-Cat."

Katarina looked up as the two looked at her with mischievously bright smiles. "I told you not-"

"Not to call you Kitty-Cat." Fili finished nodding knowingly. "And we did not, I called you Kitty."

"It was merely coincidence that I called you Cat right after." Kili assured, though the smug grin had her thinking otherwise.

"Coincidence my butt." Katarina grumbled but before she could say more Thorin called out.

"Something's coming!" The dwarf King yelled already running into the woods. Katarina shared a reassuring glance with Gandalf and followed after, Fili and Kili flanking her.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" A man or rather wizard yelled coming into the clearing. Katarina immediately relaxed recognizing the wizard, the dwarves around her following suite when Gandalf began to converse with him seriously.

"Is that bird poop?" Kili asked curiously leaning somewhat over Katarina's shoulder to look.

"Yep." Katarina replied looking around the clearing suspiciously.

"You think he's a bit addled in the head?" Fili questioned silently.

"Oh! Did he just pull an insect from his mouth?" Kili demanded, his face screwed up in disgust.

"Wonder where he kept that?" Fili muttered to his brother.

"I don't think I want to know." Kili said silently.

A howl sounded in the woods, echoing off of the trees making Katarina tense suddenly.

"Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out here?" Bilbo questioned, fear leaking into his voice.

"Wolves? NO, that is not a wolf." Bofur said standing suddenly. A warg jumped out from behind Thorin, the dwarf King quickly swing his sword out striking it to the ground. Another tried to sneak up on him, faster than Katarina thought possibly Kili drew his bow back, shooting down the beast. It cried for a moment before Dwalin's axe silenced it.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Dwalin spat.

"Orc-pack?" Bilbo squeaked, gripping his little sword tighter.

Gandalf turned towards Thorin advancing on him. "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one." Thorin replied seriously.

"Who did you tell!?" Gandalf yelled, panic seeping his voice.

"No one, I sear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin demanded.

"You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin grunted.

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted." Ori pleaded.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said heading to his sleigh.

"These are Gundabad Wards; they will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." Katarina smiled unsurely at the wizard as the company began to move out.

"Be careful Radagast." Katarina mumbled following after the dwarves.

The brown wizard sent her a surprised look before kicking his rabbits into action.


	8. I Didn't Know that I Could Feel this Way

Yay! Now I'm all caught up! So anyways please review! All comments are welcome I promise to take everything you say into consideration, including criticism! It makes my story better! Anyway, disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Katarina ran with the others, following after Gandalf.

"Stay together!" Gandalf ordered directing them purposefully. Katarina agreed running behind, her breathe coming out in short pants, she was lucky she liked to run. The group stopped behind a group of boulders, Katarina trying to catch her breathe.

"Move!" Thorin yelled, breaking out from behind the boulders. Katarina followed behind, her heart ponding in her chest from the adrenaline flowing through her veins.

"Come Kitty." Fili called bringing her attention away from her thoughts. Katarina stumbled slightly as she followed behind, but the two brothers grabbed her hands leading her along.

"Ori no!" Katarina cried lunging forward for the meek dwarf. The momentum was too much and Katarina began to fall out with Ori into the clearing. Thorin's hand whipped out quickly, grabbing the back of Katarina's shirt yanking her back, Ori still in her clasped arms.

"Don't do that again Katarina." Thorin mumbled into the woman's ear, his voice husky with worry. He felt almost amused as Katarina tensed in his arms, Ori quickly running back to his brothers.

"So-sorry Thorin." Katarina said breathlessly. The group waited for a couple of tense moments before Thorin's arms snaked from around her body down to grab her hand.

"Come on! Quick!" Thorin commanded already pulling Katarina after him, as if afraid that if he let her go she would run at a warg. The group stopped under an outcropping of rocks.

Katarina nearly gasped when she heard the sounds of paws above them. Looking over to Thorin, she shared a fearful glance with him.

Thorin locked eyes with the frightened woman, trying to smile reassuringly, though he was sure if came out more like a grimace. He looked over to Kili eyeing his nephew's bow then up toward the warg.

Kili nodded taking and deep breath and stepping out. He shot his arrow out quickly, the warg and orc falling to the ground, screaming out loudly. Thorin and Dwalin stepped forward hacking at the two with their weapons

"Move. Run!" Thorin commanded grabbing Katarina's hand and pulling her after him again. He didn't understand why he felt the need to keep her close and he didn't have time to figure it out.

"There they are!" Gloin yelled out rounding slightly back on the group.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf commanded, leading them off into a different direction. The group stopped forming a circle around them.

"There's more coming!" Kili yelled as an exit was blocked off.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin yelled his voice thick with fear, pushing Katarina behind him.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled spinning around madly.

Katarina felt a yell escape her throat as a hand grabbed her ankle dragging her down.

Thorin heard Katarina yell out and turned sharply his eyes searching blindly for the disappeared woman. He felt his heart beat wildly in his chest, Mahal where did she go?!

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili demanded panic thick in his voice.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin bellowed out bitterly.

"Gandalf, go up there!" Katarina shouted pushing the grey wizard up toward the mouth of the cave.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin commanded.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf called his head peeking out from the rocks. Katarina squeezed her hands in anticipation as one by one, the dwarves slide into the cave.

Katarina breathed shallowly as all but three dwarves were in the cave. The group waited in a tense silence. Katarina heaved out scrambling up the path, ignoring the other's plea to stay down there and the thought in the back of her head that they would be fine.

"Thorin!" Katarina cried at the dwarf king who stood at the top his body tense. "Hurry!"  
Thorin looked back at Katarina and nodded. "Fili! Kili! Run!" The two dwarves began to sprint back toward their uncle.

"Hurry!" Katarina called out at the dwarves. The two slide past her silently, the wargs gaining on them. Katarina lost all her patience grabbing a hold of Thorin's ankle and pulling his down, letting gravity take her body down and Thorin's with it.

The two landed in a heap of tangled limbs. Katarina's breathe came out in shallow pants, as Thorin landed on top of her, his knee in her stomach. "Thorin." She pleaded.

The dwarf King looked down at Katarina, their faces inches apart. He heard his name being called but was increasingly lost in her golden depths. "Katarina?"

Katarina paused, not worrying so much that the dwarf king could very well rupture an organ. Thorin's breathe was hot on her face, and he smelled of fire and steel. Katarina felt her insides flutter when he said her name, his voice a rumble of pleasure in her body.

"Uncle?" Kili questioned.

As if a spell was broken, Thorin leapt off of Katarina, the woman taking deep gasping breathes howling her stomach. "You okay Kitty?"

Katarina looked up at the blonde prince, taking his hand in hers as he helped her up. A sharp pain flowed out into her head. "Yeah, just my head."

A horn sounded out, as a body tumbled out, pushing Katarina back to the ground. Katarina blinked wearily, as black spots flitted through her vision. A hard kick, pushed the body off of her. Fili helped her up again, though this time he supported her more heavily.

"Kitty-Cat?" Fili questioned pushing the woman's hair aside.

Kili stepped forward worriedly ignoring his uncle's observation of the arrow in the orcs body. "Kitty-Cat? Are you well?"

Katarina nodded then shook her head in confusion, a thought passed through her mind, to tell them not to call her that but her head hurt too much to care.

"Katarina?" Thorin called suddenly, pulling the woman into his arms from his nephews, noting how her body drooped in his arms. Golden-eyes blinked blindly at him, her pink lips trying to form words though none came out.

"Thorin?"

Oin stepped forward. "Here, let me have a look at her."

Thorin looked at Oin mistrustfully as if the healing dwarf meant her harm.

When Oin noticed that Thorin was not going to hand over Kat, he decided the best he was going to get was trying to look her over in the dwarf-kings eyes. Oin smirked knowingly as he looked over the woman, Thorin didn't even know if himself. "She hit her head."

"Is that bad?" Thorin demanded curling Katarina's body towards his own subconsciously.

"I don't know, you won't let me look at her." Oin grumbled crossing his arms, the other dwarves filtering into the small path.

"I think it best if we continue on for now, there will be time to check on her in a moment." Gandalf stated nodding for the group to follow.

Thorin glanced at his worried nephews who currently only had eyes for the woman in his arms. Nodding his head Thorin, gestured for his nephews to go, he would follow.

Thorin leaned down to whisper into Katarina's ear. "It's going to be okay Katarina."

…

Golden eyes blinked rapidly as the human woman awoke. Katarina sat up stiffly glaning around the open room curiously. Ah, they must have made it to Rivendell, she thought to herself. She didn't have much time to glance over her injuries before a light knock sounded on the door outside. "Come in!" She called her voice hoarse from no use.

The door opened and grey eyes looked into the room curiously. The immortal elf stepped inside, his ageless face pulled into a slight smile. The elf had long brown/black hair that was pulled back at the sides, accentuating his pointed ears. "Good you are awake."

Katarina sat up gently, her hands pushing against the plush covers of the bed. Clearing her throat she attempted to speak, "yes, I am." She blinked painfully, as an ache traveled through her head. "What happened?"

"You hit your head when you fell into the hidden pass. The dwarves said that you were fine until the orc fell on you and you hit your head again." Elrond said gently, his voice a low soothe. "I apologize for the orc, it was one of my own that caused the creature to fall in on you."

Katarina waved off the elf's apology finding no fault in him. "It is fine, I am well and cannot hold a grudge against you. Where are the dwarves?"

"They are out on one of the balconies, they have decided to sleep there." Elrond said matter of factually, sitting beside her and gently probing her head for any tenderness. "When you first arrived, we feared a concussion and had to wake you ever hour, though it comes as little surprise that you cannot remember that." As if sensing her unasked question Elrond continued. "Thorin volunteered to wake you every hour and his nephews have finally convinced him to go clean up and eat and sleep."

Katarina felt a blush spread across her cheeks. "How long have I been asleep? How long are we going to be staying?"

Chuckling at the nervous girl Elrond responded. "You have been asleep for a day, and you will have to be here for around two weeks until the moon is right."

Katarina nodded her head in agreement, knowing that Elrond was trying to peak her curiosity but she knew why they were staying. "Very well then, am I fit to see my dwarves?"

Elrond's mouth twitched up at her use of words before he nodded. "Yes, I would recommend you take it easy for a while but it seems that you do not have a concussion and are well." The elf Lord turned sharply, his velvety clothes billowing around him as he headed for the door. "I will send my daughter to help you find some proper clothing, yours was taken in to get cleaned."

Katarina nodded smiling as the elf lord left, she did not have to wait long until another knock sounded on the door. "Come in!"

Gray eyes peaked into the room, another ageless face smiling at the woman. A beautiful she-elf stepped in, her long hair billowing about her, framing her face to perfection. High cheekbones, pale skin, pink lips, the she-elf was an exotic beauty. Where Katarina supposed her mother and grandmother were elves of fair beauty, of the beauty of the sun and stars, this she-elf was of a darker beauty, of the endless night. "Hello, I am Arwen daughter of Elrond. My father bid me to bring you clothes." A light melodic voice sounded, the inhumanly melody Katarina was associating quickly with elves.

"Yes, thank you Arwen." Katarina said gently swinging her legs over the bed and cautiously standing.

"I was here when we treated and changed you, I had a good idea of your size." Arwen responded reaching out to steady the shaking woman. "A bath has been drawn if you should like."

"That would be lovely." Katarina assured letting the Evenstar lead her to a room with a large bath filled high with steaming water. Katarina slipped out of her clothes and into the water, letting the heat soothe her aching muscles. Silence filled the room as Arwen quickly helped Katarina clean herself, the woman had too many brothers and nephews to care that someone else was helping her as she often did that for others.

"The dwarf King looks at you often." Arwen stated amused as Katarina tensed slightly.

"Does he?" Katarina squeaked.

"Yes, and he does not like to leave your side either." Arwen commented. Katarina made no comment and lathered her hands with soap. "His nephews are similar."

At the mention of Fili and Kili, Katarina relaxed slightly. "Fili and Kili are quickly becoming dear to me, like my own brothers and nephews."

"I can see that they hold you dear also." Arwen remarked gently. "Many of the other dwarves act similarly. The one with the trumpet was determined to be present when we treated you."

"Oin? He means no harm, he is the healer of the group and has recently taken me under his wing." Katarina defended.

"I see, the white haired one with the long bearded though he appeared calm, soothing the others, glanced at you frequently." Arwen continued.

"You must mean Balin, he is the voice of reason for the group. Should you need some form of mediator between any of the dwarves, I would suggest asking him." Katarina advised.

"I see, I shall tell my father should he need the help. They were all worried though, the one in the knit sweater kept glancing worriedly, the one with the ax was yelling in Khuzdul, the larger one was holding him back though it seemed halfheartedly, and the one with the funny hat was on his other side." Arwen listed remembering the dwarves reaction when her father took Katarina away to get help.

"They are harmless." Katarina assured. "Well unless you accidentally killed or harmed one of their own, then they are fierce."

"And are you considered one of their own?" Arwn questioned helping the woman out of the bath and heading to the room as Katarina dried herself. As Arwen reappeared she raised a brow in question.

"I do not think they consider me one of theirs but I do consider many of them family." Katarina stated letting Arwen slip the silky fabric over her body. Katarina followed Arwen to a small vanity where the elder elf began to brush through her hair.

"You do not consider all of them family?" Arwen questioned pulling the human woman's thick tresses into winding braids.

"I do not know all of them." Katarina answered as if that was the only reason she did not consider them all family.

"I see." Arwen observed as she tied off Katarina's hair tapping the woman gently. "Shall I lead you to wear the dwarves are."

"If you would not mind." Katarina commented stepping up and looping her arms with the she-elfs. The two walked in relative silence until Katarina noticed the distant sound of dwarves getting louder and louder. "Are Gandalf and Bilbo staying with the dwarves?"

"No." Arwen said shaking her head. "They have accepted the rooms provided, there is one for you also."

"I see. I will most likely take you up on your offer. Sleep in a bed while I can." Katarina agreed as the two stopped outside a small doorway.

"I shall leave you here, they are just through the doorway and down the hall a bit." Arwen soothed.

"Thank you. I shall see you again, I hope." Katarina replied squeezing Arwen's hand as she began to walk away. "Oh! And don't give up."

"Give up on what?" Arwen questioned curiously.

"Love." Katarina stated smiling. "Once you find him, and you will do not despair, and do not abandon him."

Arwen arched a delicate brow curiously but nodded her head in agreement. Katarina smiled walking down the hallway silently.

As she entered the room, her eyes immediately found Thorin's, a sense of ease running through her body. Katarina almost frowned in confusion but shook it off.

"Kitty-Cat!" Kili bellowed running toward her launching himself in the air. Laughing Katarina caught him stumbling when his weight crashed into her. Fili was behind her cushioning her fall.

"We are glad you are well Kitty-Cat." Fili assured, Katarina sandwiched between them.

"I am glad that you are well as well." Katarina laughed wiggling out from between the brothers splayed out on the ground.

"You aren't going to yell at us for calling you Kitty-Cat?" Fili questioned as the woman straightened out her sapphire dress, her long locks pulled to the side in a braid.

"I thought about it, but you two are so determined to call me that, that I realized fighting it was fighting a losing battle." Katarina assured standing and dusting off her dress. "I concede you win."

"Good." Kili stated scrambling to his feet.

"We would not have given up until you conceded." Fili assured. "Safer for you to agree sooner than later."

"Yes I realized that." Katarina agreed.

"And you are feeling well Kat?" Oin called coming forward. Katarina turned noting that all the dwarves were looking at her curiously.

"Oh, yes I am fine. Lord Elrond suggest that I attempt to do nothing vigorous for a while still but I will be ready to move on when we go." Katarina assured letting the healing dwarf gently probe her head as Elrond had done earlier.

"Seems a bit tender but well overall." Oin agreed, stepping bag with a broad smile on his lips.

"You are well Kitty?" Ori called stepping forward slightly, afraid that she would tell him not to call her that.

Katarina as if sensing his question smiled brightly. "I am very well Ori, thank you for asking."

"Good." Dori commented stepping forward. "We worried when they took you away."

Bifur nodded his head furiously in agreement. _But you are well._

"Yes Bifur, I am well." Katarina said for what felt like the twentieth time, but she made no comment as she was touched by their worry.

"Will you be staying with us?" Thorin questioned suddenly.

Katarina smiled refusing to misinterpret his question. "No, the elves have provided me with a bed and I have accepted. Best get all the sleep in a bed I can before we are back to being on the road."

"Very well." Thorin agreed nodding his head.

"I should probably go get sleep now anyway." Katarina stated stifling a yawn. "I will see you all in the morning though."

"Do you have to go Kitty-Cat?" Kili begged.

"Yes, she probably go get some sleep." Oin said showing the woman out.

"Good night." Katarina said gently, leaving the dwarves behind. She had only walked for awhile before she heard the sound of running steps.

"Katarina." A deep voice called out, the rumble of it sending a thrill through her body.

"Hello Thorin." Katarina stated sweetly turning to the dwarf with the Durin blue eyes and the midnight hair.

"You are well?" Thorin questioned clearing his throat embarrassed. "It is just you left suddenly and I- well we were worried."

Katarina watched amused as the normally composed dwarf blushed brightly and looked away with a grimace. "I am well, do not worry. Lord Elrond assured me that I would be fatigued for a while, come walk me to my chambers."

Thorin nodded taking the woman's arm, not bothering to reprimand her for ordering her. "Fili and Kili especially were worried."

"Yes." Katarina whispered looking down. "I did not wish for them to worry as they did but I was anxious waiting in the passage for you three."

Thorin nodded his head. "Do not do that again." He said shortly.

Pausing in front of her door, Katarina raised a brow at the dwarf. "Excuse me."

"You worried my nephews-"

"-you mean I worried you." Katarina interrupted.

A flash of ran through Thorin's eyes before he clenched his jaw in reply. "Why must you interrupt me, I was wary of you getting close to my nephews and the affect your injury had on them solidified my worry."

Katarina blinked before retorting opening the door behind her. "Why do you have to do that?! Every time it seems that perhaps we may be getting along, you push me away!"

"I am a King and will not be talked to in that manner." Thorin demanded calmly, the only indication of his true anger being the tense of his shoulders and jaw.

"You are not _my_ King so I can talk to you however I please." Katarina seethed. "Now, if you will excuse me from this lovley conversation I think I will retire for the night."

"I did not give you permission for dismissal." Thorin ground out.

"Then it is a good thing I did not ask." Katarina countered slamming the door behind her, in the shocked dwarf's face.


	9. Savages

Yay! Here's another chapter, unfortunately I just started back at school so updates will be infrequent. Wish me luck for my Human Anatomy, Physics, and Latin classes!

Disclaimer: Not mine

Review!

* * *

Katarina woke the next morning to the pink hues of the dawn peeking through the open window. Changing quickly into her now cleaned traveling clothes, Katarina prepared herself for a long day. She ate breakfast in her room not wishing to greet Thorin so early in the morning before slipping out in search of someone who could hopefully help her.

The elder dwarf was sitting beside a fountain, luckily on his own. Katarina counted her stars that he was not with his brother.

"Balin!" Katarina cried running forward excitedly, the gravel crunching beneath her boot clad feet.

"Kitty dear, you were not a breakfast." Balin said with a frown standing to greet the human woman who had been the talk of the morning.

"Yes, I know." Katarina responded demurely hoping that she had not upset the others. Looking down, she wrung her hands nervously, hoping with everything she had that Balin would not turn her away. "I came to ask if you would help me learn to fight."

"Ah, so you cannot fight." Balin whispered sadly, no hint of surprise in his voice. It was as he feared.

"No, but you cannot tell Thorin. He is already against my presence and this will only make matters worse." Katarina said quickly.

"He is right, it is a danger." Balin attempted to reason, reaching his hands forward as if to grasp hers in his before pausing and placing them by his side.

"I understand that truly I do." Katarina agreed. "But it matters little, I'm Gandalf's companion in the grand scheme of things and even if Thorin disagrees Gandalf will insist that I accompany him. We cannot afford Gandalf and Thorin to be at ends with each other."

"That is true, we need the wizard with us." Balin said thoughtfully. "But why ask me?"

"Because you already knew." Katarina responded wryly, smirking at Balin's chuckle. "Besides you are an adept warrior and I was going to have Gandalf teach me but it seems he is always busy. Now, while we have these two weeks to relax is the best time to secretly train me. There has got to be somewhere private we can train, so that Thorin does not find out."

"He won't like this." Balin murmured to himself, mentally agreeing that it would be best for Katarina to learn how to fight.

"No, he won't." Katarina agreed. "But it is the best course of action."

"Well, that is something I cannot disagree with." Balin granted before sighing and nodding his head in agreement. Looking up Balin let the morning sun breathe onto his face, the wind blowing peacefully through his hair. _The calm before the storm_ , he supposed.

…

"Perhaps we should take a break here for the day." Balin commented to the woman laying on the ground panting heavily, though he himself had broken a sweat in the day's heat.

"I never realized how good of a warrior you were." Katarina panted, her arms flopped on her sides, the energy to bring them forward seeming too much.

"Ah, an old warrior I concede but I was the one who taught Dwalin." Balin conceded glancing down at the woman to ensure that he had not pushed her too far. Dwarves, he was used to training, humans not so much. "I recommend you clean up before getting some food. Perhaps you can have Oin teach you more of the healing arts while we are in Rivendell, I believe that for today we are done.

Katarina sat up, the breeze cooling her sweat saturated skin. Cracking a smile at the elder dwarf she agreed. "You are probably right, same time tomorrow?"

"I think that would be best." Balin approved. The white haired dwarf thanked Mahal that they were able to find a secluded place with enough room for him to train the human. Rivendell was large and confusing enough that the only ones that would find them would be elves, as the dwarves were unlikely to go wandering.

"Am I any good?" Katarina questioned her sword in her lap as Balin turned to leave. The dwarf paused turning to Katarina thoughtfully, taking her teasing question seriously before answering.

"For it being your first time? Extremely. Your footwork is a tad slow but once your body becomes accustom to the moves it will improve. You grip is sure and strong, do not lose that. Your attacks lack a certain power, either you do not have the strength or will behind them." Balin paused looking at the woman for her input.

"Ah, strength I think." Katarina raised an arm, flexing her muscles. "Not much on upper body strength I'm afraid." Katarina replied.

"Then I shall teach you of the leverage that you will need to use." Balin said gently. "The only other thing you lack is experience and stamina both of which we can improve easily through due diligence and perseverance."

"Thank you Balin." Katarina muttered at the elder dwarf began to leave.

"Do not thank me yet dear Kitty, the next couple of days will be exhausting for you and you will want to quite on more than one occasion I think." Balin muttered shaking his head.

"I can only promise to do my best." Katarina assured. "So thank you."

"You are very welcome my dear Kitty."

…

"Oh! Nori! Hello." Katarina said surprised to the chest of the dwarf she had managed to just run into.

"Hello Miss Kat." Nori responded politely stepping back a step so that they could make eye contact. The sneaky dwarf heard his brother in the distance and quickly grabbed Katarina's forearm, pulling her into a room.

"Nori? What-" Katarina's voice was muffled as he placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! Dori is looking for me." Nori muttered silencing the woman. The two stood in silence as Dori's footsteps passed them, the elder dwarf muttering all the way.

"What did you steal to make him so mad?" Katarina questioned curiously.

"I was in the middle of helping a few books change ownership when Dori found me." Nori explained.

"Books?" Katarina asked. "I did not know you like to read." She muttered peeking her head of the room noting that the coast was clear.

"I do not but Ori does." Nori answered. Katarina turned to the dwarf thief brow raised. "He was scared to come to the library so I thought to bring the library to him."

"You love him very much don't you?" Katarina mumbled gently her eyes warming, their golden pools seeming to melt.

"I will protect him and his happiness with my life." Nori agreed uncomfortable.

"That is very noble of you." Katarina said smiling brightly.

"S'not noble." Nori muttered looking away.

"Oh! It is, but I bet you try to hide how good of a person you are." Katarina stated.

"Don't go telling people that would ya." Nori grumbled.

"Of course not, your secret is safe with me." Katarina agreed understanding the overprotective nature Nori had and the want for it not to be well known.

"Thanks I guess." Nori said walking away.

"Nori?" Katarina questioned curiously watching as the dwarf in question paused. "If you do not mind me asking, why are you on this quest?"

"I am a thief." Nori answered smiling mischievously.

Katarina shook her head. "You cannot use that excuse with me and you know it."

Shrugging Nori replied. "Ori was coming and someone needed to make sure he was safe."

"And?"

"What makes you think there is more?"

"Because you are too much of a mystery to have such a simple answer Nori." Katarina replied. "There are some people that are that shallow, that the answer is so obvious but you are not one of them Nori. None of you are."

"It's not that I like stealing you know." Nori said ignoring the jab in his chest from her words. "Times were hard when Ori was born and Dori and I did everything to make sure he wanted for nothing. Where Dori did everything properly I took a different approach."

"And?"

Sighing Nori cracked the human a curious smile. "I am only answering this because Ori has come to love you very much."

"I know, I care for him greatly." Katarina assured thinking that she could easily care for him also.

"I don't want to have to steal anymore, simple as that. I want Ori and any children he may have to want for nothing and the only way to do that is have gold." Nori explained.

"You are a very good person." Katarina remarked.

"Yeah yeah, just don't go telling everyone that." Nori grumbled walking away.

"Why don't you just go with your brother to the library?" Katarina called to the dwarf's retreating back not missing the ghostly chuckle he let out. "Dwarves." Katarina muttered fondly as she walked down the hall.

"What about dwarves Kitty." Bofur teased puffing on his pipe lightly, Bombur relaxing beside him, both leaning against a boulder.

"The whole lot of you are too passionate for your own good." Katarina responded good-naturedly. "I swear you find something you care about and put your whole heart into it."

"And that is a bad thing?" Gloin questioned loudly from where he stood sparing with Bifur.

"No, I suppose not. That's what makes you dwarves isn't it." Katarina said affectionately, sitting beside Oin who immediately began to describe various plants and medical procedures.

"That is does lass, that it does." Dwalin agreed watching the two eager for his own turn.

"Where is Thorin?" Katarina questioned curiously looking around. Other than the Ri brother who she just had a run in the only others missing were the Durin sons.

"Went to train Fili and Kili." Bofur called from his spot. Katarina looked up surprised before chuckling.

"I suppose that does not surprise me." Katarina agreed as Ori followed closely behind by Dori and Nori somewhere in the shadows entered the grounds.

"What does not surprise you Kitty?" Dori asked picking up on the nickname Fili and Kili gave her, something all the dwarves around her were quickly picking up on.

"Ah! There you are brother." Dwalin called out to Balin ignoring the fighting for a moment to greet his brother as if they had been parted for years instead of hours.

"Yes here I am. I just passed Thorin and Fili and Kili." Balin stated sitting with a sigh beside his brother, both turning their attention to the fight in front of them.

"What does not surprise you Kitty?" Dori questioned again pulling Katarina's attention away from the brothers to him.

"Hm? Oh, well the fact that Thorin trains Fili and Kili personally." Katarina explained easily, for it did make sense to her, perfect sense.

"Why does that not surprise you?" Bilbo questioned meekly beside Bofur still feeling somewhat uncomfortable amongst the battle-hardened dwarves.

"Because it is Thorin and his nephews." Katarina clarified as if that was the only information needed. Upon seeing the still confused look on Bilbo's face she explained. "Thorin is fiercely protective of his nephews and it does not surprise me that he trust none other than himself with their studies."

"You are observant for a human." Dwalin muttered glancing at Katarina from the corner of his eye.

"And you are blunt even for a dwarf." Katarina retorted sharply looking at the bald dwarf. "There is something that confuses me though."

"And what is that Kitty?" Balin asked jabbing his brother in the side.

"Why did Thorin let them come? Fili and Kili I mean. Everything I've noticed indicates that he would never allow them on something even remotely dangerous, yet here they are ready to stare down a dragon." Katarina questioned curiously to the group. "Especially considering they aren't adults by dwarven standards, I think."

"You are correct in that Kitty, Fili and Kili have another ten years or so until they would be considered adults but as for the other thing, you can answer that from what you've seen." Balin said nodding his head. "You see how Thorin reserves his happiness for his nephews, to ensure theirs. Can you imagine Thorin being able to say no to his nephews when the begged for him to allow them to accompany him? At first yes, Thorin would prefer to keep them safe but unhappy but eventually his urge to see them smile would win, do you not think?"

"Kitty-Cat!" Kili exclaimed startling Katarina. The three Durin heirs were walking toward the group quickly, their resemblance seeming almost uncanny in that moment. The brothers were covered in a light sheen of sweat and covered in cuts. Katarina looked up smiling as the two youngest Durin hurried toward her, their faces split into identical grins.

"Yes, I suppose you are correct Balin." Katarina replied looking at the elder dwarf for but a moment. "I bird may be safer in a cage but it would live forever unhappy, we must brave the dangers of the world to ensure that it can fly freely."

"We thought you did not want to see us when you did not come to breakfast." Fili said seriously sitting beside her, as Katarina immediately began to check over their wounds, Oin chuckling at her mother-hennish ways.

"Do not be silly Fili." Katarina quickly admonished brushing aside his worries as foolish. "I would never wish to not see you."

"Well that is a relief." Kili sighed plopping his head into her lap as he laid on the grass, heaving out a great sigh as if he had worried. Though, over exaggerated Katarina noted a genuine sense of relief to Kili's voice, a flicker of self-consciousness in his eyes.

"Never doubt that Kili. I would never leave you or Fili willingly." Katarina demanded cupping the brunette prince's cheek. For a moment, Katarina found herself forgetting that she was not from Middle-Earth and that she had family waiting for her but Fili did not.

"What about your brothers? And nephews?" Fili demanded feeling the need to remind her.

"Oh." Katarina exclaimed welcoming the pain of their loss suddenly finding that the young dwarf was as observant as his Uncle.

Kili pouted like a child, looping an arm around Katarina's waist bearing his face into her stomach like her nephews did when they wanted something. "We need Kitty-Cat, they don't." He grumbled into her clothes, his voice muffled.

"That is true." Katarina accepted. "They do not need me, they like having me around and I love being around them but they will not die without me." _But you will,_ Katarina added silently petting Kili's head gently.

"Kili, do not act like a child." Thorin admonished from his spot having watched his nephews carefully.

As if burned Kili sat up straight, his stance proud. "Of course Uncle."

Katarina eyed the brothers sadly, wondering if they were ever able to enjoy worry free childhoods or if Thorin, from a young age, began to prepare them for his Throne. Oin pulled her attention away from the Durin heirs as he began to continue his explanation of everything he knew of healing, though she kept her eyes on them. She knew for dwarves they were considered children still and that made her worry.

…

"Katarina." Thorin called having once again followed Katarina to her room. Sighing wearily Katarina turned.

"What do you need Thorin?"

"I came to apologize for my crass words yesterday, they were uncalled for." Thorin stated looking away from the surprised human.

"Apology accepted." Katarina replied dumbly too stunned to say anything else. The dwarf nodded and began to walk away. Biting her lip Katarina watched the hulk of the dwarf King walk away, his shoulders broad, his back chiseled, his hair long. "Thorin."

Thorin paused at the breathless way Katarina said his name, as if she had just come down from a peak. He felt a jolt of excitement course through his body from her voice alone, he wondered briefly what an image could do. Shaking his head he tried to clear it of the thoughts his mind was taking. When he heard no more he turned curiously to find Katarina staring at him with wide-eyes.

"Good-night." Katarina muttered unsure, her eyes wide, a hot blush on her cheeks.

Thorin smirked striding forward his walk sure. Grabbing her hand he placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "Goodnight Katarina, sleep well." Katarina stared wide-eyed at where his lips met her skin, the feel of his scruff surprisingly nice.

The dwarf King once again turned to leave not knowing the full extent his actions had on the human woman, he had hoped to fluster her but he did much more than that.

Katarina stumbled into her room, closing the door behind her quickly, urging her speeding heart to slow its pace. Looking down at her hand, she noted it looked no different though it still felt as though the scruff of his moustache and beard scratched and tickled her hand. She wondered for a moment how his scruff would feel on other places of her body before quickly shaking her head.

…

"Did you hear what I said Kitty?" Bombur asked curiously. Katarina jerked from her dream suddenly.

"No, sorry what was that." Katarina questioned.

"Bifur said to straighten your fingers when you do that." Bombur replied, the woman had been spacing out all day. "Are you well?"

"Yes, forgive me." Katarina responded, though truthfully she wasn't. After she said goodbye to Thorin and finally calmed her heart enough to go to sleep she found she slept fitfully and woke with a hollow aching in her body, desperate for some sense of relief. Balin had questioned her as well when they spared in the morning, as had Oin when he taught her in the evening, it was only now after they had their night meal that Katarina had the time to sit beside Bifur and Bombur and continued their Iglamesh lessons by the fire.

The two continued to teach Katarina for a few more hours before Bifur yawned lightly. "Perhaps we should call it a night?" Katarina said gently.

Bifur nodded his head eagerly wishing her a good night and heading to his bedroll, asleep the moment his head met his pillow. "You are sure you are well Kitty?"

"Oh, I am fine Bombur forgive me. I have much that has been plaguing my mind." Katarina assured though to be honest she was quite confused about the entire ordeal.

"If you need to talk about it we are here." Bombur said gesturing to himself and his brother who sat down beside them whittling at a piece of wood in his hand.

"What is that?" Katarina asked glancing at the wood in Bofur's hands quickly changing the subject.

"Nothing yet." The dwarf replied cheekily. "I'm not sure yet what it will be."

"Ah, I see." Katarina said nodding her head. "I haven't asked, are you two well?"

"Of course Kitty, why wouldn't we be?" Bofur asked never looking up from his work but a smile played at his lips.

"Just asking, Bombur you seemed distracted tonight." Katarina said gesturing to the portly dwarf who chuckled in response.

"As you are one to talk Kitty." Bombur teased. "I have just been missing my wife is all." He sighed looking out toward the stars.

"Oh! I did not know you were married." Katarina exclaimed.

"That I am, to quite the lovely lass." Bombur said dreamily. "She has given me three wonderful dwarflings."

"Three?" Katarina cried surprised. "I did not know you were a father."

"Aye, that I am. They look more like their mothers I must admit, their darker tresses and bright green eyes." Bombur replied.

"If you don't mind me asking Bombur, why then are you on this adventure. Surely three young ones would take most of your time." Katarina explained unsurely.

"That they do." Bombur readily agreed before shooting his sleeping cousin a look.

"Oh." Katarina said gently having followed his eyes. "I see."

"And I'm here to make sure both of them live." Bofur replied jokingly, though there was a sense of seriousness to his voice. "I could never look at my wee nephews again if I didn't bring back their papa."

"All three are boys?" Katarina asked curiously.

"Yep." Bombur replied proudly puffing out his chest.

"What are they interested in?" Katarina questioned curiously.

"Well my youngest just began to walk so the only thing he is interested in is getting from one place to the next as quickly as possible." Bombur chuckled. "The oldest just began to learn to fight, watching Gimli, Fili, and Kili sparked an interest in the young one."

"I see." Katarina muttered. "And the middle?"

"Very much attached to his mother, she bakes also you know." Bombur said. "That was how we met, she was an apprentice at the shop I worked at."

"That sounds very romantic." Katarina sighed.

"Aye it was until she began to feed my brother here." Bofur joked tapping his brother's belly good-naturedly. "Bombur used to be quite the fit dwarf until his wife here began to make him sweets and Bombur eats them all."

"Of course I do." Bombur sniffed. "My Bofila is a lovely baker."

"Aye that she is." Bofur agreed patting his own belly for added affect.

"It must have been hard to leave them." Katarina said sadly.

"Aye it was. But it warms me to think that perhaps we will succeed and my children can grow up in Erebor the greatest kingdom in middle earth." Bombur whispered hopefully.

"That does sound lovely." Katarina agreed stifling a yawn.

"I believe that it is time for you to head to bed." Bofur reprimanded lightly.

"You are probably right." Katarina agreed standing and stretching slightly. "Goodnight." Katarina called out leaving the balcony.

The sound of steady feet catching up had Katarina sighing wearily. "Hello Thorin."

The dwarf King quickly caught up grabbing Katarina's arm and continuing on the way to her room. "Hello Katarina."

"Why is it that you only acknowledge me when no one else is around?" Katarina questioned.

"There is little time when others are around." Thorin replied.

 _Liar._ Katarina thought. "Is this going to become routine?"

"Perhaps." Thorin stated.

"You are confusing me, you know." Katarina replied annoyed.

"Good." Thorin said smugly, placing a kiss on her knuckles. "Goodnight Katarina."

"Goodnight Thorin." Katarina replied shutting the door behind her, the dwarf was saying her name huskily on purpose she knew he was.

…

"So I'm just making sure, you want me to take Ori to the library?" Katarina asked unsure.

"Yes, little my Kitty." Nori replied exasperated. "It is not that complicated of a request."

"But why me?" Katarina questioned. "Why can you not take him?"

"Because, my dearest elder brother does not trust me in the library." Nori answered simply.

"If Ori took a second glance at a book, you would take it wouldn't you." Katarina said bluntly glancing at the odd dwarf.

"Depends on the book." Nori replied as if that would be the only reasoning behind stealing from their host.

"Fine, but only because you are blackmailing me." Katarina grumbled crossing her arms over her chest pointedly.

"Knowledge is power my little Kitty. I don't tell our fearless leader that you cannot fight and you do this for me." Nori agreed.

"You could get me to do almost anything to keep that information from Thorin, why are you wasting it on this?" Katarina interrogated.

Nori shrugged nonchalantly. "Your secret isn't the only knowledge I've gathered from various members of the company."

"Nori, have you considered what you would do after this quest?" Katarina questioned lightly.

"No." He responded. "Just see where things take me I suppose."

"Have you ever thought of working for Thorin?" Katarina asked. "You know, from the shadows."

"It's a thought." Nori agreed fingering his beard carefully. "But I doubt I will want to stick around that long."

"You never know." Katarina replied smugly. "Well I'll see you Nori, got to find Ori." Walking through the corridors Katarina forced herself to remember that the company hadn't spent that much time together yet and hadn't really formed their unbreakable bonds yet. If Thorin lived, he could use a dwarf like Nori. A flash of red/brown showed around the corner, smiling Katarina jogged to catch up. "Ori!"

The young dwarf turned sharply looking up at Katarina with wide eyes. "Yes Kitty?"

"I don't suppose you would like to go to the library with me?" Katarina questioned, feeling a sense of satisfaction from the way that Ori's eyes widened.

"Oh! You would like me to go with you?" Ori exclaimed happily. "I've been thinking of going but no one wanted to go with me."

"Well then it is a good thing I'm here." Katarina agreed grabbing Ori's arm in hers and marching down the corridors.

"You don't think it weird that I enjoy reading?" Ori asked meekly, following Katarina's lead.

"Not really." She answered. "If there is one thing I've noticed about you dwarves it is the passion you put into things. So for you it is reading, writing, cataloguing, all that fun stuff. Why should that matter?" Katarina shrugged.

"It's just sometimes I think that maybe I should have paid more attention with weapons training." Ori muttered shyly. "Especially now that we are on this adventure." He added tugging on his sweater with his free hand.

"Ask Dwalin for some pointers then." Katarina encouraged. "Ori, you can do anything you set your mind to. If you decide that you wish to become a better fighter than ask for help, someone would definitely be wiling."

"You're probably right. Thanks Kitty." Ori gushed happily, stepping into the library on his own not bothering to see if Katarina followed.

"See." Katarina replied looking over her shoulder into the shadows. "All he needs is some encouragement to show that he is doing nothing wrong and he will have all the confidence he needs."

A hand shot out from the dark signing thank you in Iglamesh.

"Welcome Nori." Katarina called waving her hand behind her back as she went on her way.

…

"Kitty-Cat!" Kili yelled rushing to Katarina. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Is that right?" Katarina replied brow arched. "It better not be for any mischievous reason."

"Of course not." Fili assured though his eyes said otherwise. "What do you take us for?"

"Two dwarves who love nothing more than to cause trouble."

"You wound me Kitty-Cat." Fili joked clutching at his chest.

"Uh-hu sure I have. Anyway how has training been going with Thorin?"

"With Uncle? Good, I suppose." Kili muttered kicking some rocks by his feet. Katarina shot Fili a questioning look but the blonde dwarf simply shook his head in reply.

"That's good then." Katarina agreed pulling Kili forward, Fili on her other side. "I know he must worry greatly for you and probably pushes you too far. But as long as you are fine then I have nothing to worry about."

"You think he worries about us?" Kili questioned perking up slightly.

"Of course he worries about you Kee. He is our Uncle." Fili assured reaching around Katarina to tussle Kili's hair.

"Yeah, your right. That's why Uncle is so hard on us." Kili agreed nodding his head, a slight bounce in his step.

"Of course Naddith." Fili guaranteed.

"Oh! There you are Kat!" A voice called from behind the trio. The three turned to find Gandalf making his way silently toward them. "I would like a word with you if you would not mind."

"Of course not Gandalf." Katarina said stepping from the two dwarves. "You two need a bath, go clean up." The two chuckled at the shooing motion she made but turned anyway muttering happily about a fountain. "What can I do for you Gandalf?"

Gandalf chuckled at their antics, taking Katarina's arm in his own and leading her down the corridors. "I have not talked to you much since we have gotten here, how have you been?"

"Good." Katarina assured. "As good as I could be all things considered."

"You don't want me to send you back now do you?" Gandalf asked slyly, looking down at the short woman who quickly tensed.

"Oh! I had forgotten about that." Katarina whispered to herself.

"Forgotten? Strange I thought you were quite cross with me for everything." Gandalf asked.

"I was-or I am." Katarina stuttered.

"So you don't wish to return?"

"Not yet." Katarina said shaking her head, the revelation startling her. No, she did not want to leave not yet. She couldn't live with herself if she abandoned Fili and Kili to their fates, not now. The two dwarves were becoming more and more like her own nephews or younger brothers in her eyes, something she couldn't abandon to death.

"I see. Balin has been training you has he not." Gandalf continued.

"Yes, hopefully I will not be a burden later on." Katarina whispered nervously.

"Yes, I should hope you will never have to use your sword but I fear that the hope is wasted."

"That it is Gandalf that it is."

"Lord Elrond wishes to speak with me after he reads the Moon Runes for Thorin." Gandalf said seriously looking down at Katarina for any hints.

"I see, and are you asking that I stay with you or help the other's escape." Katarina questioned.

"I suppose, you might need to stay with me. Many of the dwarves trust you but Thorin I am not so sure about yet. It would seem odd for you to part ways with me in favor of the dwarves so soon, do you not agree?"

"Yes, Gandalf you are probably right. I just worry for them you know, especially when I cannot see them." Katarina admitted, Gandalf smiling knowingly down at her.

"Yes, I believe you." Gandalf smirked. "Ah! Lord Elrond, how are you mellon nin."

"Lord Elrond." Katarina smiled nodding her head toward him and Lindir slightly. A couple of splashes were heard in the distance peeking Katarina's curiosity. "What is that?"

Katarina dropped Gandalf's arm walking toward the noise curiously.

"Oh, my Lady I would not-the dwarves." Lindir stuttered unsure.

"The dwarves? I should have known, don't worry I will take care of it." Katarina assured walking forward ignoring the elf's protests. Katarina continued to walk forward with a purpose, her mouth pursed in annoyance. "Alright you lot what do you think-"

The dwarves, who apparently were taking a bath in the fountain froze mid-merriment staring horrified at Katarina. It was in that moment that Katarina noticed something, they were all quite naked. With a scream, Katarina covered her eyes quickly, several splashes sounding in the all but silent clearing. "What are you doing!?"

"We-we were just taking a bath." Kili stuttered his voice slightly muffled by the water.

"Then do it in a bathing chamber! Not a fountain!" Katarina exclaimed her eyes still covered.

"Why do it there when there if perfectly fine water here?" Dwalin grumbled his face red, as he sat waist deep in the water.

"Because! This! Is! A! Fountain! For the bloody public!" Katarina screeched. She heard the sounds of water slashing and feet making their way toward her before a voice called.

"Katarina." Thorin said calmly, amused by the human's antics.

"No! I am not uncovering my eyes until you are clothed!" Katarina demanded making the other dwarves chuckle slightly.

"I am." Thorin replied.

Biting her lip, Katarina moved her hand looking only at Thorin and none of the dwarves behind him. Clothed! He called that clothed?! The dwarf had a towel wrapped haphazardly around his waist and nothing more. Katarina's eyes travelled the incredibly toned dwarven body up the muscled calves, and thighs, past the towel and up to were a strong v plunged back into it. Six little pecs of muscles sat nuzzled on his stomach, a small dark trail of hair plunging down into his towel. Mahal, why did everything travel down into that towel! Katarina cursed forcing her eyes to skim up over his chest, where dark hair was splattered, and over the broad shoulder to his face. Any urge Katarina had to lick the droplets of water of the dwarf's body was quickly evaporated at the smug smile on his face.

"You are hardly clothed." Katarina seethed through clenched teeth. She preferred to think her teeth were clenched from anger and not the effort it was taking to not gape at the sculpted male whose body was begging for her to run her hands and mouth over.

"Clothed enough." Thorin smirked shrugging his shoulders making the towel move slightly.

"Fine, Thorin." Katarina said, feeling a slightly thrill run through her body. "Why are you guys in the fountain anyway."

"Dwalin already told you, we were bathing." Thorin stated simply, forcing his body to not react to the way that Katarina's chest was heaving from either anger or arousal. Arousal he hoped. No. Thorin shook his head, focus. Of course, the bright blush on her face that quickly travelled down to her chest, the heaving chest, and lower caught his attention. Thorin wondered briefly how much of her body would flush red.

"Thorin!" Katarina snapped pulling the dwarf from his thoughts feeling another blush flush her body.

"What?" Thorin croaked his voice cracking slightly.

"I said, why don't you lot go to one of the chambers provided to finish." Katarina cut off gesturing over to him and the others.

"And why should we?" Thorin snapped crossing his arms, his last patience was running thin trying to keep himself calm.

"Because we are not in Erebor! Or he Blue Mountains! Or the Iron Hills! Or any other dwarven settlement so you cannot do whatever you please!" Katarina exclaimed throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"And why should I treat these elves any better than their kin treated mine!" Thorin growled.

"That is different and you know it!" Katarina yelled poking at Thorin's chest, ignoring the feel of his skin incredibly hot against hers.

"Is it? A dragon attacks Erebor, what did the elves do? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, where did the elves look? These elves, those elves, they are all the same!" Thorin whispered his anger seeping into his every word.

"Then every dwarf is the same." Katarina whispered back just as dangerously. "Greedy. Gold-lusting. Blind."

Thorin's dark eyes flared with an anger bringing brighter than a dragon's fire. "How dare you."

"No." Katarina interrupted her voice like a whip. Poking his chest she pushed him back with her every word. "How. Dare. You. How dare you take advantage of their hospitality! How dare you-"

Thorin stumbled slightly, his towel dropping in his surprise. Katarina's lip trembled in her anger, urging herself not to cry angry tears, something she was known to do, she pushed back away from Thorin.

The dwarf King stared at her wide eyed, noticing the tears pooling in her eyes and misunderstanding them. "Katarina, I did not mean-"

"Save it." Katarina snapped turning on her heel sharply and stomping away from the dwarf fuming. "Of all the-annoying! Egotistical! Proud! Self-centered! Pompous! Ughh!"

Gandalf stepped back with Lord Elrond and Lindir quickly following him, moving as far away from Katarina's war path as possible. None said anything as she stormed past them, her face red muttering about the dwarven king staring at her going.


	10. Just Around the Riverbend

Merp! This may be it for a while or so! Okay tell me what you think! Review!

Disclaimer: Not mine

Ooooh also there is a little smutty scene in here so be warned!

* * *

Katarina walked down the corridors of Rivendell silently. For the past week and a half she had been training with Balin in the morning, learning with Oin in the midday, and trying her hand at Iglamesh in the evening. This normally left the night for her to search out through her own thoughts. It was this time at night that she spent time talking to the other dwarves; teasing and mothering Fili and Kili, reading with Ori, bandaging up Gloin and Dwalin, drinking tea with Dori, learning how to whittle-poorly-from Bofur while Bombur teased her, swapping recipes with Bombur, learning about flowers from Bilbo, and smirking at Nori anytime she caught him watching. Thorin on the other hand, she dutifully ignored. Their nightly routine had changed, no longer did he walk her to her room, no instead he watched her go and sometimes she would swear that he would start to follow but change his mind and sit back.

It was another one of those nights were instead of bonding with the others she decided to walk the corridors hoping to find a place to sit and think on her own. That day that she had agreed with Gandalf that she should stay with the company even if he offered to send her then was surprising to her. The more time she spent with the company the less she thought about her home and family.

The sound of running water caught her attention. Turning around a corner Katarina followed the winding paths to a small bridge that lapped over a small running river. Katarina made her way to the bridge, sitting on the edge and hanging her bare feet down into the cool water. The calm river, waxed and waned on her feet, its waves soothing her ankles. Sighing Katarina looked up into the star filled sky, the night breeze blowing softly around her, pulling at her hair.

The company was quickly becoming more and more important to her. She had not lied, where the company needed her, her family did not. She loved her little brothers, and her baby nephews but her relation with her family since the twins' deaths had been tense at best. Katarina was the closest with the twins, above all else, closer to them then her own parents. Her parents would admit that the she was the twins' favorite also. After their deaths, Katarina had distanced herself slightly, her relation with her brothers had never been the same. The elder three had their own families to deal with and hadn't been there for her as much as she needed and the younger two had still been in their rebellion stage.

Katarina missed her family that was something she would not deny. She missed her brother's teasing, their mischief making, her nephews' ruckus, her father's laugh, but the pain from Hektor and Troy's death seemed to lesson slightly around the company. Perhaps that was what she needed, her brothers with their own family were not as affected as she was. If she only had the past she would never be able to move onto the future.

"Katarina."

Glancing to her side, Katarina watched as a hulking figure walked through the moonlight path toward her. "Hello, Thorin."

The dwarf in question hesitated at the edge of the bridge before slowly making his way to her side.

"You can sit Thorin, I am not going to bite." Katarina teased. She watched amused as the dwarf king huffed before plopping himself beside her.

"I was not sure, you seemed angry last time we talked." Thorin admitted.

"Someone needed to yell at you." Katarina muttered. "And it became obvious that none of the dwarves were going to."

"They respect me." Thorin grumbled.

"Respect? Yes, they do, but they also fear you." Katarina said truthfully.

"I am King." Thorin stated bluntly.

"Stop that!" Katarina exclaimed snapping at the Dwarf King. "That may work with others but it won't work with me!"

"What won't work on you?" Thorin asked sarcastically.

"You can throw around your title all you won't but it won't scare me off." Katarina replied. "I have enough brothers to know when a male is pushing people away." Grabbing the dwarf kings hands in hers she turned so that they were facing each other. "Thorin you are to be King. Do you know how someone can tell if a King is great?"

"By his wealth?" Thorin retorted sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes Katarina responded. "There are two types of wealthy Kings, those wealthy in gold and those wealthy in love."

"They can be rich in both." Thorin retorted.

"You have a pile of gold awaiting you in Erebor, a vast treasure hold with more than you can ever imagine." Katarina began honestly resting a hand on his cheek, running her thumb over his cheekbone. Thorin sat startled at first but relaxed immediately, smiling lightly at her. "But you also have so much potential for love. Your nephews place you on a pedestal high above all else, as do the other members of the company."

"Katarina." Thorin whispered stunned.

"If you wish to be a Wealthy King of Gold, you needn't change anything. But Thorin if you wish to be a King loved and adored by all, I implore you to try. Talk to the company, show them more of your support." Katarina begged.

"That is not as easily said as done Kitten. I am a dwarf of few words and even fewer emotions, I have them, you know this as well as I do but I am not as experienced at showing them." Thorin muttered. "Everything that has happened to me has trained me to hide my emotions, to not show others how I feel, I always have to be strong. I've always had to be strong."

Katarina felt a surprising jolt of pleasure run through her when he called her kitten but chose to ignore it. "I know Thorin. But is all that gold worth it, worth your nephews' lives, the lives of the company." _My life,_ Katarina pleaded.

"No." Thorin assured. "I would not trade anyone of you not for all the gold of Erebor."

"I think you will be a great King Thorin, truly." Katarina admitted.

"Thank you Kitten." Thorin said softly bringing her hands up to kiss her knuckles. "I am glad that you decided to accompany Gandalf, even if I made you feel less then welcomed."

"Thorin." Katarina muttered before shaking her head with a rueful smile. "I am glad that I came too."

"May I walk you to your room?" Thorin questioned smoothly.

"Yes, please." Katarina agreed letting Thorin help her stand and lead her from the bridge. The two walked in silence for a few moments longer before Katarina broke the silence. "I'm scared Thorin."

Thorin frowned looking down at Katarina. "What are you scared of Kitten?"

Katarina frowned herself, she could not admit that she feared Thorin would give into gold sickness. What Thorin needed was someone who would always stand beside him and tell assure him that he would not give in as his forefathers before him had. Katarina would be strong for the company, she would treat them as she did her brothers and nephews, she would tease and taunt them but at the end of the day she would always be there for them.

"Kitten?"

"Sorry." Katarina said softly shaking her head. "My imagination gets ahead of me, you know?"

"Everything will be okay. Nothing will happen to Fili or Kili, or anyone else in the company." Thorin assured assuming her fear was of losing them.

The two stopped at Katarina's door. Smiling she slipped inside the room, turning when Thorin began to walk away. "Thorin?"

"Yes, Kitten?"

"You too." Katarina said biting her lip. "Promise me that nothing will happen to you either."

"I will do my best." Thorin assured, smiling a smile that crinkled at his eyes. Ones that were usually reserved for his nephews. "Goodnight Kitten."

"Goodnight Thorin."

...

"My dear Kitty, you aren't paying much attention." Balin said after managing to disarm Katarina for the fifth time that morning.

"I know Balin, I just didn't sleep well last night." Katarina admitted plopping down to the ground, not bothering to try to grab her sword.

"You look exhausted, did you not sleep well?" Balin asked honestly.

 _No._ But Katarina wasn't going to admit that. After her heart-to-heart with Thorin, Katarina had found that the dwarf King did indeed have a heart and was perhaps struggling more than she thought with showing his true emotions. But that wasn't what kept her from sleeping, no it was the way Thorin's scruff felt on her skin, the memory of his naked body dripping with body, and his new nickname for her.

"Perhaps, you should lie down for a nap?" Balin suggested.

Katarina immediately sat up and scrambled for her sword. "No Balin, please! I promise I will work harder! I'm sorry, I'm fine I'm-"

"Kitty sweet one." Balin interrupted handing Katarina her sword. "Please, you are doing much better than I had thought you would, there is no need to push yourself so far, especially in your condition."

"Condition?" Katarina exclaimed grabbing her sword from Balin's outstretched hand.

"My dear, you almost fell asleep standing." Balin chuckled. "Try to get some extra sleep."

"I suppose you are right." Katarina agreed sighing as she stood.

"I tend to be." Balin joked watching as the woman smiled before slowly making her way back to her bedroom. He waited a while before making his way out of their hidden training ground.

"Balin."

Balin turned curiously before smiling brightly at the dwarf approaching him. "Thorin, what can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Katarina?" Thorin asked, though his eyes Balin noted showed that he already knew the answer.

"Yes." Balin trailed off confused. "I was just with her, she was falling asleep on the spot so I sent her back to sleep, it is early enough in the morning that I thought it should not wreak havoc on her sleep."

"I see." Thorin said through narrowed eyes. "And what were you doing with her so early in the morning?"

Balin frowned for he had never planned to actually lie to his King but the worry that Thorin would wish to leave Katarina behind was still present. "She had asked me to spar with her." There, that wasn't completely a lie and it sounded as if she was simply rusty on her skills.

Thorin's frown receded slightly. "I see."

"Thorin." Balin questioned smirking at the Dwarf. "Did you perhaps think something else?"

"Don't understand why she couldn't ask any of the rest of us." Thorin muttered ignoring Balin.

"Oh, aye, let me ask my brother to help her. I'm certain he will be very obliging." Balin agreed nodding his head.

Thorin immediately tensed images of a very violent Dwalin attacking his Kitten running through his head. "No!"

Balin smirked. "Aye, you are right perhaps Gloin? Or Bifur?"

"Balin." Thorin warned.

"Yes Thorin?" Balin asked innocently. "Oh! Perhaps you would prefer to train her yourself? I'm sure Kitty would eager to learn more from you, she just left to take a nap. I would recommend letting her rest for a while."

Thorin didn't say anything just continued to grumble under his breathe.

"She is a lovely lass, very loyal and king. Your nephews absolutely adore her, as do most of the company." Balin continued thoughtfully.

"Yes, she is." Thorin conceded.

"She will make someone a beautiful wife one day." Balin said slyly watching with glee as Thorin's body tensed. "Not to mention an amazing mother to their children."

"If you will excuse me." Thorin ground out, stomping away.

Balin knew how jealous and possessive dwarves were. In his older age he found it quite amusing to see one of his oldest friends attempt to avoid love. It was obvious to Balin that Katarina was Thorin's one, though the Dwarf King was too stubborn to admit it. Add into the mix that Katarina was her own person and refused to back down to Thorin's will as so many others did, Balin for a moment thought it hopeless. Thorin the foolish dwarf, Balin believed would never stop glaring at the woman long enough to truly appreciate what kind of person she was. A Queen, Balin believed was a King's closest confidant, she would need to be as strong as Thorin. Katarina was, she was as stubborn as the Dwarf King, but whereas Thorin reverted to his temper Katarina used her sweetness, though she did have a temper and that proved to be the only thing that got through to Thorin. Oh yes, Katarina would be a perfect Queen for Thorin, only she would even out Thorin for the Kingdom but stand up to him for his own good.

"Master Balin." Kili called happily stepping forward. "Have you placed your bet yet?"

"My bet lad." Balin questioned curiously.

"Yep, Nori and Bofur have a bet going for when Uncle breaks and admits his feelings for our dearest Kitty-Cat." Fili said slyly stepping beside his brother. "There is a bet for admitting feelings and how long from there it will take before Uncle asks for her hand."

"I see, that is very interesting." Balin agreed leading the two back to the company. "Has my brother placed his bet?"

"Aye, Master Dwalin bet this morning. He had been the most stubborn, but conceded when he saw how Uncle acted last night and this morning." Kili said happily.

"Bets can be changed up until we leave Rivendell." Fili informed.

"Well, then I best find Nori and Bofur." Balin replied jolly as the three made their way back to the balcony.

…

 _"_ _Kitten." Thorin called coming from Katarina's room with a towel wrapped around his waist the other in his hands attempting to dry his hair._

 _"_ _I am not taking a bath after you." Katarina teased wrinkling her nose in distaste._

 _Thorin smirked saucily, sauntering forward toward the bed Katarina was currently laid out on clad in nothing but the sheets pooled around her. "Are you certain you do not wish for a bath, I could help you wash?"_

 _Katarina laughed as Thorin crawled up on the bed, forgoing the towels, both forgotten on the floor. "What's the point, I took one earlier and that went to waste, if I take one now that will go to waste also."_

 _"_ _Is that so?" Thorin mused leaning over Katarina's body, kissing her soundly on the mouth pushing the covers from her body, his hands running over her body, as if he had done so before. Katarina kissed back, enjoying the passion behind his kiss, the way that Thorin pushed her back and dominated her very being._

 _"_ _Mmmhmmm." Katarina mumbled into the kiss, letting out a strangled moan when Thorin's tongue entered her mouth. Their tongues clashed, fighting for dominance as Thorin's hands ran along her sides, groping at her breasts, squeezing her butt._

 _"_ _Well, if you do not wish for your bath to be ruined." Thorin trialed off huskily, kissing from her mouth down to her jaw, his scruff tickling and scratching at her skin._

 _"_ _Thorin." Katarina moaned, gripping at his forearms tightly as the Dwarf kissed down her neck. "Mahal! Thorin, please."_

 _"_ _Please, what Kitten?" Thorin asked nipping at her neck, pinching the skin between his teeth lightly before soothing it with his tongue._

 _Katarina bucked up into Thorin, the fabric sliding from her body, their bare skins touching. "More." She begged, feeling his hot skin, soaked from his bath sliding along her own body._

 _"_ _Hmmm, such soft skin." Thorin mumbled kissing down from her neck to her chest, Katarina's breathe coming out in labored pants. "I love how your skin flushes with arousal, all of it."_

 _"_ _Thorin." Katarina begged, feeling the hair on his chest scrape along her stomach as he continued to kiss his way down._

 _"_ _Does all of your skin flush Kitten?" Thorin asked, skimming his tongue over one of her nipples as he continued his path down. "Does all of your body respond so pleasantly to my touch?"_

 _"_ _Yes." Katarina pleaded as his tongue dipped into her bellybutton, her hands finding their way from his hands to his hair, tangling themselves in his black mane._

 _"_ _Are you wet for me Kitten?" Thorin murmured breathing a warm blast of air onto her._

Katarina shot up from the bed, her breathing shallow, her legs squeezed tight. The nap did not help. Flashes of a wet Thorin, rumbling her name as he went further and further down caused Katarina to moan as she fell back on her pillows, her body damp from sweat.

"Kitten?" A voice called from the other side of the door.

Mahal no! Katarina cursed before calling out. "Come in!" Her voice even to her ears sounded husky.

Thorin's head popped in unsure before he opened the door slightly leaving it open behind him. He was not completely comfortable being alone with a woman in a room. "Are you well Kitten?"

"Of course." Katarina said, her voice thick with arousal, clearing her throat she continued. "Yes, sorry I was up early and Balin sent me back to sleep some more."

"Yes." Thorin agreed stepping forward before standing beside her bed. "I saw him this morning and he said as much."

"What can I do for you then Thorin?" Katarina questioned curiously.

Thorin opened his mouth to say something but hesitated closing it with a frown. "Tonight, we will read the map with the Elf's help." Thorin started.

"Lord Elrond." Katarina corrected gently making Thorin roll his eyes but nod his head in agreement.

"Gandalf believes that they will try to stop us, he has offered to distract them as we leave early in the morning." Thorin explained unsure.

"Yes, Gandalf already told me." Katarina said nodding her head.

"The question is." Thorin trailed. "Are you planning on staying with Gandalf or going with us?"

"Oh!" Katarina exclaimed sitting back. "I didn't think that I would be welcomed in coming with you."

Thorin looked out the window his face slightly bashful. "I know and I am trying to change that but you are most welcome."

"Thank you Thorin." Katarina murmured. "But I think it best I help Gandalf distract the elves."

"I see." Thorin said stiffly turning to leave.

"Thorin." Katarina called out. "They-the elves they won't think that you would leave me behind. It is a good plan and Gandalf and I will meet you as soon as we are able."

"Of course." Thorin agreed nodding his head, for some reason her decision to go with Gandalf felt more like a rejection to him. "I will tell my nephews."

"I will see you tonight though." Katarina said gently. "After you come back from your meeting with Lord Elrond."

"Yes." Thorin said. "I shall see you then, I must be off. Balin is expecting me."

…

"Thorin?" Katarina questioned stepping forward, as Bilbo bustled past her.

"The elf thinks that we are making a mistake, waking the dragon. He believes I shall give into the gold sickness as my grandfather had." Thorin muttered looking down at the path that Elrond and Gandalf had walked over.

Katarina stepped forward unsure, she should be heading to Gandalf to talk to them while the dwarves escaped and every moment she spent with Thorin was another moment longer before they would move out. "Not for All the Gold of Erebor, remember?"

Thorin turned to Katarina smiling gently. "I remember."

Katarina stepped forward pulling the Dwarf King into a hug, her arms wrapped around his neck. His body was tense around hers, before he sighed heavily wrapping his own arms around her body, cocooning her safe inside, his sent, his body, his very essence. Katarina took a deep breathe enjoying how the smell of fire and steel surrounded her, the distant smell of leather making warmth pool in her stomach.

"I believe in you Thorin." Katarina murmured into his chest.

"Thank you Kitten." Thorin whispered tightening his arms around her waist. The two stood there for a while until they heard the sounds of dwarves calling for Thorin. "I have to go Kedzêl"

"I know." Katarina muttered. "Keep yourself safe and your nephews until we can catch up. And try to be nice to Bilbo." Katarina watched as something flashed in Thorin's eyes before the Dwarf King stepped back.

"The Hobbit?" Thorin spat his eyes blazing. "He doesn't belong with us, he's weak!"

"Thorin!" Katarina exclaimed. "He is doing his best!"  
"A pathetic attempt! He should stay here in Rivendell with the elves." Thorin stated crossly.

"Stop that!" Katarina exclaimed pushing on Thorin. "Stop being such an ass! Stop-"

"I am King." Thorin seethed. "I will not stand to be questioned at every turn!"

"Well someone has to question you! Someone has to make sure you don't do something stupid!" Katarina yelled throwing her hands up. She had no idea why Thorn has suddenly decided to go from being a lovely amiable dwarf to the raging monster in front of her

"And you decided that to be your job?" Thorin asked sarcastically chuckling at the thought, knowing full well how cruel he sounded.

"Someone has to!" Katarina yelled fighting the pain that was stabbing through her chest.

"And you think it should be you?" Thorin said proudly. "A common human woman?"

Katarina recoiled back as if she had been struck. "At least I'm not a-" Swallowing Katarina choked down the urge to cry. "At least I'm not a Dwarf whose own nephews don't believe you capable of loving others"

Thorin leaned back his eyes furious. "So this is your opinion of me? Thank you for explaining so fully."

"My Lady?" A musical voice called out.

Katarina turned to see an elf approaching them, long silver/blonde hair pulled back from his face. And what a face! Katarina had grown accustom to the darker beauty of the elves of Rivendell but this elf was without a doubt from Lothlorien. Stormy blue/gray eyes watched her curiously before delicate brows pulled into a frown toward Thorin. His jaw was sculpted and strong, making his almost immaculate face definitely masculine. The elf was tall and broad, covered in layers of lean muscle, a dark gray garb covering his body. She hadn't heard him approach and assumed that this was simply an elven thing.

"Yes?" Katarina cracked before shaking her head stepping away from Thorin. "Is there something with which I can help you?"

"Mithrandir has bid me to train you with a sword while you await his summons to meet with my Lady." The elf said gently, his voice both demanding respect and soft in a way only an elf's voice could be.

"I see." Katarina responded. "Yes, give me a moment please."

The golden-eyed woman turned to the Dwarf King. "Thorin I-"

Thorin's face was pulled into a carefully neutral mask. "Very well, I shall not bother you any longer. Have fun with your _elf_!" He spat.

"Thorin!" Katarina cried. "You cannot act like-"

"Like what? A Dwarf incapable of love?" Thorin admonished. The dwarf bowed stiffly and turned on his heels, not giving a second glance as he left.

"Forgive me my Lady, I did not mean to interrupt things." The elf said carefully.

"You didn't." Katarina murmured watching the dwarf's back. "I was getting too close emotionally, thank you for reminding me of my job."

* * *

Kedzêl- Gold of all Gold (Thorin's way of saying he would never trade Katarina for All the Gold of Erebor, as she is his most precious Gold)


	11. Sing, Sweet Nightingale

This one was pretty much done, all I needed to do was add a bit so here we go!

Disclaimer: All Tolkien

Oh! Also a big thanks to **Mistra Rose** who thought up of adding Haldir in to make Thorin jealous!

Review? Like I said I will take all things into consideration and the reviews really do help me with the urge to continue a story, especially now with school in session

* * *

"Well, you aren't terrible." The elf, Haldir Katarina reminded herself, said.

"Gee thanks." Katarina muttered feeling as she had the first day training with Balin.

"Mithrandir mentioned that you had no prior knowledge of fighting until the beginning of your stay here." Haldir commented stepping forward, kicking her boot slightly. "All things considering you fight well, though it is no surprise that the dwarves did not think to teach you stealth."

Katarina ignored the jab at the dwarves, huffing she sat up. "No, they prefer the head on approach."

"I see." Haldir commented looking down his nose slightly at her. "I noticed a pair of gloves you have."

"These?" Katarina questioned pulling the Mithril claws out. "Fili and Kili gave them to me." She continued shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Put them on." Haldir commanded. "That sword of yours is a nice fit, and you fight well enough but I am curious to see how you fare with those." He continued pointing his sword at the objects in her hand.

"Right then." Katarina muttered pulling them on, flexing her fingers experimentally.

"We will work on your stealth now." Haldir commanded setting his sword aside and crouching low. "Come at me."

Letting out a deep breathe Katarina lunged forward feeling her body go from coiled to extended as she reached forward her claws extended. Haldir quickly ducked down, whacking his arm against her own, avoiding the claws all together. Grinding her teeth Katarina, stepped back eyeing Haldir's footwork carefully.

"Don't look at my feet." Haldir commanded. "Look at my eyes, they will tell my every move, you just need to observe."

Katarina nodded lunging again. The two sparred for a couple more hours before Haldir called for a break. "Any better?"

"Your footwork has improved greatly." Haldir commented. "You are well of enough with a sword but you haven't master the use of it as an extension of your body, because of that you have been focusing on your hands too much and ignored your feet."

"Right." Katarina muttered, she could understand what Haldir meant. She felt the difference herself, she felt less like a gangly teenager trying to grow into their newly extended limps and more like the graceful adult.

"We will continue." Haldir said. After a moment of thought he picked up his sword. "Those gloves though dwarven make are made from Mithril and should hold up."

"One day you will come to respect dwarves." Katarina said lunging forward.

"I haven't had the pleasure of dealing with dwarves since the dark ages." Haldir replied sneering slightly.

…

"Are you well my Lady?" Haldir questioned leaning over Katarina, the moonlight shining off of his hair making the strands look like velvety starlight.

"Yes." Katarina panted closing her eyes. "Is Gandalf still in that meeting? He's been there all day."

"Aye, I believe he is still there." Haldir said softly. "Truly without the sword you have come into your own."

"Thanks, shall we try again with a sword?" Katarina questioned taking Haldir's outstretched hand.

"Perhaps tomorrow." Haldir commented leading Katarina back to her room where she immediately crawled into the covers.

Katarina's dreams were filled with images of blue eyes, the feel of long black hair, and the smell of warm leather.

…

"Grab your sword." Haldir commanded stepping back awaiting Katarina's first move.

The tired woman let out a deep puff of air, weighing the sword in her hand, attempting to accustom herself to its presence once again. Flickering her eyes up, Katarina smirked lunging forward. The two circled and lunged at each other for Katarina knew not the length. It was well into the morning before either took a long enough break to sit.

"You have improved greatly." Haldir commented. "All you needed was to work solely on your footwork."

"I'm far from ever beating you." Katarina responded wryly.

"I have been fighting for centuries before your birth young one." Haldir retorted. "So long as you are not alone in a fight, you may not die."

"Well thanks, you sure know how to compliment a woman." Katarina countered sarcastically.

Chuckling Haldir soothed. "Forgive me, my Lady. I am unaccustomed to dealing with human woman, there are some female wardens but most are male."

"I was not insulted." Katarina waved off the elf. "Seven younger brothers, make sure that I know the humor of males."

"Ah! That would explain it." Haldir agreed.

"Explain what?" Katarina questioned curiously.

"My Lady, though your swordsmanship shows that of a beginners when you fought with your bare hands you were much more capable." Haldir said surely.

"Oh! Well, I did wrestle often with my brothers, and after a certain incident I was enrolled in karate along with my brothers." Katarina agreed.

"That shows." Haldir commented. "Should you ever have to give up a weapon, I recommend your sword, though it extends your reach it does little to show your skill."

"I will." Katarina said gratefully. The two continued on for the next three days, until Gandalf finally made an appearance.

"There you are my dear Kitty." Gandalf called stepping forward. He took in the exhausted form of the human woman with a smile. "I see you spared with Haldir."  
"Yes, it was very instructive." Katarina said politely.

The elf bowed his head in acknowledgement. "She had already been taught the basics, all that was left was more experience with various opponents."

"I see, good, good then." Gandalf said gesturing for Katarina to come with him. "The Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with you then we must be on our way."

"Mithrandir, she is exhausted." Haldir argued.

"Yes, I understand that but we really must be off. Lord Elrond has even offered to provide us with a horse for part of the way, she will be able to sleep then." Gandalf assured.

"Goodbye Haldir." Katarina mumbled turning toward the elf slowly.

"Goodbye my Lady." The stern elf bowed.

"You can call me Kat, my friends do." Katarina assured.

"Then, until we meet again my Lady Kat." Haldir said softly placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

Katarina smiled at the elf following behind Gandalf before frowning and turning back. "Haldir?"

"Yes my Lady?"

"If you ever honor allegiances of old and find yourself at the Horse's Helm, when the heir of the line which was once broken calls you to retreat, watch your back, okay?" Katarina said cryptically.

"My lady?" Haldir frowned.

"You will understand when the time comes, if it ever does." Katarina responded. "If I am alive then I will listen eagerly to your tale."

"As you say, my Lady Kat." Haldir replied unsure of what she meant.

"Come Kitty." Gandalf urged, grabbing Katarina's arm in his and leading the way. Once they were a distance away he commented. "You spoke of the future."

"Yes, but I did so as cryptically as possible." Katarina agreed. "Haldir did not have to die that day."

"There will be many that you will wish to save." Gandalf warned. "But you must not always interfere."

"I know Gandalf, but Thorin and his nephews are some of those that I am uncertain what interfering will do." Katarina mumbled as they walked through the morning-lit corridors, the pink and orange hues bouncing off the white walls.

"I have seen what shall happen if they live." Gandalf said. "It will not only be theirs who's lives will be saved."

"Oin, Ori, and Balin?" Katarina guessed.

"Why, yes." Gandalf said surprised looking down at the woman. "How ever did you know?"  
"If Thorin lives, Balin will have no reason to leave Erebor." Katarina said simply.

"I will leave you now." Gandalf whispered bowing into the room.

Katarina gave him a curious look but nodded stepping silently into the room, alone.

"Hello, my dearest Katarina." A light voice called out, the voice both all that was fair and beautiful but also powerful.

Katarina turned slowly to perhaps the most beautiful female she had ever seen. No model or amount of Photoshop would ever compare to the female before her. For she was tall and fair, with willowing limbs covered in smooth pale skin, not one blemish daring to mare it. Long pale blonde hair wound its way down to her hips, falling in waves that even the ocean would envy. The females face was both youthful and full of age-old wisdom, sparkling blue eyes gazed at Katarina calmly, the knowledge in their azure depths terrifying. A small smile played at her pale pink lips, matching the delicate crinkling of her brow with its humor. "You must be the Lady Galadriel."

"I am." The wise elf responded serenely.

"You wished to speak with me?" Katarina questioned watching as the elf slowly walked around the edge of the room they were at before sitting herself gracefully on a seat, her white dress splayed around her as if placed in that way.

"Mithrandir saw something in my mirror he did not wish to have come true." Lady Galadriel began, looking directly into Katarina's eyes, towards her soul.

"Yes, I realized that. So he fought to change things and brought me here." Katarina said rolling her eyes good-naturedly.

"The things in my mirror do not always come to pass, yet what Gandalf saw was almost certain." Lady Galadriel began. "Now though, it is not so."

"Are you saying that-"

"Your mere presence is beginning a change for the line of Durin. Even now, as the dwarves travel there is a change amongst them."

"Could those little changes save them?" Katarina questioned gently.

"Those little changes as you call them can save two of them. The last will be your responsibility." Lady Galadriel said knowingly.

"Thorin?" Katarina asked quietly.

"He needs the most help, even now the gold which is far from him calls to him." Lady Galadriel continued. "You must remind him that no gold is worth the sacrifice that it demands."

Katarina did not respond but sat in silence watching the rivers run around the buildings, their waters both calm and perilous, both controlled and rapid.

"There is a choice before you, choose one way and you will return home changed forever, choose another and your deepest wish will come true." Lady Galadriel said softly.

"Thank you." Katarina said looking up to find no one there. "That is really freaky."  
"Come, my dearest Kitty." Gandalf said stepping into the room as if sensing that the Lady Galadriel had parted. "Lord Elrond has already provided a horse and some lembas."

"Of course, lead the way." Katarina agreed following behind Gandalf. The duo made their way through the corridors silently until Gandalf broke it.

"We will have to be quick, we are four days behind them." Gandalf said sternly helping Katarina mount the horse before swinging up behind her handing her a piece of lembas.

"How long will it take for us to catch up?" Katarina questioned munching on a bit of the morsel, as they left the scene of Rivendell behind.

"Weather permitting? A week." Gandalf replied.

"Weather not permitting?" Katarina asked nervously.

"I understand that I told not to tell me anything of the future but my dearest Kitty, tell me. Only what is necessary." Gandalf said quickly.

"Thunder-Battle." Katarina replied shortly.

"And here I thought them a myth." Gandalf muttered. "Thorin will not wait for us where I asked him to, will he?"

"No." Katarina responded. "We will need to sneak into the Goblin Town, at just the right moment."

"Of course." Gandalf said wryly. "What was I thinking when it came to dwarves."

"Trolls, Goblins, Wargs, and Orcs?" Katarina asked sarcastically. "Oh! And Dragons."

…

"Stay silent my dearest Kitty." Gandalf whispered sneaking through the caverns of the underground town.

"How did you even know about that entrance?" Katarina demanded.

"Ah! My dear I have my secrets and you have yours," Gandalf said wryly.

"Are you sure the horse will be able to get back?" Katarina worried, biting into her lip.

"Yes, my dear." Gandalf responded. "Lord Elrond trains all of his horses well, he will know how to return."

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." The Great Goblin cried out pointing down at Thorin's sword. He was more horrid than Katarina could have imagined, full of extra layers of fat and skin, pussing boils threatening to pop from his face and stomach. The large creature wore only a piece of cloth around his waist, brown clothe-Mahal, Katarina hoped that clothe hadn't used to be white. Yellow nails and teeth poked out from his green-tinted skin, making Katarina squirm.

Gandalf had to hold Katarina back as the Goblins began to whip and beat at the dwarves. "Gandalf! Let me go!"  
"No, Kitty you must wait." Gandalf said sternly pulling the squirming woman back. "If you go now, they will not be able to regroup."

"Gandalf! They are getting whipped and beaten!" Katarina cried loudly. A couple of goblins turned to them quickly making Gandalf curse under his breathe.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" The Great Goblin cried out angrily.

"Gandalf." Katarina cried as one of the Goblins began to run forward towards them.

"Close your eyes my dear." Gandalf commanded not bothering to turn to see if Katarina did as bid before lifting his staff and whispering out in a language she had never heard.

Katarina barely managed to close her eyes before a bright flash surrounded her ever sense, the town quickly lapsing into silence.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fights!" Gandalf called out once the light dimmed enough for the company to stare wide-eyed at the two.

Katarina's eyes quickly ran over the company. No Bilbo? Check. Thorin, on the ground covered in scratches, bruises, and whip marks. Check. Katarina took in a shuddering breathe forcing her eyes to move past the blue eyes demanding answers. Fili and Kili, Slightly injured bruises and cuts? Check. Ori, Nori, Dori, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, and Gloin injured but breathing? Check. "Damn it Thorin! Get up and fight!"

As if pulled from a stupor the dwarves jumped up shoving the Goblins off of them fought back. Smiling Katarina watched as the dwarves managed to make their way to their weapons, slashing at them. The Goblins were no match and were beginning to back away from the dwarves, all but on Kili who had managed to get cornered at the edge of the platform.

"Hey!" Katarina yelled feeling herself running forward. "You get the hell away from my Little Bird!" Growling, Katarina flexed her fingers, lunging forward on top of one of the Goblins by Kili, digging her clawed nails into its neck. The creature let out a horrific sounding screech, its body flailing about before stilling under her. "Kili!"

"Kitty-Cat?" Kili exclaimed pulling the woman behind him, as he used the Goblins shock for his use, slashing his way back toward his brother and Uncle.

"When did you learn that Kitty-Cat?" Fili asked surprised looking down at Katarina's blood covered hands.

"Hey, you were the one-" Katarina drew her sword quickly slashing it in front of her, ignoring the splatter of blood speckling her face. "Who got me the gloves?"

"Our Kitty-Cat has claws." Fili exclaimed appreciatively.

"Focus Fili!" Thorin commanded. "And you!"

Katarina screamed out in surprise as Thorin grabbed her arm, yanking her to his side. "Thorin!"

"We will talk about things later!" Thorin demanded pulling her behind him, fighting his way through the Goblin, hacking at any creature that dared to come near her.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf commanded leading the company forward, the dwarves cutting down any Goblin around them.

Katarina nearly huffed in frustration when Katarina felt herself being pushed safely into the middle of the group.

"Quickly!" Gandalf yelled seemingly running toward an exit.

"Faster!" Dwalin demanded from the rear of the group. "Post!"

Katarina slashed out with her sword as a post found its way into Dwalin's hands, surging forward with the large wood piece as if it was a spear.

"Charge!" He commanded running forward, sweeping the Goblins off and to the sides.

"Do not leave my side." Thorin whispered dangerously into Katarina's ear, as he pulled her back to his side. "Cut the ropes!"

"Quickly!" Gandalf demanded again. Katarina took a shuddering breathe as she spilled the black blood of yet another Goblin, its stench burning her nose.

Katarina felt Thorin wrap an arm tightly around her waist pulling her into his side. "Jump!"

Katarina didn't even have the time to question what on earth Thorin was thinking about before he jumped, pulling Katarina with him. "Thorin!" Katarina screamed.

The small group stopped suddenly on a rail less bridge when the Goblin King appeared before them. "You thought you could escape me?"

Katarina screamed out when the Goblin King swung his mace out toward Gandalf, the grey Wizard barely managing to stumble out of the way.

"What are you going to do now, wizard?" The Goblin King demanded sneering down at Gandalf.

Katarina watched as Thorin's hands shot and pushed Gandalf forward, the grey wizard striking the Goblin King in the eye with his staff. Dropping his mace in surprise, the great Goblin stumbled back in pain, howling angrily. Clenching his jaw, Gandalf stepped forward, slicing the Giant Goblin across his belly.

The Great Goblin fell to his knee holding his stomach in his hands as if to close the wound. "That'll do it."

Katarina closed her eyes preparing herself for the fall, she heard the sound of slicing skin and of a falling weight before the bridge the company was standing on slowly started to crack. Forgetting for a moment that she was supposed to be mad at Thorin, Katarina turned into the Dwarf bearing her head in his shoulder as she felt her stomach drop, the wind whipping past her catching at her hair as the bridge fell down deeper into the cavern.

Stumbling, Katarina rolled out as the bridge hit ground, the jolt causing her knees to collapse. Katarina turned quickly hoping to warn the dwarves before the inevitable happened. Gandalf quickly scrambled out of the wreckage.

"Well, that could have been worse." Bofur said jollily.

Katarina watched wide-eyed as the Goblin King's body fell onto the wreckage squishing the company between the pieces of wood.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin exclaimed trying to wiggle his way out.

Katarina ran toward Fili, quickly pulling him out and checking him over quickly. "I'm fine, Kitty-Cat."

"Gandalf!" Kili yelled looking up towards were a hoard of Goblins were making their way toward him.

"Come on Kili!" Katarina screamed pulling on the brunette dwarf. She pulled on his arm, using his squirming to help free him.

"There's too many! We can't fight them." Dwalin yelled from beside Thorin.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" Gandalf exclaimed pulling on Bofur who was still stuck.

Katarina, with Fili and Kili by her sides, quickly followed after Gandalf making their way toward the light.

…

Katarina ran past Gandalf, hearing the wizard count them off as if they were ducks following after their mother. Turning sharply to Fili and Kili, she checked over their wounds, quickly pulling out here pack to attempt to patch the two up.

"Kitten." Thorin growled behind her pulling Katarina from his nephews back to him. Katarina's breathe caught in her throat as she came face to face with the Dwarf King, his presence overpowering.

"Where is Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit?" Gandalf cried out looking around the company checking that he hadn't missed him somewhere, as Hobbits were very sneaky creatures.

"Curse the Halfling! Now he's lost!" Dwalin spat already at ends with the, in his mind, useless hobbit.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin yelled pointing over to the elder dwarf who quickly put his hands up in defense.

"Don't blame me!" Dori cried pulling his brother closer to him. The Halfling though in need of attention was never in as much need as his baby brother.

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf implored having no time for the dwarves to start laying blame on each other.

Nori glanced at Katarina quickly, the human woman nodding her encouragement. The thief had no time to think on how the human woman knew he was going to speak before he answered the quickly waning wizard. "I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us." Nori spoke up gently. Dori wasn't his favorite brother, but he was still his brother.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf called out turning back to the tunnels as if to dive back for the Hobbit.

"Gandalf!" Katarina cried stepping forward, feeling Thorin's hand still solid on her arm. "Thorin, loosen your grip." She hissed at the dwarf, ignoring his surprised look before he quickly did as bid. "He will be fine Gandalf, I just know it. You must trust me on this."

"No." Thorin stated stepping forward feeling the now common flare of jealousy as the woman, _his_ woman defended another. "I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." Thorin growled out, letting go of Katarina to take a menacing step forward.

"Thorin." Katarina whispered harshly.

"No, he isn't." Bilbo called out, coming out from behind a tree.

"Oh Bilbo." Katarina whispered stepping forward before Thorin's arm shot out in front of her. "Remove your hand Thorin, or you will lose it." She said threateningly.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf cried relieved.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili exclaimed bouncing on his spot.

How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" Fili questioned suspiciously, ever reminding Katarina of his Uncle.

"How, indeed." Dwalin murmured out thoughtfully.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf said as if that was the end of things. The wizard has spoken, Katarina thought wryly.

Thorin stepped forward his arm falling by his side, glancing back at Katarina to give her a warning look that had her grinding her teeth. "It matters! I want to know: why did you come back?"

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo said strongly, showing more strength to the dwarves then he had ever before. Katarina smiled encouragingly at the Hobbit, hoping that though they hadn't spoken much he would be able to gain some strength from her silent support.

Katarina turned back to the brothers, telling them to strip so that she could check their wounds

"B-but Kitty-cat! That's n-not- that's not appropriate!" Kili exclaimed a bright blush on his face.

"Oh Mahal! I saw you bathing naked in a fountain, and need I remind you how many males are in my family." Katarina said wryly. "Trust me you have nothing that I haven't seen before."

"That's different." Fili yelled his face matching his brothers.

Snorting Katarina stepped forward. "Hardly."

"Kitten." Thorin warned from behind Katarina suddenly reminding Katarina of his presence.

"And you!" Katarina snapped rounding on the Dwarf King. "How dare you pretend that you have some semblance of ownership over me?! First of all I am not an object! And secondly do you honestly think you can push your weight around after you treated-"

A howl sounded out into the clearing interrupting Katarina's rant. Thorin looked up toward Gandalf quickly. "Out of the frying pan. . ." Thorin whispered.

". . . And into the fire! Run! RUN!" Gandalf commanded.

The group quickly began to sprint through the trees, following after the tall gray hat. "We will talk about this later!" Katarina snapped at the Dwarf King as they ran.

"I would expect nothing less." Thorin grumbled. "This time in private." Leaning down, Thorin nuzzled into Katarina's neck, his breathe hot, making the woman's knees go weak.

After regaining her balance and cursing the Dwarf King Katarina followed after the company, weaving through the trees, the sounds of heavy paws behind her. "What don't enjoy being questioned oh great King of mine?" She bit out harshly, upset at what his presence did to her.

"I'm warning you Kitten." Thorin whispered as he ducked beneath a branch. The dwarf reached behind Katarina, pulling her forward and pushing her ahead of him. "For now, run!"

Katarina turned to shoot him a dirty look, before seeing how close the wargs were. "Thorin?" Katarina cried staring into the glowing eyes of the monster.

"Just run Kitten." Thorin ordered, refusing to let her fall behind him. Katarina nodded turning back, continuing to run forward. She looked out of the corner of her eye noticing Bilbo dodge a jumping warg and rounding on the creature thrusting his small sword into its path shakily.

Wargs weren't intelligent creatures that became painfully obvious when the great beast jumped forward onto Bilbo's sword as if begging to be impaled.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Climb! Gandalf commanded already climbing up the tree as Katarina had seen squirrels do.

"Up you go Kitten?" Thorin said bending down and grabbing Katarina around her ankles throwing her up into the pine tree. A small squeak escaped Katarina's mouth as two arms shot out and caught her. Looking up Katarina frowned as she met Dwalin's eyes. Thorin's most trusted friend eyed her warily, he had accepted that his King had some odd fascination with the human, but it did not mean that he had to like it. Dwalin would admit that the human had a weird feel about her, she was always willing to help and went the extra mile to make all the company feel comfortable around her. . . And she wasn't a useless caverwhore. At first Dwalin was ready to kill the woman when she first challenged Thorin, but Balin had stopped him and told him that that was what Thorin needed. The bald dwarf had grumbled but conceded, if only because of his older brother.

"Hello Dwalin." Katarina said cordially. The bald dwarf grunted in response. Leaning down Katarina looked through the trees to see Thorin quickly making his way through the branches, reaching out for Katarina's small form.

Katarina heard Dwalin curse under his breathe as he handed her over to Thorin. The dwarf King nodded to Dwalin as he pulled her shaking form into his. "Scared Kitten?" Thorin teased lightly, making his way higher into the tree.

"Not funny Thorin." Katarina muttered, the adrenaline gone from her body leaving her a shaking mess.

"Kitten? We've had a run in with Wargs before." Thorin soothed, petting her head slightly.

"Yeah, but I didn't kill any that time." Katarina mumbled. "I didn't think their blood would be black . . . and warm. Warm blood is for people, not for monsters."

"Deep breathe Kitten." Thorin soothed. "Everything is going to be okay."

"You cannot promise that." Katarina snapped, dread filling her. The Wargs backed away slowly making the woman freeze as realization hit her. "Thorin? Thorin look at me!" The woman was practically shaking Thorin to make him look toward her, to focus solely on her, to ignore the creature slowly making its way toward them.

Thorin wasn't listening though, his eyes instead were focused solely on the pale form making its way toward them. "Azog?" Thorin exclaimed shocked. The pale orc said something in his harsh language, pointing at them, Thrain's name slipping from his lips.

"Thorin" Katarina begged watching as the dwarf king's face clouded over, the truth he had been denying finally morphing into something he no longer could. "Please, he is not worth it!"

"It cannot be." Thorin exclaimed standing slightly, letting go of Katarina. The woman turned to Dwalin with wide eyes who was staring at Thorin horrified. Her eyes were begging, pleading with Dwalin to do something, to hold the dwarf back. The bald met her eyes, his own showing his shock and fear, fear for what his King was going to do.

Growling dangerously, the Wargs leapt forward, their paws pushing the dirt back behind them. The tree farthest from them began to crack and groan under the pressure. With a load cry, it began to fall toward the ground, taking the dwarves in it with it.

"Fili! Kili! Jump!" Katarina screeched hoping that they would make it to the next tree. The scene followed the domino effect, the trees knocking into each other, pushing the next with it until all of the dwarves found themselves in one sole tree. Katarina looked over her shoulder, finding only the cliff behind them.

"Fili." Gandalf called quickly, throwing a pinecone down to the dwarf one branch above her. Glancing up Katarina noted that the pine cone was on fire. Fili turned shooting Katarina a wink, before throwing the pinecone to the ground, alighting it with the orange flames of fire.

Katarina, in a small moment of peace took that moment to think about what she knew was to happen. Sure, she knew they were going to get freed but what did that matter when it was happening in front of them. It was one thing for Katarina to know about the traveling and the lack of danger, finding herself bored but it was in the face of danger that she found herself unsure of how to proceed.

"Kitty-Cat." Kili called from above her quickly throwing down a pinecone. Thankful that she was still wearing her gloves she looked down throwing it to the ground, managing to catch one of them on fire.

The sound of creaking wood finally met Katarina's horrified ears. The tree began to crack beneath them, a rush of wind passing by Katarina, making her stomach once again drop as the sick sense of free-falling met her. All around them the dwarves were frantic, scrambling to establish their holds and right themselves.

"Thorin? Don't do anything stupid." Katarina demanded as the Dwarf stood on the trunk glaring down the pale orc.

The Dwarf King did not even pay her a second glance as he charged forward, his sword raised. Katarina forced her eyes not to shut as she watched Thorin's body quickly get clamped down by the Warg's teeth. Standing shakily, Katarina tries to right herself as Thorin's body was thrown to the ground by the Warg, the great White beast quickly making its way toward him.

"Nooooooo!" Balin cried out attempting to stand only to slip down.

The warg picked Thorin's body back up as if he was a chew toy, a crazed look in Azog's eyes as the Dwarf King cried out in pain. Dwalin beside her began to struggle with renewed strength to get to his King.

Katarina turned to Bilbo, waiting for the Hobbit to make his move. He would be the first, he had to be. Unfortunately for all that Katarina knew, Bilbo himself was struggling to stand. Quickly gaining her footing Katarina ran over to Bilbo, pulling the Hobbit up to his feet. Katarina felt her feet slip and try to fine solid ground only to be met with air.

The wind whipped past her body as she turned in midair to see the horrified look on Bilbo's face. "Thorin." Katarina whispered out, pleading with the Hobbit to help the Dwarf King.

For a few moments all Katarina felt was air whooshing past her body, it was a calm sort of feeling. She, perhaps should have felt panicked yet for some strange reason she felt almost peaceful with her ultimate lot, with the reminder that Bilbo would save Thorin. Katarina felt the hard body of an eagle beneath her own, knocking the breath from her lungs. Turning wearily she buried her face in the soft feathers of the large bird. The creature cawed out in pain, startling Katarina from her haze. "Oh! Sorry." Katarina whispered pulling her clawed gloves off, tucking them into her belt. "You are going to get the others, right?"

The eagle snorted its indignation as Katarina saw herself surrounded by dozens of the very creatures. The one beneath her circled slightly as another caught Dori and Ori. Some of the other's going up to the cliff to knock Wargs away. A sudden idea came to Katarina, she hoped that indeed her presence could help. "Can you fly up there?" Katarina pleaded to the eagle carrying her.

The great creature turned its head slightly as if listening to the woman before tilting its head in thought. The eagle cawed out and turned sharply, arching up so quickly that Katarina had to grip tightly into its feathers to prevent herself from falling. "There!" Katarina called pointing out to where Thorin laid on the ground, unconscious. Bilbo was beside him running away from any of the eagles that attempted to pick him up.

With a great cry, the eagle swooped down picking Thorin up in its talons, re-joining the others. Flying into the sunset, Katarina imagined would have been a very romantic setting, if her love interest hadn't been unconscious and bleeding to death in the great talons of a giant flying bird.

"Just my luck." Katarina said wryly.


	12. Something There

Sorry guys! This chapter is a long time coming, my butt is getting kicked so hard in school right now and I haven't had much time for updates :(

Anyway rate and review! If you are too shy to put it out in public feel free to PM me and I take all comments into consideration!

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

Katarina found herself nearing the straggled of the rock cliff below her as the eagle landed. Thorin was gently laid onto the ground first, Gandalf running over to him before Katarina was even able to dismount the eagle. Running over to Fili and Kili, she immediately soothed the two brothers who looked on at their Uncle with sad eyes.

"Fili, Kili. Come look at me." Katarina demanded, watching as a pair of despairing eyes looked at her.

"Kitty-Cat." Kili whispered. "Uncle isn't moving." Katarina immediately reached out, smoothing down the brunette dwarf's hair.

"He will be fine though." Fili demanded, attempting to assure himself more than anything else.

Smiling gently, Katarina ruffled the brother's hair good-naturedly. "Of course, he wouldn't leave you two all alone now would he?" Both brothers looked up at her slightly, smiling small smiles and shaking their heads.

Katarina looked on with the rest of the company as Gandalf kneeled by the Dwarf King muttering under his breathe. A quick rise of his chest alerted Katarina to Thorin's health. The Dwarf King, as stubborn as ever, quickly attempted to rise, his face morphing into a grimace when his pain became obvious.

"The Halfling?" Thorin asked weakly, sitting up.

"It's all alright. Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe." Gandalf assured stepping back as Dwalin and Kili ran forward to help the King up.

Once safely on his feet the Dwarf King, waved off the other two, refusing help. A dangerous glint entered Thorin's eyes as he stalked forward, staring down the meek hobbit. "You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?"

Katarina met Thorin's eyes for a moment, smiling encouragingly at him as the hobbit before him trembled. Thick arms wrapped around Bilbo's shoulder's pulling the frail hobbit into a tight embrace. "I am sorry I doubted you."

Blushing brightly Bilbo quickly wiggled out of Thorin's hug unaccustomed to the King's show of affection. "No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior . . . not even a burglar."

Thorin chuckled with the other's his eyes quickly searching back out for Katarina's before noticing the peak in the distance behind her. As if in a trance the great Dwarf stepped forward around Bilbo, stopping beside Katarina, looking in the opposite direction.

Doe brown eyes followed Thorin's gaze finding an unknown yet oddly familiar sight. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Erebor—the Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf Kingdoms of Middle-Earth." Gandalf assured not as stunned as the others who were quickly walking closer, dangerously close to the edge for Katarina.

Turning nervously Katarina gazed at the mountain beside Thorin. But she felt no tranquility, she felt no hope, quite the opposite in fact. For Katarina the appearance of the Lonely Mountain meant only one thing, the company was closer to losing Thorin. Gazing up demurely Katarina found Thorin looking ever so picturesque as he looked on at the mountain, his eyes crinkled slightly in happiness.

"Our home." Thorin breathed out, a weight lifting from his shoulders. Katarina smiled sadly at the Dwarf King before turning away quickly as he began to turn to look at her.

"A raven!" Oin called out as a bird flew by. "The birds are returning to the mountain."

Chuckling Gandalf corrected. "That my dear Oin, is a thrush."

"But we'll take it as a sign-a good omen." Thorin vowed glancing over the company quickly before turning back to the mountain.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo agreed.

Katarina let the company have a few more moments before voicing her concern. "How are we supposed to get down?"

As one all eyes turned to Gandalf who raised a brow back. "Why we will climb down my dear."

A collective groan left the lips of the company.

"Don't know why the birds couldn't just drop us off on the ground." "Looks like a far way." "How are we even supposed to get down." "It's not safe I tell ya." "Watch your step." "Too high up."

"Quite all of you." Gandalf commanded walking toward what looked like a set of stone stairs. "There are stairs right here. We shall travel down this way."

Thorin paused nodding the rest of the company forward, staying behind. Katarina was about to walk forward when she felt a warmth envelope her hand. "Wait a moment."

Sighing Katarina agreed nodding Fili and Kili on, not missing the look the two brothers shared. She waited until it seemed that all the company was out of earshot before turning toward the King. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like to apologize the crass words I spoke to you at Rivendell." Thorin replied tersely, letting Katarina's hand drop.

Taking in a deep breathe Katarina attempted to school her temper. "You cannot keep doing that Thorin."

"Doing what?" Thorin implored stepping forward, welcoming a sharp pain in his chest as Katarina stepped back.

"Losing your temper and then apologizing then expecting me to forgive you." Katarina snapped back. "You cannot treat other people like that, like they are nothing more than tools. I have feelings and I don't appreciate you acting as if I am only here for your convenience."

"I wouldn't lose my temper if you just listened to me." Thorin retorted hotly.

"You mean obey you." Katarina replied sharply.

Dark brows shot up in surprise. "That was not what I meant."

"Really?" Katarina asked incredulously. "Because that's what it sounds like. It sounds like you except me to obey you like a warrior to his general."

"We are on a quest. I expect you to listen when I give commands." Thorin demanded.

"You crass words as you called them, where not done in the heat of the moment from a general to his warrior but a possessive King to someone he deems his!" Katarina yelled. "And I'm not an object to be owned."

"I know." Thorin whispered. Was that what she thought of him? That he believed her to be nothing more than a prize.

"Then stop treating me like one." Katarina begged her own temper quenching at Thorin's pacifying tone.

"Are you refusing to forgive me?" Thorin asked eager to change the topic.

Katarina bit her lip suddenly feeling guilt at the sad eyes that stared back at her. "No, I'm not, not forgiving you. I just-"

"If I promise to not lose my temper again, to let my jealousy rule me?" Thorin begged stepping forward, grabbing Katarina's hand in his, his anger quickly simmering down.

Looking up into Thorin's eyes Katarina smiled sadly. "You cannot promise that. You cannot promise that you will not lose your temper."

"Then what can I promise?" Thorin asked, needing her to forgive him. The smirks Balin had sent his way, the annoying twinkle in the wizard's eyes, all seemed to be mocking him. He did not want to admit how right they were, the thought of Katarina, his kitten, never smiling at him

"Not for all the Gold of Erebor?" Katarina begged.

"Never. Not even for one piece or the whole hoard." Thorin promised. "I will work on my words."

"I know you are good Thorin." Katarina said gently beginning to walk after the company. "Your men know you are good."

Thorin dipped his head in acknowledgement, a smile tinging his lips. "I will trust your judgement then. How can I make you forgive me Kitten?"

Katarina shot a look over her shoulder at the strong dwarf following behind. "Work for it. You may be a King but you will be like every other male. You will have to work for my forgiveness."

"Noted." Thorin grumbled. The two followed behind in comfortable silence both lost in their own thoughts. When the finally came up on the company, most things had already been set out. Thorin walked up to Gandalf whispering to him before nodding his head.

"We are staying here for the night." Thorin told Katarina as he made his way back.

"I figured." Katarina said gently nodding her head at the direction of all the dwarves beginning their nightly routines of making camp.

"Uncle!" Kili exclaimed happily running out from the bushes of forest.

"Yes Kili." Thorin asked turning to his young nephew.

"We found a stream a bit of a ways off." Fili said calmly coming up behind his brother. "We should be able to go there to bathe."

"What are we waiting for?" Dwalin cried stepping up from where he was talking with Balin.

"Ah! I do believe our dearest Kitty would prefer a bath before the rest of you get there." Gandalf spoke up from where he sat leaning on a trunk, his pipe already out in his mouth.

All eyes turned to the woman who quickly blushed. "Oh! No it's fine. I can wait."

"Nonsense Kitty. You go ahead we will wait until you are done." Balin agreed gesturing for her to go ahead.

"She cannot go on her own." Bombur cried from his spot above the fire, where he had already started dinner.

"We will watch her." Fili said surely Kili nodding his head eagerly behind him.

"No, I will go with her. We have still not talked about the incidents with the Trolls. You two eat when Bombur finishes and then you can go with the others. After that we will have a serious discussion." Thorin commanded walking off into the forest, Katarina following behind silently.

As she passed Fili and Kili she sent them a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure you will be fine. I will talk to him."

"You don't have to." Fili muttered looking sadly to the ground.

"Maybe not." Katarina agreed smiling at the two. "But I will." Sending the brothers one last smile Katarina jogged to catch up with Thorin. "They are afraid you are going to yell at them."

"Are they?" Thorin asked curiously, following after the sound of running water.

"Yes." Katarina said urging Thorin to rebuke her. After a few moments of silence she continued. "Are you?"

"Yell at them?" Thorin asked looking over at Katarina, a smirk played at his lips. "Did I not promise you I would control my temper?"

"Well yes." Katarina said demurely.

"Then I will. I will talk to them, I will admonish their behavior but I will not be cruel. I will take into account what you told me in Rivendell, to make certain that they know of my love for them." Thorin said gently, gesturing Katarina forward toward the river. "I will stay here, the river is just ahead."

Turning Katarina smiled brightly at the Dwarf King. "Thank you Thorin."

As Katarina neared the sound of water, she let her smile alight her face. Perhaps Thorin would not be lost to them after all. Quickly stripping Katarina slipped into the water, welcoming the cool liquid on her skin. The water around her immediately turned a murky brown, the current sweeping over her, taking the dirt away. Looking over her body, Katarina noted how few cuts were marring her skin.

Leaning back she closed her eyes, letting her mind drift as the water soothed her body. When Katarina opened her eyes, she wasn't certain how many minutes had gone by, but what she did notice was that the water was no longer mucky around her. Stepping out of the water, she stood for a moment in the setting sun before slipping her clothes on. "Thorin?"

Katarina wandered silently through the woods toward where she thought Thorin had been keeping watch. "Thorin?"

"Just a moment." Thorin yelled from behind the brush.

"Thorin?" Katarina called curiously ignoring Thorin's request. The sight that met Katarina's eyes at first made her jaw drop. "Thorin?" Katarina stuttered ogling, Thorin's muscular back.

The dwarf King cursed jumping up and turning toward Katarina, struggling to pull his shirt over his body. It was not until Katarina noted his tense shoulders and furrowed brow that she felt her eyes run over his body. Ignoring the spattering of hair, and layers of muscle, Katarina found her eyes following several scratches and marks on his body. "Thorin!" Katarina yelled stepping forward and taking the dwarf's shirt from his hands, running her hands over the cuts lightly.

Thorin felt his body shiver under the healers, soft fingers, a trail of fire following behind them. "What are you doing?" He questioned as she pushed him back onto the rock he had been resting on before. At first he had waited patiently for Katarina to come back but after a while his wounds began to bother him and he attempted to look over them when she found her way back.

"I'm checking on your wounds." Katarina said simply. Most of the cuts where superficial, a simple police would do, but three long whip marks cut through his back, along with several small holes by his neck. "What happened here, I know this was from the whip but how in Mahal's name did you get the others."

"It is nothing." Thorin mumbled waving off her hands.

"Thorin." Katarina implored, pushing his hands away. The moody dwarf continued to fight off her help until he finally snapped grabbing a hold of her wrists.

"Kitten." Thorin whispered huskily. "If you continue to do that-"

Thorin did not finish his sentence but Katarina did not need him to, to know what he was trying to say. Fighting off a blush and the pool of pleasure in the pit of her stomach she struggled to get her hands free. "Fine then." She croaked her voice thick. "Come back to the river, we can clean your wounds there."

Cold water, Thorin agreed, would do him some well. "Very well. I will go ahead, once I am in the water I will call you."

Katarina nodded her head in agreement, following Thorin back toward the river before stopping just in the woods. The sound of clothe hitting the ground and water splashing caught her attention. Katarina urged herself to not think of the very naked, very delectable dwarf only a few feet from her.

"Kitten." Thorin called out, once the water had sufficiently calmed him. He watched with half-lidden eyes as the girl shyly walked from behind the trees towards him. She kneeled down by the bank of the river, waiting patiently for the Dwarf King to wade toward her.

"Hurry Thorin." Katarina exclaimed from her position, not willing at all to walk in the water. The Dwarf King rolled his eyes good-naturedly before slowly making his way forward. "Turn around."

Doing as bid, Thorin turned so he was leaning on the bank. "Just-"

Katarina felt Thorin's intake of breathe when she ran her hands over his wounds again, slowly lapping the water over it. "You never told me how you got these wounds." She said running her fingers gently over the gashes by his neck.

"You did Kitten." Thorin whispered huskily. Katarina's fingers froze on his neck and back.

"I did?" Katarina asked horrified.

"Not on purpose Kitten, I assure you of that. I believe you had forgotten that you were wearing those gloves when you were gripping onto me in the tree." Thorin assured.

"I'm sorry." Katarina murmured running her hands over the wounds with water. "Did it hurt?"

"I did not realize I had it until now." Thorin guaranteed.

"I'm sorry about that." Katarina muttered ashamed at her reaction to the fight. She had been too lost in her thought that when a warm hand gripped her wrist she jumped, warm blue eyes gazing at her.

"Kitten." Thorin said gently. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. All of our first fights affected us, as did our first kills."

Katarina nodded her head unsure. "Lean your head back, your hair is covered in dirt and blood."

Thorin shot her a surprised look before nodding his head, turning back around and leaning back. Biting back a groan, Thorin felt Katarina run her hands through his hair, soothing out the knots, washing out the dirt. "Mahal! Kitten you have magical hands!"

Chuckling Katarina settled Thorin's hair over his shoulders, giving his back covered in cuts and gashes one last clean. "I'll wait over by the trees for you to get out and redress. Leave your shirt off."

"Your wish is my command Mesmel." Thorin whispered hoarsely.

Katarina struggled to her feet walking over to the tree, refusing to look back at Thorin. She waited for a moment until Thorin called her back to head back into the clearing, the muscular dwarf sitting on the grass silently, waiting. Smiling, Katarina sat beside him, opening her healing pouch and begging to administer the healing poultice she knew Oin used gently on the cuts.

"What are you going to say to your nephews?" Katarina asked curiously, making sure to be gentle with the cuts.

Raising a brow Thorin looked over his shoulder at the woman. "Why do you want to know Kitten?"

"They love you, you know." Katarina murmured. "They look up to you and all the want is for you to love them and be proud of them. If you tell them you were disappointed, that will crush them."

"I was disappointed." Thorin said simply. "I'm always very proud of them, but their recklessness nearly caused me their lives."

"Make certain you tell them that." Katarina ordered pulling out a wrap for his wounds. "Lift your arm slightly."

"Tell them what?" Thorin questioned lifting his arm up, shivering when Katarina's fingers brushed along his skin as she wrapped the clothe around his torso.

"That you feared for their lives and that was why you lost your temper at them." Katarina said.

"They know that." Thorin grumbled not keen on sharing his feelings.

"Don't be so sure Thorin." Katarina said gently as she finished wrapping his wounds. Running her hands over the small wounds on his neck she sighed heavily.

"Do not apologize kitten, it is not your fault." Thorin said quickly getting his shirt on.

"Shall we head back?" Katarina asked standing.

Thorin nodded his head leading the way back through the forest. "You did well." Thorin continued after catching the questioning look Katarina sent his way. "During the battle, you are not great but that is nothing experience cannot fix."

"Thank you, perhaps you would like to help me train later?" Katarina asked blushing. "I'm sure Balin would be thankful for the break."

"Of course Kitten, it would be my pleasure." Thorin assured as they stepped into the clearing. Most of the dwarves were settled, dinner having long been done and many a dwarf having eaten their fill.

"Oh thank Mahal!" Kili yelled stepping forward. "I thought you would never return, there are two bowls over there for food. I'm going to the river bye!"

Katarina watched with wide eyes as the brunette dwarf ran off into the woods. Fili came up silently, rolling his eyes at his brother's antics before following after, the dwarves all following the princes' leads. "What do you think that was about?"

"Anytime Kili knew he was in trouble he would do that to avoid getting reprimanded." Thorin said simply, picking up a bowl and handing Katarina the other. "Do not worry about it. I will be gentle when I talk to them."

Nodding her head Katarina sat on the grass eating her food deep in thought. The two sat in a comfortable silence after finishing their food, comfortable to simple sit by each other lost in their own thoughts. The dwarves were loud in the returning, pulling the two from their thoughts. Katarina sent Thorin a small smile when he stood, looking at his nephews, gesturing for them to follow.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Dwalin asked looking over to Balin.

"Who?" Katarina asked turning toward the bald dwarf.

The warrior looked at her for a moment before responding. "Fili and Kili, the lads are young and idolize Thorin. Whenever he is cross with them they are upset for weeks."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Katarina assured walking over to Oin to tell him of Thorin's injuries.

"And how would you know that? You do not know Thorin, you've only known him for but a few months." Dwalin exclaimed crossly. Katarina bit back a retort knowing Dwalin was simply protective of his friend.

"I talked to his Master Dwarf." Katarina said simply. "Thorin is a good man. He if weighed down with hardships and responsibilities, his heart heavy with loss and death, but that does not take away from the love he has for all of his people. Fili and Kili especially are important to him."

Dwalin watched the woman for a few moments longer, not willing to admit her relation to his King but having no other choice. "You are right." He ground out. Katarina nodded at him once, speaking quickly with Oin she turned back to the burly Dwarf. Making her way through the camp she sat beside him, making sure that no others could listen in.

"I care for Thorin." Katarina stated watching almost amused as the large dwarf tensed. "I also care for Fili and Kili and all of you. Trust me on this, I have only all of your best interests in mind."

"I do not doubt that." Dwalin said quickly. "Not anymore."

The two watched as Thorin and his nephew reentered the clearing, both Fili and Kili smiling brightly despite having been reprimanded. They made their bedrolls quickly, lying down and whispering to each other laughing and smiling happily. Thorin made his way to Katarina and Dwalin an exasperated look on his face. Sitting down in front of them he sighed.

"I apologized to them for my temper, telling them I worried for them. They started smiling and stopped listening to me completely." Thorin said annoyed.

Laughing lightly, Katarina reached forward to tug on a piece of his hair teasingly. "That may be so, but they know what they did wrong and now they are happy. What more could you ask for."

"Nothing." Thorin murmured looking over to his nephews. "Their happiness is more important to me than-"

"Anything?" Katarina supplied. "I know how you feel."

"Your nephews?" Thorin questioned gently, he did not pry into her family life often. He understood that it was hard for her to be away from them and did not wish to bring them up more often than was necessary.

"Yes." Katarina whispered thinking of her little angels. "I miss them."

"Kitten?" Thorin questioned unsure, very conscious of Dwalin looking at him curiously.

"I miss them Thorin, but-" Katarina took in a shuddering breathe. _Is it bad that I would miss you more,_ she wanted to ask? "I should go get sleep. Oin will want to check on you before sometime tonight also."

"Kitten?" Thorin questioned unsure watching her go off.

"Let her Thorin." Dwalin muttered. He knew the woman needed time to think through her feelings, for Thorin if he chose her that was it. But Dwalin had the feeling that if Katarina chose Thorin she would not see her family again.

"Kitty?" Gandalf questioned as Katarina quickly sat by him, an unreadable expression in her eyes.

"We are going to Beorn's soon, yes?" Katarina asked meekly.

"Yes." Gandalf responded unsure.

"Our time is almost up Gandalf, you will part with us soon." Katarina said softly.

"The line of Durin will be in your hands then." Gandalf agreed.

"I know, I will do best to make sure they live." Katarina responded. _Let's just hope I don't lose my heart along the way,_ she thought unsure.

If she had spoken her worry aloud, Gandalf would have told her it was much too late.


	13. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

Hey guys I am back! Mostly just because I'm on break :) This term may have less updates then the last, if you guys thought I hardly updated in Human Anatomy you are about to see me in NeuroAnatomy. Anyways as always

Disclaimer: Not mine

Pretty please review!

* * *

"So you want us to simply walk up to him." Katarina asked incredulously staring at Gandalf as if the grey wizard was as mentally ill prepared as his cousin seemed to be.

Sighing heavily Gandalf nodded his head in confirmation. "Yes my dear. Now."

"Who is this he? The one that you two have been arguing about?" Kili pipped up curiously, the other members of the company standing around the bickering duo.

Gandalf turned his head to retort but frowned when his eyes met Thorin's. Apparently the dwarf King did not enjoy the thought that his Kitten had not told him everything she knew. Turning to Kili, Gandalf chose to ignore the blazing Durin eyes. "If you must know, his name is Beorn. He is very strong, and he is a skin-changer. He is a very great person. You must all be very polite when I introduce you. I shall introduce you slowly, two by two, I think; and you must be carefully not to annoy him, or heaven knows what will happen. He can be appalling when he is angry, though he is kind enough if humored. Still I warn you he gets angry easily."

Katarina's eyes slide to Thorin's carefully, Beorn wasn't the only creature in Middle-Earth to get angry easily.

"What! A furrier, a man that calls rabbits conies, when he doesn't turn their skins into squirrels?" Bilbo practically squeaked frightened.

"Good gracious heavens, no, no, NO, NO!" said Gandalf. "Don't be a fool Mr. Baggins if you can help it; and in the name of all wonder don't mention the word furrier again as long as you are within a hundred miles of his house, nor rug, cape, tippet, muff, nor any other such unfortunate word! He is a skin-changer. He changes his skin; sometimes he is a huge black bear, sometimes he is a great strong black-haired man with huge arms and a great beard. I cannot tell you much more, though that ought to be enough. Some say that he is a bear descended from the great and ancient bears of the mountains that lived there before the giants came. Others say that he is a man descended from the first men who lived before Smaug or the other dragons came into this part of the world, and before goblins came into the hills out of the North. I cannot say though I fancy the last is the true tale. He is not the sort of person to ask questions of."

Katarina nodded her head agreeing as of yet with Gandalf. "So now you understand my trepidation to simply walk to this great man's house with no prior warning."

"I have already told you Kitty, Beorn will know we are coming." Gandalf supplied at his wits end with this conversation.

"I don't like it Gandalf." Katarina retorted unhappily, to the best of her knowledge Beorn did indeed let them stay until the group recovered and had in fact provided vital supplies in helping the company get through MirkWood. But none of that meant Katarina had to enjoy the thought of the bear-man.

"You don't have to like the idea my dearest Kitty, you simply have to agree that it is the best course of action." Gandalf implored. Thorin and she had grown closer it seemed though their relationship was still one of more questions than answers. Regardless Gandalf knew that should Katarina agree with him, Thorin would be less likely to fight the inevitable.

"I agree that of all the courses of actions that we may take this will provide us with the most support." Katarina agreed. "But I still don't like it. " She muttered silently, crossing her arms annoyed.

Thorin glanced at Katarina quickly before nodding his head in acceptance. "Very well then Master Gandalf, lead the way."

Nodding his head in acceptance Gandalf did just that. The rest of the company followed quickly behind the tall man with the pointed grey hat though the stood on edge. If Katarina was not happy with the decision then they would stay wary.

"Kitty-Cat?" A meek voice called out beside her. Katarina turned curious eyes to Kili who had come up on her right side, Thorin on her left.

"Yes Kili?" Katarina asked gently.

"Do you truly believe that this Beorn is a threat to us?" Kili questioned curiously glancing first at her then forward after Gandalf.

"A true threat no." Katarina shook her head. "Gandalf would never lead us knowingly into something dangerous. "He is a great-man as Gandalf said capable of great things and he has a substantial dislike for dwarves that is all. The man worries me."

"Don't worry Kitty-Cat we will protect you." Kili responded confidently refusing to acknowledge that Beorn would hold a grudge on his kind, such things were not unknown to them.

Katarina sent the brothers a gentle smile, chuckling at them good-naturedly. "I never worry with my brave princes beside me."

The two brothers stood proudly beside Katarina continuing on forward. Though they would not admit it out loud, for surely their Uncle would think them weak, but praise often assured them that they were on the right path.

"You spoil my nephews Kitten." Thorin murmured good-naturedly. Katarina turned a raised brow to the King before responding in her own.

"Do I?" She questioned curiously. "I suppose I cannot help it."

Before anyone could respond Gandalf shushed them, walking toward the sounds of buzzing. "Now, I must ask that you all stay quiet, we are entering Beorn's domain."

"How do you know-" Bilbo asked uncertainly. "Oh."

Katarina gazed lazily around her as giant bees flew heavily around them, gathering and depositing pollen.

"You didn't mention giant stingers." Bilbo hissed frightened.

"Don't worry Bilbo." Katarina called out gently. "They won't bother you so long as you don't bother them."

"You heard her Naddith don't bother the bees." Fili quickly admonished, pushing his brother in closer to Katarina and further from the edge of the group.

"Do you suppose they make honey?" Bombur asked his brothers quietly looking curiously around them.

"Yes they do Bombur, but I would not try to take it from them. They only let Beorn do those honors and should we in fact be invited to stay we will sample some of it." Katarina answered looking over her shoulder briefly at the portly dwarf.

Bombur smiled happily in response his mind traveling a mile a minute. "You don't suppose he will let me take some do you?"

"You don't need honey for the road." Dwalin grunted already wanting as far from the large creatures as possible.

"It's not for me." Bombur muttered his face adapting a red-color. "It's for my wife, you know she loves to bake."

"I'm certain that once the quest is over we can travel back to obtain some for her." Katarina assured happily.

"Do you suppose Beorn will allow me to watch him gather the honey?" Ori questioned much quieter. "I would love to draw their giant honeycombs in better detail."

No one was able to answer as Dori quickly pulled his brother by his side as a couple of horses galloped away from them toward the house.

Gandalf rounded on the group imploring the importance of what he was about to say with his eyes. "You lot will see the way I go—but only in pairs, mind, about five minutes between each pair of you. Bombur is fattest and will do for two, he had better come last. Come on Mr. Baggins! There is a gate somewhere round this way." Gandalf stated before walking off, the skittish hobbit right behind him.

"Kitten, you will go with me and Balin. Nori you are to go next with Ori followed by Dwalin and Dori. Fili and Kili you will follow next, then Oin and Gloin. Bifur and Bofur finally with Bombur last." The group nodded their heads at the command. "Come Kitten."

Katarina nodded standing between Thorin and Balin throwing a reassuring glance over her shoulder to the others. Sighing heavily Katarina squinted slightly as the three came into the large room. Katarina's first glimpse of Beorn showed how little actors could do large stature justice. For truly Beorn was an incredibly large man, larger than even the movie portray seemed.

"One or four you mean, I see!" Beorn's deep voice rumbled curiously. "But these aren't hobbits, they are dwarves and a woman."

"Thorin Oakenshield, at your service! Balin at your service!" The two dwarves beside her said bowing respectfully.

"I don't need your service, thank you," said Beorn. "but I expect you need mine. I am not over fond of dwarves; but if it is true you are Thorin (son of Thrain, son of Thror, I believe), and that your companion is respectable, and that you are enemies of goblins and are not up to any mischief in my lands-what are you up to, by the way? And what about you?"

"My name is Katarina, but you can call me Kat if you should prefer it." Katarina responded not bowing as the others did nor offering any form of help."

"I see a female companion, interesting. I thought dwarves protected their females." Beorn said thoughtfully.

"They do and as you can see I am not a dwarf but a human. I have was travelling with Gandalf." Katarina responded in kind,

"They are on their way to visit the lands of their fathers, away east beyond MirkWood," supplied Gandalf quickly bringing the tale back to focus. "And it is entirely an accident that we are in your lands at all. We were crossing by the High Pass that should have brought us to the road that lies south of your country, when we were attacked by the evil goblins-as I was about to tell you."

"Go on telling, then!" said Beorn, who was never very polite.

"There was a terrible storm; the stone-giants were out hurling rocks, and at the head of the pass we took refuge in a cave, the hobbit and I and several of our companions. . ."

Katarina refrained from mentioning that she and Gandalf were not actually with the Dwarves in the cave when they were attacked by the goblins.

"Do you call three several?"  
"Well, no. As a matter of fact there were more than three."

"Where are they? Killed, eaten, gone home?"  
"Well, no. They don't seem all to have come when I whistled. Shy, I expect. You see, we are very much afraid that we are rather a lot for you to entertain."

"Go on, whistle again! I am in for a party, it seems, and one or two more won't make much difference," growled Beorn.

Gandalf whistled again; but Nori and Ori were there almost before he had stopped, for, if you remember, Gandalf had told them to come in pairs every five minutes. "Hullo!" said Beorn. "You came pretty quick-where were you hiding? Come on my jack-in-the-boxes!"

"Nori at your service, Ori at-" they began; but Beorn interrupted them.

"Thank you! When I want your help I will ask for it. Sit down, and let's get on with this tale, or it will be supper-time before it is ended."

"As soon as we were asleep," went on Gandalf, "a crack at the back of the cave opened; goblins came out and grabbed the hobbit and the dwarves and our troop of ponies" Katarina also wanted to mention that their group did not have ponies at the time but refrained seeing Gandalf in all of his story-telling glory.

"Troop of ponies? What were you-a travelling circus? Or were you carrying lots of goods? Or do you always call seven a troop?"

"O no! As a matter of fact there were more than seven ponies, for there were more than seven of us-and well, here are two more!"

Just at that moment Dori and Dwalin appeared and bowed so low that their beards swept the stone floor. The big man was frowning at first, but they did their very best to be frightfully polite, and kept on nodding and bending and bowing and waving their hoods before their knees (in proper dwarf fashion), till he stopped frowning and burst into a chuckling laugh; they looked so comical.

"Troop, was right," he said. "A fine comic one. Come in my merry men, and what are your names? I don't want your service just now, only your names; and then sit down and stop wagging!"

"Dori and Dwalin," they said not daring to be offended, and sat flop on the floor looking rather surprised.

"Now go on again!" said Beorn to the wizard.

"Where was I? O ye-! I was not grabbed. I killed a goblin or two with a flash-"

"Good!" growled Beorn. "It is some good being a wizard, then."

"-and slipped inside the crack before it closed. I followed down into the main hall, which was crowded with goblins. The Great Goblin was there with thirty or forty armed guards. I thought to myself even if they were not all chained together, what can a dozen do against so many?"

"A dozen! That's the first time I've heard ten called a dozen. Or have you still got some more jacks that haven't yet come out of their boxes"

"Well, yes, there seem to be a couple more here now - Fili and Kili, I believe," said Gandalf, as these two now appeared and stood smiling and bowing.

"That's enough!" said Beorn. "Sit down and be quiet! Now go on, Gandalf!

"So Gandalf went on with the tale, until he came to the fight in the dark, the discovery of the lower gate, and their horror when they found that Mr. Baggins had been mislaid. "We've counted ourselves and found that there was no hobbit. There were only fifteen of us left!"

"Fifteen that's the first time I've heard one from eleven leave fifteen. You mean eleven, or else you haven't told me yet all the names of your party."

"Well, of course you haven't seen Oin and Gloin yet. And, bless me! Here they are. I hope you will forgive them for bothering you."

"O let 'em all come! Hurry up! Come along, you two, and sit down! But look here, Gandalf, even now we have only got yourself and ten dwarves and a woman and the hobbit that was lost. That only makes twelve (plus one mislaid) and not fifteen (plus one mislaid), unless wizards count differently to other people. But now please get on with the tale." Beorn did not show it more than he could help, but really he had begun to get very interested. You see, in the old days he had known the very part of the mountains that Gandalf was describing. He nodded and he growled, when he heard of the hobbits reappearance and of their scramble down the stone-slide and of the wolfing in the woods. When Gandalf came to their climbing into trees with the wolves all underneath, he got up and strode about and muttered:

"I wish I had been there! I would have given them more than fireworks!"

"Well," said Gandalf very glad to see that his tale was making a good impression, "I did the best I could. There we were with the wolves going mad underneath us and the forest beginning to blaze in places, when the goblins came down from the hills and discovered us. They yelled with delight and sang songs making fun of us. Sixteen birds in five fir-trees-î

"Good heavens!" growled Beorn. "Don't pretend that goblins can't count. They can. Thirteen isn't sixteen and they know it."

"And so do 1. There were Bifur and Bofur as well. I haven't ventured to introduce them before, but here they are."

In came Bifur and Bofur. "And me!" gasped Bombur pulling up behind. He was fat, and also angry at being left till last. He refused to wait five minutes, and followed immediately after the other two. "Well, now there are sixteen of you; and since goblins can count, I suppose that is all that there were up the trees. Now perhaps we can finish this story without any more interruptions."

Katarina nearly rolled her eyes as dawning shown in the dwarves eyes one by one as Gandalf continued the end of his story. Beorn was not a man of evil or cruelty, the reason Katarina had not liked the plan did not have anything to do with the fact that they would be facing the giant-man but the fact that they would be playing him. By the time the wizard had finished his tale and had told of the eagles' rescue and of how they had all been brought to the Carrock, the sun had fallen behind the peaks of the Misty Mountains and the shadows were long in Beorn's garden.

"A very good tale!" Beorn stated boisterously. "Come let us have supper before the woman falls asleep were she stands."

Only then did the company turn their attention to Katarina were she stood, leaning heavily against Thorin her eyes fluttering open and closed with the effort to stay awake.

"Only a bit longer Kitten, eat and then you can sleep." Thorin murmured softly into her ear as he led her through the hall. Katarina nodded letting Thorin guide her into the hall and helping her onto the bench for a quick supper, the day and all of those before it were indeed catching up on her. Katarina blindly ate what was laid in front of her before the addition of a full stomach demanded her eyes to close.

"There are cots laid in front of the fire for the lot of you. But I was raised right and the woman will have the guest bedroom, it is not much but it will provide privacy." Beorn stated loudly, jolting Katarina slightly.

Wide-eyes suddenly alert looked to the man who had spoken loudly. "I thank you Master Beorn for your kindness and generosity."

"You are welcome little Kat. Now I must be off." Beorn stated nodding once to the woman before leaving the room.

"Where do you think he is off to?" Ori questioned curiously.

"To verify our story." Katarina stated simply letting Thorin help her from the high bench.

"Does he not trust us?" Dwalin demanded angrily.

"He has no reason to Dwalin." Katarina soothed following a dog on its hind legs which seemed to be directing her toward the bedroom. Thorin paused before following behind. After a curious look he answered.

"I have become accustomed to walking you to your room." The dwarf King said seriously.

Katarina smiled at his blatant lie but did not comment on it. "That is all very well and true. I have become accustomed to the sound of dwarvish snoring at night and I fear being in my own room may prevent me from sleeping so perhaps you could stay with me."

Thorin was grateful that Katarina did not call him on his lie and so he did not call her on hers in turn though he did want to proclaim that he did not snore.

The dog led the duo to a room before bowing and leaving. He would never understand creatures of two legs, he thought it obvious that the two were mates but the way they acted showed that they were trying to deny the fact. Mates were precious and beloved, his own mate and pups were his world. He did not care for the shiny metal that two legged did nor did he care for the war they ensued over other shiny objects. He much preferred his friend Beorn, who lived a simply and happy life. The man would often become a bear to run with him and their companions, such a simple and happy life was all that was needed. No, the dog thought, he truly did not understand two-legged beings.

Katarina stepped into the room first gazing around at the rustic and large structures. "Are you going to explain your absence to the company or just stay with me?"

Thorin watched as Katarina climbed up and into the bed. "I am King, I need not explain myself to anyone."

"Very well then my King, come and rest."

Thorin raised a brow but complied lying beside her on the large bed.

"Yes Thorin?"

"Nothing." He muttered quickly. Katarina did not respond so he continued. "I am simply surprised is all."

"And why is that." Katarina finally said turning on her side so that the two could face each other.

"Yesterday you slept near Gandalf, never glancing toward me or the company and now you lay beside me."  
"How would you know that I did not glance toward you?" Katarina asked curiously.

"Because I looked at you often enough." Thorin replied honestly. He continued on too caught in this thoughts to stop his mouth from spilling the truth that he had been so vehemently denying. "There is something different about you, something that makes you different than any other and I've tried to deny the fact. You were a distraction that was what I told myself."

Katarina watched Thorin closely as he spoke all thoughts of sleep suddenly eluding her.

"But then you appeared in Goblin town, fighting toward my nephews, shaking in my arms after the fight. Soothing my own wounds later, smiling and helping me in ways that I never knew I needed." Thorin continued gazing into her eyes seeing the truth of his own soul in their golden depths. "And then I realized, I did not know what a day without you would be like, how I would cope without your support and nerves."

"You do not need me Thorin." Katarina implored looking back at the Dwarf King. "You are the King."

"Aye I am but you are miz Kadzuna Uzdan. Me Uzdan miz mudtu. Kedzel, Amrul Atsu." Thorin muttered pulling Katarina into his arms, burying his face in her neck, his breathe hot as he spoke words she did not know.

"Thorin?" Katarina questioned uncertainly.

"I do need you." Thorin begged of her. "I need you as a drowning man needs breathe, as a starving man needs food. I cannot deny what Balin has been telling me any longer."

"Okay Thorin." Katarina agreed wrapping her own arms around the Dwarf King feeling him relax immediately. "Sleep now, I will be here in the morning and we can talk then."

* * *

Kedzel: Gold of all gold, Thorin's endearment for Katarina

Kadzuna Uzdan- Golden Queen

Uzdan miz mudtu –Ruler of my heart

Amrul Atsu- I love you

So Thorin's little schpeel at the end, "miz Kadzuna Uzdan. Me Uzdan miz mustu. Kedzel, Amrul Atsu roughly means: my Golden Queen. You are the ruler of my heart. Kedzel (his endearment) I love you.


	14. Love is an Open Door

Hey guys here is the next chapter! Be warned it gets a bit steamy farther in! As always :)

Disclaimer: Not mine

Review?

* * *

The next morning Katarina awoke first. The rays of sun streamed through the unguarded window, the early morning breeze brought in the scent of honey and wildflowers. The woman laid for a few moments simply gazing at Thorin in wonder before her hand leapt forward of its own vocation to stroke his cheek. The skin of which was surprisingly smooth and warm save for were his beard scratched playfully at her hand. The dwarf with her was quickly becoming more and more important to her something which scared Katarina greatly. Truly, Katarina planned to leave after the quest was finished but the possibility of her heart staying her was becoming greater and greater. "Oh Thorin what are you doing to me." She mumbled laying back down so that her head rested on his outstretched arm.

Thorin's confession the night before had left her too much to think about with so little time. She may not understand Khuzdul but she understood the meaning. In his own way Thorin was confessing his love for her. She felt Thorin's other arm, which sat on her waist pull her closer in, a sigh of content escaping his weary lips. How could she leave him after the quest, this dwarf which had given everything he had for his people and finally the lines of worry and pain were beginning to erase from his face. Katarina's departure, she feared would break him. "What do I do Thorin?"

A light knock alerted Katarina to a presence. Looking up suddenly, but careful not to wake the slumbering dwarf Katarina's eyes met Gandalf's. The wizard motioned for her to join him silently. Nodding her consent she slowly untangled herself from his grip and the bed, making her way silently out of the room. As the door shut behind her Gandalf spoke.

"The fact that he slept this late and through the noise shows how relaxed he is around you." Gandalf stated simply.

"Gandalf." Katarina warned wrapping her arms around herself missing the warmth that Thorin's embrace gave her.

"You cannot fight it any longer my dearest Kitty, you have lost your heart to Thorin as much as he has to you." Gandalf assured, resting a hand on the smaller woman's shoulder.

Katarina quickly shook the hand off. "I cannot Gandalf, if I do then—"

"You will never see your family again I know. If I send you back to your brothers then I cannot bring you back. You do not have to decide now but eventually you will." Gandalf promised. "Kitty, if I do send you back I fear that both you and Thorin—"

"—will be broken." Katarina supplied tearily. "Yes I realize that."

"It will not just be the two of you I fear though." Gandalf continued well aware that he was being cruel telling her this now but she needed to know all of it before he left the company. "Fili and Kili will be changed and hurt for it. Oin, Balin, Ori, Bifur, you have touched all of the companies hearts. Should you leave them they will all be affected."

"You are asking me to give up my family." Katarina whispered through her tears.

"No I'm asking you not to abandon your family." Gandalf pleaded.

"You said it yourself if I stay I will never again see my brothers, my mother, my father, my friends, my nephews—"

"—are Fili and Kili not already akin to nephews in your heart." Gandalf demanded. "Is Dwalin and Balin not already like older brothers to you? Is the company not a family to you?"

Katarina did not respond immediately. She could not deny the space that Fili and Kili filled so chose instead to comment on the others. "I've never had elder brothers so I could not tell you is the other members of the company held that space in my heart."

Sighing heavily Gandalf looked to the world outside of the walls that surrounded them. "You do not have to decide now, as I have told you but I do beg of you. Consider your options carefully. Though you are your brothers' only sister by blood you are not their only sister, none of your nephews are short on aunts."

"So I am easily replaced." Katarina said spitefully.

"I did not say that." Gandalf assured. "But I will say this, they will cope more easily then Fili and Kili who have no other aunt, and I fear without you they will also lose their Uncle. Any lose is hard but a loss when there is so little to have to begin with is more painfully noticed."

"You have given me much to think on, please leave me." Katarina begged walking back to the room where Thorin lay.

"I took a chance is telling you now." Gandalf ominously responded. "I could have very well let you go on refusing to acknowledge it and then felt the pain all at once. But instead I told you now and risked many a death should you falter."

Katarina froze where she walked refusing to turn. "I will never let them feel the pain of death."

"I fear there is a pain worse than death should you leave." Gandalf continued. He knew, truly he did that his words were cruel, that they were harsh and selfish but he could not let her blindly return to her world where she would be no more than an empty shell dreaming of blue eyes and a low voice.

"You have given me much to think on, I thank you." Katarina said simply.

Gandalf bowed. "Then I shall take my leave, I will be back by supper."

Katarina continued on to her room not noticing the dwarves who had listened in on the conversation.

"Do you really think Kitty-Cat will leave us?" Kili asked his brother quietly.

Fili wanted more than anything to assure his brother that she would not in fact ever leave their side but he could not. "I know not Naddith, you heard Gandalf, and if Kitty-Cat were to choose us she would never see her family again."

"But why?" Kili begged. "Surely Uncle would allow them to live with us, he would never turn away her family, he would never put her happiness at risk."

"I do not know Naddith." Fili answered honestly.

"Come you two." Dwalin demanded his own fears confirmed. The brothers looked over to were Dwalin and Balin were standing frowns on their faces.

"Master Balin you do not think." Kili started.

"Come you two, we can speak to Kitty later and ask her, there is little point in attempting to find answers were we cannot understand the question." Balin assured.

…

Katarina closed the door silently behind her a plate of food in her hand. She was still curious about the creatures which could walk on their hind legs and helped Beorn. She set the plate toward the end of the bed quickly climbing back up beside Thorin. Gazing down at the Dwarf Kind she stifled a laugh, Thorin was spread out on his back, his arms splayed around him. She thought that should the bed be smaller he would hog it. "Oh Thorin what do I do." She muttered moving some of his raven locks from his face enjoying the way his face relaxed when she did so.

The feel of a soft hand stroking his face was the first thing Thorin felt in the morning. Sleepily he opened his eyes his gaze falling on his Kedzel who looked to be as if she had been crying. Suddenly very awake, Thorin was sitting up, his hands grasping Katarina's face. "Kedzel, what is wrong."

"It is nothing Thorin." Katarina assured shaking her head gently coming to a conclusion. She would simply wait and see, she would no longer deny the feelings she held for those around her and when the time came she hoped that her heart would have an easier time deciding. Turning she gestured to the plate. "I have brought us some food to break our fast."

Thorin did not push Katarina, instead he chose to welcome the food gazing curiously at the woman every so often. Last night he had confessed to her and she had chosen to not respond. She was upset, that was plain to see and he wished not to further upset her so he decided to make her happy and question her later. "Do you wish to learn Khuzdul?"

"What?" Katarina asked surprised, of all the things she thought him to ask that was not one of them.

"The language of my forefathers, do you wish to learn it." Thorin asked curiously watching her lips as they moved as she chewed. His dreams from the night prior and her nearness was not helping him at all.

"I thought it forbidden for an outsider to learn." Katarina responded unsure.

"I am King." Thorin answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes." Katarina replied, wishing for a taste of what a future with Thorin would entail. Before Katarina could question it she felt the atmosphere in the room change dangerously.

Her breathless reply stole Thorin's own breath from his body. Before he could truly think on it he reached toward the plate grabbing raspberry. Turning the deep red fruit in his hand he leant forward placing it at Katarina's lips, watching fascinatingly as the berry slipped between her lips. "That is a barathmurn."

Katarina found the fruit sitting on her tongue preciously before she bit into it, the juice slipping out from her still somewhat opened lips. Thorin leant forward catching the stray juice from falling further than the corner of her mouth.

"Barathmurn, Kedzel. You must repeat the word." Thorin murmured the tang of the raspberry on his tongue.

Katarina felt her breath catch as Thorin instead of leaning back continued to place long lazy kisses along her jawline, his breath smelling of the fruit. "Barathmurn." She whispered hoarsely after swallowing the berry.

"Good Kedzel." Thorin encouraged grabbing another from the plate, placing it in her mouth

Katarina accepted the raspberry without question, feeling a heat spread through her body. "Barathmurn." She whispered again.

Thorin nipped gently at her collar, Katarina's hands jumping toward his chest of their own accord. "No, now that you have had more than one it is barathmarân. Try again Kedzel."

"Bara-barathmarân." Katarina muttered her hands shaking as the gripped Thorin's sleep rumpled shirt. When she wished for a taste of his future she had not meant this.

"Good, do you like barathmarân Kedzel?" Thorin asked huskily almost groaning aloud as Katarina tilted her head slightly to allow Thorin more access to her neck.

"Yes."

"Kun, Kedzel." Thorin commanded gently, his mouth hot against the skin of her neck.

"What?" Katarina asked dazed. Thorin chuckled, shaking Katarina's body as he did.

"Kun means yes when answering a positive question." Thorin replied trailing kisses back up to Katarina's jaw.

"Do you enjoy barathmarân Kedzel?" Thorin asked his gravelling voice pulling at the heat in Katarina's stomach.

"Kun." Katarina whispered her eyes screwed shut as she let her body feel.

"Do you wish for me to stop?" Thorin asked already knowing her answer.

"No."

"Lu'" Thorin corrected nipping at her jaw.

"Lu." Katarina answered immediately.

"Not quiet, Kedzel, not Lu, but lu'."

"Lu'" Katarina whimpered as Thorin continued to place hot kisses back along her neck. For how long would he toy with her, she wondered. Until when would he continue, before giving her relief?

"Do you want more fruit Kedzel?" Thorin implored.

"Lu'" Katarina responded immediately, feeling Thorin's chuckle against her pulse point.

"Do you not wish to continue to learn?" Thorin responded dryly.

"Kun."

"Ah! Kedzel when answering a negative question it is kuna." Thorin responded pausing in his ministration. "Try again."

"Kuna." Katarina begged.

"Then surely you would wish to learn of the names of the other delicacies provided to us." Thorin teased lightly, his breath ghosting over where his lips had been mere seconds before.

Growling lowly, Katarina felt her hands grab Thorin's face before pulling it roughly to hers. Their lips finally meeting. Katarina moaned lowly in Thorin's mouth, he tasted of raspberries and her skin. She felt his lips mold roughly to hers, his hands quickly gripping her hips and laying her gently on the bed as he hovered above her, the food forgotten. Their tongues fought for dominance, though Katarina did not bother for long for she knew he would win and the sooner she relented the sooner she could taste him. She felt her hands slowly run from his face to his chest, feeling his muscles ripple beneath his thin tunic. The memories of those muscles caused another wanton moan to escape her mouth.

Thorin was gaining closer and closer to his limit as every moan left his Kedzel's mouth. He ground his pelvis in hers seeking some form of relief.

When Katarina felt his length against her heat, Katarina let out a loud throaty moan, instead of relief she was feeling more heat buildup. Thorin suddenly lent back causing Katarina to cry out. Her eyes locked in on his, feeling another leap of heat, she gazed heavily into his eyes, the blue Durin color all but lost as his pupils took on a passionate gleam.

"Do you know what this is Kedzel?" Thorin asked lowly, holding a spoonful of honey between their bodies. Katarina shook her head negatively. "Come now Kedzel, I taught you that word."

"Lu'" Katarina responded quickly, arching her back slightly.

"This is halw." He answered letting one drop fall on her chest, where her tunic had fallen away. Thorin's eyes took a predatory gleam as he lent forward licking the honey from her chest. "Try it Kedzel."

"Halw." Katarina whispered reaching to keep Thorin where his mouth was lavishing above her breasts.

"Good, this—" Thorin let several more drops fall from the spoon, leaving a small trail on her chest and toward her collar, where the junction of her neck laid. "—is halâw."

"Halâw." Katarina responded throwing her head back as Thorin's tongue followed the trail of honey around her chest toward her collar where he was seemingly sucking it's sweetness from her skin.

"You are a natural Kedzel." Thorin approved. "Do you know what else has honey?"

Katarina nodded her head heavily as she felt Thorin's hand slowly make its way down her stomach lower to where she burned the greatest.

"Hulwul, hulwul, halâw! A'rukh ashlikruki amêzi halâw! Amnâd me samukai e me, Kedzel?" Thorin murmured heatedly, his hand already rubbing her through her trousers.

"Kun." Kedzel responded having no idea what he asked but caring for nothing other than the feel of Thorin.

"Do you know what I asked of you Kedzel?" Thorin asked rubbing her lazily, his other hand continuing to let drizzles of honey fall on her chest, licking them up greedily."

"Lu' but I don't care.' Katarina muttered breathlessly, begging Thorin to not stop, not even to teach her.

"Kana hulwul. Kedzel me kana hulwul, kana hulwul. A'rukh yothur." Thorin continued to mutter rubbing and playing with her body like she had never had felt before.

"Thorin please!" Katarina cried feeling something build in the pit of her stomach, a coil begging to be released.

Growling Thorin kissed Katarina's cries away, letting his hand rub a rhythm against her. A rhythm that she followed with her hips. His other hand Thorin felt rub against her breast, her nipples hardened in pleasure and need.

"Kana Hulwul."

"Kana San."

"Kana banmûna."

Katarina cried out her back arching, her body stilling as the coil finally snapped. She could hardly keep herself right as pleasure shook her body, cries leaving her lips in rushed words.

Thorin watched through heavy eyes as his Kedzel shook with the pleasure of his touch, her body shaking in his arms before finally settling down, heavy pants leaving her mouth.

Golden eyes flickered open amazed gazing at blue eyes which looked down at her adoringly. Katarina opened her mouth to speak before feeling Thorin's lips on her already swollen mouth. Feeling the flicker of heat quickly returning Katarina gripped Thorin's shirt tightly.

"Oh Kedzel." Thorin murmured releasing her mouth quickie gazing down at her sated and surprised face. Guessing, he spoke curiously. "Was that your first release Kedzel?"

Nodding her head Katarina continued to look up at Thorin as her body tingled in pleasure.

Groaning Thorin rested his forehead on hers. "You are pure, aren't you?"

"Kun." Katarina responded immediately causing Thorin to set another bruising kiss on her lips.

"Then we will stop here." Thorin stated his own body crying for release.

"Lu'" Katarina continued reaching for his face to pull into another kiss. Thorin let Katarina guide her in for another kiss but did not let it go further.

"Yes, Kedzel. We will stop here before I can stop no longer. Your first time will be in Erebor, in the bed of the King. I will lavish your body with attention, I will let pleasure wreak havoc on your senses until you known nothing but the sound of my voice and the feel of my touch. I will make love to you until the night melts into day and that again to night, I will not stop until we are both so fully sated that I can bare to leave your embrace, your heat for longer than a moment." Thorin promised, watching as Katarina's eyes darkened perceptively. "This I promise, so we cannot now. I will not take you unless I can give you the time and pleasure you deserves, so we must stop."

"Thorin." Katarina murmured heatedly.

"I will go have a bath prepared for you." Thorin whispered kissing her gently before quickly jumping from the bed and exiting the room.

Katarina stared after him for a few moments before turning to look at the plate of food, and it had started so innocently. Now Katarina feared she would never be able to look at raspberries or honey for that matter ever again. Katarina did not know for how long she laid there but sooner than she thought possible, Thorin had reentered telling her that the company had managed to prepare a bath for her. She frowned standing to tell Thorin that she did not need a bath before feeling a wetness between her legs, a stickiness that needed to be cleaned. Blushing furiously Katarina thanked Thorin.

Chuckling Thorin strode forward placing a sound kiss on her lips. "I would if I could, clean you myself. I do not wish to waste but I will not be able to stop if I do."

Feeling more heat at what Thorin had proposed Katarina quickly entered the bath feeling the heat of his gaze as she went.

…

Thorin had taken a deep breathe, willing his pleasure to dissipate. He could in all well-thought give himself release but he feared this would only make him need his Kedzel more and he swore he would wait so wait he shall. Taking a calming breathe Thorin left the room once again in search of the company. All he had had to say was that Katarina wished for a bath and buckets of water suddenly found themselves over a fire to be used at her disposal.

"Uncle!" Fili called out suddenly all eyes of the company on him. "You never told us why Kitty-Cat wanted a bath, we had bathed only a few days before."

Thorin should have answered immediately that she wanted warm water, or something along those lines but instead he found a traitorous blush find its way on his cheeks. He swore when he saw a few smirks, his beard had not hid it well. "I see then." Balin stated smiling blindingly at him. "Did you also need a bath my King?"

Before Thorin could curse his friend Kili began to babble his face red. His nephews were not considered adults and so it was understandable that his youngest had yet to feel a females embrace. To be honest with only 1 in 3 dwarves females many a male either never felt a female, felt only their one, or a few tryst before their one. Most had no lucridous affair as it was never as satisfying as that of their one that Thorin could attest to. He had long given up on finding his one and so knew well what the feel of a woman was.

"But Uncle! You two are—she is our Kitty-Cat—I mean you—and she—but-" Kili babbled incoherently his face getting redder and redder as he continued. Though his face too was red Fili understood more than his younger brother and quickly covered Kili's mouth.

The company stood in a stark silence for a few moments before Dwalin threw back his head and let out a great laugh. "It is about time!"

Like that the ice of the company was broken as Thorin good-naturedly shoved his friend, he was not a King right now. No, he was a beloved friend.

"Oy! Nori, Bofur! Who won the bet?" Oin called out curiously.

"What bet?" Thorin questioned dangerously already knowing indeed what bet.

"Come now Thorin, we all saw you tiptoeing around the Lass and you expect us not to see how long you could last before breaking."

"Fine." Thorin groaned. "Who won the bet?"

"Not surprising, Balin." Nori supplied after looking at a sheet of paper quickly. "Second was Dwalin, followed by Oin then Bifur."

Bofur nodded his head before dividing the winnings how they agreed.

"Thank you laddie." Balin said holding the coin pouch up to Thorin who merely scowled in return.

"Now what is all this?" Gandalf asked curiously stepping through the doorway.

"Ah! Sorry Master Gandalf, you were in fifth." Nori supplied tossing a pouch to Oin.

Frowning Gandalf turned toward Thorin who thought he heard the wizard muttering about only a week off. "Does that explain were Kitty is currently at?"

"Yes, she is freshening up. Now listen you lot." Thorin thundered turning to the company. "You can take as many jabs as you wish at me but not a word of this to Kitten, if Kedzel knew you did this she would be—"

"I would be?" Katarina questioned curiously stepping into the room. Startled Katarina felt the mood tense in the room before everyone shot her pleasantly innocent smiles. Thorin turned slowly unsure how to proceed.

"Nothing Kedzel." Thorin assured grabbing the towel that she was currently using to dry her hair and leading her over to a seat where he deftly braided her hair throwing dangerous glares at the company over her shoulder. Though he wished to put in meaningful braids he chose to put in a simply braid to keep her hair out of the way until they spoke more later.

"If you say so." Katarina agreed thanking Thorin quickly and turning toward him, her back to the company. The minute his gaze caught hers, she smiled demurely placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Turning back to the company and smiling brightly she continued. "So, what do you lot have planned to do today?"

"It is best if we stay indoor until our host arrives." Gandalf advice sitting himself in an overly large chair, pulling his pipe out lazily.

"And when will our host arrive?" Thorin demanded leaning against the large fireplace, his eyes got in their flickering depths.

"If he does not arrive tonight then I would wager tomorrow." Gandalf continued blowing a few smoke rings from his mouth. "Lovely place for smoke rings."

"That is not very helpful." Bilbo grumbled sitting on the ground his arms crossed.

"Bilbo, whatever is the matter?" Katarina questioned kneeling beside the hobbit.

Before the hobbit could respond he had looked up into Katarina's questioning eyes, his face taking on a particularly red hue. "It's n-nothing. Excuse me!" He squeaked standing quickly and running from the room.

"What was that about?" Katarina asked the others, who dutifully avoided her gaze.

"Come Kitten, let us talk in private." Thorin quickly covered, grabbing Katarina's hand in his grasp leading her back to a porch. The door was slightly ajar, letting in a soft breeze. The two sat in the doorway, easily able to return back into the great home and close the door if necessary.

"What did you wish to speak about?" Katarina questioned, settling herself on the ground.

"It is about what I said last night." Thorin answered gazing outside into the dense woods.

"Oh!" Katarina supplied thinking back to Thorin's confession.

"Was there something you wished to ask me Kitten?" Thorin asked curiously glancing sideways at the woman who seemed to be holding a question on her tongue.

Blushing Katarina looked down at her hands, wringing them slightly. "Do not take this in a wrong manner but Thorin it seems as if we are moving a bit fast. Do you not agree? It was only the day before that you confessed to feelings for me then this morning we—"

"Do you regret this morning?" Thorin questioned seriously, forcing the hurt to stay away until they had talked.

"No!" Katarina immediately answered throwing her hands up. "I care for you greatly and this morning gave me a taste of the future but I am glad that you stopped us. I was so caught in the moment that I may have—"

"You do not need to explain Kedzel." Thorin assured grabbing her hands in his, stilling their nervous movements. "As to whether we are moving too quickly I suppose it does not surprise me that you believe this so. Realizing that you are pure was the only thing that stopped me. Besides you are after all human."

"What does me being a human have to do with things?" Katarina pouted.

"Do you know what a dwarf's One is?" Thorin asked patiently.

"No." Katarina responded immediately.

"Lu'" Thorin corrected a smirk making its way on his face.

"Lu'" Katarina repeated shyly.

"We dwarves are blessed with soulmates, they are our One because together we are one being. Not all dwarves have a One but when we find them we know immediately. Normally the dwarves only need a moment before they understand who they had just met and courting starts soon after with braids and beads exchanged." Thorin began gazing seriously at Katarina.

"Like Bombur and his wife?" Katarina questioned.

"Yes." Thorin agreed. "They met and not a week after had begun their courtship with braids exchanged and marriage discussion between the families." Reaching up Thorin moved some of Katarina's hair from her face. "When I first met you I knew. Of course I knew but we had just begun our quest and I deemed you a distraction, a human distraction none the less."

"Was that why you hated me so much at first." Katarina whispered.

"I never hated you, not truly. I hated what you were doing to me. Stirring up such feelings that you were." Thorin muttered shaking his head. "So I kept you at a distance, content in learning about you from what others asked. I watched as my nephews grew closer and closer to you, and you began to understand them on a level that was much too intimate for having only known them for a few days. Then there was the incident with the Trolls, and you just had to fight me. Every step of the way you would but heads with me, you refused to back down, you refused to not have your advice listened to."

Thorin turned gazing back outside as he continued on. "Then the Wargs were chasing us and you tossed yourself after Ori, as if to put yourself in a wargs path that dared to attack him. In that moment my heart nearly stopped, and I cursed you. You who made me worry like I only worried for my sister and her sons. Then Mahal! Rivendell! Dwarves are jealous creatures, we do not enjoy sharing and your easy companionship with the elves—let us just say that I did not take things well."

"That's an understatement." Katarina snorted remembering his reaction to Haldir and Bilbo.

"I understood that my words were much too harsh." Thorin continued. "But they could not be taken back. After we had left my nephews were certain that it was something I said that kept you from joining us, and they were not happy at all. They pouted and would not speak to me."

"They are still young." Katarina supplied.

"Aye, they are." Thorin agreed nodding his head. "But their silence and depression affected me, it was walking those paths that I began to see how life without you would be, how the company was without your presence. I did not like it. Then when the Goblins had taken us and it seemed that all was lost, all I could remember thinking was that I wished to see you smiling at me, one more time."

Taking a deep breathe Thorin continued. "Then Mahal you were there! Beside Gandalf, yelling at me to get up, running to my sister's son to help him. We had escaped them only to run into Azog." Thorin spit the pale orcs name. "As I held you in that tree, you shook with fear and revulsion and my only thought was that I needed to protect you."

"Then you did something stupid." Katarina whispered harshly remembering how her own heart had stopped.

"Yes, I did." Thorin granted. "But then you forgave me all my transgression and I realized that I could not fight it any longer. I could not fight that I felt complete only with you by my side. I could not fight the urge to make you smile and happy, to keep you safe and protected. As I stated earlier when a dwarf finds there one things move quickly. For you it seems fast because it seems as if I only began to develop feelings yesterday. But that is not the case." Turning to Katarina Thorin looked at her seriously.

"You are my One Kedzel, when this is all over I will only take you as my wife and queen. No other will ever be able to fill that spot." Thorin finished.

"Thorin." Katarina began. "I don't know what to say to all that."

"Tell me that you will try." Thorin begged leaning his forehead on hers. "I can be patient—" chuckling at Katarina's snort of disbelief he continued. "I can, and I will."

"I have already decided to stop denying my feelings for you Thorin." Katarina assured relaxing as she felt the tension leave Thorin's body. "But we are still on a quest."

"Yes we are." Thorin said.

"That means we need to focus on the quest, what happens during the quest happens but we don't hold back and we talk about it after it is all over." Katarina implored.

"If that is your wish Uzdan miz mudtu." Thorin agreed.

* * *

Uzdan miz mudtu.: Ruler of my Heart

"Hulwul, hulwul, halâw! A'rukh ashlikruki amêzi halâw! Amnâd me samukai e me, Kedzel: Sweet, sweet, honey! Need to taste! Will you let me taste you Kedzel?

Kana hulwul. Kedzel me kana hulwul, kana hulwul. A'rukh yothur: So sweet, Kedzel you are so sweet, so sweet, need more.

Kana Hulwul: So sweet

"Kana San: So perfect

"Kana banmûna: So beautiful


	15. Be Prepared

Yay for Spring Break! Alright, guys here is the next chapter! Pretty please review, as always if you aren't comfortable putting in public feel free to PM me :)

Disclaimer: Alas! I do not own anything nor do I make anything from this. Otherwise I would be rich and Thorin, Fili, Kili would never have died :(

* * *

"Is everything set?" Thorin called out across the group. Murmurs of agreement and acknowledgement met his ears. Turning sharply his eyes sought out Katarina's. "Kitten, you will ride with me."

Katarina looked up from where she stood helping Bilbo load his pony with supplies. Nodding her head, she made her way to the royal dwarf, conscious of the eyes following her. "You do not mind?"

"Never." Thorin said softly reaching a hand forward to brush aside some of the brown tresses that had escaped their braid. "Besides, Gandalf will be leaving our group soon and it will save time not having to get you on another pony."

Katarina watched as Thorin paused uncertainty flooding his eyes. "Thorin?"

"You are certain that you wish to go with us when Gandalf parts our company?" Thorin voiced lowly, his voice only heard by her.

"Yes," Katarina replied immediately, watching as a small smile lit Thorin's mouth. "Where Gandalf is going I cannot follow. Besides, he assured me that you would not mind my presence in your group. It is not an imposition is it?"

"Never Kedzel." Thorin replied instantly pulling the woman in, their foreheads resting on each other. The two basked in the warmth of the other's presence before a voice interrupted them.

"Go now, while you have the light. The hunters are not far behind." Beorn called out his voice rough and deep.

Nodding to the great Bear-Man, Thorin turned back to the pony quickly lifting Katarina on it before mounting behind her

"Thank you for helping us Beorn. We will never forget your kindness during such a perilous time." Katarina assured. The others of the company nodded their agreement.

"Farewell, little cat and bunny." Beorn stated chuckling deeply when Bilbo spluttered his indignation.

"I am not a bunny." Bilbo muttered to himself, several dwarves hearing his disdain and chuckling at the poor hobbit.

"Move out!" Thorin commanded quickly taking the lead, the others following quickly behind. The company rode in relative silence for a period, their bellies full and their minds racing.

"What path will we be taking Uncle?" Kili questioned suddenly his voice loud in comparison to the resounding silence.

"The only path open to you is through Mirkwood." Gandalf voiced out, he knew Thorin did not wish to take that path but it seemed to be the only way.

Thorin nodded not bothering to look behind himself at the wizard. "It is as the wizard stated. We must go through the forest to reach Erebor before Durin's Day falls."

"Will we run into the elves, do you think?" Kili continued curiously.

Katarina turned from her spot in the front meeting Kili's dark eyes and smiling encouragingly. "I should think that inevitable."

"Let us hope we can manage to go through unnoticed." Thorin ground out his hold on Katarina tightening. "The day I meet those filth is one day too soon."

Katarina sighed not bothering to stop Thorin's disdain. It was one thing with the elves of Rivendell but now they were riding toward the domain of the very person who turned a blind eye on his suffering. "Though I do not agree with Thorin completely." Katarina paused as Thorin's hold on her tightened. "I do agree with his wariness. The elves of Mirkwood are not like those of Rivendell. I fear they will be much less welcoming."

"I regretfully must agree with Kitty." Gandalf stated sadly. "Try to go through the forest unnoticed, if you are caught—I can only hope you escape."

A tense silence filtered through the group before Thorin spoke up again. "That is enough talk for now. Keep your eyes open, for though we may be in Beorn's land we are not safe."

The company was already silent and so needed no more encouragement. The party rode until night was upon them.

"Gloin, Oin get a fire started. Fili, Kili tie up the ponies." Thorin commanded helping Katarina down from the pony.

Katarina watched as the group dispersed going to their appointed jobs. She found herself walking toward Balin who was sitting by the fire. Her legs took her there of their own accord as if they knew that she needed to speak with someone.

Sitting down beside the elder dwarf, she leaned back her head sighing heavily.

"Something on your mind Kitty?" Balin voiced curiously looking down at the normally more stoic woman.

"Just worried I suppose." Katarina stated softly gazing out at the group around the fire. "I wonder what will happen in Mirkwood."

Balin didn't answer just nodded his head silently. He was not looking forward to the perils of the forest, yet he knew there was no way around it.

"There is no love lost between Thorin and Thranduil but it worries me regardless." Katarina whispered, her voice no more than a quiver on the wind.

"How so my dearest Kitty?" Balin questioned equally as silent.

"If we are caught, and I can almost ascertain that we will as there is very little odds of us traveling through Thranduil's kingdom without his knowledge. If we are caught, then there will be a confrontation of sorts between the two." Katarina responded thoughtfully.

"Aye, there is little doubt in my mind of that." Balin agreed not having to ask who the two would be.

"Thorin may not like Thranduil, but he is King." Katarina stated with conviction. "He needs to be diplomatic in their meeting otherwise, it could mean war."

"Dwarves do not back down Kitty." Balin soothed gently, already worrying about the ramifications. He understood almost better than anyone that Thorin if insulted, would not take so well. The same of course could be said for the Elven King.

"So what?" Katarina asked bitterly. "You lot are going to reclaim your mountain and not a month later fight a war with the woodland elves?"

Balin winced at the thought. "Hopefully, someone will be able to talk sense into Thorin." He said gently looking meaningfully at Katarina.

"Balin." Katarina sighed. "Elves and Dwarves are so different yet so similar it is almost laughable."

Balin did not speak only encouraged the woman to continue.

"You lot, both of you love so fiercely that it is scary. Yet while the elves are reserved and calculating, dwarves are headstrong and rash. Elves would much rather stand back for a moment to think things through, formulate a plan. Dwarves on the other-hand I believe think very highly of the 'act now think later' motto." Katarina commented.

"An interesting observation, though not incorrect." Balin observed his own eyes on the fire in front of them.

"I can understand why Thranduil did not help." Katarina said softly watching as Balin stiffened. "And why it angered Thorin so much. You said it yourself."

"Would you mind enlightening me?" Balin said not unkindly, simply curiously.

"Elves do not die of age, only through wounds of the body and soul can they perish. So it is to be believed that death of any kind is tragic and horrid for them. There is no 'natural' kind of death, the way that other creatures have. Thranduil was faced with the option of fighting, knowing very well that many of his kin could die or not fighting. He chose to turn away, to save his kin from death and grief." Katarina stated gazing now at the stars above her.

Balin was silent so she continued.

"It was not his battle to fight to begin with. It was the dwarves. I'm not saying that I agree with his decision." Katarina continued softly. "Only that I understand." Sighing she turned to Balin, searching his eyes. "But dwarves and elves are different in this way. You said so yourself, a dwarf does not run. Your kind could never forgive Thranduil's cowardess but have you attempted to look at it from his point of view, no matter how bitter the taste would be."

"Kitty." Balin questioned gazing at the woman in wonder,

"Think of it, Balin. Think if your kind did not die of age, if the elves had cast a danger upon themselves if you could with complete sound mind run in with your kin, knowing some would die to help?"

Balin simply stared at the woman in front of him who spoke with such conviction and understanding that he felt chilled.

"You are similar, in that you love fiercely. Thranduil would not sacrifice what he loved to help and so you lost more of who you loved. Your anger is understandable. Your actions stemmed from what you hold similar, love for kin. But your reasons stemmed from what you hold different, you dwarves who are rash—who run head first into everything, and the elves who are calculating—who think before acting."

"Have you told Thorin this?" Balin questioned after moments of silence.

Snorting Katarina responded. "I don't think that would go over well."

"My dear, you are not wrong in your thinking." Balin supplied immediately. "It is hard in our grief to understand the other side and we blindly blame, I admit that. But you see things from all sides. Tell Thorin this. Advise Thorin to the best of your ability, it will only make him stronger."

"I fear that when Thorin needs my advice the most, he will not listen." Katarina responded sadly.

"That should not stop you from giving it." Balin replied softly taking the younger woman's hands in his own. "if you are always there for him, he is bound to take note and listen."

"One can hope." Katarina stated sarcastically.

"Now go, it looks as if he has gotten you some food." Balin chided, pushing the woman towards his King.

"Is all well Kitten." Thorin asked unsure as he handed Katarina a bowl of stew.

"Yes." She responded immediately. "Just getting some advice." And giving it, she thought silently.

"Balin is my most trusted advisor." Thorin agreed eating quietly, glancing at Katarina every so often. "Was it helpful?"

Katarina chewed for a moment in thought. "I'm not certain. It was sound advice but we will see when the time comes if it helps or not."

"I see; any chance you want to share with me?" Thorin asked.

"Not yet, I think. Later yes but, for now, I think I will sit on it until I understand it fully. Besides, I think I also gave him some things to think on." Katarina answered truthfully. She knew that Balin meant well, but when Thorin is thrust into gold sickness would he truly listen to her? If he didn't what would she do?

"It is late Kitten. Do not think too much about it. Rest now and look at it again tomorrow with fresh eyes." Thorin advised. Though he wanted to know what it was they spoke on he did not push things. His Kedzel would tell him when she was ready and he would listen.

Katarina thanked Thorin when he took her bowl and started his way to Bombur with the dishes. She turned toward their bedrolls, quickly laying them out beside each other. She was already snuggly in hers before Thorin came back, chuckling at the small woman. Instead of laying inside his he chose to sit atop it glancing down at Katarina and looking over his nephews calmly. This was his family, he thought, this was what he was fighting to protect.

"Kitty-Cat?" Fili questioned softly enough so that if she was already asleep he would not wake her but if she were awake he would garner her attention.

"Yes, Fili?" Katarina responded immediately, shifting so that she could see the brothers from her bedroll.

"Will you continue your story."

"Where was I?" Katarina questioned unsure where she had left off.

"The Trojans were camping outside their city walls." Fili responded immediately. "The one named after your brother-Hector- was planning on the finishing of the Greeks the next day."

"I see, well then let us continue, shall we? 'Thus did the Trojans watch. But Panic, comrade of blood-stained Rout, had taken fast hold of the Achaeans and their princes were all of them in despair. As when the two winds that blow from Thrace- the north and the northwest- spring up of a sudden and rouse the fury of the main- in a moment the dark waves uprear their heads and scatter their sea-wrack in all directions- even thus troubled were the hearts of the Achaeans. . .'

…

"The Elven Gate." Gandalf stated ominously gazing at the decrepit forest with sad eyes. Turning he looked back at the company. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin stated gruffly, dismounting his pony quickly.

"Luck or a giant bear." Katarina muttered following Gandalf's gaze.

"Did you say something, Kitty." Oin called out loudly, his trumpet at his ear.

Smiling gently at Oin, Katarina shook her head. "No, nothing Oin."

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf commanded quickly. The grey wizard sought out a pair of golden eyes with which he shared a meaningful glance.

Nodding her head Katarina turned toward the company watching as they grabbed their supplies. She vaguely heard Bilbo and Gandalf speaking.

"This forest feels. . . sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around it?" The hobbit questioned frightfully.

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south." Gandalf replied immediately.

"Trust me, Bilbo, if there was another way Thorin would be taking it." Katarina state lightly, trying to lighten to the mood of the group. A couple chuckled at the woman but most barely pushed out a grimace. This was not the path that any wanted to take.

Golden eyes followed the movements of the company, wary of their surroundings. She watched as Fili and Kili quickly hoisted their packs up and made their way to her sides. Saying nothing as they surrounded her on both sides.

"Ready to go Kitty-Cat?" Kili teased lightly, facing the direction of the forest.

"Not my horse! I need it." Gandalf called out quickly, as Nori was about to unsaddle his horse.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo stuttered even more unsure about the forest now.

"I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf responded attempting to assure the small creature.

"Kitty-Cat?" Kili questioned bringing the woman's attention back to him, flashbacks to the overheard conversation in Beorn's home flashing through his mind. "You ready?"

Katarina smiled noting the way the young dwarf's eyes darted back and forth between her and Gandalf. "Of course. I wouldn't leave you two alone to fend off your Uncle's grumpiness alone now would I?"

"No." Fili answered chuckling. The two dwarf princes quickly grabbed the woman's hands, squeezing them gently as if they were afraid that she would disappear if they let go.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter the mountain without me." Gandalf stated sternly as he passed Thorin, the Dwarf King huffing as he did. Quickly mounting his horse, Gandalf turned to the whole group. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray. You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again."

"Comforting." Katarina muttered, already knowing that the group would indeed delve from the path. She watched with the rest of the company as Gandalf rode off.

"no matter what may come, stay on the path!" Gandalf called over his shoulder

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day." Thorin commanded taking the lead, Katarina between the princes right behind him.

"Durin's Day. Let's go!" Dwalin called out with some energy following right behind the trio.

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin stated into the gloom.

Katarina refrained from reminding Thorin that should they miss it, they always had next year. . .

The moment that they entered the forest, Katarina felt the very breath stolen from her body. Time seemed to not matter, blending and bending around her. A part of Katarina's brain reminded her that the air affected the dwarves though another part worried that it was long before the dwarves were affected. Why then was she affected so suddenly? If it hadn't been for Fili and Kili holding her hands Katarina feared that at one point she would have just stopped walking. She was not certain for how long they walked but it felt like hours, the light blocked by the trees prevented anyone from telling when day melted into night. The further into the forest they walked the darker it seemed to get until the Katarina could only see a few paces in front and behind her. The company did not stop, but after a period of time unknown to Katarina, they handed out some food.

"If we are to make it last, we must ration." Thorin chided gently, handing out the bits. He noted Katarina's slightly glazed look. "Kitten are you well."

"I don't—Thorin this place—I can't breathe—it's too much." Katarina stuttered out attempting to force herself to concentrate on the dwarf in front of her.

"Oin!" Thorin commanded stopping the group. The healing dwarf quickly made his way forward. "There is something wrong with her." He supplied gesturing helplessly to the woman who stood deliriously in front of him.

Katarina felt several curious eyes on her but was unable to focus on it much as she felt her eyes blindly gaze around the forest. "It's the forest Thorin. As dwarves, we are more sturdy, more resilient to it. She is not, she is small and it seems very susceptible to the poisons in the air." Oin stated professionally though any could see that he was concerned.

"Poison?" Ori squeaked worried.

"Not a deadly sort I would imagine, simply one that confuses the mind. Fili, Kili you to best keep a grip on one of her hands. It seems as though we are going to have to lead her through the forest." Oin confessed, wracking his mind for any way to help.

"Oin." Thorin called out suddenly. "How long until it affects us as well?" If Oin's thoughts were correct then he worried they would all be like her. And if they were, then they would surely be lost.

"I do not know." The elder dwarf responded truthfully. "We can only hope that we make it out before then."

Thorin nodded quickly turning back toward the path, chancing a glance back at Katarina before leading the group at a much swifter pace. They travelled silently until Thorin heard a scuffle behind him.

Glancing over his shoulder, he noted Katarina stumbling slightly beside his nephews who looked equally tired. "We will rest here for the night." He decided, letting the group form a circle around them.

"Should we light a fire?" Gloin called out from somewhere amongst the group.

"Aye." Thorin responded immediately.

"No!" Katarina called out suddenly startling the group who had not heard her voice sound as clear as it had all day. She felt fuzzy and light-headed and, to be honest, half the time she was not certain what was going on but she needed to warn them.

"Kitten?" Thorin whispered bringing the human woman into his arms.

"Don't start a fire." Katarina commanded gently blinking her eyes furiously as if demanding them to focus. "There are many creatures in the woods that will be attracted to the light." She felt drawn to the dwarf holding her though her eyes could not tell her who held her, she knew. Thorin, she breathed deeply startled when a sense of clarity washed over her.

"Alright, Kitten." Thorin conceded. "No fire. Dwalin pass out some food and then we rest. Bifur you will have the first watch."

"Aye." A voice called out.

"Kitten?" Thorin whispered.

"I'm trying Thorin. Trying to make myself focus but it's hard." Katarina responded burying her face into his jacket breathing his sent in deeply. The musky sent overriding the smells around them. His thick coat preventing the toxic air from reaching her.

"It will be okay Kitten. We will leave this place soon. Eat now then rest." Thorin said softly, pulling the woman so that she was hidden in his embrace. He could feel her move slightly as she ate quickly before turning into him. "What does it feel like?"

"Numbing I think." Katarina stated softly. "Everything is fuzzy and I can't make anything out to focus on and I see stuff that isn't there, it's not as hard when I'm holding you. But when we're walking—"

"It will be okay." Thorin promised kissing her head lightly. "Sleep now."

…

"Kitten. Wake up." Thorin soothed shaking the woman in his arms gently.

"Hmmm—I'm awake." Katarina responded sitting up rubbing her eyes sleepily.

He stood, pulling the woman with him, watching as his nephews quickly stood by her sides grasping her hands tightly. Smiling at them gently, he watched as the nodded back seriously. So it seemed they were growing and beginning to see when things were serious, he mused. "Dwalin!"

"Aye?" The bald dwarf called out.

"You are up front with me." Thorin commanded. The dwarf king only had to wait a few moments before the burly dwarf was by his side.

"How is she holding?" Dwalin asked suddenly surprising the King.

"The forest affects her greatly; the sooner we are out of here the better." Thorin commented reaching a hand forward to brush some of her hair away. He watched as her eyes focused for a moment her eyes smiling before they seemed to retreat slightly. Katarina wished she could tell him more, to tell him that she needed to retreat into her thoughts because things around her weren't what they seemed. Thorin stepped forward until he could feel Katarina's breathe on him. Pulling the key from around his neck he quickly placed it over her head, watching her jolt from the movement.

Pulling from Kili's hand, Katarina felt her hand move up to grasp the cold key sitting on her chest. Looking down, she frowned at it in confusion before looking back up at Thorin. Some allusions around her melted away and her eyes were finally able to focus on Thorin's somewhat.

"When you cannot focus on anything, focus on the key sitting there. When there is too much around you focus on this key. Focus on its weight, it's cool touch, the facets and scrapes on its surface." Thorin demanded, pulling her hair free of the cord, pushing the key so that it lay under her shirt.

Katarina nodded, feeling the cool metal against her skin. Reaching back, she grasped Kili's hand. "We will get out of here Thorin." She assured smiling gently at him.

"Let us go Dwalin." Thorin commanded turning back toward the path. The bald dwarf looked back at the human woman surprised, she who held the most precious object they had. He watched as she frowned her eyes struggling to focus before gazing at him intently, nodding her head.

"Aye." Dwalin stated following behind Thorin.

The company continued on in silence, one that felt both long and short for Katarina. She spent every moment forcing herself to focus on the things around her, on the key around her neck. This both helped make the time go by quickly and halt it almost completely with the exhaustion that she felt. She paid little mind when Fili or was it Kili, that placed some food in her hand. She ate it carefully, spending as much time and energy on it until it was mush in her mouth. As she chewed she paid attention to the crunch, the taste, the texture of it. It seemed overdone but Katarina found that the smallest things she could force herself to focus on were good in the long run. She stopped when the rest of the group stopped and allowed strong hands to pull her into a warm embrace.

"How are you kitten." Thorin questioned curiously. Though her eyes were more focused compared to the glazed look they had yesterday, they still had a faraway look to them.

"Good I think." Katarina responded softly. And so she slept in Thorin's arms, only to be woken the next morning and have the same thing happen. Day in and day out, the routine kept on until Katarina forced her mind to think of things to keep itself occupied. She watched as dark circles formed under everyone's eyes and wondered if hers had them also. She watched as frowns slowly married the groups faces.

One day she found herself walking with the others not sure what to do to keep her mind occupied. Katarina looked around the company curiously, her own eyes seeming keener then the dwarves who walked almost blindly forward. A worried though that they had left the path flooded her mind. Stepping forward, she pulled her hand from Fili's reaching for Thorin. "Thorin?"

"Kitten?" Thorin questioned shaking his head slightly as he looked back at the woman. His head felt fuzzy.

"Thorin, I think the forest is starting to affect you also." Katarina stated softly forcing her mind to stay alert.

"What's happening?" Oin called out from behind Katarina. Turning Katarina found that they were no longer in the front of the group. How long had that been going on?

"The path. . . it's disappeared!" Nori cried out from the front.

"What's going on?" Dwalin yelled

"We've lost the path!" Oin cried out frightfully.

"Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!" Thorin commanded, the dwarves around them quickly dispersing.

"Wait Thorin." Katarina called grabbing the Dwarf King's hand. "Thorin how long have we been in this forest? How long have we been walking?" Katarina had been so certain that she had kept her mind busy, that she hadn't allowed the fuzziness to take over but now she wasn't so certain.

"How long?" Thorin asked almost hollowly. "I don't know, I cannot recall."

"It's got to be here." Dori called out.

"What hour is it?" Thorin questioned looking around absentmindedly.

"I do not know. I don't even know what day it is." Dwalin replied bitterly.

"Is there no end to this accursed place." Thorin bit out angrily.

Katarina shook her head angrily, trying to force it to clear.

"—You understand?" Bilbo's voice called out, brining Katarina's attention to him. "We're going round in circles. We are lost."

"We're not lost. We keep heading east." Dwalin responded quickly.

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun." Oin questioned.

Katarina watched as the dwarves began to bigger amongst themselves. "Guys! Wait, stop! We have to focus!"

None heard her, just as none noticed Bilbo begin to climb up a tree.

"Enough! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched." Thorin commanded quickly looking around the group.

Katarina was about to respond, to warn them when she felt a quick jab in her back, her vision quickly going black.

"Kitten?" Thorin called out looking around furiously. "Where is she?"

"Kitty-Cat?!" Fili called out panicked not seeing her.

"Where's Bilbo?" Kili asked the group.

"I don't—" Fili began to respond.

Thorin turned to where his nephew was only to see air. "Quickly, form a circle! Something is out there—"

…

Katarina felt herself hit the ground and with its sense seemed to come back to her. All around her, she could hear the dwarves cursing and muttering, the sound of ripping sounding in the clearing.

Looking down Katarina noticed a silky type of string covering her body. "What is this!?" Her head still felt heavy but the adrenaline pumping through her veins seemed to be demanding her survival.

"Kitty-Cat!" Fili cried stepping toward Katarina and ripping off the spider web from her. "Stay calm it's just a spider cocoon."

"Just a— a spider! How big are these things that they—" Katarina felt her voice cut off as a spider jumped over pushing her body to the ground. The earth was damp against her back, the leaves and twigs hard as the refused to give way even as she leaned away from the sharp pincers bearing down on her. Kicking her legs, Katarina attempted to free herself, shoving her hands forward attempting to keep the mouth and venom as far away from her as possible.

"Grab a leg!" Dwalin screamed, lunging forward for the beast over his future Queen. Mentally urging her to not give up.

The dwarves turned and startled to see Katarina struggling under the spider all leapt forward pulling the creature from all angles attempting to free her.

Before Katarina could scream she felt the weight of the giant spider land on her as its legs were pulled out from its bodies. The creature was large and stole the breath from her body as it's weight bared on her.

"Get her out from under there!" Thorin commanded pushing at the creature's body. The moment he found his Kitten, he pulled her into his arms, tucking her into his embrace as he brandished his sword against the other spiders. "Kitten?"

"Was that a spider?!" Katarina demanded incredulously. "I swear Thorin if there is a single spider in Erebor—I'm setting them all on fire! I don't care—I—why are they so large?! That can't be normal! Why is nothing normal here!?" She rambled her eyes wide with fright.

"Later Kedzel, move!" Thorin yelled sprinting forward, the company close behind him. She felt the group come to a sudden halt as she watched with wide eyes as more spiders jump down surrounding them. Before Katarina could blink several elves were surrounding them making quick work of the spiders surrounding them. Mirkwood elves Katarina thought as she gazed at groups of brown haired elves.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure." The blonde elf in the front stated venomously. Katarina felt her eyes wash over the elf in front of her quickly taking not of his sunny-blond hair, pulled back to show pointed ears, and clear sky eyes which she imagined could be very inviting if not for the hatred clouding them at the moment. He was built like most all elves, tall and lithe though his shoulders were less broad than Haldir's she noted silently. Katarina was ripped from her musing when a cry sounded in the clearing.

"Help!" Kili cried out as a spider pulled him by the foot.

"Kili!" Fili cried lunging forward only to be stopped by several notches of elven arrows.

Katarina felt herself calm perceptively as the rustle of leaves sounded above them, it seemed Tauriel was here. She turned back to the elves around her forcing herself to not panic from the spiders. She could feel herself calming, the adrenaline which had been pumping furiously through her veins halting, letting the heaviness return.

"Search them." The blonde elf, Katarina assumed to be Legolas, commanded. The elves moved as one, some stepping forward to search the company others staying back with their weapons still drawn. As one stepped forward to Thorin, he noticed Katarina for the first time. He spoke in quick words that Katarina did not know. No sooner had he finished speaking then Legolas and Tauriel looked over.

"A human woman?" Legolas questioned sternly tossing the locket back to Gloin. Forgetting their conversations on orc children and wives. "And what business does a dwarf company have with a human woman."

The implication was obvious to even Katarina as a tense silence hung in the air before outrage spilled from the companies' lips.

"How dare ya!" "You get away from Kitty!" "We would never!" "Filthy tree-shaggier!" "Why I outta!"

Legolas paid the group little mind before turning to the elves around him. "Gyrth in yngyl bain?" [Are the spiders dead?]

"Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn. Engain nar." Tauriel stated stepping forward. [ Yes, but more will come. They're growing bolder.]

The elf which had brought attention to Katarina quickly stripped Thorin of his weapon before turning to Katarina. He looked uncomfortable for a moment and Katarina could tell in his clear eyes that he didn't want to search her. Human she may be, but elves were raised to not touch a female without her permission. Sighing, she took the sword from her belt handing it to the elf and holding her jacket out to show she had no more weapons. She felt his eyes travel hers heavily before nodding. The only other weapon she had were her claws and she was eternally grateful that those would stay on her person. Haldir's words wringing in her mind. _Should you ever have to give up a weapon, I recommend your sword, though it extends your reach it does little to show your skill_

"Where did you get this?" Legolas questioned suddenly, Orcrist in his hands, looking at Thorin as if he was the reason for the death of all his kin.

"It was given to me." Thorin responded shortly.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." Legolas whispered threating. "Enwenno hain!" [Take them!]

As the dwarves around her are quickly bound, the prince turned his attention to Katarina. Sighing he signals for Tauriel to grab her.

"Tauriel will ensure that you do not escape. We will not bind you like the dwarves. Do not make me regret that." Legolas said softly.

Katarina nodded her head though it took much effort, and allowed Tauriel to lead her though she stumbled a bit.

"Kitty-Cat, are you well?" Kili questioned worriedly looking her over.

Tauriel glanced down when the dark haired dwarf had spoken. "The poison may have yet to have left her system."

"Will that harm her?" Fili asked pulling on his bindings to reach Katarina. Though the elf which held his ropes tugged back and none too gently.

"No." Tauriel responded immediately shaking her head. "She will simply be weary for a bit longer."

"Undo my bindings." Thorin demanded suddenly. Though many of the elves did not understand him they noted his tone and stiffened, their hands on their weapons. He was not their King nor was he their commander and they refused to take orders from him.

"And why should I trust you dwarf?" Legolas spat, his eyes weary and untrusting. All his father had taught him warned him against trusting the creatures around them.

"I will carry her. It will allow is to move quicker. Do your people not have respect for both the injured and female." Thorin insulted. Starling the prince at both his concern and care for the human.

Perhaps everything his father had told him was not true. Though never one to back down from a fight Legolas looked as if he was about to lunge at the dwarf before he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. Tauriel stood behind him shaking her head. "Very well dwarf. But should you attempt to escape we will not show mercy to your kin."

The moment Thorin felt his hands freed he stepped toward Katarina very aware of the eyes following him. "Oh, Kitten. Come here Kedzel." Thorin crooned quickly lifting Katarina's light form into his arms and nodding for the elves to continue on.

Legolas looked over at the woman in Thorin's arms, he knew she was not there for the pleasure of the group but know he knew her purpose. So the Dwarf King loved a human, he mused.

"Thorin?" Katarina called. "My head feels heavy."

"I know Kitten. Sleep, we will soon be out of this air and you will be able to breathe again." Thorin promised.

"Did the air bother her?" Tauriel asked curiously.

No one answered the elf and silence hung in the air. Katarina frowned at the group. "Do not be rude." She chided gently. Turning in Thorin's arms, she sought out Tauriel's eyes. "Yes, almost the moment that we entered the forest my mind felt, different."

"Are you very susceptible to magic?" Tauriel asked. She could tell that their conversation would be short as even now the human woman's eyes would go in and out of focus. They were a peculiar color, she noted.

"I'm not certain." Katarina muttered, watching as Tauriel's form blurred.

"Perhaps not to magic, but to evil?" Tauriel continued on now musing more to herself.

"That's enough." Thorin commanded. He paid little mind to the way the blonde elf stiffened nor the way the female shook her head. Instead, he focused in on the woman in his arms. "Sleep Kitten."

* * *

Kedzêl- Gold of all Gold


	16. Be Our Guest

Another chapter up! As always review! Comments, concerns, ideas? I'm all ears :)

Disclaimer: Not mine :/

* * *

The first thing that Katarina noticed when she woke was the warm arms enveloping her, cradling her in an endearing embrace. The second thing she noticed was how cold the room was. Jolting up she looked around the room frantically her mind clear, her eyes alert.

"Kitten." Thorin murmured, pulling the woman back into his arms. He had drifted off and her movements had woken him. "You are awake I see."

Turning in his embrace, Katarina looked over Thorin, his eyes still heavy with sleep his hair mused, his face gaunt from the forest. "Thorin where are we?"

"Thranduil's realm." Thorin spat, glaring out the bars as if he could glare Thranduil to death.

"Yes, I know that. Thorin we have been in his realm since we stepped into the forest. What I meant is where are we currently." Katarina implored ignoring Thorin's obvious distaste.

Sighing Thorin answered. "The dungeons."

"I figured." Katarina admitted resting her head on Thorin's chest. The air was chilled here and for elves and dwarves it was no bother but a human was different. Less resilient. She began to play with the strands of his hair that fell in front of her face. "Have you spoken with Thranduil?"

"Yes." Thorin answered immediately, secretly pleased by his Kedzel's ministrations.

"And what did you say?" Katarina implored, fearing the answer she knew was to come.

"I told him he could go 'ish kakhfê ai'd dur rugnu!'- him and all his kin!" Thorin puffed, his chest rising proudly.

"Oh, Thorin." Katarina sighed wearily, cuddling into his chest. "You need to learn to be more diplomatic."

"With the elves?" Thorin spat, pulling the shivering woman closer.

"Yes, and humans I would wager." Katarina admitted. When she felt Thorin snort she leant up so that they could make eye contact. "Thorin I'm serious. If you are to be King, you will need to get along with other dignitaries. You aren't just a King to your people and your kingdom, you are a spokesperson to others."

"The elves—"

"Yes I know what they did Thorin." Katarina interrupted quickly. "But, will you honestly let your pride rule you. I fear if you do you will lose so many people dear to you."

"You would leave me Kitten?" Thorin asked hoarsely pulling her tighter so that their foreheads rested on another.

"Never willingly Thorin, but death is not something I can prevent." Katarina soothed, running her hands through the mats in his hair.

"You will never face death once we reclaim the mountain." Thorin promised immediately.

"War with a dragon. War with the elves and humans. Thorin it makes no difference, if you cannot get along fighting will break out." Katarina begged, her eyes searching his. "Maybe not me, for I know you will not let me fight but your sister's sons? They will fight, they will stand by your side to their death if necessary."

"Kitten—"

"The King wishes to speak with you." Katarina turned to see Tauriel standing just outside the bars, an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Think on it Thorin." Katarina pleaded, untangling herself from his grasp. "I'm going to talk to Thranduil."

"Be careful Kedzel, I don't know how much he can be trusted." Thorin muttered pulling the woman in for a quick kiss.

"I will Thorin." Katarina promised stepping outside the bars when Tauriel held them open. Thorin made no move to attempt escape, he knew he would not get far before he would be caught. Besides he could not in sound mind leave behind the company, and currently he had little idea how to help them escape.

"Kitty?" Balin cried seeing the woman with the she-elf.

"Worry not Balin, I'm going to go talk to Thranduil it seems." Katarina assured looking first at him then feeling her eyes drift throughout the company. Oin and Gloin who looked on worriedly. Bifur who was running his hands through the air quickly trying to both warn and soothe her. Bofur beside him nodding his head in assurance. Dwalin who stood in his own cell, his hands gripping the bars tightly as if he could rip them from the ground at the first sign of trouble. Little Ori, who was currently squished between his brothers, the three sending her varying looks from worry to mischievous, making her promise to keep herself safe and give the elven king hell. Bombur who sat miserably at the entrance to his cell, his eyes round with fear for the woman. And Fili and Kili, dear Fili and Kili who looked so worried and so lost in that moment. They were growing, Katarina could tell, but they had already lost their father, grandfather, uncle, and great-grandfather. They couldn't bear the loss of any more family.

Turning back to Tauriel she smiled gently. "After you."

Tauriel nodded her head, leading the human woman down the halls. Her eyes glancing over her every so often. She looked relatively normal, Tauriel reasoned. Warm brown hair that was currently a mess, covered in spider webs and blood, a small stature that allowed her to fit well with the dwarves. Her face was pretty, Tauriel admitted, fair and petite; a small nose, arched brows, slightly pouty lips covering straight white teeth. Well, Tauriel admitted she wasn't entirely normal, especially her eyes. At first, in the dim lights Tauriel thought they were simply brown, a mundane color, similar to mead. They seemed deep and flecked in the glimmering lights. Then when the lights seemed to get lighter they turned to almost amber color, honeyed and deep, beautiful the elf admitted. But now, up close with the woman fully alert Tauriel finally determined their color. Gold. Liquid pools of molten gold sat in the woman's face. They appeared both warm giving Tauriel the feel of being wrapped in golden silk and cold, as cold as a golden sword plunging into her chest. This human woman was not to be trifled with, that Tauriel was sure of.

As they walked further into the halls Tauriel noticed on other peculiarity about the woman, she was relaxed. Her body was neither stiff nor rigid, she seemed neither frightened nor angry simply ready. "What do they call you?" She found herself asking. "They dwarves call you Kitty but I assume that is not your name."

Katarina glanced up at the she-elf curiously, so this was who Kili would love. "Katarina." She answered simply. Green eyes looked back curiously, the she elf, Katarina mused was not good at keeping a blank face.

"I am Tauriel." Tauriel responded though she never asked her name.

"I know." Katarina answered stepping into the throne room first. "What does your name mean?" She asked curiously looking over her shoulder at the elf who would walk no farther.

"Forest-Maiden." Tauriel replied instantly curious to how she knew her name.

"Fitting." Katarina mused leaving the elf behind. It was in her mind, Tauriel's hair shimmered in hues of reds and browns like the leaves of autumn while her eyes were as green as the brightest tree in summer. Katarina walked forward without having to be told, approaching the high throne which sat so far above everything else. She assumed Tauriel would either wait outside or leave and come back when Thranduil was done speaking with her. For a few precious moments the only sound was that of her feet, stepping on the path, it's patter echoing off the large cavern walls. As she approached the throne she noted Thranduil sat sideways on his throne, one leg strewn over an arm, his hand cupping a goblet swirling wine.

Katarina fought her ire, he looked entirely too comfortable where he sat, thinking himself superior to everyone else. "So you are the human woman the dwarves are travelling with."

"I am yes." Katarina agreed standing proudly at the foot of the throne.

Ice blue eyes slide over her form coolly, the goblet set aside for now. Thranduil sat up silently, his movements graceful and fluid. "What business do you have with dwarves?"

Raising a brow at the elf, Katarina admitted she would have found him attractive had it not been for the unpleasant curl of his lips as he sneered down at her. "My business is my own."

"Ah." Thranduil tisked gliding down the steps. "But here you are in my kingdom and as its ruler I demand to know."

"You can demand until you are blue in the face. It will not change anything." Katarina deadpanned, by Mahal she was tired and hungry and all she wanted to do was go back to Thorin's arms. Besides this elf, though King he may be, was in no way as intimidating as Lady Galadriel or Haldir. For they welcomed her and she was more intimidated to prove herself to them, then to prove she was more than a dog to this king.

"Why you insolent?" Thranduil turned his temper flaring. Quickly collecting himself he stood back.

"Perhaps King Thranduil I should come back later? When you are not still upset about what King Thorin said to you." Katarina offered with as sickly sweet voice as she could muster.

"That will not be necessary." He assured through gritted teeth.

"If that is what you deem fit, King Thranduil." She agreed nodding her head impassively. The King wanted to play a game, and Thorin for all that Katarina loved about him was much to temperamental to play. She though, was more than ready to play.

Thranduil stood for a moment staring at the girl before turning away, slowly walking around the floor, his robes gliding behind him. "I offered the dwarf a deal which he deemed unfit to agree to, I offer the same to you. For you to—"

"Forgive me King Thranduil." Katarina interrupted placing the most innocently confused look on her face that she could muster. "Which dwarf are you referring to? There are thirteen of them? Was it Dwalin or Balin? Or perhaps you were referring to Dori, Nori, or Ori? Though I suppose not. . . Maybe it was Gloin or even Oin? If it was Oin he may not have heard, you correctly. Of course it could have been Bombur or his brother Bofur? Perhaps their cousin Bifur? Oh!" Katarina squeaked as if just realizing it. "You must mean either Prince Fili, Prince Kili, or King Thorin?"

"I was referring to King Thorin." Thranduil ground out, all but spitting the title King out.

Before he could continue Katarina cut him off. "Then I am afraid whatever you have to say will not matter, King Thranduil. _My_ King has spoken and so I will follow his decision."

"So the dwarf King demands his followers to do so blindly." Thranduil mocked shaking his head.

"Oh! King Thranduil! I did not realize that you allowed your people to second guess all of your decisions, however do you accomplish anything?" Katarina questioned with feigned curiosity that was fooling no one. "But surely they must trust you whole-heartedly to make the best decision for them and their safety?"

Thranduil shot her an angry glare, the impertinence! "Enough." He commanded, their dance ended there.

"As you wish King Thranduil." Katarina conceded walking over and setting herself elegantly on the steps to the throne. "Say what it is you wish to say then?"

Glancing down at the woman, Thranduil held in an irritated sigh. She looked much too comfortable on the steps of his throne, in fact she looked like a Queen sitting on her _own_ throne. "There is something I want in the mountain." The King paused as if waiting for the woman to interrupt him yet again. Instead she looked on with impassively eyes open and not bored. "White gems of pure starlight. Promise me this and I will let you and the company go."

Sighing Katarina knocked her head back in thought. "Honestly. I could say a many things to you." She admonished glancing over at Thranduil disapprovingly. "I could tell you, how did Thorin put it? Oh yes, 'you lack all honor! I've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, yada yada yada."

Thranduil startled slightly, he had ordered Tauriel to bring the woman the moment she awoke, she should not have had time to hear what he and the dwarf spoke of!

"But I won't because as much as it probably pains Thorin I can understand why you did what you did." Katarina stated nodding her head in acceptance.

Ready to rebuke another insult, Thranduil was thrown when she spoke. "You do?"

Katarina shot Thranduil a glance as if he should know that she could understand. "Of course! Oh honestly, you two can hardly see past your puffed out chest sometimes. I understand why you refused to risk the lives of your people to help someone who in your mind brought things upon themselves."

"Yes." Thranduil agreed happy that someone was finally seeing sense. "You agree so—"

"I said I understood." Katarina interrupted quickly. "Not that I agreed. Besides before we take another step I want to be assured that you can understand where Thorin is coming from."

When Thranduil did not speak Katarina continued. "He was young, his young heart was full of love and pride for his people and his Kingdom. I'm certain that he also probably idolized his grandfather and father who, to him, seemed perfect." She glanced up at the King curiously. "Surely you remember that feeling, when perhaps your father was King and you yourself were young." When Thranduil reluctantly nodded she continued. "yes, I'm certain Thorin noticed his grandfather's gold-sickness and he makes no excuse for that. But for him all he could see was his people and loved ones, those that he took the greatest pride in and treasured the most, suddenly burning around him. If you notice, he makes no excuses for his grandfather. But the way he sees it, you who were perfectly able and ready to help turned your back on his people. He could not understand how someone could look at another's suffering and do nothing."

"I could not risk my people's safety for them." Thranduil stated strongly.

"No, and no one could truly ask that of you. But you could have brought them into your kingdom, you could have fed them, clothed them, helped them heal but instead you turned your back."

"If I had." Thranduil began having already thought of that. "They would have wanted to regroup, to rally the other dwarves and conduct a siege of the mountain. The humans of Dale would have helped and they would have looked to my kin and myself to also rally. Had I denied at that point they would have still called me a coward."

Sighing Katarina nodded her consent. "Yes, I suppose that is true. More would have been lost in that case." She paused sending a curiously appreciative glance at the elven king. "I had not thought of that."

Thranduil nodded his head in a superior way. "Yes, yes, I did not act rashly."

"King Thranduil." Katarina began standing from her position walking over to the tall elf. She reached up a hand, the elf curiously leaning forward. "The thing that you cannot understand is that, you are not the only to have felt dragon fire." She muttered resting her hand on his left cheek, where moments prior had been shown to be scared. His eyes widened in shock. "You are not the only to have lost loved ones, not the only to have drowned in the disparity of grief. So do not act like you are."

Turning Katarina began to walk around the room, pacing as if in thought. "I cannot fault you for your decision, but you can neither then fault Thorin for his bitterness. Until you attempt to put behind your own pride you cannot overlook Thorin's and understand his."

"Why should I bother; he is a dwarf. He has but a hundred years left, and that my dear is a mere blink in the life of an elf." Thranduil muttered stepping away to go back to his throne.

"It doesn't damn well matter!" Katarina burst, breaking the calm words they had been speaking only moments ago. "Who cares if he is a dwarf and you and elf! Who cares that I am human!? We are all living, breathing creatures who know pain and happiness. Our lifespans may all be different but we are all the same! Damn it all Thranduil! Can't you understand! He was a young prince who when he looked around all he saw was life and joy and the next moment he is doing everything he can to ensure his people don't starve! You could have lessened their burden but you did nothing of the sort! That is what he blames you for!" Katarina ranted. "He doesn't blame you for the dragon or the fire, he blames you for not helping his people! Look at it from his point of view, from one King to another!"

"That is enough. Take her back to her cell." Thranduil commanded gesturing for the guards to take her back. His resolve reasonably shaken. Though he would not admit it he could begin to see the reason for Thorin's bitterness.

"You can ignore the world around you moving all you want. You are an elf and so you will not feel the passage of time, stay hidden in your caves all you want. But I warn you now Thranduil, the world will continue to move with or without you. Before you know it, you won't recognize the things around you." Katarina argued. "You won't recognize the people around you, maybe not even kin."

Thranduil reared his head back, gazing at the woman coldly, a chill creeping down his spine.

Katarina shrugged off the guards' gentle hands. Turning she began to walk out, her head held high. "Those gems you wish for. They will not bring her back." She stated refusing to turn back. "But you have a piece of her now, in your son. If you continue to ignore that you will lose him too."

She did not need to turn to know that Thranduil stared at her back with an unreadable expression on his face, his mind in turmoil.

…

"I could hear you yell from here." Tauriel commented gazing worriedly back at the throne room. Few of their people spoke in the common tongue so it was safe to say that few knew of what they spoke. But, even still they would have heard her yell and if her Kings silence meant anything it was that he was not sure what to say. Something like that was all but unknown to their people, their King, the cold statue of an elf who stared impassively at everything. He yelled back, his temper known, he never sat in silence.

"Yes well." Katarina muttered watching as the two guards who escorted her out bowed to Tauriel then moved to return to their post.

"The dwarves, they are lucky to have you." Tauriel admitted watching as the young woman began to walk to path back to the dungeons without Tauriel needing to force her.

"Thank you." Katarina said accepting the compliment. "I only hope that King Thranduil truly thinks about what was said."

"Perhaps he will, perhaps he won't. But he has more of a chance now than if you hadn't spoken at all." Tauriel supplied, the warm glow of the torches bouncing off the walls.

"I dearly hope that you treat your prisoners with care Tauriel. I would hate to starve or freeze to death in the dungeons." Katarina mentioned thoughtfully as they began the trek down the stairs to the dungeons.

"We are not barbarians I assure you. I will send for food and blankets." Tauriel assured. Katarina nodded and thanked her, stepping into her cell with Thorin carefully. Tauriel bowed once then departed.

"Kitty?" Balin cried out. "Did he offer you a deal?" The older dwarf feared that he would and what Katarina would say.

"Yes, the same he offered Thorin. Had it been anything else perhaps I would have accepted but I would not so blatantly disobey Thorin's wishes." Katarina replied gently through the bars, Thorin already pulling her into his embrace.

"I suppose that is best." Balin conceded.

"We heard you yellin'" Dwalin stated.

"Yes, I fear I lost my temper with him." Katarina admitted. "Though we talked for a while before that, I do believe I have given him much to think on."

Balin did not respond immediately.

"Do not despair Balin, after all, Bilbo is still out there." Katarina replied.

"The hobbit?" Dwalin scoffed.

"He is our only hope." Thorin agreed.

The company sat in silence, thoughts wondering. Katarina wasn't sure for how long they sat there before elves trickled in, trays of food with them and blankets. An elf set down two trays and blankets at Thorin and Katarina's cell, pushing them under the bar. Katarina racked her brain for words before responding.

"Le 'channon" Katarina replied gingerly. The elf looked surprised for a moment before smiling warmly at the woman and leaving gracefully.

After the elves left, the dwarves cautiously began to eat. There was little sound save for the scraping of metal and the taping of cups.

"Why did they bring blankets?" Gloin asked curiously holding up the think fabric.

"Oh!" Katarina squeaked embarrassed. "That is my fault I think, I mentioned that I was cold. I don't think the elves would have realized as they feel little from the elements, and you dwarves are much more resilient than I am." As she spoke she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself, Thorin pulling his free and wrapping it around the two of them, pulling her into his arms. She watched amused as if at once twelve sets of blankets managed to make their way in front of their cell.

Chuckling Thorin left Katarina's embrace to grab a couple more blankets and set them on the cot that they were given, then grabbed a few more. Pulling the wide-eyed woman onto the cot. He made sure they were both comfortable before setting the other blankets on top. "Sleep Kedzel, you have not gotten much sleep since we left Beorn's, don't think I didn't notice you toss and turning ever night."

"Mmmk." Katarina mumbled already half asleep, full and warm.

"That goes for everyone!" Thorin commanded. "get some sleep, we will get out of here but it will do no good if we are all tired."

…

"Bilbo!" Balin cried out surprised.

Katarina jerked awake as Thorin jumped in surprise rushing to the bars. She watched as everyone began to cheer, rolling her eyes good-naturedly at the bunch.

"Shhh! There are guards nearby!" Bilbo exclaimed, rushing over to their cell and quickly letting Thorin and her out. Smiling Katarina takes the shaking keys from the hobbits hands, making quick work of the other cells.

"Not that way, down here. Follow me." Bilbo stated gesturing toward a random hall. Katarina immediately followed behind, feeling Thorin come up on her side. They snuck through the Woodland Realm, the halls all but completely silent, save for the small chatter of the dwarves. Katarina knowing where they were going let Bilbo lead them further and further into the caverns called Mirkwood. The sound of snoring alerted Katarina to the fact that they were finally there.

"This way." Bilbo demanded quickly making his way to a set of barrels ready to be disposed into the river.

"I don't believe it; we're in the cellars!" Kili exclaimed muttering angrily with the other dwarves

"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur yelled angrily.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo quickly defended.

"Shhhh!" Bofur cried gesturing to the elven guards.

"This way." Bilbo stated seriously, leading them further into the wine cellar. "Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!"

"Are you mad?! They'll find us!" Dwalin yelled. The large dwarf looked as if all he wanted at that moment was to strangle the hobbit.

"No, no, they won't, I promise you. Please, please, you MUST trust me!" Bilbo begged frustrated.

"Damn it all! Get into those Mahal forsaken barrels before I drag you into them!" Katarina ranted at her wits end with the stubbornness of males! Before any of them could muster a reply she had pushed past them, quickly climbing into a barrel.

Thorin stared at her for a moment incredulously before nodding. "Do as they say!"

Katarina watched almost amused as the dwarves scrambled into barrels, Thorin staring at her a moment before nodding his head. Sighing Katarina scooted as far over as she could, feeling Thorin slip in beside her. Though technically a virgin, Katarina refused to be embarrassed and as soon as Thorin had entered the barrel, had scooted closer so that the two were quite entangled.

"What do we do now?" Bofur questioned curiously, sticking his head.

"Hold your breath." Bilbo commanded glancing at the dwarves almost mischievously.

"Hold my breath? What do you mean—" Bofur began to ask before Katarina felt her stomach drop as the barrels dropped into the river several feet below them.

Gasping, Katarina took deep breathes as she felt icy cold water fill their barrel, only to tip out. She felt Thorin pull her flush against his body, his hair and body soaked. Glancing up, she noted the dark look in his eyes, it was only after she wiggled a bit more that she noted why. A wicked smile formed on her lips. "Yes, Thorin?"

"You will be the death of me woman." Thorin muttered swooping down to plunder her mouth for all that it was worth. Soaked and cold, Katarina clung to Thorin, the barrel rocking slightly. Their clothes held little resistance and Katarina could feel just about every reaction Thorin had. Grinding lightly, Katarina sought some relief, Thorin moaning low in her mouth.

"Is now really the time?" Kili spluttered watching his Uncle and Kitty-Cat.

"Sorry Kili." Katarina stated pulling back from Thorin breathlessly. "Is my little bird embarrassed."

"Little bird? I am not a bird!? I am a wolf!" Kili exclaimed, his face red.

"Ah! But wolves don't fly Kili, when you shoot arrows with tails of feathers fly." Katarina soothed. Thorin leaned over slightly, brushing his lips against the shell of her ear, whispering into her ear. "Regardless you will always be Miz zanshith"

Kili blushed hotly before ducking his head. He was an adult now and didn't need pet names but he wouldn't lie that he was secretly pleased by what his Kitty-Cat called him. Before anyone could comment, the floor above them creaked open, dropping Bilbo into the river.

The hobbit quickly surfaced gasping for breath, grasping on tightly to Nori's barrel.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin commented nodding his head at the hobbit.

"Go." Bilbo pleaded waving his hands off toward the river.

"Come on, let's go." Thorin agreed turning and paddling gently, letting the current quickly pick up.

"Thorin." Katarina whispered glancing up into the trees.

"Aye, I know." Thorin muttered glancing at the elves. "Stay close."

Snorting Katarina replied. "No much room for escape, I'm afraid."

"Hold on!" Thorin commanded as the group neared a waterfall. He moved to grip the woman close to him, as if afraid the waters would rip them apart.

Katarina begged her stomach to settle as the rode through the waters, the rapids quickly becoming more and more perilous. The sound of a horn being blown altered Katarina to the gates being closed.

"No!" Thorin cried banging his hands on the metal gate.

The sound of growling was heard above them.

"Kitten." Thorin warned. "Get down."

"No chance Thorin." Katarina argued. "I wasn't there to help with the spiders and I'll be damned if I sit back while we are attacked by orcs."

"We have no weapons." Thorin warned.

"I'm the only one with weapons." Katarina corrected pulling her gloves on. Snapping her fingers together.

The orc above them sent out a guttural command and the orcs dove. Katarina ready slashed at any that dared come near here and her family. She had little time to be squeamish as she slashed at faces and throats alike, gauging eyes, slitting throats. The dwarves around her quickly gather weapons from the falling orcs, fighting back with everything they had. Katarina ignored all around her until she heard Thorin mutter Kili's name.

Glancing up she watched with horrified fascination as an orc strung another arrow ready to kill. Before it could though, Tauriel jumped forth, bringing the attention on the elves.

Already moving to get Kili, Katarina cried out as the gates suddenly opening, their barrel rushing down the river. Turning back to the matter, Katarina focused all her energy on the orcs surrounding them as they continued their trek down the river.

As they neared a settled part of the river Thorin began to paddle again. "Anything behind us?"

"Not that I can see." Balin answered immediately.

"I think we've outrun the orcs." Bofur supplied.

"Not for long; we've lost the current." Thorin muttered angrily.

"Bofur is half drown." Dwalin called out, looking as if he wanted to tip the rest of the water out of his own barrel.

"Make for the shore! Come one, let's go!" Thorin commanded already making his way. As the group slowly made their way to shore, Thorin helped Katarina out, who could barely keep her teeth from chattering.

"Thorin, we need to find a town." Katarina managed to get out between her teeth.

"I suggest Lake-Town" Bilbo muttered. "What else is there?"

"Right you are." Thorin agreed. "Hobbit, Balin, Dwalin you are with me. The rest of you stay here."

Katarina nodded her head watching as Thorin walked away before quickly making her way to Kili. "Does it hurt?"

"Not." Kili bit off a groan. "That much."

"When we get to Lake-Town we will have someone look at it." Katarina consented quickly, running her hands over the wound. "I cannot do anything all my stuff got wet, Oin's did to I'd wager."

"It's fine, Kitty-Cat. Truly." Kili reasoned sending her a pained smile.

"You will get it looked at while we are in Lake-Town." Katarina begged.

"Of course." Kili quickly agreed knowing that he wouldn't follow through. He couldn't risk a healer telling him that he would have to be on bedrest and not be able to go on with the others. The group waited for a while longer until Balin with a few human guards came back gesturing them into the town.

Katarina thanked Balin as he placed a sturdy cloak over her shoulders, something warm was always appreciated. She had no oohs or awws for the town that they entered, nor was she surprised by the people's enthusiasm. She allowed the dwarves to usher her inside and push food her way. Silently she sat, beside Thorin as she ate. Once she had her fill she excused herself and followed the maiden up to chambers provided. They were large and grandiose, she supposed Thorin had asked for them to share.

Feeling no complaint, she quickly changed into a nightgown provided and crawled under the covers letting sweet sleep take her. All the while wondering when it was exactly that she felt more comfortable around dwarves then humans.


	17. Review?

Hello, Readers!  
Anyone reading this pleas please PLEASE review!  
It's hard to write when there isn't any feedback.  
Do you like the story so far? Any complaints? Any comments?  
I promise to take everyone into consideration!


	18. Friend Like Me

Whoop Whoop! Another chapter out! Thanks so much guys for all the reviews! Like I said they really help me to continue stories, I've finished most of them in my head it's just the arduous task of putting it on paper ;p so it's easy for me to stop doing so. Anyway as always pretty please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

When Katarina awoke the next morning it was to the soft snoring of Thorin. Turning, she found herself effectively trapped, his arms tight around her waist. She did not know for how long she gazed at Thorin, tracing the contours of his face, memorizing every line and wrinkle.

"Go back to sleep kitten," Thorin commanded his voice husky with sleep.

"How was dinner with the Master?" Katarina questioned snuggling further into the dwarf's arms.

"Good."

"Did you talk of anything important?" She inquired further demanding details.

Sighing, Thorin peeked one sleepy eye open before the other. "Sleep Kitten."

"I will." Katarina agreed. "Once you tell me what happened."

"Kedzel." He begged. Finding the resolve in her eyes, Thorin turned onto his back gazing up at the ceiling blankly. "We came to an agreement. He provides us transport to the ruins of Dale and weapons against the dragons and he gets some gold when we win."

"He sounds greedy." Katarina commented leaning so that she was half on Thorin's chest, her chin resting on one of his pecs, her fingers playing with the hair that spattered across the scarred skin.

"Aye, he is." He agreed quickly, his mind racing on the selfishness of humans. "I don't think he cares much for the needs of his people."

"Not at all humans are like that," She assured gazing up at Thorin. "I'm not, neither were any of my brothers."

"I know that Kedzel." Thorin sighed. "I just do not see how he cannot care. Are these people not entrusted into his care? Does his heart not feel heavy from the weight of their gaunt stares?"

"Perhaps that is why they are so happy to see the company." Katarina reasoned. "For them, it is a chance at a happier life. When Erebor is reclaimed, Dale will rebuild."

"Yes, it will." Thorin murmured, his left hand tracing patterns on her back, his right covering her own hands lovingly. "I remember, my mother used to take Dis, Frerin, and I to Dale to browse the stalls. The gates were usually closed to all but dwarves so Dale was where all the trading showed. She used to stop at one stall, every time we went, they had silk fabrics from the east. Dis was young and she would giggle and twirl around with the fabrics. Mother always bought her something from there."

"How often did you go?" Katarina questioned soaking the information he was providing up.

"Every so often, at least once a month but never more than once a week." Thorin said his eyes glazed slightly as if lost in a memory. "It became harder as I got older, I had more responsibilities."

"Did your mother ever buy you things?" She asked curiously, watching as Thorin's blue eyes seemed to lighten with his mood. "I know you had little need for silk or clothe but surely—" Trailing off, Katarina allowed her hand to slip from the curls of Thorin's chest hair trace light patterns on his chest, down his stomach, back up.

Thorin caught her wandering hand, his eyes snapped to attention on the woman. "No, I never had a need for silks and other fineries." His voice was husky and rough, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Surely she bought you something." Katarina implored moving her body so that her face hovered over Thorin's, the hand on her back stilling. "Toy swords when you were younger perhaps."

Thorin felt Katarina's lips ghost over his own, a deep growl sounding in his throat. "Kitten." He warned.

Leaning back slightly Katarina gazed down at Thorin hotly, her eyes wide, her breathing labored. Biting her lip, she leant back forward, loving the way that Thorin's eyes trailed to her lips and stayed there.

Knock, knock!

"Ignore it." Thorin commanded, reaching the hand from her back to the back of her head guiding her face forward. She felt the heat of Thorin's breath on her face, his heart beating beneath her palm, his hand tight in her hair, heat pooling in her stomach.

Knock, knock!

"Mahal!" Thorin cursed twisting so that he was on top. Pulling back, he quickly made his way to the door, glancing back at the woman lounging on his bed, her nightgown bunched up at her thighs, her eyes smoldering him. "What!?" He growled throwing the door open enough so that he could peek out the door but no one could look in.

Balin stepped back surprised at the ferocity of his king before a wicked grin grew on his lips. "Did I perhaps interrupt something?" He asked coyly, noting from the dilatation of his King's pupils that he did indeed.

"Balin." Thorin warned. He heard a rustle behind him and nearly groaned out loud when the sound of soft footsteps approached.

"Hello, Balin." Katarina chirped, smoothing her hair slightly.

"Kitty." Balin greeted bowing slightly. "I've just comet to inform you that a healer has come through and we may have to stay a while longer."

"How long?" Thorin ground out knowing full well that they hadn't the time.

"A couple of days at most." Balin started nodding his head seriously.

Reaching forward, Katarina grasped Thorin's arm with her hands. "I did not think that Kili's wound would heal in that time." She murmured thoughtfully.

"Kili?" Balin asked curiously. "The healer came for Master Baggins, he got a cold. Is Kili unwell?"

"Oh!" Blinking surprised Katarina bit her lip looking at the two dwarves. The two dwarves looked back at her both curious and suspicious. She wasn't sure if Kili wanted Thorin to know he was injured, probably not. Though, Katarina reasoned, if it was for the best of his health it shouldn't matter. Letting out a sigh, Katarina decided to ask Kili before telling Thorin anything. "Perhaps he wasn't comfortable with a human healer looking at him. I'll go fetch Oin and we can look over his wound."

Before either dwarf could comment, Katarina had already slipped back inside the room and taking her clothes into the adjoining bathroom quickly changed. She could hear the two dwarves discussing, Mahal know what in the other room but paid them little mind. Kissing Thorin on the cheek, she quickly made her way from the room, attempting to put her hair up. Walking through the halls quickly Katarina found them to be oddly drafty for walls of such. . . grandeur. The first dwarf she ran into was Bifur.

"Oh, Bifur!" Katarina exclaimed quickly stopping in front of the dwarf. "I'm so sorry, we haven't been practicing much these past few weeks!"

'We have both been busy', he signed. 'We will have more time after we've reclaimed Erebor', he continued an unsure look in his eyes.

"Oh, course we will!" Katarina agreed quickly. "Don't think that when this trip is over you will be rid of me!" She noticed the relief flood his eyes and held back the need to hug the older dwarf. "I'm actually looking for Oin; do you happen to know where he is? I want to have a look at Kili's wound with him."

Bifur shook his head making Katarina sigh. 'Many of the others went out to gather supplies and look around.' He added helpfully.

"Yes, I'm sure then that Oin joined them. He would need to restock on medical supplies and I don't believe he would let someone else pick his things out for him." Katarina muttered. She wondered if she would be able to find them on her own, and not get lost in the process.

Bifur as if reading her thoughts was making wild gestures with his hands, so frantically that Katarina couldn't read them.

"Bifur, slow down, I've no idea what you're saying." Katarina stated, grabbing his hands in hers.

'Do not go out alone.'

"I wasn't planning on it." She agreed. "If I don't get lost, which is very likely, I—there is something about the master that makes me uncomfortable—I don't think I _want_ to go out on my own."

Sighing with relief Bifur nodded his head. Yes, he thought, there was something wrong with their host but they could do nothing about it.

"Do you know who all left?" Katarina inquired.

'Dwalin, Gloin, Oin, Dori, and Bofur.' He signed quickly.

"Hmmm." She hummed beginning to walk away. "Perhaps Nori is around here somewhere. I think Ori may want to get a look around but I would feel safer with Nori and yourself with. If you would like to come of course."

Pausing Bifur thought before nodding his head. Grasping her arm in his he began to lead her around the house in search of the Ri brothers.

"I believe that if we find Ori, Nori will not be far off." Katarina supplied. The duo walked through the kitchens provided. "Bombur!"

The portly dwarf looked up startled before smiling brightly at the two. "Hello their Kitty! I've just started some lunch, hopefully the others will be back soon with food. I've sent Dori and Bofur for it."

"I'm sure they will be. Bifur and I are looking for Ori? I don't suppose you know where he is at? I was hoping to drag him, Nori, and Bifur out on an excursion of our own." Katarina stated gesturing toward Bifur.

"I think Ori has holed himself up in his room." Bombur added thoughtfully.

"Right then." She said nodding thoughtfully. "Thank you Bombur. If we make it back in time, I would be more than glad to help you"

Chuckling the large dwarf agreed. "Aye Kitty, it has been a while since we have compared recipes!"

Not since Rivendell, Katarina thought to herself. Nodding her goodbye to Bombur the two made their way back up the stairs, Bifur leading her down the hall to where he thought Ori's room to be.

A pained familiar moan caught her attention. "Bifur? Will you go on ahead and see if Ori and Nori would like to join us? I think I would like to check in on Kili." Bifur nodded and walked off, humming a merry tune under his breath. Turning toward the door, Katarina knocked softly.

"I'm—I'm indecent!" Came Kili's panicked response.

"Kili, Zanshith, it is me." Katarina called through the thick wood. She heard a muted curse before the sounds of frantic steps neared the door. Fili's curious eyes peaked out the door, checking to see if anyone else was around before reaching out and pulling Katarina forward. The door shut with a bang behind her. "Fili! You did not need to slam the door!"

"He's not getting better." Fili muttered glancing first at Kili then Katarina pleadingly. "I don't-I don't know what to do."

"Oh, Fili." Katarina muttered, running her hand through his disheveled hair. She knew all too well the pain of seeing a younger sibling hurt, and not being able to do anything about it. The hopelessness and panic. Looking over at Kili she noticed his face was slightly flushed. "Fili, would you go down to the kitchen and get some cool water and clothe? I believe Kili may have a fever of some sort."

Fili nodded quickly, running from the room, his feet echoing loudly through the halls. "Kili." She breathed heavily, walking toward the side of the bed.

"It looks worse than it feels." Kili assured wincing at the effort.

"I doubt that." She responded. Moving the blankets aside, Katarina had to stifle her gasp. Kili's leg was bound above the wound. His wound red and angry peeking out through the clothe of his trousers. As she moved aside his trousers she noticed a black puss oozing from it. "Kili, oh no. We need a healer to look at this."

"Please no!" Kili begged, grabbing Katarina's hand. "If you get a healer they will tell Uncle, he won't let me continue on this journey!"  
"And well he should not!" Katarina exclaimed. "This—Kili I think the blade was poisoned. We need—Kili I don't know how to help. I do know though it will only get worse."

"I'm a dwarf Kitty-Cat." Kili hiccupped slightly. "I'll be fine."

"No." Katarina muttered shaking her head. She knew it would get much worse before it got better, but what could she do? All that she knew was Tauriel needed to use elvish magic. Biting her lip, she leaned her forehead heavily against his arm. Oin would not be able to help him. "Oh Kili, miz Zanshith. I don't know what to do."

"Don't tell Uncle." He begged.

The door creaked open gently, Kili tensing quickly before relaxing. Katarina did not have to turn to know that meant Fili had arrived back. "I brought the water and clothe." He said silently, setting the bucket beside Katarina's foot, pushing the clothe into her hand.

"Thank you Fili." Dunging the clothe in the water, she quickly rung it out, placing it on Kili's forehead gently. "What am I going to do with you?" She murmured brushing aside his damp hair lovingly.

Chuckling Kili responded. "Love us forever, of course!"

"Kee, I think we need to tell someone." Fili begged sitting beside his brother, their hands clasped tightly together.

"Please no Fee." Kili begged turning his eyes on his brother. He began to speak in quick spurts of Khuzdul, Katarina only able to pick up a few words every so often. Not enough to understand what he was saying though.

Fili sighed deeply before responding in kind. His words more fluid and confident. The two bickered amongst themselves before Katarina heard a knock on the door.

"Kitty?" Ori called out. "Bifur found Nori and I, he said you wanted to go out?"

"Yes." Katarina called back, standing unsure. "Give me a moment." Glancing back at Kili, she motioned for Fili to step aside with her. The dwarf did so, glancing over at his brother whose eyes were tight in pain every so often. "Fili, listen to me."

"Kitty-Cat." Fili whispered desperately. "What are we going—"

"Fili." Katarina interrupted. "I don't think there is anything Oin or I could do."

"So that's it? My baby brother—my naddith" Fili cut off his voice choked.

"Fili listen to me carefully." Katarina stated grabbing Fili's hands in her own. "The elves are going to come to Dale. Tauriel, she will be with them, you know how she feels for Kili. You cannot deny that they are drawn to one another."

Fili nodded his head miserably.

"Elves have a healing magic that no other race possesses. You know this, you've seen this." She continued. "When they come, we must find Tauriel. She will heal him, that is our only hope."

"What if they do not come before we have to leave." Fili questioned staring sadly at his little brother.

"Thorin will not let Kili travel with us as he is." Katarina reasoned.

"He cannot! We've been dreaming of this since—"

"Fili." She interrupted calmly. "Think through your thoughts before you speak, you know that Thorin wishes to reclaim his homeland but not at the expense of his kin."

Fili opened his mouth to argue before closing it with a resigned sigh. "So what do we do?"

"I'm going to go out with Bifur, Nori, and Ori and look for Oin. We will find some numbing ointment to put on the wound. Keep the wound as clean as you can and keep his fever down. Use as much water as you need, if you think the water is beginning to get dirty change it, do not take any chances."

Fili nodded his head. "Kitty-Cat, I'm worried."

"I know." Katarina responded, leaning up slightly to kiss Fili on the forehead. "I'll be back."

…

"So what are you looking for?" Ori questioned from beside Katarina. The girl was dressed for travel, her cloak tight around her body, hiding from prying eyes the fact that she is indeed a woman. Nori walked slightly behind the duo, his eyes ever aware for any danger to his brother. Bifur walked beside him, happily humming. The dwarf gave off the feel of naivety, but Nori knew better. Bifur may have been humming merrily but his hand was dangerously close to his weapon his steps light.

"I was actually hoping we could find Oin." Katarina responded glancing back at what appeared to be their 'guards' and chuckling at the two. "I find myself in need of restocking supplies and though I listened to Oin, I would feel more comfortable with his presence while I gather supplies."

"He went out with Gloin and Dwalin?" Ori questioned, curiously glancing around at their surroundings.

Katarina chuckled at the wide-eye glances Ori shot at the houses above the lake. "Yes, I believe so."

"If that is the case then they are probably at an armory." Nori said from behind the two.

"And do you know where that is?" Katarina asked glancing slyly at Nori. The dwarf sent her a mischievous smirk before jerking his head toward the left. Chuckling she grabbed Ori's arm in her own and headed that way. "How you manage to gather the information that you do, I will never know."

"It is a talent Kitty, I assure you." Nori pipped up cheekily.

Snorting Katarina turned back to Ori. "I wonder if they have a library of sorts here?"

"Do you think they will?" Ori asked eagerly bouncing slightly as they walked. Katarina giggled.

"They may, perhaps they even have old tapestries and books from Dale." She responded laughing at the eager dwarf.

"Kitty?" Ori asked his voice squeaking slightly from his nerves. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything." Katarina answered honestly.

"Do you think—when this quest is over that is. You could tell me all those stories that you've been telling the company. So I could record them?" Ori questioned.

"I suppose." She reluctantly agreed. "So long as we make certain that everyone knows the true authors are not us."

"Of course!" Ori gasped. The small group stopped outside a tiny shop.

"Oh! Is this it?" Katarina inquired stepping through the door curiously.

"And at least, three battle axes!" Dwalin commanded.

Rolling her eyes, Katarina stepped further into the small armory, Nori and Bifur in the doorway their arms crossed. Dwalin stood in front of the small group, his stance stern as he glared at the soldier who was already had several weapons out.

"Three battle!? What do you need with so many weapons?!" The man demanded. He was tall, even for a human with dark hair that was cut short, barely reaching his shoulders. Wide eyes stared down a large nose at the dwarf, attempting to show a superior position. Though it would not work, the man was thin, almost sickly so, with a small amount of muscle covering his body, a sword at his hip.

Katarina thought that if perhaps he had been more muscular he would be intimidating but Dwalin's arm seemed to be the same diameter of the soldier's torso. Dwalin could easily snap the man like a twig.

"We are fightin' a dragon laddie." Dwalin ground out, his patience with the incompetent human thinning.

"Alright." Katarina interrupted striding forward.

"Kitty? What are you doing here?" Dwalin questioned staring first at her then Ori, Nori, and Bifur.

"I was hoping to steal Oin from you to gather some medical supplies." Katarina stated softly, glancing at the dwarf who looked eager to leave the armory.

"Aye, you don't need me here with you laddie." Oin stated knocking Dwalin on the shoulder lightly. "You and Gloin should be fine without me."

As Oin began to walk toward Nori and Bifur, Katarina paused. "Bifur? I think that Gloin and Dwalin would appreciate your impute." The dwarf in question nodded and joined Gloin by Dwalin's side. To be honest, those three looked the most intimidating of the group, which was why Katarina had recommended Bifur stay. Dwalin was taller with tattoos and muscles rippling on every visible surface. Gloin though less marked than Dwalin was still thick with muscles. The two alone showed that dwarves though smaller in stature were in no way weak. Bifur on the other hand, though muscular himself had an ax protruding from his head. Katarina could tell by the soldier's reaction that this put him slightly on edge. Three, large and very scarred dwarves stood scowling at him.

"And—" Katarina trailed off staring at the man unsure.

"Caruryn, m'lady." The soldier bowed, his brown eyes bright, his crooked teeth pulled into a sincere smile.

"Caruryn." Katarina repeated nodding her head. "I can understand your trepidation with Dwalin. But he is King Thorin's most trusted soldier, the head of his guard. Even if some of his demands seem too much please remember that he is most trusted."

"Forgive me m'lady." Caruryn stammered bowing at the woman who seemed very much in charge. "I apologize then Mr. Dwarf! Three battle axes?"

"Yes." Dwalin acknowledged sending a curious glance toward Katarina. With a glance she hoped to convey her wish for him to be polite before turning to leave.

"So Kitty, is it too an apothecary we go first?" Oin questioned his trumpet at his ear.

"If you do not mind terribly." Katarina said glancing at Ori who nodded his consent. "Then, of course, we should wander the stalls, perhaps we will find some old tapestries or books?"

"Yes please." Ori agreed nodding his head madly.

"Then, it is to the apothecary we go." Oin stated walking forward before stopping and glancing at them behind them. "I don't suppose you know where the apothecary is?"

Katarina turned behind to wear Nori walked quietly behind them. "Nori?"

"Go straight until that fish stall down there a way then turn right." Nori commanded gesturing toward their path.

"Right you are." Oin agreed following the direction. Katarina stayed beside Ori, Oin in front of them and Nori behind as they walked through the busy street-like structures. The humans unlike at Bree stopped and stared in awe before quickly making way as if they were royalty. She supposed that if Thorin, Fili, or Kili were with then they would have a reason but, for now, it was _just_ her.

The group walked in relative silence, Ori excited for possible new reading material, Nori ever watchful, Oin concentrating on where he was going, and Katarina was simply revealing in the taste of fresh air.

"Ah, this must be it." Oin cried, stepping into a small shop. One even smaller than the one that held the armory.

"I don't suppose we will find much." Katarina murmured before following the older dwarf in. The shop was poorly lit, a single candle sat by the shop owner at the counter who glanced up surprised when the dwarves entered. There were only three shelves in total which held things. Sighing Katarina left Ori's side to go by Oin and peruse, hoping that if anything she could find some ointment for Kili.

Ori and Nori waited patiently at the door as the two looked through the options, putting their heads together to mutter for a bit. Sometimes, they would nod and move on other times they would huff annoyed and each grab something. They waited and watched silently, as Katarina circled all the shelves three times looking for something in particular, but when Oin would ask she would wave him off. Eventually after the third turn around, Oin pulled her toward him and they began to talk in quiet whispers. Oin reared back surprised for a moment until Katarina pulled him back in and whispered vehemently until the older dwarf finally nodded. Together they found what they assumed she had been looking for before going up to the front. After the paid, well told the owner to send the bill to the Master of the town they left.

"So, Nori do you happen to know where any stalls which hold books might be found?" Katarina asked happily adjusting the objects in her pouch attached to her belt.

Nodding Nori began to walk away, leading the group. "This way."

Ori chatted with Katarina casually as they walked the stalls as if nothing new was occurring to them as if they weren't on a quest to reclaim their homeland.

"Here we are." Nori stated. "The only place I've found so far." He stepped back allowing his brother free reign, looking on indulgently. Oin had found a small nook that had a few medical books and was looking through them curiously, to see if any of them were worth the buy.

Gazing around curiously, Katarina allowed her fingers to brush the old pages of parchment, her eyes wandering the titles. She hoped that perhaps something would stand out. She glanced over her shoulder to see Ori, looking back and forth between two books a frown burrowed between his brows. Chuckling she continued on when her fingers touched something soft, almost unbelievably so. Curling her fingers around the object, she turned toward it curious. At first, all she saw was a touch of blue and she felt her heart jump. Surely it couldn't be! Pushing aside the parchment, she quickly uncovered an old tapestry. Its blue hue was almost neon against the aged parchment. She opened it slowly, hopefully, and was met with Thorin's family tree. Her fingers traced the names of his ancestors carefully, shakily, as if they were tracing sacred words. She didn't know what the runes by the rams, ravens, and boars meant but she couldn't make herself care.

"Ah! You have a good eye. That has been here since the fall of Dale, things like that were sold every day." The shopkeeper stated gazing down at Katarina as she traced the contours of Thorin's face. "If you decide you want it, I can send the bill to the master."

"Yes, please." Katarina agreed, carefully rolling the tapestry up.

"Did you find something you liked, Kitty?" Oin asked gazing curiously at the bundle in her arms.

"Yes." She replied almost caressing the tapestry lovingly. "It won't help us with the journey but I couldn't leave it behind."

He looked at her oddly before nodding his head and walking back toward Nori and Ori. Katarina looked over at the brothers and found that it Nori was attempting to convince Ori to get both books but Ori only wanted to get both.

"But I don't need both!" Ori protested.

"But if you want them, get them." Nori insisted.

Chuckling Katarina watched with a fond smile as Ori finally decided and put one down, only for Nori to pick it up and tell the shopkeeper he wanted it. Ori huffed at his older brother but smiled none the less when they exited and he had two new books.

…

"Oh! Bilbo you poor thing!" Katarina exclaimed closing the door behind her gently and making her way to the bed quickly. She had checked in on Kili first but he was awake and she decided to give him a bit of rest before waking him to put on the paste. All it would do was make him more comfortable so there was no point in waking him.

"Kitty." Bilbo said, his voice thick, his nose red, and his eyes watery. "I did not think you would want to come check up on me."

"Well, why ever not? You are a member of this company and a friend, when I heard you were sick I wanted to make certain that you would get well." Katarina assured sitting on the side of the bed, Thorin occupying the chair. "You better not have been bothering our poor Hobbit?" She accused pointing a finger at Thorin.

Thorin gave her an exasperated look before replying. "I was only checking on his progress; we cannot enter the mountain without our burglar." Though the words were professional, there was a good amount of affection behind the words.

"Right you are." Katarina agreed before pulling some flowers from behind her back. "It took us awhile to find a place that had any but we finally did? I'm afraid that they are the last of them though I tried to remember what you taught me as we traveled."

"Pansies, holly, and daisies?" Bilbo questioned looking at the flowers happily. "The pansies mean loving thoughts—"

"I thought it would work as you are sick and we are all sending you thoughts to get better?" Katarina questioned.

Chuckling Bilbo nodded his head. "Daisies mean innocence."

"Well, Ori picked those out and I just couldn't say no to him." She admitted, laughing herself at the irony of that. "He thought they were bright and colorful and would cheer you up."

"That is very nice of him, I'll have to thank him." Bilbo muttered. "Holly means—"

"Oh! I remember this one, domestic happiness, right?" Katarina guessed looking at Bilbo eagerly.

The hobbit nodded happily, his mop of brown hair flopping slightly as he did so.

"It fits you I think." She said softly.

"It does indeed Kedzel." Thorin agreed, wrapping an arm around the woman bringing her from the bed to his lap.

"Bombur said that he brought you some soup?" Katarina questioned looking worriedly over the hobbit who had laid back down and was yawning tiredly.

"He did." Bilbo responded. "It was very filling."

"You are tired Bilbo, we should leave." She worried reaching to grasp his hand in hers.

"I like." Bilbo started his eyes fluttering close. "Having friends around when I'm like this—it reminds me of when I was younger and my mother and father would sit at my bedside."

Before Katarina could respond Bilbo had dozed off, his face lax in sleep. "Then we will make certain that someone stays with you at all times."

"Agreed." Thorin stated. "The hobbit has done much for us, we should return the favor."

"You can admit you like him." She teased. "He makes for a wonderful friend."

"He does."

"You stay here, I'm going to go see Fili and Kili, I promised them I would when I returned." Katarina whispered, not wanting to wake up the hobbit. The last thing Katarina saw as she closed the door behind her was Thorin's nod.

The hallways were silent, odd as all the dwarves were indeed home, but Katarina paid it little matter. They were probably admiring their new toys, she thought fondly. She knocked lightly before entering Kili and Fili's room. The blonde still sat by his brother's bed, their hands intertwined as they slept. Fili especially was at an awkward angle, his head resting on the bed that his brother lay in, Katarina winced, he would be sore later. Walking as silently as she could, she rested a hand on Fili's back shaking him lightly.

The blonde dwarf blinked sleepily up at Katarina before jumping up, the movement waking Kili. "Kitty-Cat, you are back."

"I am." Katarina said gently. "I've brought some ointment for his leg, Oin knows. I had to tell him, I wasn't sure what to look for otherwise."

"Will he tell Uncle?" Kili asked blearily, sleep still in his eyes also.

Shrugging, Katarina replied. "I cannot say. But let us not think on that now. Now be warned, Oin mentioned that this might sting."

Fili moved over so Katarina could sit beside Kili. Sending him a thankful glance, she took a deep calming breathe. The covers were thick and rough against her fingers as she moved them aside. Biting her lip, she looked up at Kili, "Kili, you're going to have to take off your pants. I don't think I could apply this properly otherwise."

Blushing Kili made to sit up, Fili rushing to his aid. "I'll just turn around, just holler when you are decent."

"Why, Kitty-Cat, I didn't know you cared." Kili teased weakly. Katarina didn't respond just listened as the sound of rustling clothes and pained groans met her ears. After a few moments, Kili spoke again. "Okay."

Turning Katarina smiled at Kili. The blankets were bunched high on his thigh so that Katarina was able to access his wound but Kili still had some privacy. Chuckling she noticed that his face was a particularly red hue. She forced herself to focus on the very red wound on his leg. Setting the ointment on the bed beside Kili, she glopped a good amount into her hand. Eye-contact with Kili told Katarina all she needed to know, he was ready. She placed the ointment around the wound like Oin had told her and gently messaged it in and around the wound. At first, Kili nearly screamed, muffling it into his distraught brother's arm at the last minute. She did not stop or startle when he did, only continued on until she could hear Kili give a slight sigh of relief.

"Oh, Mahal! That's nice." Kili groaned, feeling the cold numbness spread over the whole wound until he could feel nothing. Though it was odd to not feel his thigh he preferred it over the throbbing pain that it was before.

"What now?" Fili asked, his eyes watching Katarina with an intensity she had only seen before in his Uncle.

"Now? Nothing, it isn't going to heal it Fili. You can keep it clean, though, and when Kili tells you that he is feeling pain just put a little more on. The way I did, you say how I did right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Otherwise, we just have to wait until—" She trailed off not wanting to tell Kili that the elves were coming, Mahal only knows what that dwarf would do in preparation to see Tauriel again.

"What if Uncle needs to leave and I'm not better?" Kili asked.

"Your safety comes first." Katarina replied sternly. "Thorin and I have discussed this, that whole hoard of gold means nothing compared to your lives."

…

"Thorin." Katarina called out into the darkness. She knew Thorin was awake, mostly because he snored. After Katarina had left the brothers she grabbed some dinner with the company, Thorin dutifully sitting by Bilbo's side, at least until he woke up Thorin had told her earlier. They were happy and full of cheer, but there was a definite emptiness that came with the three Durin's sons, not with them. Katarina felt a sudden heartache that should she fail that was what the company would have in their future. They would eventually move on, as all creatures do, but, there would always be that emptiness. That horrible void that nothing would fill. She had taken a tray up to Thorin and bid the company good-night, having missed talking to many a member.

"Yes." Thorin replied his arm around her waist tightening, her head on his chest leaning up as if to look at him in the dark.

"Not for all the Gold of Erebor, right?"

Though there were several questions running through his head Thorin did not question her. "Fili, Kili, You." He agreed. "Not for all the gold of Erebor."

"Not even for the Arkenstone." She felt his arm tighten around her waist slightly.

"You are my Arkenstone Kedzel, so long as I have you I do not need it."

Snuggling into his side, Katarina allowed herself to let out a relieved sigh. "Fili, Kili, and you Thorin, you're my family now."

"A dysfunctional one." Thorin replied snorting, feeling his heart oddly light. "But yes, we are a family.

"The company too, of course." She added. Yawning she allowed her eyes to close again. "We've forged bonds that won't easily be broken."

"Sleep Kedzel." Thorin murmured.

"Oh! I almost forgot I got something from the stalls today. I think you will like it." Katarina said her eyes closed.

"In the morning Kedzel." Thorin assured.

"Good night Thorin." Katarina replied.

"Good night miz Kadzuna Uzdan, miz Kedzel." Thorin whispered, feeling the woman in his arms relax in sleep.

* * *

Kadzûna-Golden Lady

Kedzêl- Gold of all Gold

zanshîth- Young Birds

uzdan-Ruler

Khimâ Usbad-Dashshat- Young Princes

Kadzuna Uzdan- Golden Queen

Uzdan miz mudtu –Ruler of my heart

Zanshith- Little bird

Amrul Atsu- I love you

Le 'channon- Thank you


	19. Hellfire

Here's another chapter! Hope everyone is having a good week :) Please review, it helps me to keep going!

Disclaimer: All Tolkien's

* * *

"Thorin." Katarina muttered as the large dwarf quickly paced the room, his armor gleaming.

"It is today." He muttered. "We leave for Erebor today."

A small smile graced her lips when she noted the blissful gleam in the dwarf's eyes. "Yes, we leave today. But family is the most important thing Thorin, do not forget that."

"I won't Kedzel." Thorin responded quickly, turning sharply on his heel until he was a breathe's width from Katarina. Grasping her hand in his he smiled brightly before making his way to the door. "Everyone knows to meet at the boats so that is where we will go."

Sighing heavily, Katarina hoisted herself from the bed and followed Thorin through the halls of the house they stayed in. It was silent, the only indication that dwarves were present was the clatter of armor from various rooms. The company knew to meet in the boats when they were able and so none found purpose in waiting in the house.

As the door opened, a loud cheering threatened to deafen Katarina. Walking down the paths to the boat, the duo was met with many a yell, a flower thrown onto their path, and a song of old. It made Katarina uncomfortable, these people were far too cheerful when they were about to meet a dragon, but Thorin basked in it. His chest puffed out, his eyes gleaming with pride, Katarina forced herself to remember his history. Before Thorin was a prince, then a pauper, now he was being treated as a prince again. The boats were already filled with several of the company, Thorin helped her into it before joining her himself.

Together they sat, silently as more and more of the company trickled in. As they grouped in the boats and on the dock Katarina counted all but one dwarf in attendance.

"You do know we're one short; where's Bofur?" Bilbo questioned vainly attempting to see past the humans who stood much taller than the small hobbit.

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin replied bluntly, his eyes hungrily staring at the mountain. Placing a hand on his arm Katarina leaned forward.

"What he means Bilbo is, we just don't have time." Katarina assured attempting to convey the severity of the situation.

"Aye, we have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays." Balin agreed, his voice soothing and wise as he placed a gentle hand on the hobbit's arm.

Looking over she noted Kili attempting to get in the boat, his face pained. "Not you." Thorin commanded holding a hand to his nephew. "We must travel with speed; you will slow us down."

Kili chuckled looking at his Uncle. "What are you talking about? I'm coming with you."

"No." Thorin demanded his tone leaving no room for argument. _Not for all the Gold of Erebor,_ chanting in his mind.

Fili turned immediately to glance at the delay his eyes catching Katarina's guilty ones.

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin." Kili begged his voice trembling with emotion.

"Thorin!" Katarina whispered before Thorin could respond. "Be gentle."

"Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed." Thorin soothed, a nod the only acknowledgment that he had heard Katarina to begin with.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded." Oin stated stepping out of the boat already knowing there was nothing he could do for the lad; he had spoken extensively with Katarina.

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can't take that away from him!" Fili exclaimed jumping up, the boat rocking slightly from his exuberance.

Thorin watched with pained eyes as his nephew quickly climbed out of the boat. "Fili."

"I will carry him if I must!" Fili demanded, reaching arms around his brother's shoulders.

"One day you will be King, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin." Thorin attempted to reason, his voice trailing in a whisper.

Katarina groaned, why couldn't he honestly just say that he worried Kili would die and he couldn't risk that.

When Fili made no move, Thorin continued. "Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the Company."

"I belong with my brother." Fili stated with such conviction that it startled the Dwarf King.

"Thorin." Katarina commented leaning her head towards' the dwarf. "I think I should stay also."

"Kedzel?" Thorin responded surprised glancing down at the woman.

"They are family, I cannot abandon them, especially when they are injured." Katarina reasoned stepping up and out of the boat handing him a small bundle.

Thorin was about to stop her then thought better of it when he remembered her twin brothers who perished.

"I cannot keep them safe if I cannot see them." Katarina continued resting her forehead on Thorin's lovingly.

"Fine." He sighed. "Stay safe, the lot of you and come to Erebor when you are better."

"Don't look at that until you begin to despair, and remember we are all family." Katarina reasoned glancing down at the bundle in his hands. She stepped back to stand beside Fili and Kili. Music filled the air as the Master finally made his appearance. He began to speak only for Katarina to tune him out and look over Kili, Fili shooting her a glare.

"You told Uncle?!" He whispered angrily.

"I had to!" Katarina whispered back careful that only he could hear her. "If Kili goes, the elves won't help him, his life means more to me than any blasted gold."

The dwarves began to leave, waving at the people wishing them well.

"Ah! So you missed the boat as well?" Bofur asked appearing behind the four.

"Ah!" Kili groaned collapsing where he stood, Fili being the only thing preventing him from falling.

"Kili? Kili!" Fili cried out. "Oin do something!"

"If Kitty is correct in all that she has told me, I fear there is little I can do." Oin muttered glancing down at the wound sadly.

"We need to take him to Bard." Katarina said suddenly, glancing around curiously.

"Who is Bard?" Bofur asked he didn't remember meeting a man by that name.

"With the dwarves gone, the greedy Master won't help. We need to find the only person in this blasted town with a spine." Katarina muttered, continuing to glance around curiously.

She made a quick path forward, Oin and Fili behind her carrying Kili. Bofur jogged up to her side.

"Well, where does he live?" Bofur questioned.

"I don't know." She responded biting her lip. A pained groan caught her attention and she turned quickly glancing over Kili. "But I fear we don't have much time. Bofur, go ask around, someone must know."

Bofur nodded his head and quickly ran off, Katarina continued to glance around at the houses, hoping one would look like his. They continued on almost wandering aimlessly.

"I've got it!" Bofur cried running back to them. "I've got directions let's go!"

The group all but sprinted their way through the crowds and paths before knocking on a familiar-looking door.

A man with strong features opened the door. He quickly looked down at the dwarf's his blue eyes narrowing on them. "No. No dwarves. Go away."

Bofur quickly stopped the door with his foot. "no, no, no! The master won't help us; Kili's sick. He's very sick."

Looking over at the dark haired dwarf who was supported by two others, Bard hesitated.

"Please, Bard." Katarina begged stepping forward.

"How do you know my name?" His asked, his voice gruff and surprised. It was not as low as Thorin's but still held that hint of power.

"You are a descendent of Girion, Lord of Dale. Just as Thorin is the only one with a right to take back Erebor, you are the only one with the right to take back Dale." Katarina stated holding her head high. "Erebor and Dale had a relationship before Smaug came, and I hope they can again. Please."

"Fine, get in." Bard commanded holding the door open for them to drag Kili in. "Set him down over there."

The group nodded setting him down on a small couch. Katarina took a moment to glance at the minuscule house, times were tough on the residents of LakeTown it seemed.

"What now?" Bard asked standing unsure behind them, his three children coming down curiously to watch. The young boy, Bain, if Katarina remembered correctly stood beside his father. The daughters stood slightly behind their father, little Tilda peeking around her father's waist.

"Kitty?" Oin asked glancing up from the wound to her.

"Put some ointment on it Oin." Katarina commanded stepping back so Fili could grab his hand. "Then, we wait." She finished nodding her head and gazing out the window longingly.

"For what?" Bofur asked staring worriedly at the young Prince.

"For the elves to come." She assured.

"Elves?" One of the girls piped up. She was the youngest it seemed, with curious green eyes and long brown hair pulled away from her face. A small cleft in her chin, it looked she got from her father. Her wide eyes peered at the dwarves intriguingly, her hands gripping her father's shirt tightly.

"Yes Tilda, elves." Katarina replied immediately not bothering to explain how she knew the girls name. "Two of them, from Mirkwood.

"Will they make it on time." Bofur asked, glancing down at Kili worriedly.

Leaning forward she placed a small kiss on Kili's damp forehead, lovingly brushing aside some hair. "They have to." She whispered. Looking up at the small family, she smiled gently. "Please, go about your business as usual."

"That would be hard with an injured dwarf amongst us." Bard replied huffing at the woman.

"I understand that and I apologize for the inconvenience." Katarina soothed gently petting Kili's head, his head already wet with perspiration. "It must bring back painful memories." She whispered. She hadn't wanted Bard or his family to hear but based on the jerk of Bard's body he had.

"How do you know of such things." Bard demanded, stepping forward so that even his son was safely behind him.

Katarina looked up at Bard with sad eyes, their golden depths filled with a forbidden knowledge which seemed to break her from the inside out. He stepped back stunned, wanting to ask but afraid of the answer. "I know far more than I ever wish I did."

"Kitty-Cat?" Kili groaned his other hand searching hers out blindly, as Oin rubbed the ointment into his wound.

"I'm here Zanshith." Katarina assured clasping his hand in hers, the other continuing their soothing ministrations on his head. "They say knowledge is power."

She paused gazing at Bard sadly, her eyes filling with tears that threatened to spill over.

"Aye, the do." Bard agreed.

"If you could know when you died, would you like to know?" Katarina questioned her eyes focused on Kili.

"No." He whispered in response.

"KNoweldge may be helpful if may provide a person with all they could ever want to know. They could stop attacks, prevent loss of lives from calamities." She continued to ramble. "But they could also watch as a person walked to their death and be powerless to stop them."

"Kitty-Cat?" Fili spoke up, his eyes trained on the woman. "Is Kili—"

Shaking her head, Katarina responded. "No." _Not yet,_ she added silently. "I told your Uncle that I would do everything in my power to ensure that you and your brother survived this quest, that will not change."

"Knowledge can be a cruel thing." Bard agreed, his eyes unfocused as if remembering a long forgotten memory. "You would forever blame yourself for not doing something, anything, to stop the death."

…

A lone roar shook the house slightly. It sounded as if the violent noise rumbled down from the very heavens onto the town, condemning it to death. Sighing, Katarina leaned over to Kili, whispering into his ear. "Only a little longer miz Khimâ Usbad-Dashshat, aid is coming."

"Da?" Sigrid called immediately coming to his side from where she stood in the kitchen, her other sibling also gaining comfort from their father's presence.

"It's coming from the mountain." Bain spoke, his young voice soft and gentle. Full of innocence and naivety, Katarina realized with a wince.

Fili squeezed his brother's hand tightly before approaching Bard. "You should leave us. Take your children; get out of here." She could tell from where she sat that Fili was attempting to put on a brave face for the human though he most likely despaired from the idea of death.

"And go where? There is nowhere to go." Bard replied immediately glancing at his children then the dwarves.

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asked clutching her father tightly.

"No, darling." Bard soothed, running a hand over his youngest head before pulling her tightly into his side.

"The dragon, it's going to kill us." Tilda muttered biting her lip to hold in the tears.

"Bard." Katarina stated glancing meaningful up toward the ceiling where the black arrow peaked out. She sent a reassuring glance to the children.

Nodding Bard stood tall. Reaching up with sure hands, he pulled the arrow down. "Not if I kill it first."

"You'll only have one chance. Once shot." Katarina muttered before stepping forward toward the taller human.

"That's all I will need." Bard replied determinedly. He glanced one last time at his children before storming from the room, Bain quickly following.

Katarina watched the door with unblinking eyes for a moment longer before turning to Bofur. "Bofur, go get some Kingsfoil, the elves will need it."

"Right!" Bofur exclaimed jumping up and running to the door not bothering to ask questions. As he passed Katarina grabbed his arm.

"Thank you, Bofur." She murmured. Bowing slightly, Bofur adopted a grin and left.

"Everybody, stay inside." Katarina commanded sitting beside Fili, patting her pocket where her gloves were. Closing her eyes, she felt sleep come over her.

…

I'm going to go check and see if I can see Da, he's been gone a while." Sigrid said standing, careful to not wake the woman. She stood for a moment on the balcony before hearing a noise. Her eyes quickly searched through the darkness, attempting in vain to find a familiar figure. "Da? Is that you, Da?"

Hearing no response, she turned walking back inside. She was only a few steps before the house when a thud behind her caused her to look over her shoulder curiously. Screaming, she attempted to close the door behind her, an Orc stopping it with his sword.

Katarina woke to the sound of an ear-piercing scream. Jumping up she quickly pulled on her gloves, gazing around blindly, her eyes blinking away sleep. Before she could truly process being awake, Katarina found herself surrounded by Orcs. Lunging she tackled the first one she saw the ground, her nails quickly slashing its throat, the creature seizing on the floor for a moment before stopping. Cursing she moved onto the next Orc, pulling one away from Kili, the creature slumping to the floor dead.

Screaming drew her attention away from Kili where she noted an Orc quickly flipping a table over the girls. The must have attempted to find shelter, she assumed. Jumping forward, she threw out her hands, one of them catching the orc in the eye the other burying itself in its stomach. "Move!" She commanded looking at the two frightened girls who cowered slightly by the tipped table. She didn't bother to see if the followed her command before turning toward the next dwarf and lunging.

Glancing over at the balcony she watched as an Orc fell. "Tauriel! You are late!"

The she-elf glanced at Katarina curiously, noting the black blood seeping on her clothes. Raising a brow, she noted the only weapons on the woman seemed to be a pair of metal gloves. "I didn't realize we had arranged a time to meet."

Before Katarina could respond she watched as Tauriel leapt forward slowly making her way through the Orcs to Kili.  
"Get down!" Fili commanded, pushing Bain down drawing Katarina's attention away from the orc she was grappling with, for a moment, allowing the creature to slice its blade over her arm. Crying out, Katarina stumbled back holding her arm.

Rough words flowed through the air, and the orcs began to retreat.

"You killed them all." Bain said glancing at Tauriel and Katarina with amazed eyes.

"There are others. Tauriel, come." Legolas commanded striding toward the door, not bothering to acknowledge the others.

"We're losing him!" Oin cried, looking over Kili's wound as hot red blood oozed from the wound, full of black puss. Kili's face was pale and white, all color having left his normally life-like face.

"Tauriel." Legolas demanded, before walking out the door. Tauriel, though reluctantly, began to make her way to the door, glancing back and forth between where Legolas was and Kili laid. Before she could leave Bofur came running in holding up the weed happily.

"Athelas." Tauriel stated taking the leaves from Bofur reverently. "Athelas. . ."

"What are you doing. . .?" Bofur demanded, reaching forward to grab the plant.

"I'm going to save him." Tauriel stated, putting her weapons away and making her way back into the room.

"Tilda, dear, could you get us a bucket of water." Katarina stated standing up, brushing her clothes off calmly, as if the blood would leave like dirt.

The young girl looked at her surprised for a moment before nodding her head and rushing off.

"Fili, Oin, Bofur, you best help get Kili up on the table." She continued on, watching as the others did as she bid.

Tauriel made her way to the bucket that Tilda held, quickly cleaning and tearing at the Kingsfoil. "Hold him down." She commanded stepping forward. Glancing down at the wound, she noted the festering of it and turned her eyes away.

"Do not lose faith, Tauriel. Only you can save him now." Katarina said placing a gentle hand on the elf's arm.

Nodding her head, Tauriel placed her hands over the wound, chanting in elvish. "Menno o nin na hon I eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth."

Kili began to thrash on the table, screams erupting from his throat. Katarina along with Sigrid jumped up holding him down the best they could. Eventually, Kili began to move less, his thrashing calming.

Head falling back, Kili felt his conscious leave him.

The group stoond around waiting as Tauriel bound his leg with a clean cloth brought by Tilda.

"I've heard tell of the wonders of elvish medicine. That was a privilege to witness." Oin muttered to Fili and Katarina.

"Did you not see Lord Elrond heal my wounds." Katarina asked curiously.

"No, none of us were allowed in." Oin muttered, "It's probably for the best if you responded anything like that we would have reacted violently."

"Tauriel." Kili muttered his eyes still slightly glazed.

"Lie still." Tauriel commanded pushing him down lightly.

"you cannot be her." Kili began to ramble, his eyes staring at the ceiling blankly. "She is far away. Sh-She is far, far away from me, and she walks in starlight in another world."

Katarina felt her eyes glance from Tauriel to Kili quickly.

"It was just a dream." Kili muttered before reaching his hand out towards hers. "Do you think she could have loved me?"

Tauriel opened her mouth to answer before Kili closed his eyes again.

"Come Katarina, you are next, let me see your arm." Tauriel demanded, making her way to the woman. Pushing her sleeve aside she sighed. "It doesn't appear to be poisoned.

"What's that?" Katarina asked, moving from Tauriel and making her way to the balcony quickly at the sight of fire and light coming from Erebor's direction.

"Dragon." Fili whispered his eyes wide.

"Worry not Fili." Katarina replied grabbing Fili's hands in hers. "They will be fine."

"We have no time. We must leave!" Tauriel commanded ushering the people inside.

"Get him up." Bofur commanded stepping by Kili's side.

"Come on, brother." Fili encouraged reaching a hand to balance his brother.

"Come one, come one! Let's go." Bofur said quickly, his eyes darting outside every so often.

"I'm fine- I can walk." Kili said pushing the two away.

"As fast as you can." Tauriel commanded already heading toward the door.

"We're not leaving. Not without our father." Bain stated, refusing to budge another inch.

"Listen to me Bain." Katarina demanded, looking at the taller boy. "Your father is not here right now. Who is here is your sisters, we need to get them to safety first."

Bain nodded his head though his eyes were uncertain. The group made their way down the stairs to the back of the house were a small boat sat.

Fili jumped in first. "Give me your hand." He commanded helping the others in, one-by-one.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Bofur cried glancing behind him to where Smaug was flying.

"Quickly now! Hurry!" Tauriel encouraged.

"Kili, come on!" Fili cried helping his brother into the boat.

The group immediately began down the canal, their boat going as fast as they could paddle.

"Look out!" Bain cried pointing toward a large boat heavy with gold. Their boats collide, the two parties struggling to push them apart.

"My gold, My GOLD!" The master cried as their boats drifted apart, gold falling into the river.

"Told you I didn't trust him." Katarina stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hush now." Tauriel commanded hiding the boat under an overhand as the dragon flew overhead. When she deemed it safe she motioned for them to move on.

"Is that?" Katarina began, glancing at where it appeared a figure stood tall by a large bell.

"Da!" Bain cried out

"DA!" Tilda yelled hoping to get her father's attention.

They watched as Bard shot another arrow, hitting the dragon and bouncing off.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon!" Kili exclaimed.

"No…." Tauriel replied dejectedly.

"He did! He hit his mark, I saw!" Kili reinforced.

"It matters little Kili, normal arrows cannot pierce the hide of a dragon, only a black arrow can." Katarina responded. She watched knowingly as Bain's eyes turned from feared to determined. Nodding her head at him, she motioned for the overhang that they were about to pass under. As the went under it, Bain leapt up, grabbing a loose hook and swinging out of the boat.

"What are you doing?!" Bofur cried out reaching forward for the boy.

"Come back! Bain, come back!" Fili demanded.

"He's getting the black arrow for his father." Katarina responded, turning her head back forward. "He will be fine; we must continue on."

"Bain!" Tilda cried out.

…

Katarina looked on with sad eyes at the crying and screaming people of Lake-Town.

"We have to go." Bofur called. "Kitty, we need to find the others."

Turning, she watched as Fili, Oin, and Bofur grabbed a boat and pushed it back into the water. Katarina quickly caught up, jumping into the boat.

"Kili, come on! We're leaving." Fili yelled, glancing worriedly at his younger brother.

"Fili." Katarina soothed. "Give them a moment."

"Kitty-Cat, we have to go." Fili responded, more not willing to share his brother with another.

"We have time." Katarina replied. "Give them a moment to say goodbye."

They watched as Kili kept running back and forth between them and Tauriel before finally jumping into the boat.

"It's about time brother." Fili said jovially, clapping his brother on the back."

As they paddled the boat, further down the river Katarina found herself looking back at the people. "We should have stayed to help them."

"They will be fine." Oin promised, his own eyes trained on Erebor

"I hope they head to Dale, that would be the best for shelter." Katarina hummed.

…

The gates of Erebor were smashed through, hardly anything but rubble in their wake. "Come one, let's go find the others." Katarina commanded stepping through the gates, gazing with wonder around her.

Kili ran past her quickly, followed by Fili. Sighing Katarina picked up her pace until the group was all but sprinting through the halls.

"Hello! Bombur? Bifur? _Anybody?"_ Bofur called out into the silence, his voice echoing off the desolate walls.

"WAIT! WAIT!" Bilbo yelled making his way toward the group, his arms flailing wildly.

"It's Bilbo! He's alive!" Oin cried, running forward.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Bilbo demanded. "You need to leave. We all need to leave."

"We only just got here?!" Bofur yelled surprised. His eyes wide with both wonder and trepidation.

"I have tried talking to him, but he won't listen." Bilbo stated, glancing worriedly behind him.

"What do you mean, laddie?" Oin asked curiously.

"Thorin." Katarina breathed, dread filling her.

"Yes, Thorin. He's been out there for days. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not been himself not at all. It's this- It's this place. I think a sickness lies on it." Bilbo stuttered, his face married into a frown.

"Sickness? What kind of sickness?" Kili demanded. Fili pushed past his brother running down the hall, down stairs upon stairs until it felt he was in the very heart of Erebor. Katarina felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight before her.

"Gold-Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief." Thorin whispered to himself as if in a trance. Looking up he noted Katarina and his nephews. "Behold- the great treasure hoard of Thror."

A jewel was flung into the air, Fili easily catching it. Katarina leaned over to see a large red ruby in his hand.

"Welcome, my Queen, my sister's sons, to the kingdom of Erebor." Thorin called.

"Come, Katarina, we should check over your arm. We never had time to heal it before." Oin said softly, leading the woman away from the hoard were her eyes would not leave Thorin's figure. Fili and Kili quickly followed after, their faces pointed toward the ground, their steps almost silent.

"What is going on?" Kili asked softly.

"I told you-its-it's this place." Bilbo repeated.

"No." Katarina said softly. "It's the gold sickness."

"Kitty." Oin quickly warned.

"The same gold-sickness that great-grandfather had?" Fili questioned resolutely.

"Yes." Katarina breathed. "The same one that caused Smaug to come, I didn't think- I thought that Thorin and I had talked enough. That he wouldn't suffer from it. I should have stayed with him-I should have—"

"Kitty-Cat, this isn't your fault." Fili assured. "You stayed to keep Kee and me safe."

"What do we do now?" Kili begged.

"We wait." Katarina answered impassively. "We wait until he overcomes it himself."

* * *

Kadzûna-Golden Lady

Kedzêl- Gold of all Gold

zanshîth- Young Birds

uzdan-Ruler

Khimâ Usbad-Dashshat- Young Princes

Kadzuna Uzdan- Golden Queen

Uzdan miz mudtu –Ruler of my heart

Zanshith- Little bird

Amrul Atsu- I love you


	20. Not One of Us

Hello all! I am infact not dead! Soooo here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! As always. . .

Disclaimer: Not mine :(

Review! I try my best to incorporate other's ideas and if there any concerns I strive to fix them!

* * *

"Any sign of it?!" Thorin demanded, pacing anxiously through the piles of gold.

"Nothing yet," Dwalin assured as he tossed aside more gold than he had ever seen in the entirety of his life.

"Nothing here." Nori agreed as he threw a particularly large diamond across the room.

"Keep searching!" Thorin commanded as his eyes met Katarina's. She had refused to help search and stood with arms crossed her eyes disapproving.

"The jewel could be anywhere!" Oin cried out, his back already acing.

"The Arkenstone is in these halls- find it!" Thorin yelled before making his way to Katarina.

"You heard him- keep looking!" Dwalin called out.

"All of you – no one rest until it is found!" Thorin stated. "Kedzel." As he reached a hand forward, Katarina stepped back her eyes hooded.

"Thorin." Katarina warned. "I think we need to talk." She turned on her heel to make her way from the room glancing over her shoulder. "Privately."

Nodding his head, Thorin began to follow. "Continue to search."

The duo walked through the halls silently, THorin quickly catching up and leading them. Katarina followed almost blindly, as he weaved through the halls, his memory serving as a map. The old Kingdom was desolate and sad, it's halls cold and damp with unused, dust hung from the ceiling threatening to bury the whole group in it's ill-treatment. Thorin opened a door silently, stepping in allowing Katarina to follow.

"This was my room before—" Thorin's voice chocked off in emotion. "My brother stayed across the hall."

"Thorin." Katarina began.

"Kili will be getting his room, and Fili this one." He continued on as if he hadn't heard Katarina.

"Thorin."

"I will of course take the King's rooms and Dis can either stay in her old rooms or in fathers."

"Thorin."

"You will stay with me of course."

"Thorin." Katarina interrupted hoping to catch the King's attention.

"Of course, you will need to stay in a different set of rooms until after we are married."

"THorin!" She yelled, the large dwarf jumping in surprise. Once she garnered his full attention she took a deep breathe. "When was the last time you ate?"

Thorin startled. "That was what you wished to ask me?" Snorting the dwarf turned to begin heading back to the hoard.

"Thorin, we are not finished talking." Katarina demended sharply, watching as he froze then turned back with a frown. "When was the last time you slept? Did you even ask how Kili was?! Damn it all, Thorin!? This isn't healthy!"

"Kedzel." Thorin quickly warned.

"Did you look at the thing a brought you?" Katarina inquired.

"Kedzel, there is nothing wrong with me." Thorin assured. "I have to get back.

"It's affecting you Thorin." Katarina whispered.

"Do not be ridiculous Kedzel, there is nothing affecting me." Thorin promised sending her a mocking look.

"Do not patronize me Thorin. This is serious." Katarina implored. "The gold is poisoning your mind. We have been in this mountain for almost a full week and you have yet to ask your nephews how they fare! Even though Kili was just—"

"That is enough Kedzel, if you have nothing else to add I am going back, it is still there." Thorin stated his eyes clouded over, the normal fire blue dimmed and convoluted.

Katarina watched as Thorin left her jaw taut with anger. She was not upset and she was not going to cry, she was going to fix this if she had to smash the damn Arkenstone in front of Thorin's face! Huffing she left the room, stomping through the halls in a thunder. If any of the company were to come by here they would avoid her, it was obvious that she was in a foul mood.

She found a familiar mop of brown curls. Smiling gently, she allowed herself a moment to calm before approaching Bilbo, a chuckle escaping her lips.

"Hello, Bilbo." Katarina said softly.

The hobbit jumped in surprise not having heard her approach. "K-k-k-kat! What are you doing here?"

Frowning Katarina replied. "Bilbo, call me Kitty. Have we not just gone through a journey together?"

"Yes." He agreed immediately, his face aflame with embarrassment.

"See then there is little to worry over." She continued, a dawning brightening her face. "Is everything alright Bilbo?"

"Oh! O-Oh, yes well-um-no yes. Everything is fine!" He quickly stuttered out, his doe eyes darting around them unsurely.

Katarina bit her lip in thought. She could easily make Bilbo admit that he had the Arkenstone but then she would be unable to honeslty tell Thorin that she Bilbo had not convided in her of his plan, technically. She could of course let things take their natural course, afterall in the original timeline Bilbo had taken the blasted rock to the elves as a bargaining chip, she could wait until then. But. But, she was hoping for Thorin to overcome the goldsickness before than. Lost in thought she did not notice Bilbo attempting to gain her attention until he practically snapped his fingers infront of her eyes. Blinking perfusly she turned to the hobbit.

"Forgive me Bilbo I was lost in thought." She admitted sheepishly. "I suppose the journey is just catching up on me."

"Yes." He eagerly agreed. Bilbo paused looking at Katarina in thought before shaking his head. "I suppose I should help Thorin search for the A-A-arken—the stone."

"Hmmm, perhaps." Katarina muttered. "I am going to rest, but Bilbo?"  
"Yes?" He replied quickly, turning back toward her jumpily.

"I trust your judgement, you have never failed us." Katarina soothed, sending him a gentle smile before making her way back toward the hall were the group was camping out.

…

It had been another few days before Katarina once again found herself wandering the halls frowning in thought. She had yet to devise a plan that would save Thorin, though she had plently of time as of yet. After that argument with Thorin she had refused to help search, vehemenetnly. Each dwarf had taken a turn attempting to convince her, at the request of THorin, and each had turned away once she had sent them that sad lost look. The look of a woman losing her lover, that was something none of the dwarves could argue with. They were not blind, loyal yes, but not blind. They knew that Thorin was falling into madness but they had little idea how to help him.

It was this day, whether it was sunny out or not Katarina could not tell, that she found Balin and Bilbo. Balin was huddled in the corner his face etched with sorrow, his shoulders drooped as if the weight of the world had suddenly decended upon them. Bilbo was approaching him warily

"Hello you two." Katarina called gaining both of their attention. They each gave her a nod of acknowledgement before Bilbo turned back to Balin fudgeting in his stance.

"Dragon-sickness." Balin croacked out, looking at the two of them in despair. "I've seen it ebfore. That look. That terrible need. It is a fierce and healous love, Bilbo, Kitty. It sent his grandfatber mad."

Katarina rushed forward kneeling in front of the dwarf grabbing his wrinkled and calloused hands in hers. "I know Balin. I know. But Thorin is strong." She broke off as if she oculdl not completlye convince herself of her own words. "He will overcome this, he will not let it consume him."

"Aye, I thought so at first." Balin agreed looking at her as if all his hope had gone. "I had hoped that Fili and Kili- his sisters' sons would help him overcome this. It was the only reason I had encouraged Thorin into allowing them to come. And then when we met you-I saw the way Thorin watched you, how his eyes would follow you, how he would move whenever you do almost subconsioucly. I had hoped that even if his nephews could not you could save him."

"I tried!" She cried out resting herforhead on his hands, wetting them both with her tears. "I've tried to talk to him, but he won't listen to me. Nothing I saw gets to him, he is all but deaf to me."

"It is not your fault, my dearest Kitty." Balin immedialty soothed, petting her head that now rested on his knees. "We all thought that—if you could not then no one can."

"Balin." Bilbo asked gently, unsure if he should interrupt the two. Both looked at him quickly, their eyes misty. "If-if THorin. . . had the Arkenstonne. . ."

Katarina felt Balin stiffen and couldn't keep the grimace from her own face.

"… if it was found – would it help?" Bilbo continued as if he hadn't noticed their reactions.

"That stone crowns all It is the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it. Will it stay his madness? No, lad; I fear it would make it worse Perhaps it is best that is remains lost." Balin answered wisely making Katarina snort. Both turned to her.

She couldn't keep the bitterness from her face or voice as she replied. "If I got my hands on that blasted thing I would take it to Thorin and smash it in front of him."

"That would most likely make it worse." Balin mentioned, frowning down at the woman in confusion. That did not sound like something that Kitty would normally say.

"Who cares, hes already made it obvious that the stone is the most important thing to him." Kataring stood stiffly, her chest in pain, her face puffy.

"Kitty, you know he isn't think—"

"Balin." Katarina interrupted already walking away. "Haven't you heard the expression, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?"

The two males watched as she walked away. "No." Balin whisphered. "But I believe it makes more sense to say hell hath no fury like a lover scorned." Turning old eyes to the hobbit he continued. "Bilbo, I fear that Thorin is breaking our dearest Kitty's heart and from that her kindness. She loves us all-Fili and Kili especially. I fear that she may act rashly to prevent them from hurt because of thorin, regardless of the consequences. Do what you must laddie, I trust your judgement."

…

"TO THE GATE NOW!" Thorin's voice bellowed through the halls.

Sighing Katarina stood from where she had been resting, thinking through her plans. As she approached the gate she noted the dwarves bustling around carrying rocks and boulders to cover the large entryway. "What are you doing?!"  
Thorin glanced at her before turning back to the opening, arms crossed. "I want this fortress made safe by sunup. This mountain was hard won- I will not see it taken again."

Katarina bit her lips to keep the tears at bay.

"the people of Laketown have nothing. They came to us in need. They have lost everything." Kili stated confused, looking at his uncle imploringly.

"Do not tell me what _they_ have lost. I know well enough their hardship. Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for." Thorin turned away looking at the others as they piled the rocks higher and higher. "More stone! BRING MORE STONE TO THE GATE!"

"Zanshith." Katarina stated grabbing the young archer as he moved to step toward his uncle. Shaking her head, she sighed sadly.

"But Kitty-Cat." Kili argued. "Uncle should know more than anything else the pain, why does he not help!?"

"The Thorin you see now, he isn't the same as the one we all know and love." Katarina answered, gazing sadly at the Dwarf King. "It will be up to you two to help the company stay together while your Uncle tries to find himself. Miz Khimâ Usbad-Dashshat." She stated fondly looking over Kili and the newly arrived Fili.

They tried to smile at her but she could tell the depth of their own sadness. "I just want Uncle back." Kili stated, his lips pushing out into a pout.

"I know, I do too. Think of it as practice for when you will eventually rule Erebor." Katarina tried to reason, smiling sadly at the two.

"Where did you learn those words anyways." Fili asked, not ready to think of a time where his Uncle wasn't living or mentally able to rule.

"Thorin taught me." She answered, her eyes misting over. Closing her eyes, she shook her head.

"Would you like us to continue the lesson?" Fili offered, looking over at Kili who was nodding happily.

Smiling weakly, Katarina knew she should say yes. They needed this, some kind of distraction but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Khuzdul reminded her too much of Thorin and she couldn't bring herself to think back to the days that he was his normal self. Grumpy and stern, but deep down so loving. "Maybe later, for now we should focus on the company and any coming danger."

"Will there be?!" Fili quickly exclaimed, his eyes darting out to where the humans were settled.

"I fear so." Katarina whispered. "We have broken a promise, there will be redemption for that. Besides it has been too quiet."

"Kitty-Cat." Kili muttered, his voice breaking slightly. Looking over, Katarina met the broken eyes of her Zanshith. Curisng her selfishness, she looked around blindly, attempting to pull back her tears.

So caught up in her own bitterness and pain that she failed to truly see how it was affecting everyone else. So caught up in her thoughts and plans she had ignored the pleas of help from the others. "I'll think of something." She promised, her voice firm and confident, even if she felt very little of that. "I will not let you lose any more, I promise this miz Khimâ Usbad-Dashshat."

With that she left the two and began her walk back to the camp, she could not stand to be around Thorin for long, even if she did not speak to him. As she was walking away she met Dwalin's eyes. "Dwalin, you are the most loyal dwarf I have ever known do not let anyone tell you otherwise."

The bald dwarf send her a grateful gaze, looking painfully vulnerable. As she walked away Katarina felt determination fill her bones until it her body practically vibrated with it. She would not let Thorin slip any further.

…

Katarina stood her arms crossed unhappily as Thorin stood atop the gate looking down at Bard.

"Hail Thorin, son of Thrain! We are glad to find you alive beyond hope." Bard called up noting with a wince, the unhappiness on the face of the human woman. Unhappiness, with Thorin it would seem.

"Why do you come to the gates of king under the mountain armed for war?" Thorin demanded, his eyes gazing over the armed soldiers annoyed.

"Why does the King under the mountain fence himself in? Like a robber in his hole." Bard called back, a frown marring his face.

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed." Thorin bit back, his voice laced with venom.

"My lord- we have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?" Bard asked his voice hard, but a pleading undertone could be heard.

Thorin frowned looking as if he was going to refuse. Katarina stepped forward leaning to speak in his ear. "Thorin don't you dare! Bard was the one that let us in when the Master turned us away. You owe him your nephew's life!"

She watched as a flicker of the old Thorin passed thorugh his eyes. Nodding his head down at Bard, he stepped down the steps. Katarina huffed at THorin before turning to Bard, motioning toward the base of the blockade. Bard nodded back, a small smile gracing his features as the stepped forward. Katarina watched as a raven flew out from the mountain heading suspicuolsy toward the iron hills. Stompign, Katarina followed the steps toward THorin. All the others had stepped away to give him privacy.

"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door." Thorin replied as Katarina joined them. Crossing her fingers behind her back, Katarina hoped that Bard would watch his next words carefully.

"That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms." Bard's voice filtered through the hole.

Katarina threw her head back with a groan, knowing that would help no one.

"Your threats do not sway me." Thorin immediately replied.

"What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just?! My people offered you help. And In return, you brought upon them only ruin and death!" Bard argued back.

"When did the men of Laketown come to our aid, but for a promise of rich reward?!" Thorin demanded fiercely, not wishing to part with any of his precious gold.

"A bargain was struck!" Bard cried out frustrated.

"A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the Dragonslayer. Why should I honor such terms?" Thorin commanded.

There was a moment of silence before Bard finally replied, his voice losing any heat it may have had moments before. "Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?"

Thorin turned away from the hole, leaning against the rock wearily. Katarina stepped forward as exsaution filtered through his face. "Thorin." She whisphered sadly, holding his face in her hands. He looked down at her unsure, her own eyes searching his, beseeching them. Gazing up and at the rest of the company a flicer of uncertainty rushed through his face before he pulled himself away from her warm hands. He turned his face toward the hole.

"Be gone, ere arrow fly!" Thorin yelled.

The others quickly rushed up to the platform, to see if Bard would leave. Thorin following languidly behind. The group watched him ride away.

"What are you doing?! You cannot go to war." Bilbo cried out angrily. Swiping at his face, should any tears break free.

"This does not concern you," Thorin replied calmly.

"Excuse me?! But in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of elves out there. And not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We-we are in face outnumbered." Bilbo snapped back, surprising everyone with the energy of his replies.

"Not for much longer." Thorin stated, his face lifting into a smile. A smile, that sent a shiver down Katarina's back.

"What does that mean?" Bilbo questioned, fearing the answer.

"It means Master Baggins, you should never underestimate dwarves." Thorin said before turning to the group. His eyes held an emptiness that pulled uneasily at Katarina's gut. "We ave reclaimed Erebor- Now we defend it!"

As he walked down the stairs the dwarvs looked on with sadness. Fili stepped forward as if to talk to him before a hand grabbed his arm. He turned to find Katarina shaking her head at him. "Let me."

Fili and Kili would not be able to handle THorin's scorn, which was surely to come in his muted stated of mind. "THORIN!" Katarina screamed starling the company, who had never heard her raise her voice before she marched down the stairs. If he was going to yell and be pig-headed then she would reply in kind.

Thorin whipped around when he heard Katarina yell. "Not now, Katarina." He replied calmly.

Ignoring the pang at his easy dismissal she continued. "Yes now! We are going to talk Thorin or so help me, Mahal, I will throw myself from the top of this blasted mountain!"

"There is no need to be overdramatic." Thorin scoffed.

Ignoring him, Katarina marched forward, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him away from the eyes of the rest of the company. She continued on, Thorin following her until the reached the throne room. She marched up to the throne slapping her hand on it, allowing the pain to reverberate in her hand as the sound did similarly around the room.

"This was what we came here for! Your kingdom, your throne! We did not come here for you to hoard the gold, to search blindly, obsessively for the Arkenstone!" Katarina ranted her words coming out in angry pants. "You promised me! You promised that you would not sacrifice any of us, not for all the gold in Erebor, and that is what you are doing!"

"They are threatening us, the humans, the elves—" Thorin blazed, his eyes aflame with his rage.

"Stop that! Stop that this instant!" Katarina screeched, her voice instantly overlapping THorins. When the dwarf quieted in surprise she stopped to catch her breathe. "This isn't about elves, or humans, or dwarves, or anything else!" She spluttered out. "This is about you!" She poked his chest, "me! Fili! Kili! This whole company! We have bleed and run ourselves ragged to take back a home! I don't care whose human or elf or dwarf! I DON'T CARE! This is about the fact that every signle one of us, those outside these walls included, are LIVING BREATHING and FEELING creatures! I don't give a damn about anything else! I really don't because they will die! People out there will die if you don't help!"

"Your only siding with them because you are human!" Thorin yelled back.

Katarina wanted to scream and rip at her hair. "Do you even hear yourself! You would have never said that before! Before that blasted gold, you woulnd't have cared that they were human you would have helped them! Because you understood their pain because—"

"That is enough, I am KING!" Thorin demanded. "If you do not start to respect me as the company does, I will send you back to your companion, and let Gandalf take you home!"

Katarina grabbed Thorin's shirt pushing him on the throne. Sighing heavily she leaned her head on his chest, the fight leaving her body. "Ive tried to reason with you, to show you compassion again. But fine here, sit here with a crown upon your head, let the gold drive you mad as it did your grandfather before you. But you better stop and look around you." Katarina stepped back shakily, widening her arms. "This is your future, your followers will all be dead, or they will have left because they could not stand to watch you fall so far." Reaching into her coat she pulled the tapestry from LakeTown out. She tossed into THorin's lap, his eyes shocked. "What kind of King do you want to be? Do you want to be wealthy in gold or love? The THorin I fell in love with was capable of both, but the one infront of me, you are lesser than you have ever been. You are only capable of one now. And I fear there is no room for me." Bowing low Katarina let her tears fall. "This treasure will be your death, and I cannot bear to watch. It is as you wish King Thorin, I will find Gandalf and go home. I hope your very happy with your gold."

Katarina turned on her heel and left the room her head held high. As she passed the others, she gazed sadly at Fili and Kili. "I—"

"Kitty-Cat." Kili whispered stepping forward.

Recoiling, Katarina smiled at Kili. "I think I have overstayed my welcome."

"Your part of the company." Fili murmured.

"I'm not though, am i. I'm just Gandalf's companion and I think it's time I returned to him, to go home." She replied, a sad and bitter smile on her face.

"Kitty-Cat." Kili cried silently.

"Go, Thorin will want you all to get some armor." Katarina soothed, placing a gentle kiss on each princes head before smiling sadly at the company. As she continued on her way she passed Bilbo who was looking bac at the gate unsure. "Do what you have to Bilbo, do what you think is right to save Thorin."

"Kitty?" Bilbo asked brokenly.

"I'm sorry that you have had to hold such a heavy burden as this if I could take it from you I would. But I fear that my decisions would be blinded now and not in the best interst of everyone.

…

Katarina stood silently behind the company as Thorin stood above the elven army at the base of the mountain.

"We've come to tell you: payment of your debt has been offered. . . and accepted." Thranduil called out, a smug lit to his voice.

"What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!" Thorin screamed over the blockade.

"We have this." Bard stated calmly, pulling the Arkenstone from his robes.

"They have the Arkenstone? Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!" Kili cried out.

"And the king may have it -in our good will." Placing the Arkenstone away Bard leveled Thorin with a heavy look. "But first, he must honor his word."

"They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse, a filthy lie." THorins said softly looking at the ground unsure. "THE ARKENSTONE IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN! IT IS A TRICK!"

Katarina made her way behind Bilbo, giving him her support. "It-Its no trick. The stone is real, I gave it to them." Bilbo said stepping forward.

"You. . ."

"I took it as my fourteenth share." Bilbo continued.

"You wold steal from me?" Thorin asked in disbelief, his eyebrows furrowed in pain.

"Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim." Bilbo answered. "Against your claim?! Your claim! You have no claim over me you miserable rat!" Thorin exclaimed, stalking toward Bilbo threateningly.

Heaving out a sigh, Katarina grabbed the rope quickly, securing it on the boulder.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but. . ." Bilbo began, his voice dripping with sorrow.

"But what, thief?" Thorin demanded.

"You are changed, Thorin! The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!"

"Do not speak to me . . . of loyalty!" Thorin commanded, quickly turning to the others he quickly ordered. "Throw him from the rampart!"

Katarina did not bother to turn as she threw the rope over the edge, her eyes stinging.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Thorin yelled. He lunged for Fili, the blonde quickly shaking off his grip in shock. "I will do it myself!"

The Dwarf King lunged forward grabbing the small hobbit in his arms. "CURSE YOU!"

"No!" Fili cried lunging for his uncle to pull him away. The others quickly followed pursuit.

"Cursed be the Wizard that forced you on this Company!"

"IF YOU DON"T LIKE MY BURGLAR. . ." Gandalf boomed. "Then please don't damage him. Return him to me! You're not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain, are you?Thorin son of Thrain!"

Thorin threw Bilbo with a growl "Never again will I have dealings with wizards. . ."

"Come Bilbo." Katarina stated, gaining the others attention.

"Or Shire-rats!" Thorin bit out glaring angrily at Bilbo, noticing Katarina by him. The hobbit quickly clambered down.

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised." Bard stated as he watched the hobbit climb down. "Give us your answer! Will you have peace or war?"

Thorin glanced at the raven perched beside him before looking to Katarina who held the rope. He could see it in her eyes, an ultimatum. "I will have war!"

"Kitty-Cat?" Kili called as he watched the woman start to climb over the wall.

She glanced back at the company sadly before looking at Thorin. "I warned you THorin, this was your decision. After all I'm just a human anyway right? Not deserving to even be called a member of your company. You told me to return to Gandalf to go home, he is there and so I shall go. Did you even look at what I gave you?" She begged looking imploringly at the dwarf, when she only received a blank look she felt herself take in a shuddering breath. "I hope you enjoy your gold." She quickly turned away behinging to climb down ignoring the pleas of the others, Thorin frighteningly silent.

Bilbo waited at the base for Katarina, somehow knowing that she would join him. Sighing heavily at her, they began to walk toward Gandalf.

"My dearest Kitty." Gandalf said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Can you send me home yet?" Katarina asked quietly.

Gandalf stared at the broken girl in front of him, before sighing heavily. "Oh my dear, I am sorry."

* * *

Kadzuna- Golden Lady

Kedzel- Gold of all Gold

Zanshith- Young Bird

Uzdan- Ruler

Khima Usbad-Dashshat- Young princes

Kadzuna Uzdan- Golden Queen

Uzdan Miz mudtu- Ruler of my heart

Amrul Atsu- I love you


	21. He Lives in You

Here is the long awaited battle! As always guys rate and review!

Disclaimer: Not mine, if it was this would be the how the battle pans out.

* * *

"Do not lose hope my dear." Gandalf implored as he led them back toward the men and elves lined in ranks.

"Gandalf." Katarina said softly. Looking up into his eyes, she felt hers harden with resolve. "I've already come up with my plan, do not worry. I will not let the sons of Durin perish, but after that I want to go home. You told me it would take you a year and I accepted that because I also wished to help. But I cannot stay here any longer than the day, do not." She cut off as her voice caught in her throat. "Please do not ask me to."

Sighing heavily, Gandalf placed a trembling hand on her shoulder. "Forgive an old wizard." He paused his eyes glancing sadly at the two. "I had hoped—"

"I know." Katarina agreed looking up at him with a heartbreaking smile. "I did too."

"What are you talking about?" Bilbo questioned curiously, his head tilted to the side in confusion. "Why would it take a year to send you home Kitty?"

"It's nothing Bilbo." Katarina assured, her eyes darting over at the hobbit. "For now we shall focus on the upcoming battle, hm?"

"Battle!?" Bilbo squeaked. "Surely you don't think Thorin will truly go to war with this many, with only the company at his side—"

The hobbit was cut off as a rumbling sounded off in the distance. Sighing Katarina turned toward the hills that led to the IronHills. The three watched as a group of heavily armed soldiers marched over the hill, a lone figure in the front.

"Ugh!" Katarina exclaimed throwing her head back. "Ironfoot!"

"Ironfoot." Gandalf agreed gruffly.

Ignoring the others, Katarina began forward, knowing that they would follow behind. From her side she heard Thranduil send out a command. The golden army around her, moving as one from the gates instead toward the incoming army. Gandalf was quick to catch up to her, his pace agitated, his cloak billowing around him. Bilbo behind, was running to catch up.

"Who is that? He doesn't look very happy." Bilbo stuttered, his pace uneven. Katarina gave him a sideways glance, her mouth pulled into a grimace.

"It is Dain, lord of the Iron Hills." Gandalf began, his eyes trained on the man in front.

"Thorin's cousin." Katarina quickly elaborated, as if that explained everything. To her it did.

"Oh!" Bilbo squeaked. "Are they alike?"

"I always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two." Gandalf grumbled coming to a stop at the front. The elves somewhat behind him, the townspeople in a small pocket further back.

"Tell me about it." Katarina muttered sarcastically. Bilbo glanced uneasily at her. "I know scary thought, not much we can do now though."

Dain rode forward onto a rock slightly above the rest, his pig still as he spoke. "Good morning!"

Sighing Katarina rolled her eyes, glancing first at him then up at the dwarves. The red-haired lord had a slight Irish lit to his voice.

"How are we all? I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider. . . just sodding off!" The Lord of the Iron Hills exclaimed, his voice taking on a rough note as he bellowed.

Crossing her arms annoyed, Katarina watched as the humans backed away in fear. They were not soldiers, merely townspeople with no town. The elves, on the other hand, stepped forward, their weapons raised- their metal humming for blood. They were getting closer to the fight, closing her eyes, Katarina pushed her feelings to the back. Now was not the time to be heartbroken, now was the time to fight, to kill, to protect and save.

"All of you- right now!" Dain continued.

"Stand fast!" Bard encouraged, his horse stomping its feet uneasily.

Katarina watched, already in front of the rest of the army, as Gandalf strode forward.

"Come now, lord Dain!" He cried out, his arms sweeping out in an almost welcoming manner.

"Gandalf the Grey." Dain acknowledged, Gandalf tipping his hat in greeting. "Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!"

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves!" the wizard exclaimed tiredly. "A legion of orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down!"

"I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite!" Dain shouted back, raising his hammer at the elf.

Thranduil pulled the reigns of his moose, smirking at the dwarf in front of him. The anger was already simmering in his eyes beneath thes surface.

"He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin – I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!" Ironfoot continued. Katarina groaned, her hands covering her face in her exasperation.

"He's clearly mad, like his cousin!" The fair-haired elven King replied, sneering down at the dwarf.

"Is that really helping?!" Katarina bit, glancing over her shoulder annoyed at the king.

"Dain, wait!?" Gandalf cried, the dwarves in the mountain cheering as Dain turned his pig toward his army. The creature surprisingly agile as it galloped back.

"Let them advance, see how far they get." Thranduil replied calmly.

"Think I give a dead dog for ya threats, ya pointy eared princess." Dain called over his shoulder.

Glancing uneasily at Thranduil, Katarina noticed his calm mask broken by unadulterated hate.

"You hear that, lads?!" The large dwarf cried. "We're on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!"

The dwarves began to cheer, and beat at their shields. The field filled with the sounds of war cries and metal.

"Stand your men down, I'll deal with Ironfoot and his rebel." Thranduil commanded to Bard, already leading his elves forward. His eyes met Katarina's for a moment. Their golden depths glacial as they stared at one another. He did not question why she was here instead of beside her king, but one look at her told him all he needed to know. Her allegiances were still with the dwarves, and she would kill for them.

Turning back toward the dwarves, she watched frowning as hordes of goats, laden with armed dwarves trotted forward.

Thranduil rode in front of his army, giving out a quick command. The elves quickly strung their bows, pointing the arrows high toward the setting sun.

"Thranduil, this is madness!" Gandalf cried. The grey wizard was attempting to make his way through the elves ranks toward the king. Katarina sighed before turning and making her way to the edge of the battle.

As the goats ran forward, the elves released their arrows, a blanket covering the sky as they descended like death upon the dwarves. She heard Dain give a command, the whistling of another kind of weapon ringing through the air. She looked over to see large arrow like structures with a spinning wheel make their way toward the elves arrows. They met each other in the air, the dwarven weapon superior and quickly shredded the arrows before ramming into the elven ranks, killing more than necessary.

"Hey, how do like that? Ya old twiddly widdlies." Dain called out, his voice full of mocking.

Angrily, Thranduil raised his sword giving out another command, the elves quickly following. The two groups shot again into the air, and as last time the dwarven weapons sung through the air decimating the elven arrows. They plummeted to the ground, and the sounds of screaming elves met her ears. The elves moved into a quick formation as the dwarves and rams gained ground quickly.

Elves may have been known for superior speed and strength but that could not stand up to the weight of the dwarven army as the fell against them. Elves fell under the weight; others fell under the dwarven sword. They continued to launch arrows and spears, knocking some dwarves down, killing others. It was blood, and screams as Dain and the rest of the army ran down the hill, their weapons raised.

Katarina watched from the side, her body facing the mountains, as dwarf met elf, blade met blade, and all creatures met death. When the grumbling of the earth sounded, she was the closest, and she alone in front turned toward it. From behind her, she could hear the sound of battle quiet down. She did not need to be next to Gandalf to know what was coming, wereworms.

They exploded from the ground, large rocks in their mouth, crushing them against their teeth. They growled low and high as the flailed about in the air, throwing rock and dust around them.

"Oh! Come on!" Dain cried out amidst the silent armies.

As quick as they appeared they receded, the sound of orcs calling out. Katarina turned over her shoulder as she pulled her gloves out of her belt, "well ya gonna continue to fight amongst yourselves or is someone going to help me?"

For the first time, Dain gazed at the young woman, who he noted was dressed in dwarven armor.

"Kitty-Cat!?" Kili cried from the blockade.

"Get back! Behind the ranks!" Fili screamed, his gloved hands gripping the boulders.

Pulling on her gloves, she shot the dwarves on the top a look. Her eyes met Thorin's for a moment, and she wondered if he was worried.

Dain cried out in Khuzdul. "The horns of hell are upon us! To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!"

The dwarves ran past her, screaming. She knew now to interfere with their ranks, it would only complicate things, but before she could step forward she felt a hand on her collar lifting her from the ground. With a huff she found herself on the back of Dain's pig as it rode forward.

"Would you like to tell me lassie, why ye' are dressed like a dwarf?" Dain asked over his shoulder, his eyes trained on the approaching orc army. "Or why the dwarves up there are calling to ya? My family calling to ya?"

"Frankly, that is none of your business." Katarina informed, her arms wound around the dwarf's middle, less she fall.

"Is that so?" He replied sarcastically. "The way I see it you are on our side, yet you stand with the elves?"

Snorting Katarina refused to respond, instead she glanced at the upcoming army. "This is going to be bloody…"

"Would ya like to stay outta the fight?" Dain demanded, though he knew should she answer positive, he would not turn to hid her.

"No." Katarina replied shortly, feeling the adrenaline fill her veins. "I need to let out some anger, otherwise I think I'm going to hit your cousin when this is over."

"Is that so." Dain murmured, more to himself wondering who the female was.

She could hear, or she didn't hear the elves joining. Turning slightly, so that she could face the elves behind them, her eyes sought out Thranduil's. "I told you once, that I understood your actions but did not agree. If you refuse to fight now, that I cannot understand!"

The elf king, reared his mount back, his eyes flashing before nodding in a grim sort of way. Satisfied, Katarina turned back to the dwarves.

"My name is Katarina by the way." She informed, her voice soft and hardly heard over the sound of armies. Dain made a humming sound, as he watched the orcs near his army, they were almost set up. "You can call me Kat, call me Kitty-Cat like the princes and I'll rip your tongue out."

"Violent one, aren't we?" Dain questioned. Though he would not deny surprise at her nonchalant way of threatening him, he could even picture a smile on her face as she said it.

"I've found that I have run out of patience for the day." She answered simply, her fingers reflexively tightening around the dwarf's middle as the orcs approached.

"I see." Dain commented, though he didn't. He blinked in surprise as elves ran past him, their swords brandished, ready to defend.

"About damn time." Katarina grumbled looking over at Thranduil.

"Do not try me, little human." Thranduil commanded, glancing over at the duo on the pig.

Before anymore could speak, Dain kicked his pig forward, a battle cry ripping itself from his throat. Sighing, Katarina tightened the gloves on her hand. As they entered the battle, she leapt from the pig with a growl, tearing at the throats of several orcs as she fell. The ground compacted under her feet, the thud reverberating through her bones. She glanced up quickly, before swing her feet under those of the approaching orc, running over it, stomping on its throat. Its chocked cries filled the air, with those of others as she ran through the lines, her sword raised.

Everyone told her she needed more practice with a sword, she was getting it now. She wondered briefly as she slashed at the enemy, that though it was easier, if she would ever become accustom to it, taking lives. These were creatures of evil, who knew nothing other than cruelty and death, taking their lives meant very little to her. The thought alone chilled her slightly, she glanced to her left were an elf was on its knees, it's sword raised shakily as an orc stood above it. Pivoting on her heel she turned toward the orc, rushing it, her fingers digging into the back of its meaty neck, feeling the spine around her fingers as she gripped and pulled. The creature spasmed before falling between the two. Wide eyes looked at her before the elf nodded, regaining his balance, and running back into the fight.

Katarina gazed around her at the battle, almost numbly. Everything felt as if it was moving in slow motion, she wondered if it was the adrenaline. Her ears heard nothing, as her eyes searched through the crowds. The elves she noted were quickly leaving this front running toward the city of Dale. Dain's red hair stood out amongst the others, though held down by a helmet, she fought her way to him, as his war pig was killed.

"You buggars!" Dain cried out, killing any orc around him. "Where's Thorin?! We need him! Where is he?"

"Give him a moment!" Katarina supplied, her nails scratching down the face of an orc, as it fell to the ground screaming, its hands pulling at its face. "He is fighting a battle right now!"

"I don't see him here!" Dain yelled back, glancing warily at the now dead orc at the woman's feet before rearing his head back to head-butt an orc.

"He's fighting the same battle your grandfather's brother lost." She informed, picking up a fallen orc weapon, throwing it at an orc behind Dain. The creature fell, clasping the sword in its chest, black blood spurting forth.

Dain wiped his head toward the woman, his Durin eyes wide as they took in the woman. Dwarvish army, yes, human, yes, normal, no. "Who in Mahal's name are you?!"  
"I already told you! Katarina, but call me Kat." She replied incensed as she struck down another orc. An orcish horn blew as large trolls infiltrated the battle, their large clubs raised. They aimed singularly for the dwarven carts, pulled by goats, as they swept through the orc ranks. One of the large creatures was close to them holding a spiked club, killing all in its way. She turned quickly to Dain, glancing at his shield than at the giant creature.

"Your mad lassie." Dain exclaimed but ran forward his shield braced. "I like it."

"Honestly, you listen worse than Thorin." Katarina grumbled when he called her lassie. Taking a deep breath, she shook out her hands, this was a horrible idea. Exhaling loudly, she ran forward her feet making contact with the shield. As she leapt off it, she felt Dain push against her, adding extra height to her jump. Landing on the troll's back, she wobbled for a moment, before digging her claws into it, the mithril shredding its skin.

The large creature cried out pitifully as it's back bled profusely. Blowing the hair from her face, she quickly climbed her way to the top standing shakily on its shoulders. She heard Dain call out a name, her eyes following his cry as she found a dwarf with brown eyes. The dwarf looked up at her surprised before nodding back at Dain and tossing an axe up to her. Reaching forward slightly, she caught the weapon, twirling it in her gloved hands before plunging it in the creature's skull with a grimace. The creature cried out in pain, before falling to the ground, Katarina balanced on its shoulders as it landed. Ripping the axe from its head, she walked calmly forward toward the dwarf with the brown eyes.

"Thanks." She commented lightly handing the axe back to him. The dwarf in question nodded his head shakily before turning back to the battle.

Dain's eyes widened as he noted an orc coming behind the woman, who had yet to notice. He grabbed the nearest weapon, throwing it at the creature. It fell to the ground, but not before imbedding its sword in her thigh.

Crying out, Katarina grabbed her leg, looking at the red blood oozing from the wound. Biting her lip, she pulled it out throwing it to the side as her lungs let out all the air in her body. "Damn that hurt!" She grunted, as her eyes closed the pain almost making her delirious. She wondered suddenly if this was what her brothers felt like in the war. Her eyes snapped open as she felt an arm go around her. Gold met blue and for a moment Katarina's breath caught. Until she noted the features around the Durin eyes, red hair not black. Dain slashed as any orc as he led her away, the woman limping by his side.

Katarina's eyes darted around them, bleary, a sense of hopelessness filling her. There were so many orcs, for every one that they killed it seemed like two appeared.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK! TO THE BARRICADE! FALL BACK!" Dain screamed, his voice echoing over the noise. The dwarves around her began to retreat toward the gates. As they neared, the dwarves re-ranked forward, facing the upcoming orcs, trolls and other creatures with odd weapons stepping through their ranks. "Lassie, if you need to rest I suggest you stay back."

Breathing heavily, Katarina closed her eyes, before shaking her head. "Fat chance." She knew she must have looked a sight, her hair and face matted with blood and grime.

"Stubborn as a dwarf." Dain chuckled, his eyes dead set on the upcoming army.

"Don't worry, Thorin will be here soon." Katarina supplied. An orc horn blew through the air, signally their march forward. Feeling her muscles coil, Katarina prepared herself for the attack.

Through the orc horn and the stomping, a deeper horn blew. A dwarf horn. The orcs stopped short, gazing unsure around them. Katarina felt herself turn, as a large golden statue blew through the barricade like a bell. Twelve dwarves, all different shapes and sizes, unique and different in their own way ran over the makeshift bridge. Their weapons raised, their voices screaming. Thorin's eye caught hers, the Durin blue clear of sickness. Feeling her heart beat rapidly in her chest, she stretched her hand forward as they passed by. Thorin's gloved hand, clasped hers tightly, pulling her slightly behind him as they ran forward. She felt Dain's arm leave her shoulder were it had been supporting her and his stunned gaze on their backs.

"TO THE KING! TO THE KING!" He yelled out, the army ranking behind them

Thorin glanced back at Katarina for a moment, his mouth moving though no words left 'kitten'.

"Du Bekar." Katarina muttered her eyes serious. Thorin nodded his head, releasing her hand and turning back.

"Du Bekar!" He cried out his voice carrying over the noise of the army. She followed behind the King as they entered the orc ranks once again. Dain had handed her sword, how he had found it she had no idea, but she cared little. Swinging she felt the cool metal contact the meaty flesh of an orc, it's steel ripping through the body. She fought by his side, something that felt oddly right. Fili and Kili on her other sides, glints of light reflecting off of their weapons as they tore through the ranks. One glance with them assured her that they were fine, her eyes making their way back to Thorin. He spun and twirled, his sword an extension of his body.

When Balin and Haldir told her that she lacked only experience, she wondered if this was what they had meant. Would she have been able to fight so effortlessly, as if she was dancing instead of killing. As if sensing her gaze, Thorin turned toward Katarina, his eyes intense. She felt almost spellbound her body trapped where she stood, her sword lowered as he fought his way to her side, Fili and Kili keeping any orc from her as if noting her absent thoughts. His arm reached around her, his shield only slightly impairing the movement as he pulled her flush against him.

"Kitten." Thorin muttered his forehead weighing heavily on hers. She was still panting and Katarina wondered if she would ever catch her breath.

"I'm tired Thorin." Katarina whispered, her voice barely loud enough for him to hear. The Dwarven King gazed sadly at the woman, her face pale.

"I'm sorry Kitten, so sorry." Thorin murmured brokenly, before his eyes noted the wound on her thigh. "Kitten."

She could hear the worry in his tone, the fear in his voice. "Du Bekar." Nodding Thorin consented, he turned keeping her in his peripheral as he started fighting again. A shared glance with his nephews was all he needed to ensure that they understood to not leave Katarina's side. The four fought together, madly with no rhyme or reason for a direction.

"Dain!" Thorin called out, his eyes having caught the familiar red hair.

"Thorin!" Dain replied, his eyes meeting his cousins before quickly killing an orc. "Hold on! I'm coming!" The Lord jumped on the back of an orc with a cry, swinging his weapon around as the orc tried to free itself, only resulting in the death of other orcs.

Thorin grunted killing an orc quickly, making his way closer. Only stepping forward when he made sure that Katarina could follow. The three met each other, Dain landing after killing the orc who he had jumped on.

"Hey cousin, what took you so long?!" Dain called, dropping his hammer on an orc head the creature falling lifelessly. The two chuckled sharing a quick hug, Katarina raising a brow at the brief respite. Looking around, Dain noticed Katarina's presence. "Ah! Ya made it back to me I see!"

Thorin turned to Katarina curiously. Shrugging she responded as nonchalantly as possible in the middle of a battle. "Eh, I had to make sure your cousin didn't get himself killed. You sons of Durin are nothing but trouble."

Dain let out a billowing laugh. "Ah, lassie if I wasn't already married."

"You still wouldn't have a chance, Kedzel is mine." Thorin replied seriously, gazing at the two. Dain shot his cousin a surprised glance, looking between the two quickly.

"Ya finally found yer one?!" Dain asked incredulously.

"Aye." Thorin answered.

"On a battle field?! Well she is quite the fighter, a bit unexperienced if ya ask me but plenty of potential." He continued to question. "That don't matter right now. There's too many of these buggars, Thorin. I hope you've got a plan."

Katarina followed Thorin's gaze as he looked up to the hilltop where Azog was standing. "Aye- we're going to take out their leader!"

"Azog. . ." Dain growled, following his cousins gaze.

Thorin nodded grabbing one of the goats, Dain had brought. He mounted quickly pulling Katarina behind him, making sure she was secure before looking back at Dain. "I'm gonna kill that piece of filth!"

"Thorin you cannot do this!" Dain cried stepping forward. "You're our King!"

"That is why I must do it!" Thorin replied, his voice filled with conviction

"And how do ya plan to fight yer way single-handed to RavenHill?!" Dain demanded, gesturing to the small hill barely seen through the battle.

"Don't worry Dain." Katarina spoke up cheerfully. The Dwarf Lord turned to her surprised. "Thorin's company consisted of thirteen dwarves. You really think the others would let him do something stupid without them?"

"Oooooh!" Balin cried out. Katarina's smile widened as the ram pulled contraption came forward, Balin at the reigns. "Well it's been a while since I've done this!"

"Ahhhh!" Thorin cried spurring the goat forward. "To RavenHill!"

"Hold tight lads!" Balin commanded as he whipped the reigns.

"Bye Dain!" Katarina called back, waving her sword in the air.

"Your all mad bastards!" Dain cried back, stepping back at the cart nearly ran him over. "I like it!"

"Hold on tight Kitten." Thorin commanded. She turned forward to see a small legion walking forward, their shield like arms raised. Thorin ramped through them, slashing left and right, a small path of dead following him. She turned to see the others no longer behind them. As Thorin broke through the orcs, he quickly turned the ram toward a bridge. Eyes searching, Katarina breathed a sigh of relief when she noted three rams closing in on them. "Onwards!"

"Lead on!" Dwalin called back, racing up the hill to their side. As they entered the narrow pass, Katarina saw several orcs running toward them. Crying out the four dwarves quickly ran their swords through them, having learned, apparently, how to fight from the back of animals. The five dismounted at the top, having killed all the enemies.

"Where is he?" Thorin demanded, gazing at the ruins where Azog had last been seen.

"Looks empty. I think Azog has fled!" Kili exclaimed, looking around, his sword still raised slightly.

"I don't think so. . . Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something; report back, do not engage – do you understand?!" Thorin demanded.

The two looked at Thorin, nodding their heads seriously.

"We have company; Goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred." Dwalin cried out. The burly dwarf was running back toward them from where he had been keeping watch.

"We'll take care of them. Take Kedzel with you. Go! Go!" Thorin commanded, pushing Katarina toward his nephews.

As the trio started across the ice they could hear Dwalin call out. Katarina could only hear the sounds of her own panting as the crossed the ice silently. The group skidded to a stop, jumping up onto the dry land. Fili and Kili helping Katarina, whose leg was giving her trouble.

"Kitty-Cat, maybe you should stay here. That looks bad." Fili commented, looking at her leg.

"No." Katarina assured, shaking her head. "I won't leave you, we're family remember?"

"Yeah." Kili agreed quickly. "Stay in-between us."

The three crept silently through the alcoves, Fili in front, Kili in back. They were slow, wary. Their young eyes skeptical of any and all noise.

"I think we should head back." Katarina murmured, wanting out from this place, her eyes darting around.

Fili glanced at Katarina before nodding. "I agree, something doesn't feel right. Let's head back."

Kili nodded his head, turning so that he led and Fili was in back. They knew now without a shadow of a doubt that Thorin loved them, they did not need to prove anything. He would always be proud of them.

The three ran through the alcove quickly making their way back, the sound of orcs loud behind their feet. As the light of day shone, they skidded along the frozen ground. This had not been the way they had come before.

"KILI!"

"TAURIEL!?" Kili cried out surprised glancing around madly, four orcs making their way menacingly toward the trio. Fili turned and finished them quickly, moving slightly around so that the three were in a protective formation.

"There!" Katarina yelled, pointing her sword to were a flash of red shone against the white and gray rock.

"Kili!" Tauriel called out, before Bolg jumped out. He was uglier than his father, Azog, if that was possible. The grey beast kicked at Tauriel smashing her against a rock.

Kili growled lowly, slashing at the opponents in front of him as they poured from the ruins, the three quickly making their way to Tauriel. Katarina watched as Tauriel fought against the larger orc, crying out in pain as she was twisted around. Her attention was caught by the enemy until she felt Kili's presence leave her side. Fili quickly slashed its throat the two turning to were Kili had jumped noting him on the back of the orc. Bolg swung around knocking Kili from his side, raising his slightly. Fili let out a predatorily growl as he lept forward his sword catching Bolg on the throat, cutting him as they passed. Kili fell to the ground with a thud, Tauriel crawling to his side. Fili panted his swords ready, as Bolg clutched his throat crying out in pain. He twirled around blindly before falling of an edge, grabbing Tauriel's foot as he did. The red-haired elf screamed as she was dragged down the cliff-side garnering the attention of a certain blonde elven prince who quickly made his way to Bolg, to finish what the blonde dwarven prince started.

"Tauriel!" Kili cried peering over the edge. Making his way down wildly, he reached her side, pulling her to him. The two made their way back, Fili and Katarina helping them up. Turning, Katarina began to run back toward the alcove.

She needed to get to Thorin and that was all that mattered at the moment. Dead orcs littered the ground, the sound of an elven blade singing in the air. Her eyes found Thranduil's. "Your son is fine, though confused. He will not be able to return home, he has changed."

Thranduil nodded his head, his eyes knowing and sad.

"You know where to send him, who can help him where you have failed." Katarina continued. The elven King sent her a wide-eyed glanced. Smiling suddenly the human woman continued. "Don't worry, he will return to you, if only for periods before leaving again. Perhaps one of those times you can tell him of his mother. That, I believe, is something he deserves. Besides you never know, it may help you to overcome the pain."

"Your King is that way." Thranduil responded calmly pointing toward a tunnel. The human woman continued to surprise him, though he was becoming more accustomed to it. He understood now, why she seemed like a Queen on the steps of his throne, why she had refused his offer to stay. She was a Queen, a dwarven Queen and that was who she needed to return to.

Nodding her thanks Katarina began her way through the tunnels towards Thorin. "We'll see each other again Thranduil, after all I do believe there will be some need for diplomacy between dwarves and elves when this is all over." As she ran through the tunnels, Katarina couldn't keep back the chuckle as Thranduil snorted indelicately at her proclamation.

The tunnels were quiet, the orcs and goblins having congregated by either Thranduil, the Durin Princes, or Dwalin and Thorin. Any foul creature Katarina did come across was dead. She glanced down at one as she ran by notice the fact that it was missing a leg. Remembering her own wound she looked down at her thigh, the pants stained with her blood, the wound taking on an unhealthy color from the cold. "Well that's not good." She muttered to herself. She wondered, briefly, is the adrenaline kept her from feeling the pain or if it was frostbite. The sound of Dwalin's voice gained her attention. Making a sharp left she found herself somehow out in the open.

"Thorin!" Dwalin cried out slashing at the enemy to get to his best friend. Katarina followed his gaze to where Thorin was, his head thrown back in pain as Azog stabbed his foot. "Thorin!"  
"Dwalin!" Katarina called. The bald dwarf turned to her startled. "Launch me!"

Dwalin looked startled then nodded his head, his eyes determined. He quickly disposed of the nearest orcs, turning his body toward her. Katarina bit her lip, realizing this would be the second time today that she would be getting thrown. Sighing, she ran forward. She jumped high enough that Dwalin was able to grab her feet, Feeling the nausea set in she tried to focus as Dwalin spun her around a couple of time, Katarina having extended her sword out so that it caught any close orc, before releasing her with a grunt. The air whistled past her, her hair ruffling behind her. She would give him this, Dwalin had damn good aim. Flying through the air, Katarina found herself quickly overcoming the small group of orcs that were holding Dwalin back, she threw her sword at one that had gotten too close to Dwalin for her comfort. The orc fell, her sword in its back. Turning back toward Thorin she let loose a battle cry as she felt her body hit Azog, the two tumbling away from where he had stood over Thorin, stabbing him. She prayed with everything she had that she had gotten Azog before he had hit Thorin's organs.

When she gained her bearings and looked up she noted that Thorin wasn't moving and felt her heart constrict painfully. His chest was rising and falling with heavy heaves, Katarina hoping that only meant exhaustion. The sound of growling brought her attention back to Azog. The great white orc was panting, kneeling on one leg as he gazed hatefully at the woman.

Turning she put her back to Thorin, taking a protective stance in front of him. Azog smiled maliciously at her when he noted she carried no weapons. Snorting she tightened her gloves on her hands, the normally shiny mithril black with blood. The two gazed at each other, their bodies coiled for attack though neither moved. She knew to not take her eyes off of Azog's, his eyes would tell her all of his moves. Her foot twitched slightly, Azog following her movement. Growling Azog sprang forward, his sword/arm swinging forward. Ducking Katarina, pushed at it with her left hand, her glove scraping against his blade. Using the angles that Balin taught her she pushed to the left, her right hand coming forward, open fisted. Azog staggered back his arm swinging behind him, his other hand grasping his eye. His face was bleeding where she had scratched, his eye grasped tightly in her hand. Snarling she squeezed it throwing the remains at Azog.

"No one touches my family!" She growled launching forward. The great orc slashed out his arm, catching her arm and her leg as she was not quick enough to turn away. Falling to the ground, she moved to grab at her arm and reopened thigh wound before stopping, the gloves were dirty and would infect the wound. Looking up she panted slightly. She ran forward, Azog bracing himself for her attack when she let herself fall. Sliding along the ice, she kicked her feet and catching the white beast by surprise. It grunted as it fell on her, the two continuing to slide. Reaching her hands up, she gripped at its shoulders, then ripping them downward. The orc cried out painfully as it scrambled away from her. Digging her hand into the ice, she stopped herself turning back toward the orc. It was laying on the ice, a pool of blood around it screaming. Every attempt it made to get up failed, as its arms wouldn't cooperate properly, and the ice below was slick from its blood.

Taking a deep breath Katarina ran forward jumping on top of the creature, her left hand digging into its arm until she felt the mithril glove hit ice and burry deep into it, his arm was stuck. Looking into its cold eyes she noted the glazed look it held, as the blood loss began to weaken it. She panted heavily as she leaned forward, her own blood loss making her dizzy. Reaching her right hand out she dug her nails into its neck. Feeling its throat, she curled her fingers, the orc chocking on its blood.

"You listen to me and you listen well, if you or any of your kind ever come near my family again, not even the sweet relief of death will save you from the pain that I will wreak upon your senses. If an orc comes near anyone," Katarina continued venomously, "that I care about they will be begging for death, this I can promise you."

Katarina closed her eyes, twin eyes stared back at her, green and full of mischief, identical smiles on their faces. Using what was left of her strength she pulled her hand out, tearing skin and organ alike as his tongue and esophagus was ripped out. Katarina watched as the life quickly left Azog. She turned slightly, feeling her body begin to give. Her left hand broke free from her glove as she fell off of Azog onto her side, her right hand still clasping Azog's tongue.

Bleary eyes looked up at the sky as she felt the ground soak up her blood, the ice cool against her heated skin. Distantly, she could hear Dwalin and perhaps Balin as they made their way forward. She wondered, briefly, when Balin arrived but paid it little mind. Closing her eyes, she listened as they called out for Thorin. She waited with bated breath until she heard Thorin's deep voice reply. There was a slightly struggle before the sound of footsteps approached. Turning she watched as Thorin, held up by Dwalin and indeed Balin arrived, Fili and Kili right behind with the rest of the company close behind.

"You look like hell." Katarina commented when her eyes met Thorin's.

"Kitten." Thorin muttered falling beside her, his bloodied hands smoothing her hair away from her face.

"You killed Azog?!" Ori exclaimed surprised. She felt many eyes on her but didn't break her gaze from Thorin's. A booted foot tapped her right hand. Snapping her eyes away from Thorin, she met Dwalin's gaze.

"What's that?" Dwalin asked gruffly.

Feeling her fingers shakily open, she replied. "Azog's throat?"

"You! You ripped out his throat!?" Kili cried out, shock lacing his voice.

"That's our Kitty-Cat for you!" Fili attempted to joke.

"Bit violent wouldn't you say?" Nori commented lightly, chuckling at the woman.

Chuckling, Katarina began to cough, her body exhausted. "No one touches my family." She turned her eyes to Thorin noticed the blood on his chest. "Are you okay?"

"This?" Thorin asked glancing down. "It barely hit skin before you had knocked him."

"Thorin!?" Fili cried alarmed. "There is a lot of blood around Kitty-Cat!"

"She ripped out its throat." Dwalin commented dryly.

"But the bloods red." Kili whispered as a cold chill set over the company.

"Get back!" Gandalf cried running forward, his robes billowing in his haste. The dwarves leapt away as if they had been burned. She noticed he was cursing slightly as he glanced at her arm before looking down at her leg. "You foolish girl, do you—"

"Is she going to be okay?" Kili asked quietly from behind Gandalf.

The grey wizard did not reply, instead he continued to curse as he attempted to heal her wounds.

"Gandalf?" Katarina asked softly, her voice barely over a whisper. "What's that light behind you?"

"She's delusional." Dwalin muttered.

"No Kitty-Cat, don't go toward the light!" Kili cried. If she could Katarina would have laughed at Kili but instead rolled her eyes slightly.

"No, I'm serious turn around." Katarina muttered. The dwarves sent her one more uneasy glance before doing so.

"Gandalf?" Bofur called backing away from the light coming toward them. The grey wizard finally looked up, his eyes growing wide as they did. Quickly he stood, backing away from Katarina, his head bowed.

The light as it neared separated into two separate entities, floating by Katarina before kneeling beside her, one on each side. As the light faded, Katarina found her own eyes widening.

"Hiya, Kitty-cat!"

"Bet you missed us, huh?"

"I'd miss us to!"

"Of course!"

"Hektor? Troy?" Katarina asked, her eyes wide as they took in her twin brothers, her dead twin brothers. "But how, I-I don't understand!"

"I thought it was pretty obvious-"

"we never left you, you know."

"We saw how hard our deaths hit you."

"We had hoped that the others would help you through it."

"But they didn't" Hektor frowned lightly.

"Yeah not very well." Troy agreed his own brow furrowed.

"We get that everyone grieved differently but-"

"-Kitty-cat you were practically wilting."

"Sooooo, we thought how to make you happy…"

Troy nodded his head in agreement. "Yep, so we thought and thought and then we heard your wish and it was like-"

"BANG! Instant idea!" Hektor looked up at the small group smiling widely. They noticed that he smiled a lot like Katarina did. "Then we heard Gandalf here chanting-"

"-and we just knew that you were it! You were the one that would be able to save the sons of Durin. So we guided him to you."

"Yep, and looky we were right! Thorin, Fili, and Kili are all very much alive."

"And you fell in love, well Thorin fell in love."

"You just kinda resisted. . ."

"Which really, Kitty-cat, we put a lot of effort into this and you just kept denying it."

"It was pretty obvious you loved him too."

"We knew you would, we know you best."

"And Thorin's, he's the kind of guy that would be perfect for you."

"And ya know, it turned out better than we thought!" Troy exclaimed throwing his hands up.

"So, you two." Katarina murmured. "You are the ones that sent me here?"

"Of course!" They agreed together.

"After all were family, and we protect one another." Hektor continued.

"And because we are family we are going to heal you all up!" Troy commented happily.

"I'm glad." Katarina whispered. "That you two are happy and safe."

The two leaned forward, their foreheads resting on Katarina's. "Do you want to stay here?"

She didn't know which one asked, she didn't really care. All Katarina could think about was the fact that her baby brothers were here. She paused to answer, unsure.

"Don't you worry Kitty-Cat."

"We'll always watch over you."

"And we'll-"

"-make sure-"

"-Thorin never succumbs to the sickness again." The finished together, their voice harmonizing in a way that only theirs could.

"Even if you didn't promise that, I would have stayed." Katarina whispered. "I love him-Mahal save me but I do."

The two looked at Katarina happily before closing their eyes. She could feel her wounds healing, her blood replenishing but she paid it little mind. Instead she stared at her brothers, taking all of them in. The two opened their eyes quickly, a serious gaze in their emerald depths.

"There is one catch."

"It's simple of course."

"If you want to stay-"

"-which we support."

"You'll have to let us take away your future knowledge."

"I know it kinda sucks but-"

"-knowing you if we didn't."

"All you would want to do is go and save everyone."

"And you can't do that."

"Well. . . you can." Troy trailed off thoughtfully.

"But you shouldn't." Hektor quickly added. They gazed down at Katarina expectedly who could do nothing other than nod her head in agreement.

"We love you Kitty-Cat." They said together, smiles lighting their faces.

"I love you two too." Katarina responded immediately. The two closed their eyes again, their brows furrowed. After a while longer they opened their eyes again, chuckling as she winced with the headache. They smiled at their beloved sister before slowly fading away.

For a moment all was silent, no one moved forward, everyone staring at were the two had been. Groaning, Katarina began to sit up, her body protesting the whole way.

"Kitten!" Thorin exclaimed, leaping forward an arm around her back, noticing that her arm had stopped bleeding, as had her leg.

"Does someone want to explain, what just happened?!" Bilbo cried out.

* * *

Kadzûna-Golden Lady

Kedzêl- Gold of all Gold

zanshîth- Young Birds

uzdan-Ruler

Khimâ Usbad-Dashshat- Young Princes

Kadzuna Uzdan- Golden Queen

Uzdan miz mudtu –Ruler of my heart

Zanshith- Little bird

Amrul Atsu- I love you

Le 'channon- Thank you


	22. I Remember

Alrigh here is another chapter! Now before we go on there are a couple things I want to mention. One as always please review and remember Disclaimer: Not mine.

Two: There is a bit of steam in this chapter just forwarned.

Three: Reviews-

I realized that I suck and I've rever replied to your reviews. . . sorry :(

 **Mistra Rose:** For the record I have you to thank for the idea of using Katarina's brothers as the reason that she was chosen! So a big THANK YOU for that! I've thought about Harry Potter fanfic but I'm more comfortable with OC characters because I can play more with that than not OC characters, unfortunatley I've found most HP fanfic don't tend to use OC. I love HP fics! Even the ones with Hermione being abit OCC and with different pairs! If I do one, and I hope to eventually it might take me awile to pick the person. . . It's hard to pick a pairing, and I think I've read almost every pair from Harry to Lucious Malfoy to Theodore Nott to Tom Riddle to Gideon and Fabian! I just can't decide. But I promise this, whoever I pick will be a minor character, it gives me abit more room to wiggle i feel. Your other question about Kili X OC. . . I can't! I ship him and Tauriel so hard that I can't bring myself to do it!

 **writersarereaders:** I don't think Tolkien ever specified whether a one is voluntary or not. I put it kinda as not? They are people literally created for each other and though it seems to take the choice away those in qeustion never argue because they have found their literal other half. I use this as an excuse for why Thorin, Fili, and Kili never married before. Thorin especially, who would have, I think, been pushed into an arranged marriage to produce an heir after the fall of Erebor or perhaps after his grandfather and father's demise. The only reason no one could force him I feel would be because, if they did and he found his One, that would be horrrible marriage to produce an heir.

 **HannahSmith35:** Unfortunatley this answer is late so you have most ofy our answers. But yes I will continue after the battle and into their lives as rulers for awhile, though it may be timeskipped here and there to keep things intersting. answers

 **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi:** I'll proably update Unexpected Dream soon, hopefully so stayed tuned for that!

 **xXLady KaitXx:** I don't think I ever thought about an accent, though that is intriguing. I've got a generic Midwestern American accent so that's how I think. But that is kinda boring, when I binge HP fanfic I start to go British so maybe British? I don't use their slang though, I deffinitly use American Slang. I picture her with a small lit, hardly noticble but slighlty different, one that gives her a sense of maturity (after all she is an Aunt figure :p)

 **Everyone!** I big thank you for all the reviews. I was actually reading some Naruto fanfic when I saw that I had a review and it made me go back and read them all, and here we are! Three? Chapters in a row!? go back and read them all, and here we are!

 **P.S. I just fixed all the weird repeats, they were bothering me and I have no idea how that happened. . .**

* * *

Katarina felt her body sink into the makeshift bed. She was sharing a tent with Thorin, Fili, and Kili; a healing tent. Everyone had argued that she deserved her own tent but she was adamant about leaving her family. Finally relenting when they released she wasn't going to budge, they had placed her here. The tent was larger than most, probably because of the fact that the King and Princes were here, and was placed right by the entrance to Erebor. Oin was in the tent, tending the four diligently, the rest of the company spanned out around the enclosed space. Their cuts and wounds had been minor and easily bandaged.

"So, let me get this straight." Gloin demanded, once again. He pointed at Katarina, "you aren't from here."

"Yep." She confirmed, hardly paying attention at this point.

"And you," here Gloin pointed at Gandalf. "Brought her here-"

"Against her will." Dwalin grumbled, his arms crossed tersely.

"So that she could save the lads over there." Gloin continued. "Because you saw it all in a magical elven mirror?!"

A tense silent filled the room before Katarina felt herself sigh exasperated once again.

"Oh! Honestly, you act like none of you have seen magic." Katarina grumbled. "Yes! I'm from another world, and yes I was brought here against my will. Yes, Gandalf practically blackmailed me into coming on the trip. Though I don't regret it." She added gently, smiling over at the other three in beds. "And yes, I knew everything that was going to happen before it did. And no, I didn't change anything, and yes I did that on purpose. And no, you cannot convince me that I should have done otherwise. And yes, I came here to save Thorin, Fili, and Kili, all of whom died in the original way. And the elf's name is Lady Galadriel, she's quite important you know."

"And your brothers were the ones who recommended you to come?" Ori inquired, gazing up from his writing.

"Yep."

"Your dead brothers?" Bofur continued.

"Yes, my dead. . ." Sighing, Katarina fell back onto her bed. "Honestly, it's not that unbelievable. They were the ones who recommended I come here, and so here I am. And before you ask anything about what's next, no I don't remember. Hektor and Troy took the knowledge."

"So you wouldn't interfere." Bilbo stated, his head nodding in understanding.

"What is there to interfere with?" Balin wondered aloud.

"Well, I wouldn't rightly know!" Katarina responded. "No more memories of it!"

"Alright lads, that's enough, Kitty is tired." Oin interrupted. "Everyone out!"

Grumbles and moans filled the air as the dwarves, hobbit, and wizard stood to exit the tent. Oin was in the back, closing the flap gently, his eyes stern as he looked on at the four. "Now, get some rest!"

The four sat in silence for a period until Thorin turned to Katarina, his eyes holding an intensity that frightened her.

"So, you came on this trip to save us?" Thorin demanded.

"Thorin." Katarina muttered turning onto her side gently. "You know I did; I've said it at least seven times."

"You got hurt, for the sole purpose of saving us?" Thorin continued, his deep voice laced with anger.

Sighing softly, she stood from her bed, slowly making her way to Thorin. The dwarf King sent her an uncertain look before conceding and scooting over. Slipping into the bed, Katarina felt her body curve around Thorin's sturdier one. "At first, I was hesitant. I'd never seen a fight before and here I was about to be thrown into an adventure. But then, I got to know all of you, really know you, and I found that I couldn't regret my decision. Even when the gold sickness was at its worst, I couldn't regret my decision."

"Kitten." Thorin murmured, pulling her against his chest, his breathing uneven with his turmoil. "I'm so sorry, kitten."

"Is there any way we can repay you?" Fili questioned suddenly, feeling as if he was intruding on a private moment.

Glancing over at the blonde and brunette dwarves, Katarina felt herself smile. "Live. Live your lives to the fullest and I will never regret my decision."

"We love you Kitty-Cat." Kili said softly, his eyes misty as they took in the woman.

"And I love you two, miz Khimâ Usbad-Dashshat." Katarina breathed, her eyes gentle and loving as they took in the dwarves who quickly became her nephews. They laid in a comfortable silence until Thorin nuzzled her neck, his breath still shaky.

"I could have lost you forever Kitten. My blindness could have cost me everything, including my nephews." Thorin murmured, his voice hot and thick against her throat. "Thank you for saving us, me, for giving us all a second chance."

"Of course, miz amral." Katarina muttered. "I couldn't say it before but I will now, Thorin you are the Uzdan miz mudtu. Amrul Atsu." She felt the hand on the back of her neck, bunched in her hair tighten, as Thorin pulled her closer.

"So what now?" Kili questioned curiously looking around the tent.

"We sleep." Thorin finally stated. "We sleep and tomorrow we begin the repairs to Erebor, our home."

…

"Well isn't this just a sight." Dain exclaimed, his arms crossed as he looked in on his kin. Fili and Kili were fast asleep on each side of Thorin, who was currently laying with his arms wrapped tight around the woman from the battle.

Katarina felt herself bolt up immediately, her hands reaching for her gloves. Her sudden movement caused Thorin to jump up also, the noise waking Fili and Kili who were scrambling to attention their limbs tangled in the sheets.

"Dain!" Thorin yelled, throwing himself back down on the bed, his arms pulling Katarina to follow.

"No, no, don't mind me. It's not as if it's mornin' already and there is an army of Dwarves outside ready for some direction." Dain continued to grumble, chuckling as the young Princes rubbed the sleep from their eyes.

"Your definition of morning is dawn." Fili grumbled, throwing a pillow at his cousin's head.

The Dwarf Lord expertly ducked, his arm reaching out to snatch the pillow from the air. "Aye, and it used to be Thorin's too."

"Well, it's not mine!" Katarina exclaimed, burrowing back into the bed, warm in Thorin's arm. She scrunched her nose slightly, before sitting back up. "Though, Thorin you do need a bath, and I probably do also. . ."

"Aye lass, you can hardly tell what yer face looks like beneath all that blood and grime." Dain commented. "And yer hairs a mess."

"You know." She replied, chuckling. "If I didn't know how important hair was to you lost I would seriously be worried."

"What do you mean Kitty-Cat?" Kili asked curiously, looking over at his aunt-figure.

"Nothing." She answered immediately, waving Kili off. Running her hands through her hair, well attempting to, she grimaced. "I _should_ probably wash my hair."

"Which reminds me, Thorin? When are you going to put a braid in your lass's hair?" The red-haired dwarf demanded, the tusk in his beard swaying slightly.

Blinking curiously at the dwarf, Katarina turned to Thorin, waiting for his answer. The dark-haired king turned fully onto his back, an arm thrown over his eyes. "Soon, I didn't want to do it during the quest. Per your request Kitten, so I waited."

"Yes, and I thank you for giving me the extra time." Katarina muttered, kissing Thorin softly on the lips. The King's arm fell away slightly, blue eyes peeking out at her, they were full of love and a bit of heat. Biting her lip, she leaned away, she did not want to make a scene. "Well, I suppose I shall go get a bath, well we all should. .how would I procure a bath exactly?"

"Easy lass, we have a tent for people to clean up. Though because you're a lass we should probably bring a tub here." The large dwarf murmured.

"Agreed!" Fili exclaimed jumping up from his bed, wincing only slightly when he jarred his broken ribs. "Come on Kee, let's go get a tub and some water for Kitty-Cat."

"Right behind you, brother." Kili agreed, eagerly leaving the tent. As the two passed Dain, they each grabbed an arm pulling him from the tent.

The two watched as the large dwarf was dragged away, yelling at them about respecting elders. Turning to Thorin, Katarina shifted unsurely. Should she ask if he was going to join her? Or perhaps ask him to? Maybe he did not want to join her. . .

"Kitten, I can practically hear you thinking." Thorin murmured, his hand rubbing her back slightly. She turned to look down on the laying dwarf, her eyes bright. "Mahal, I love your eyes."

Before Katarina could respond, Thorin had leaned up slamming his lips against hers. Katarina moaned into his mouth, as Thorin plundered it for all that it was worth. The kiss was heated and messy, the grime on their faces getting in the way. Groaning, she reached forward her hands instantly tangling themselves in his hair as she pulled the dwarf flush against her. They each wore nothing but a thin undershirt and linen trousers, none of which provided much of a barrier. Katarina could feel the heat of Thorin's skin through their clothes. His hands quickly left her back rubbing up and down her sides, squeezing her every now and then. Pulling away, Katarina panted heavily their foreheads resting on one another. She nearly squeaked when Thorin lifted her, his hands secured around her hips, as he placed her in his lap.

Now straddling the Dwarf King, Katarina found herself eagerly seeking his mouth. The two exchanged long and short kisses, gasp of breaths filling the air. She found herself gyrating her hips slightly, looking for some kind of relief against Thorin's rising bulge.

Thorin felt himself buck up against her hips subconsciously, craving the friction it provided. His breaths came out in hot pants against her lips as he felt himself give into his hormones like a dwarfling.

"Thorin." Katarina moaned pulling away from his mouth. Their eyes met as they continued their rhythm against one another.

"So... . should we come back with the bath?" Balin asked slyly. He watched amused, as the two froze. Thorin turned to glare at them, while Katarina squealed and jumped off of Thorin, managing to land on one of the other cots.

She felt her face burn with embarrassment as she pulled the blankets up so that she was practically hidden.

"Just set it over there." Thorin demanded through clenched teeth. He glared at Dain and Dwalin as they carried in a tub, the rest of the company quickly filtering into place buckets of warmed water in the large structure. Once everything was set they stepped back and waited smirking at their king, all but Fili and Kili squeaky clean. "Out!"

None of the group flinched as their King roared at them. Balin stepped forward, smiling too widely for Thorin's taste. "Now, now, my King. We were just waiting to see if there was anything else we could do."

"No! Now get out!" Thorin bellowed as Katarina groaned in despair.

"Not even some clean clothes to change into?" Balin continued, smiling a Cheshire smile.

Thorin paused mid-step to force the group out. Huffing he nodded. "Fine, get some clothes but only Balin is allowed to bring them in. The rest of you stay out!"

The group bowed, some snickering, some attempting to hide their laughter as they did so. They quickly filtered out, leaving the two alone again. Sighing Thorin turned to Katarina who looked as if she was attempting to hide under the blankets.

"Come, Kitten." Thorin said, sighing softly as he picked up the embarrassed woman the blankets falling to the side.

Groaning Katarina let Thorin lift her, her face still aflame with humiliation.

"They won't say a thing." He assured, his eyes set focused on the basin instead of the woman in his arms.

"I know, Thorin. It doesn't make it any less embarrassing, though." Katarina grumbled as Thorin set her by the large basin.

"Clothes off Kitten." Thorin reminded as he pulled his own shirt off, throwing it to the side. He watched amused as the woman squeaked and turned to him with wide golden eyes.

"Are we bathing, together?!" She wondered briefly where all her bravery went before realizing that this was very new territory for her. Well, war was also new territory, but this wasn't life threatening! Unless she counted dying from embarrassment or blushing to death.

Thorin tilted his head to the side. "Yes, unless you would prefer not to." He couldn't keep the disappointment from his voice as he offered.

"No! That's fine!" Katarina assured even as she said it, she found herself fidgeting slightly as her eyes traveled over Thorin's naked chest.

The Dwarf King smirked knowingly. "Shall I help you unclothe?"

"What?!" Katarina exclaimed, as the Dwarf with the hooded eyes stepped forward, reaching for her thin shirt and quickly pulling it over the woman's head. If she could pass out from blood rushing to her face, Katarina was certain she would have. Before she could even fathom the idea of covering herself, Thorin had grabbed her hands in his pulling her into him. He held her for a moment their bare chest pushed against another, before sighing and stepping back.

Thorin quickly pulled off his pants, no trace of hesitation. When he looked up he noted Katarina looking everywhere but at him. "Kitten? I can bathe separately."

"No! No! It's fine, just give me a second." Katarina pleaded fidgeting with her hands. Sighing she reached for the hem of her pants, quickly pulling them down. She stood in an awkward silence unsure what to do. She was looking away so she didn't notice Thorin moving until he had grabbed her hand. Jumping in surprise her wide eyes met Thorin's warm ones. She kept her eyes locked on his as he settled himself in the large basin, opening his arms for her to sit in front of him.

"Come here Kitten." Thorin murmured huskily. No matter how much he wished for his eyes to wander he knew doing so would make her uncomfortable so he forced his azure orbs to stay focused on her.

Taking a shaky step forward, Katarina made her way to Thorin, slipping in front of him in the bath, the water sloshing around them slightly. Her back was ramrod straight as she sat in the bath. She heard a sigh behind her as Thorin pulled her against him. A blush threatened to cover her entire being before she felt Thorin's warm breath on her ear.

"Calm down Kitten." He encouraged. "I won't bite." Just to prove otherwise, he quickly nipped at her ear, causing Katarina to jump slightly. Before she could comment, Thorin grabbed the bar of soap that the company had left and began to rub it into her skin, her arms first, up to her shoulders.

Feeling the water lap at her skin, Katarina began to relax. Blissfully, her eyes fluttered closed as Thorin cleaned her body. Taking tender care as he glided the soap and his hands over her skin; her stomach, thighs, legs, her feet. Leaning forward she allowed him to quickly clean her back before his hands wrapped forward to rub at her breasts. She moaned in ecstasy as he massaged her, her head tossed back against his chest.

Chuckling Thorin grabbed a cloth, getting it wet and soapy, gingerly washing her face. He watched tenderly as inch by inch the face he had come to love met his eyes.

Katarina felt her eyes open slightly, knowing that his gaze was on her. She smiled languidly at him, as he continued to wash her already cleaned breast. Her eyes fluttered back closed when she felt his hands leave her breast only to start massaging into her scalp, cleaning her hair expertly.

"We will only be bathing, Kitten." Thorin promised, his voice low and thick.

"Mmmhmm." Katarina agreed, knowing that the probability of that was low. The room was filled with a peaceful silence, the only noise being the occasional sound of water sloshing as Thorin continued to clean her. When he had finished he leaned back content.

Katarina turned slightly so that she was kneeling slightly, facing Thorin. In this position her breast were above the water but she found herself no longer shy in front of the dwarf who so obviously adored her. Bracing her hands on his chest, she looked up at him through her lashes biting her lip uncertainly. "Would you like me to clean you?"

"Do whatever you want Kitten, my body is yours." Thorin murmured, his eyes already half closed in pleasure. He did not need to touch her to feel her presence, they did not need to be having sex for him to feel intimate with her.

Blushing, she grabbed the soap and began to wash Thorin. She traced his arms, up his bicep to his shoulders, where she massaged slightly as she cleaned, carefully scrubbing his face free of the battle. His chest, she covered with suds as she ran her hands over his torso, her fingers light and agile as the skimmed his stomach. The muscle quivered under her hands, causing her to chuckle slightly. Her hands continued on, quickly cleaning his hips and down to his legs and feet. Once she was done, she urged him forward.

Katarina leant forward, their torso's flush as snaked her arms around his neck, cleaning first his back then his hair. She took her time with his long tresses, careful not to ruin any braids. Mind so focused on her task that she hadn't noted Thorin's hand snake down until it ghosted over her heat. She jumped slightly in his arms the soap forgotten as her hands quickly found balance on his shoulders.

Gazing down into his eyes, she noted his face was smug as he watched her reactions closely. "What happened to—uhmmm-to-to-oh Mahal-just-mmmm-bathing?" She panted out, her head rocking slightly as she bit and licked her lips.

Thorin chuckled at the woman, continuing his ministrations on her. "We're done bathing, are we not?"

"YeeAHH!" Katarina cried out as Thorin pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit. "Then we should," she found herself cutting off as she panted for more, "get out of the bath."

"Agreed." Thorin stated, he stood suddenly his hand cupping her bare bottom, the other continuing to rub her. Katarina immediately wrapped her legs around his waist feeling Thorin's arousal between them, pressed against her belly. He carried their dripping bodies over to beds, picking up the clothes and some spare sheets, Thorin thanked Balin silently. He ripped the sheets of the cot quickly, throwing the clean ones over it haphazardly. Laying his Kitten down gently, he continued to rub and tease her, watching as she thrashed about on the bed.

"Ne-Thorin!" Katarina cried reaching her hands out. She had felt his body leave hers, where his hands had stayed, and longed to feel his warmth against her. The Dwarven King submitted, laying down beside her, his fingers continuing their game, refusing to enter her. Lust filled eyes opened blearily as they took in the creature giving her so much pleasure. Moaning, she ground her hip slightly, needing more friction. Before she could think about it, her hand had shot out, grabbing the Dwarf in her hand.

Thorin groaned and nearly came right there, his eyes darted between his Kitten's face, longing to see her reactions, to his hands that were pleasuring her, to her hands wrapped tight around his cock, pumping it slowly. "Tighten your grip, Kitten."

Complying, she felt her hand clasp his warm cock, it was oddly soft yet hard to her. She wanted to taste him but she wasn't sure if he would appreciate it. Before she could ask, Thorin had slammed his mouth against hers. His tongue quickly invaded her mouth and he mimicked its actions with what his fingers were finally doing. Crying out against his mouth, Katarina felt a coil tighten as he placed one, two fingers in her, pumping them sensually. She felt her hips rocking against his hands as he continued on, her hand pumping his cock to the same rhythm.

"Look at me Kitten." Thorin groaned, watching as her golden eyes instantly flickered to his.

Gasping, she continued to rock against his hand, her hand speeding up as she neared her own end. For a moment she felt herself lost in his gaze, the blue so intense that she forgot how to breathe. His fingers began to pump in and out of her faster, jerky, as he too neared an end. The coil in her stomach threatened to burst but before she could tell him, she felt his thumb press against her clit. Eyes rolling back, she moaned loudly as her walls clenched around his fingers.

Thorin watched as his Kitten came, her body quivering, her blood thrumming. When we started to cum she accidently squeezed his cock, stopping his own breath as he felt his release flood through his body.

Groaning, Katarina leaned off of Thorin's chest, her hand sticky. "Well, that defeated the purpose of the bath."

Chuckling Thorin kissed her softly. "Don't worry they left an extra bucket of water, it's probably cold by now."

"Good."

…

"Ah! So good of ya to join us." Dain teased as the two walked toward them. He noticed the lass was flushed but smiling shyly at his cousin who looked smug, annoyingly so. Ah, so they had been intimate indeed. "Cousin."

Thorin smiled at Dain as the man-hugged quickly, his smile widening as his cousin bowed slightly to his Kitten.

"Lass, glad you are with us." Dain commented. "Heard ya ripped Azog's throat out?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, her cheeks flushing. "I didn't realize that people were talking about that. . ."

"Talking?!" Dwalin asked incredulously. "Kitty, dwarves are practically beginning to worship stories about you. Someone said you jumped on the back of a troll and stabbed it in the head!"

"I did not!" Katarina quickly denied. "Dain threw me onto it." She felt herself begin to fidget as the eyes of the Dwarven army quickly trained onto her.

"Right then." The Dwarven Lord agreed. "So what do ya want to do Thorin?"

"Kitty-Cat!?" Kili cried interrupting his uncle. The group quickly turned to the brunette who was gaping at her his finger outstretched. "Are you wearing a courting braid!?"

Katarina felt her hand immediately jump up to the braid that Thorin had put in, right in the front. At the end hung a deep blue bead. "Yes." She muttered before stepping from Thorin toward the two, grasping Fili and Kili's hands in hers. "I know we should have talked to you about it, after all, you are Thorin's family." She paused, gazing at the two seriously, shyly. "Would you be open to me becoming family, also?"

"Open to it!?" Fili exclaimed yanking the woman into a hug. "Mahal, I'd beg on my knees for you to marry Uncle, he's much more reasonable with you beside him!"

"Whooo! We have an Aunt!" Kili yelled, glomping the two in his exuberance. The three fell to the ground, laughing madly at the scene they made.

"Alright, that's enough you two." Thorin said, rolling his eyes at them. He stepped forward, quickly pulling Katarina from their grasp and into his. Before he could answer Dain's question the rest of the company converged on them, congratulating them eagerly.

"What do we have here?" A cold voice asked. "A rabble, celebrating?"

Katarina felt the dwarves around her tense as they turned their eyes to the elven king who was making his way forward, Bard by his side. She didn't need to look around to see the other dwarves fingering their weapons unsure.

"King Thranduil." Katarina greeted, stepping from the group. "They were congratulating me on Thorin's proposal."

"Ah, so you have decided to marry the Dwarf." Thranduil continued, his voice unimpressed.

Rolling her eyes, she answered. "Yes, I'm going to marry Thorin, whom I love mind you. Now, I know why you are here and it will have to wait. We need to figure out those who are injured and dead before we think of some kind of trade agreement." She turned to Bard curiously. "And Lord Bard, Thorin will speak with you in private to come to terms on the amount of gold."

Thorin tensed slightly until he saw the look Katarina gave him. Sighing heavily, he stepped forward. "Kedzel is correct, we will need to negotiate, Balin will be with me so you can rest assured that you will be dealt with fairly."

Bard looked uncertain but nodded his head anyway, he did not want to push his luck and truly he did not want much, just enough to help his people get their footing. Raising his eyebrows, he watched curiously as the woman bumped the Dwarven King, giving him a meaningful look.

Thorin sighed again as he gazed up at the sky before turning his eyes toward the human man. Swallowing his pride, he continued, "I also regret that I never thanked you for saving my nephew. Kili—" here he turned to look at his younger nephew gently, "had been injured and you took them in when no one else did. For that, I owe you his life, and can never thank you enough."

Eyes widening, Bard stared open mouthed. He hadn't realized the dwarf he had helped was one of the King's nephews! In fact, he had heard rumors that the King's nephews were his heirs! "I-I didn't help because they were your family. I helped them because they were in need and the young miss here asked me."

Thorin turned his gaze to his Kitten, who stood smiling brightly at Bard. "Yes, my Kedzel is hard to say no to."

"Did I hear correctly that you two are to marry?" Bard asked curiously looking at the human woman and Thorin.

"Currently courting, with the intention of marriage, yes." Katarina said gently stepping beside Thorin. "I don't think I ever properly introduced myself, I am Katarina but you may call me Kat."

"Kat?" Bard questioned unsure when she nodded he consented. "Very well then, Lady Kat it is."

"Queen Kat." Thorin quickly corrected.

"Stop that." Katarina admonished. "Besides, he is King of Dale so titles are pointless."

"King of Dale? Those ruins?" Thorin asked incredulously.

"Please tell me you see the irony of what you just said." Katarina grumbled to him. She turned back to the two in front of her. "I apologize that we aren't quite ready to receive you. If you would not mind coming back tomorrow, Bard, we can meet to decide the monetary value that you are due. We should also try to figure out what to do for the winter months. . ."

"It is setting soon." Balin agreed nodding his head thoughtfully. He and Thorin shared a look, communicating with their eyes, quick spurts of Khuzdul leaving their lips. Dain chimed into the conversation until the three were fully conversing, Dwalin adding something every once in a while.

"He did save your nephew." Katarina reminded as the four argued. She didn't need to fully understand their language to know what they were speaking of.

"Fine." Thorin grumbled turning toward the human man. "My cousin will be sending dwarves to help clean up Erebor, those who are planning on staying anyway. His army, he has agreed to leave behind to also help. We will aid your men in helping rebuild Dale so that you are better prepared for the winter. If, and I mean IF, Dale cannot be secured for the winter, you may stay in Erebor for the season."

Bard blinked rapidly at Thorin, not certain if he had heard correctly. "Forgive me, did you offer to house us in your Kingdom?"

"He did indeed!" Katarina exclaimed happily, leaning over to kiss Thorin's cheek happily. "Now, we will try to prepare Dale, truly that will be better but you and your people can rest assured that we will not abandon you should you need it."

"I suppose I can come back with Bard tomorrow." Thranduil spoke up. "After all, I am your closest ally, I'm certain we can agree on some sort of trade since none of you are prepared for the winter."

Thorin ground his teeth but nodded his head in acceptance. Katarina sympathizing smiled widely turning to Thranduil. She clapped her hands happily, enjoying the fact that the elf jumped slightly in sudden trepidation. "Oh, Thranduil! I have the best idea, I'm certain you wouldn't mind. I've been meaning to send a letter to Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel, personally thanking them and inviting them to Erebor for the wedding and perhaps they may be able to even send some help! You wouldn't mind housing them at your kingdom would you? We would house them here in Erebor but I feel that they would be more comfortable amonst other elves. Atmosphere and all that. After all, they are kin?" She wondered briefly if she shouldn't have gotten as much glee as she did as Thranduil visibly paled.

"You know Lady Galadriel?" Thranduil asked, not having answered her question.

"Oh! Yes, she and I spoke while we were in Rivendell. You wouldn't mind, would you?" She continued smiling widely at the Elven King.

"Of course not!" Thranduil spoke quickly. He bowed stiffly, "I should be on my way, to check on my elves."

The group watched silently as the Elf made a quick retreat.

"What was that?" Kili wondered aloud.

"Oh dear!" Katarina exclaimed falsley, placing a hand over her lips. "I didn't realize that King Thranduil was so wary of Lady Galadriel if I had known I wouldn't have asked if he could house them." She turned away walking through the camp her lips pulled into a mischevious smile.

"Kitten?" Thorin asked curiously.

"Thorin, I'll always be by your side to help you make Erebor better. Sometimes I may push you to do things you would not normally but do not mistake me, my interest will always be this Kingdom and its people first." Katarina called over her shoulder.

"Yer lass just scared that pointy eared princess!" Dain exclaimed with a guffaw. "Thorin, if I wasn't already married. . ."

"But you are and Kedzel is mine." Thorin interrupted quickly. He nodded to Bard who departed also smiling happily at how things had turned out. "Alright, let's start on Erebor shall we?"

The group quickly caught up to Katarina who was slowly making her way back to the gates of Erebor.

"Oin, casualties." Thorin demanded as they walked through the camp.

"Well." The older dwarf sighed. "We are still working on the count for deceased, as for as injured there are at least 200 which are seriously injured and another 300 that are minor. There are 2000 dwarves that are of able body to help, though."

"I know dwarves are more resilient to the cold but Thorin." Katarina started turning her gaze to the King. "We should prepare somewhere in Erebor, I do not want them outside as they heal, even if it is in tents."

"Agreed." Thorin nodded. Turning he frowned. "Dain what has been done so far?"

Sighing the Lord answered, "not much I'm afraid. The battle only ended yesterday, we immediately moved the injured to healing tents to begin the path on the mend for them. That she-elf, the one with the red hair has been helping, her I can tolerate. We've started to collect the dead also but there is still much to be done."

"Dwalin, Balin, Dain I would like for each of you to grab 100 or so, the rest should stay to help the injured and count the dead. I'll also grab some, we should head into Erebor and begin cleaning a place for those that are in need of healing to rest." Thorin commanded after a moment of pause.

"Right you are." Balin agreed.

"Do ya not want to start on the royal chambers, you've been on a quest for nearly half of a year." Dain asked curiously.

"No." Katarina answered immediately, her head shaking. "I do not think any of us could sleep soundly in luxury knowing that the injured have yet to receive proper care."

"Right you are Kitty-Cat!" Fili exclaimed draping an arm around her.

"Fili, Kili, I want you to go with Oin and Kedzel to find a place for us to start cleaning for the wounded." Thorin commanded, glancing first at his nephews then Katarina. "Bifur, Bofur, Gloin, Dori, and Nori I am going to ask for you to help with the dead."

"Ah! A hard task but as you say, my King." Gloin stated, nodding his head in acceptance.

"Bombur, I want you and Ori to take a register of the supplies we have, anything that can be helped for food and medicine." Thorin continued. "If any of you need help, grab some of Dain's men."

The group nodded before splitting up, each going to do as their King had bid.

"Do you have a place in mind Oin?" Katarina asked curiously as they began their trek into the mountain.

"A few. The easiest would be in the entry hall but with the winter months approaching I don't want them that close to an open gate." Oin replied thoughtfully, lending a hand as they crossed the makeshift bridge.

"Yes, we will have to close that." Fili murmured considerately.

"It'll make the whole moving the injured pointless if the cold still gets in." Kili added.

"How long do you think the gate will take to fix?" Katarina asked curiously.

"Depends, on how many we have to help and the supplies we have." Fili answered.

Sighing heavily, Katarina looked around the open gate. "You just had to knock a giant statue through it."

"Hey! The Dragon wrecked it first!" Kili exclaimed defensively, though the twitch of Katarina's lips told him she was teasing.

"Right, let's find a place to move the injured first. Then we can work on a temporary door until we have more time and means for a better one. I don't want anyone to get worse because we cannot take proper care." Katarina stated finally.

They agreed and followed Oin through the winding halls. "The old healing hall should be around here somewhere if we are lucky that can be used."

The group walked in a compatible silence as they maneuvered through the complex city. Every inch of the place was covered in dust. "If we're lucky, the most damage the place sustained is the lack of use."

"I think that'll be the case." Oin agreed. "My brother explained what they did when they got here, seems the dragon stayed with the gold almost the entire time. Until they woke it up, almost nothing had been disturbed."

"We can thank Mahal for small miracles then." Katarina muttered.

"Here we are!" Oin commented happily, pushing a large door open. The four peaked inside to see a large dusty hall, filled with beds and sheets. The shelves still packed with bottles of supplies.

"Are any of these usable?" Katarina asked curiously, as she picked up an oddly shaped bottle.

"Hmmm, some maybe. Though most I would imagine are not." Oin stated looking around the large hall. "Fili, Kili go check the rooms."

The princes nodded and set off, opening random doors to find supply closets, small offices, and a few private rooms. "It looks like this place just needs a good airing out, though we'll have to most likely throughout all the bedding." Katarina muttered.

"Aye, dragon fire can leave a toxic Smaug in its wake, as well as the dust. It's probably eaten these things dry." Oin sighed heavily. "We'll have to throw out the sheets, probably the bedding too, the metal stands for the mattresses I fear are the only salvageable parts. Most of these supplies are no longer good, the instruments perhaps if they are cleaned thoroughly enough."

"We'll have to figure out how to dump them carefully." Katarina murmured. "The glass bottles and cases would be nice to keep."

"Everything seems to be in the same state as this place." Fili muttered as they walked back, a paper clutched in his hands. Kili walked beside his brother quietly, their faces both forlorn.

"What happened?" Katarina inquired worriedly. Fili handed her the sheet of paper. Looking over it carefully she noted that it was in Khuzdul and couldn't read it.

"It's a list of patients and their ailments, the day Smaug attacked. None of them would have been able to make the journey." Fili whispered. "Look here."

Katarina watched as Fili pointed to a particular set of writing.

"A mother had just given birth the night before. She would have been week still and unable to properly make the journey and without her-"

"-the baby would have died." Kili continued his voice broken.

Sighing heavily, Katarina handed the parchment to Oin, pulling the two into a hug. The two wrapped their arms around the smaller woman, their faces buried in her shoulders. "It's going to be hard. We are going to see just how sudden this attack was. There will be messes everywhere and bodies."

"I know." Kili muttered. "We had grown up hearing about Smaug and the destruction but we always focused on the hope to take back the mountain."

"But now." Fili's voice broke. Katarina could feel her shirt dampening with tears. "Now we see the destruction, the loss, so many people. This wasn't like a war! Those are warriors, dwarves who have learned to fight and defend, there is always a danger. But not this! These were normal people, merchants, bakers! Mothers, fathers. . ."

Katarina rocked them slightly as they cried into her shoulders. She remembered in Rivendell how she had worried that they had not had proper childhoods, forced to grow up but she realized now that Thorin sheltered them as much as he could. They had not seen such senseless destruction, such pointless death and it hurt them. Humming a melody, she continued to sooth the two until their bodies relaxed slightly. She noted at some point that Oin had left them alone, perhaps to intercept the others, they were young but still princes. Eventually, two sets of eyes looked at her sadly.

"We." Katarina began, stroking their heads gently. "Will never forget what happened this day, we will mourn the dead and respect them. But we will continue on, we will live a full life for them."

The door creaked open silently and a familiar set of steps met Katarina's ears. Turning slightly, she watched as Thorin neared them, his eyes sad and understanding. Kneeling behind his nephews, he wrapped his arms around the three, so that they were held in his and Katarina's embrace. "I forget sometimes how young you two are."

"We're not children." Kili muttered though he made no move to leave the embrace.

"That may be so but you have yet to see the pain and destruction that those my age have. I pray that you never have to." Thorin murmured. "It is alright to be sad, to despair. I was here when it happened, I felt the fire, I heard the screams, and I've had hundreds of years to mourn and move on but being back. I still-no one can get used to the destruction."

Kili nodded his head, Fili gazing at Thorin seriously before also nodding and resting his head against his brother.

Katarina shared a sad look with Thorin as the two princes took comfort in their warmth. "We owe the dead." Thorin nodded his head, the two not looking up but she knew they were listening. "For those who never got the chance we will live, and we will love and we will be happy. There is nothing wrong with feeling the sadness and heartbreak but we must continue on, no matter how difficult that is. They would not wish for us to despair forever."

* * *

Kadzûna-Golden Lady

Kedzêl- Gold of all Gold

zanshîth- Young Birds

uzdan-Ruler

Khimâ Usbad-Dashshat- Young Princes

Kadzuna Uzdan- Golden Queen

Uzdan miz mudtu –Ruler of my heart

Zanshith- Little bird

Amrul Atsu- I love you

Le 'channon- Thank you


	23. Author's Note

p style="text-align: center;"I know this is terribly disappointing but I'm marking this story as complete. It can be finished here and I'm not sure if I'll continue the story into the restoration of Erebor. I want to, but my muse has left me and I can't seem to find it! Eventually, I hope to add more but for now, I'll let it be /p 


	24. Love is a Song

Look whose back! Alrighty guys, fair warning this is mostly steam. . . like a lot of sex. So yeah be prepared for that. There is also a time skip because I find writing in detail the restoration of Erebor tedious, some others can manage it without making it seem boring. I am not one of them. Soooo skipping ahead we go. As always:

I don't own

Please Review

* * *

"FILI! KILI!" Thorin's voice bellowed through the Dwarven City. Before Katarina had a chance to follow the dwarf's voice two shapes blurred before crashing into her.

"Hide us!" Kili begged, crouched behind Katarina, Fili on her other side, his hands gripping her arm tightly.

Sighing patiently, Katarina turned a trained eye toward the two young dwarves barely of age. "And just what did you two do to cause your Uncle to bellow like that."

"In our defense, it's not that hard to make him yell like that." Fili defended quietly, elbowing his brother in the ribs when Kili snorted.

"Right." The golden-eyed woman sighed. "Is it something that I should defend you for? Or shall I escort you to Dwalin now for your punishment training." After the group had begun a routine of restoring Erebor, she found that Fili and Kili were much more mischevious than when they were on the journey. Though they did show their maturity when the time called for it, they sometimes acted like dwarflings and Katarina indulged them, knowing that they were barely of age and responsibility weighed heavily on them. However, when they pushed the company or the Iron Hill dwarves too far, the punishment tended to be training with Dwalin. Curiously she had sat in on one training to find what made it a punishment. Suddenly she was very glad that she had asked Balin to train her back in Rivendell, Dwalin was ruthless by default and since it was a punishment he seemed to be even harder on the boys.

"Well. . ." Kili trailed off, big innocent brown eyes glancing at her guillessly.

"There you two are!" Thorin yelled, his face slightly red in anger. Dain trailed behind him, a hacking sound leaving his body. . . Katarina assumed it was his attempt at holding in a laugh.

"What have they done?" Katarina inquired, stepping forward to calm Thorin down. She felt his presence envelop her as she stepped into his arms. The dwarven King huffed, as his face returned to a normal color.

"The caravan from Ered Luin is arriving in 2 weeks time. Dain has been kind enough to give us men to help open Erebor for their return and these two! Set the Kitchen on fire!" Thorin snapped, his eyes burning brightly as he glared at his nephew. "Two weeks! We've only two weeks until your mother arrives! Mahal knows she's going to be angry enough when she sees your injuries, we don't need to make things worse!"

"Thorin, calm down. Everything will be fine." Katarina assured. "Bombur was probably in the kitchen at the time and he will have a handle on things."

"Yeah, Bombur was there!" Kili agreed, his head nodding. "He already had men cleaning up!"

"See, everything is alright." The woman agreed, noticing how Thorin continued to frown at his nephews. "Thorin, how are the humans faring in the mountain?"

Sighing, the dwarf in question turned his attention to the woman still in his arms. Though it was slight, he loved hearing her call the men of Dale humans, it meant that she related herself more to the dwarves than she did the mortals. "As well as they can be. The winter was hard on many of them. More survived having stayed in the mountain than if they had been left in Dale."

The winter was a harsh one, one that had been hard for everyone. The dwarves and men were careful and meticulate as the went through Erebor to ensure safety for all. This meant slow progress which meant cramp quarters. Dain offered to send men to the royal wing first so that the Line of Durin may finally rest in their home. Thorin of course refused, he was not going to sleep on feathered beds when the rest were sleeping in a hall. Katarina had agreed fully and though many of the dwarves and men were surprised at the modesty of the group they welcomed it with open arms. In fact, the Royal Wing had just been cleared last week, but it was not until this morning that they were ready. Thorin would not sleep in his grandfather's chambers, haunted by the ghost of his fallen family. Fili and Kili had placed their belongings in their new rooms as had Thorin once the rooms were prepared and ready. Katarina had been distracted by her duties but trusted Thorin to place her things where they were meant to be.

"Good," Katarina stated nodding her head happily. "That is good, Dale is quickly on it's way to its former glory. I'm happy the elves were able to spar some people to help rebuild Dale so the men were able to return to their lost home." They had argued that the elves could also help in Erebor, men helping were one thing but Thorin refused to let the elves help. No longer outright hostile did not mean he was not overly friendly with their woodland allies. Especially with how his youngest nephew seemed to moon over the Elven Captain of the Guard.

"May I say Queen Kat that you have taken to your duties remarkably well." Dain encouraged boisterously. For a brief period, after the battle, he had returned to the Iron Hills but had come back with more dwarves to help restore Erebor. He promised that this was a good chance for his own son to practice being King. Apparently the Lads name was Thorin, Katarina knew that would become a problem of confusion later but for now, she chuckled at the idea.

"Thank you. And I must thank you for allowing me to write to your wife. She and my correspondence with Princess Dis have been immeasurable in helping me to navigate things here." Katarina thanked. They had had this conversation before, but Katarina was assured in her friendship with both the Queen of the Iron Hills and Princess Dis. Briefly, she had debated writing to Lady Galadriel but thought against it. The dwarves had been tolerant of the elves so far but she didn't wish to push things too far too quickly.

"Of course Queen Kat," Dain stated bowing slightly. "My wife treasures your correspondence and adores you. Careful cousin or my wife and I will steal your woman."

"Kedzel is mine," Thorin muttered dangerously, pulling Katarina into his embrace. "You are free to return to the Iron Hills whenever you choose." Though his words harsh, the smile on Thorin's lips let the others know he was still in good humor. Dain had sworn to stay in Erebor and help until the dwarves from Ered Luin returned. Then he would take those that wished and return to the Iron Hills. A better ally and friend Thorin could not ask for.

"What are you lot doing here?" Balin inquired, walking swiftly toward the group. He bowed respectfully to the group of royals when he was close enough. "Supper is ready."

"Great! I'm starving!" Kili exclaimed jumping ahead energetically. Fili rolled his eyes at his brother's antics and quickly followed after, shooting his Uncle a small smile.

Linking her arm in Thorin's, Katarina allowed herself to be led. Leaning over to whisper to Balin quickly of some last business details. For the time being, she was helping Thorin with his allies in the elves, in Rivendell, Lothlorien, and Mirkwood. Kili seemed the best candidate to take over but so long as he blushed when Tauriel was near Thorin wasn't having it.

When the group entered the assembled hall, the dwarves all rose bowing respectfully to their leaders. Far too used to such treatment, Katarina didn't blink an eye as she was led to her spot beside Thorin at the royal table. It was once the three; Thorin, Dain, and Katarina were seated that the remaining dwarves also sat. The feast continued on as if nothing had interrupted them.

"So, what'll it be this time." Dwalin huffed between bites of food. "Two weeks of morning training?"

"You could hear Thorin, couldn't you?" Katarina sighed heavily. Leaning down, she rested her chin in her hand tersely.

"Kitty, the entire Mountain could hear, I bet even the men in Dale heard," Dwalin replied amused. Glancing over at the dwarves in question he chuckled lightly before nodding to Thorin.

Saying nothing in their defense, Fili and Kili ate supper mulishly. "Or, they could stay with me for the next couple of weeks?" Katarina offered, her eyes trailing to THorins. She was able to get away with more than any other dwarf in the mountain but even she knew that Thorin was King and sometimes, arguments could not be made public.

"Oh?" Thorin hummed curiously. "And what would you have my nephews do?"

"They can follow me around and help when I need." The woman presented, shrugging her shoulders lightly. "They follow you sometimes, so why not follow me for a bit. My duties are less than yours Thorin so I will be more able to give them jobs."

"Well. I suppose it couldn't hurt, and they do tend to behave more around you." The King agreed, nodding his head. Dain snorted from his other side, bits of ale splashing on his face as he did so. "Very well. Their punishment shall be with you, but you must go easy on the Kedzel. It is important that they learn responsibilities and their place. Especially now that they are the princes of Erebor and not just Ered Luin."

"I know Thorin." Reaching a hand forward, Katarina laid it gently on Thorin's arm, squeezing lightly. "You can trust me with them. But also trust me with this." She leaned forward so that she whispered in his ear. Though her face was red at the whispers spreading amongst the dwarves she continued on. Gossipers, the dwarves were and since she had proven herself in the Battle the dwarves seemed to like her thus far. "They are still young, responsibilities are important but so is living their life."

"Tread that line carefully Kedzel," Thorin warned his eyes warm as they gazed at the woman. Leaning forward he caught her lips in a quick kiss before she was fully sat back in her chair. The dwarves let out little happy cheers at the sight of their monarchs showing such open affection. The rest of supper went by with a few muted conversations, but most of the dwarves were much too exhausted to do much else.

"Well, I'm off. Enjoy your new quarters." Dain stated giving Thorin a lewd wink as he walked away, whistling a happy tune.

"Are you finished my Kitten?" Thorin questioned, his own plate empty. He glanced over to Katarina who was murmuring things to Balin in low tones, slapping Fili and Kili's reaching hands without looking. When he spoke to her, she turned toward him smiling gently.

"Yes, shall we retire for the evening?" Katarina questioned, reaching a hand out to Thorins. Nodding, the two left the table. The sound of merry dwarves left their wake as they departed. Stepping through the doorway, two of Dain's men immediately flanked them. "Are the guards necessary?"

"for now." Thorin agreed. They had had this conversation many times before, normally Dwalin was following Thorin and Katarina could be found with Balin or Nori who preferred the shadows.

"Very well." She sighed. The dwarves were trained as guards, and loyal. They were two members of the Iron Hills staying, their ancestors had been refugees from Erebor. Already they had become trusted members of Dwalins slowly growing guard. Like all those who served the royal families, they stood in view but never spoke a word of the conversations or intimacies that they may witness. Intrigued, she watched as Thorin led her down new halls, the walls becoming brighter in light, the runes etched upon the rock becoming more ornate, the ceilings higher, until they reached a large set of doors.

"The royal chambers are beyond these doors, which are guarded at all times," Thorin stated nodding to two other dwarves stationed at the doors. "Should an enemy approach they have the ability to lock the doors, they are practically impenetrable, the moment the doors are locked and alarm sounds. By the time an enemy may get through the doors reinforcements would have arrived."

"Have you ever had someone get that far?" Katarina wondered, staring at the large and very solid dwarves lit with runes of power.

"No enemy has ever made it even halfway toward these wings." The King responded tersely. They walked through the doorway, Thorin leading Katarina down the hallway, doors littered on her left and right. "We are in the King's chamber. Fili has taken my old bedroom, Dis will return to her former rooms and Kili is waking Frerins old rooms."

"Why does Fili not take your fathers rooms?" Katarina inquired. "He is your heir is he not."

"For now." The king replied with a serious nod of his head, a sideways glance toward Katarina.

Blushing, she realized what he meant. Perhaps they would have children of their own, something Katarina dearly wanted. But, Fili, dear Fili who had been groomed as Thorin's heir was being cast aside. She would have to speak to Fili to gauge his feelings on such matters. To be honest, she hadn't given it thought yet, she had little free time to do so.

The King's chambers were at the door at the end of the hall. As the duo entered the chambers, the guards which had stayed beside them up to that point remained outside. The main room, for surely there was more was a large living area, high ceilings, fur rugs and a giant fireplace blazing against a wall. The walls like everywhere else was littered with runes and golden lamps hung glowing brightly.

As if sensing her gaze Thorin answered. "The Lamps have a mixture of the mountain stone and gems that naturally glow brightly. They take the light from the fire and magnify and reflect. Such lamps are only in the royal wings and the formal halls."

Several doorways led out of the main living room, she knew one was a bedroom, a bathroom, a study, and perhaps even a kitchen. Curious though she was, Thorin's hand in hers stilled her urge to explore. "The rooms are beautiful."

Instead of answering Thorin led her toward a large couch which sat in front of the blazing fire. Two large armchairs sat on either side of the couch a large and low table in the middle. Two small, metal tables, gold, of course, sat on each side of the armchairs. Instead of settling on the couch, Thorin continued to lead her toward a large armchair. He sat himself down, heavily pulling the woman onto his lap. "Are you very tired Kitten?"

Katarina felt a thrill go through her body when he purred her name like that, his hands rubbing soothing patterns on her hips where he held her. Back ramrod straight, she couldn't help but slowly relax into his embrace until she was fully leaned against him. "Not so tired anymore."

"Is that right?" Thorin muttered next to her ear, his breath hot on the sensitive shell. "Tell me then Kitten, is there anything you can think of to help us become tired."

As he said this, one hand began to rub up and down her side until he was gently brushing against the side of her left breast. His other hand went the opposite direction rubbing and caressing her thigh, pulling her legs further apart so that she was spread on his lap. "I've-uhh." She let out a shuttered breathe as she fell further into his lap, his very hard erection pressed against her backside. "I've got some ideas."

"Do share Kitten." The King muttered as her body writhed slightly against him, demanding some friction. For close to five months they had slept amongst the other dwarves not daring any intimacies. Save for a couple of intense touching sessions in corridors the pair had done little.

Katarina's head fell back against Thorin's shoulder as her eyes slid closed, hot pants escaping her mouth. The hand that was only brushing the side of her breast now held the left in its palm, massaging gently. The other hand pulling her dress higher up so that the calloused pads could rub the smooth skin of her thigh inching higher. Moaning lowly, she reached out with her hands, each grabbing an arm. She wasn't certain if her goal was to stop Thorin or anchor herself but either was his caressing continued.

"This body." Thorin continued his voice low and husky. Eyes dilated with lust at the sounds the woman was making. "This beautiful body, tell me, Kitten. Does your idea involve it?"

"Oh!" She responded breathlessly biting her lips to hold in her cries.

"No no no. Kitten, do not bite your lip, oh no. We are in private miz Kedzel. I want to hear your cries. I want to hear you scream my name, pant and beg for release." Thorin continued to mutter, every so often slipping into Khuzdul. Katarina was lucky Balin had been so strict with teaching her the language.

"Mahal above! Thorin!" Katarina moaned his name a drawn-out whimper.

"Do you remember what I told you, Kitten?" Thorin demanded, his hands beginning to form a pace with their movements. His fingers trailing teasingly around her core, never entering though she did try to grind herself a few times on his palm.

"No! Thorin, please! Ask me later!" Katarina begged. She felt the cool air hit her chest as he ripped the fabric of her dress away. His hands undeterred as they touched her, her dress in rags on her body. She could feel it, a peak so close she could taste its sweetness. The hands on her body continued to move as they rubbed, pinched, and massaged her skin.

"Tsk tsk. This is important Kitten." Thorin muttered lowly, his movements stopping. When the woman in his lap let out a pitiful whine he chuckled before asking. "Are you close?"

"I was!" Katarina yelled frustrated, so close. So very close she was.

"Answer my question correctly and you get a prize," Thorin stated, teasingly running his hands over her body.

"All I remember is the promise of pleasure Thorin and I feel none of that right now!" The future Queen argued testily.

"I remember promising pleasure, yes. Until you only knew the sound of my voice and the feel of my touch." The king promised, his hands delving back to work. His fingers finally, finally entering her. The first digit he entered caressing her inner walls stretching her, pumping her until more could fit.

"THORIN!" Katarina yelled, the sudden flurry of pleasure causing hot white pleasure to spill over her senses. It was almost painful how much she was wound, how much she needed a release.

"I swore to you that once I took you we would not leave for some time yes?" Thorin inquired, grinding his erection against her backside as his hands and fingers continued their torture. His mouth added to the mix as he nipped and bit along her neck.

"Yes, yes. Yes! YES!" She agreed, her body shaking with her need.

"But alas we are not in the King's bed are we." Thorin's husked voice said sadly as he stopped his movements again. She was fairly certain she screamed out a no or perhaps she sobbed, she was unsure but all she knew was her pleasure so close was now gone.

"THORIN OAKENSHIELD!"

Chuckling darkly, Thorin lifted the sweating body of his Queen around so she straddled his waist. Crashing their lips together. The kisses were short and breathless as the two fought to gain some semblance of control over themselves.

Moaning, Katarina leaned into the kiss, her hands gripping Thorin's hair tightly as if he were to stop kissing her as well. With her knees on either side of his thighs she was able to sit heavily on his clothed cock. Rocking gently, she began to feel her pleasure begin to mount again. "So help me Thorin if you don't fulfill your promise I will murder you!"

CHUckling the King Under the Mountain rutted against his Queen, his hands gripping her waist tightly. "That's it, Kitten, feel me, hear me. Only me!"

Their kisses broke as Katarina leaned her head heavily against his shoulder panting her pleasure. It hurt so much but felt so good. Oh so good and if Thorin stopped—

"That's it I'm killing you!" Katarina sobbed as Thorin stood, stopping her movement against him. She squirmed and panted in his arms as he moved, his hands strong as they gripped her ass, squeezing every so often. "Thorin, please. Fine! I'm begging you, don't stop! Please, please, please!"

"I won't," Thorin said confidently as he laid her gently on a bed. Pushing her further up on the bed he ripped the rest of her dress away, throwing the tattered fabric in a corner.

Katarina reached her hands out to receive her King, but instead of leaning forward he stayed low and, "Oh Mahal!" Toes curling in pained pleasure, she felt Thorin's mouth dive into her core. His tongue hot and wet against her clit as he sucked and bit lightly on her little bundle of nerves. A finger entered her as he continued his assault. One hand reached out for the bedsheets, a white-knuckled grip on them, the other buried in his hair encouraging him further. So close, she was so close. The coil in her belly was so tight she wasn't sure she would survive the fall. Perhaps Thorin understood the death rate as real because he did not stop. Not when Katarina's back arched off the bed, her voice keeping out in pleasure. Nor did he stop as her body spasmed, sent on another climax as the first one began to wane.

Shaking her head back and forth on the bed, she begged Thorin. TO stop to continue she wasn't sure. But it was so much. Mahal! She couldn't climax again, but the white-hot pleasure shooting through her as Thorin pumped his finger in her body, as his hands played with her breast as his mouth did wonders forced it. "Stop! Stop! Mahal Thorin please, I cannot!" She sobbed her pleasure to great. The pain accompanied with the pleasure was too great.

Thorin said nothing as he continued. He moved up her body, his fingers still working into her, his mouth hot and insistent as it left trailing marks on her neck and chest.

"Look at me, Kitten!" THOrin demanded his forehead on hers.

Katarina heard him, she did but his fingers were still on her. She forced her eyes open, to stare into those blue depths as his hand finally left her body. "Thorin." She whispered, her ears ringing, her eyes begging to close in pleasure.

"Your mine Kitten."

"Oh FUCK!" She felt herself scream as he entered her in one quick thrust. She was a virgin but perhaps she had broken her hymen through their travels and battles because though it was tight it didn't hurt nearly as much as she expected. Full, she felt so full but was given no time to decide this as Thorin started a brutal pace. He loved her like he lived, passionately and strongly, and now he took her the same way. She felt her hands both fist in the blanket, needed to anchor herself as he pounded into her.

"So tight, my kitten. You're so fucking tight." Thorin muttered hotly in her ear. "You feel so good around me, like coming home."

Katarina didn't know where he found the energy to talk because all she could do was cry out as her pleasure took on new heights. She felt his bare thighs, when had he disrobed, hit hers with every thrust, the sound of skin slapping skin. "Thorin I'm going to—I can't not again! Please!"

"Come for me Kitten, I know you can," Thorin demanded as Katarina spiraled into another climax.

She hadn't even had time to think of catching her breathe, before she was rolled onto her stomach, and lifted up. He entered her from behind, holding her hair in his fist as he continued to pound away at her. Moaning, and screaming, sobbing she wasn't sure what noise left her mouth but they made no sense as he continued to take her. She felt another climax coming and almost cried out.

…

Her eyes fluttered open as she took in the dark room around her. Groaning she realized that she was very sore and on her side, one of her legs lifted.

"You passed out," Thorin muttered behind her, one hand rubbing her breast, the other firmly pinching her clit.

"Thorin!" Katarina cried out as he entered her swiftly.

"I promised didn't I?" He demanded. "I would ravish your body until you know only my voice and my touch and I would not stop until I knew that I could leave you for more than ten minutes."

…

Katarina stopped counting, the number of times she came, the different positions she was placed in. Sometimes they slept, or at least she slept. Food was brought by Thorin into the bedroom where she ate a few things before being taken again. How long they were in that room, Katarina could not tell, they left once. Though Thorin had taken her in the bath so she supposed that didn't count much either. They explored each other's bodies until they were practically mesmerized.

Sometimes, he took her hard. . . well, usually he took her hard. But other times he was slower, gentler, and she found herself sobbing for release in those instances. It was as if he was attempting to bury himself in her, valiantly attempting to merge their bodies into one.


	25. Bring Honor to Us All

Another chapter up and running! Whoooo let's go.

As Always:

I don't own

Please Review :)

* * *

"This is all you do? All day?" Kili demanded painfully. They had been sat in this room for the past 3 hours and his bum hurt.

"Yes, Kili," Katarina responded bent over a missive from Princess Dis. "Being a monarch may seem all fun and games but people tend to forget the paperwork that accompanies it."

"This one is done," Fili stated handing over a piece of parchment. "You'll probably want to look it over and assure yourself that it is to your liking."

"Thank you." The woman stated, taking the parchment and glancing at it. It was well written, expertly done. To be honest she wouldn't be able to tell the difference between this and missives sent to her from the other royals of various settlement. Sighing, she set aside the papers in front of her glancing at the two young dwarfs. Though Kili complained he was working his way through his own pile slowly, leaning over to his elder brother for help every now and then. Fili looked very much like Thorin in this moment. "Fili?"

"Hmmm?" The blonde prince asked his eyes never leaving the paper in front of him, a small frown on his face.

"Do you want to be King?"

The two princes looked up quickly, staring at Katarina with opened mouths. "What?"

"Do you want to be King. You are Thorin's heir." Katarina continued her eyes focused on the Durin blue of FIlis. "You've been raised to be his heir."

A sad smile graced his features. "Ah. Kitty-Cat, we love you and if you provide Uncle with an heir that child would be the next king. At first, I was relieved of the pressure that would be one me, then perhaps a bit sad at the situation. But I've come to terms with it. "

"I know." Katarina frowned. "That isn't fair, you were raised for this. Just because your Uncle found me doesn't mean that suddenly you don't deserve to be King. You are doing an excellent job of it now."

"I—" Ducking his head, Fili blushed lightly. "Thank you, but your children would be the rightful heirs."

"Why though? You and Kili are just as related to Thror and Thrain that my children will be." She continued passionately. There was no real working monarch from her world and Katarina found herself realizing why lineages sometimes had an issue. If Fili had been more obstinate a fight may have occurred.

"Kitty-Cat, you had seven brothers and eight nephews. I don't think the odds of you having girls are very high. Kili and I knew this, we are fine with it. True we were raised as Uncle's heirs but we aren't ready to be Kings." The crown prince promised, his hands reaching for his Aunt's gently.

Shaking her head the woman continued. "You won't be King for a while yet anyway, Thorin has many years left in him and you have only recently come of age. Of course you feel unprepared right now but eventually, you will be."

"So, do we have two weeks with you starting now? Or since you missed the first three days so we only have eleven days left of punishment." Fili stated slyly, veering the topic away.

Blushing, Katarina coughed into her hand. "Shut up you two. I couldn't have left even if I tried. Thorin wouldn't-"

"Nope! No, no nonononononononno!" Kili exclaimed covering his ears, his face slightly green. "We are not having this discussion!"

Laughing happily, Katarina allowed the duo to go back to their paperwork. They would break for lunch and then she would find Balin and have lessons on politics and then a brief meeting with King Bard. Thorin continued to deal mostly with the other dwarven settlements, she spent most time ensuring that Erebor ran smoothly and that they didn't go to work with the elves and men. "And your punishment will be over when your mother arrives. But I will be telling her what you've done and she may decide to extend your punishment."

The boys perked up happily before paling dramatically at her last statement. Groaning they continued their work, muttering about their mother and Aunt in cohorts.

…

"I was thinking," Katarina said wrapped up in Thorin's arms for the night. The large dwarf hummed from behind her, his eyes half closed. "About the issue of your heir."

"Kitten, we've already talked about this. Our children will be the heirs." Thorin stated tiredly, his hands gripping her closer. "Now sleep."

"Right, and I went to talk to Fili and Kili about it and they are fine with it!" She cried indignantly. Turning over, she faced Thorin who grunted at the movement. "Are you listening to me?"

Sighing, Thorin opened his eyes. "You are not going to let me sleep until we've talked about this, are you?"

"Tell me this doesn't bother you a little! Thorin they were raised to be your heirs, they've expected this for their whole lives and have struggled to live up to the pressures and expectations. It isn't right to take that away." She insisted reaching her hands up to cup his face.

"Of course it bothers me. Fili and Kili, I raised them after their father passed they are as much my boys as any of our children will be. But rules are rules." Thorin sighed. His blue eyes were sad but accepted. "We are the rulers but there are somethings we cannot change."

"Well, I was thinking."Katarina continued. "Dwarves don't come of age until their 70/80s anyway right?"

"Yes." Thorin agreed, frowning at the woman.

"If I live that long it will be a miracle." She continued frowning.

"Kitten, miz Kadzuna Uzdan, don't say that!" Thorin said strongly.

"No, Thorin, please. Listen, it's true. And it's the same for you, is, it not? She inquired teasingly picking out his greying hairs.

Sighing heavily, the dwarf king nodded. "Yes, I'm not as young as I once was. Perhaps it is for the best, I wouldn't want to live much longer after you."

"I know," Kataraina said softly burying her face in her lover's chest. "Why not retire before I'm too old. Give the reigns to Fili and aid him with what he needs. Then when our children come of an age to take the throne, Fili will be there to help them?"

"It is an idea." Thorin agreed, holding her close to him. "I can feel the burden already of not having my father aiding me in how to rule, as I knew my grandfather was preparing for my father. I will talk to Fili and Kili about it."

"And who knows, maybe we'll only have daughters." She teased playfully, giggling when the dwarf King rolled them so he was above her.

"If that would come to pass, every dwarf would be jealous of my luck. Daughters are so very precious." Thorin muttered, leaning in for a kiss.

…

"Tell me again, why you two decided to glue all of the weapons in the training ground to either each other or the stands?" Katarina groaned tiredly. The two dwarfs refused to answer, scuffling their shoes on the ground instead. "Honestly, you two. I have a meeting with the elves of Mirkwood and I was going to bring you and now your Uncle doesn't think you are ready to be dignitaries.

"We are!" Kili cried suddenly, his arms outstretched. "It's not our fault no one is able to have a laugh right now."

Fili elbowed his brother quickly to silence them. "Are you going to bring us anyway?"

Raising a brow Katarina checked. "Picked up on how I said that did you. Alright, fine. You two may come with but I'm warning you, you best be on your best behavior. When I'm gone one of you will have to take over these dignitaries and I'll be watching carefully."

"Don't talk like that Kitty-Cat!" Kili suddenly begged, pulling the woman into a hug. "I don't like to think of how short your life is."

Smiling sadly, she looked at the two. "You two need to understand especially when you work with the men of Dale that this is a truth of life. It pains you to see my life so short but you will deal with many Kings of Men whose life seems just as short. Think then how hard it is for the elves. They are immortal and perhaps they strick a deal with a dwarven or king of men and perhaps their child is less reasonable and when the parent passes that is who they must now deal with."

"It's a wonder why the elves keep to themselves then," Fili muttered.

"I suppose they are less stuck up then you originally thought." She smirked smugly at them.

"Please stop trying to teach us a lesson at every turn." The blonde prince replied shaking his head in faux admonishment.

"You are miz Khimâ Usbad-Dashshat and nungbuhâ." Katarina stated laughing.

"Hey! Not nice, we are your irakdashshat!" Fili replied.

"That is true, you are miz amral irakdashshat." She agreed. "My most beloved nephews."

"Kitty, the elves have arrived." Balin stated walking swiftly into the room. "They have been led to the usual room and Bombur has food being brought out to them."

"Thank you, Balin." Standing, Katarina began to walk toward their usual meeting room, Fili and Kili on her heels. "Who have they sent?"

"The King has come with his usual guard." The elder dwarf stated, watching Kili straiten.

"Prince Legolas is still away?" The Golden-eyed girl questioned.

Nodding his head Balin replied. "Yes, we've no word where he's gone. The King Thranduil does not speak of it."

"He is safe. I know that much and where he is meant to be." Katarina agreed. The dwarven guard quickly opened the doors as the small group approached. "King Thranduil!"

The elven King stood from the table quickly coming around to greet the group, his guard stationed around the room. Already food and tea were placed on the table. "You are looking well Queen Kat."

"Thank you. And your son Legolas, how does he fair?" Katarina questioned as the King led her to a seat.

"He does not write often. But when he does he sounds happy." Thranduil nodded, seating himself. He noted that both princes were with her, sitting around her. "Tell me when shall I expect my elven cousins, when shall you be crowned WUeen?"

Laughing, Katarina shook her head. "Not until after Thorin is officially crowned King. You know he wishes to await the arrival of his people before he formally accepts the crown. He wishes for everyone to see this moment to know that the dwarves of Erebor can finally rest and be home."

"As he should." Thranduil agreed, nodding his head regally. "Now, onto business."

…

"How did the meeting with the Elves go?" Thorin asked at supper. The company around them eating happily.

"It went well. The Elves have agreed to help the Dwarves through so that the trip may be quick. They've also provided us with the necessary seeds and fertilizer to help the valley in front of the mountain begin to grow again." Katarina stated, glancing at Thorin. "But you know this THOrin, these agreements have been going on for months now. What needs to be done is a trade agreement, and that is not something I can do. When are you going to meet with the elves."

"Soon." The Dwarven King promised his jaw slightly tensed.

"Proper trade with the elves and men are vital in securing the Kingdom's prosperity." The Future Queen argued. Distantly she could hear Dain laugh at them.

"Kedzel, peace. We've had this discussion many times before and I swear it will get done. Wait until my sister arrives, please."

"Very well. But the moment your sisters arrives and is rested we are discussing these things." The woman agreed, the group continued to eat in silence. None of the company sure how to help the two royals. It wasn't an argument per say but it was a discussion they had often enough.

"How's your Hobbit, Bilbo was his name?" Dain asked his eyes betraying his uncomfortable with the silence.

"He is doing well!" Katarina beamed. "He arrived home some weeks and ago and immediately wrote to us to tell us that his relatives had declared him dead and were selling off his things! The nerve!"

"But the lad put an end to that!" Dwalin guffawed. "Taught them a lesson, journeying with us gave that little bugger a spine of mithril!"

"He's going to be traveling to Rivendell and then has discussed simply joining them when they journey for the wedding." The brunette woman stated. "The journey is much too much for just him and Gandalf is off doing some wizarding business and he missed the dwarven caravan, unfortunately."

"Speaking of the wedding. . ." Dain trailed off, glancing between the two. "When is it."

Sighing Thorin, banged his fist down. "It will be later! Can we not just focus on one thing at a time."

The group immediately fell into silence, everyone looking at Thorin in degrees of uncertainty.

"Thorin." Katarina whispered leading over to the dwarf. "Is everything alright?"

"I am tired." The dwarf King stated. "Have a good evening."

They watched wide-eyed as the King left the table quickly making his way toward the royal chambers.

"Oh dear." Balin muttered. "I was afraid of this."

"Why is Uncle acting like this?" Fili asked looking at the dwarf advisor confused.

"Dain brought a few more dwarves who are looking to stay." Balin added, nodding to the Dwarf King.

"Yes, they were—oh." Dain muttered his brow furrowing in thought.

"Oh, what? Who came?" Kili inquired, glancing between the dwarves.

"Most of King Thror's council has passed on. Though the only living ones of the original council were in the Iron Hills, they arrived today. Right pain in the ass they are. Always giving opinions when they were with me, not even a part of the council in the Iron Hills." Dain muttered, vigorously biting into a piece of meat.

"They were trying to tell Thorin how to be King, weren't they?" Katarina sighed, glancing at the red-haired king. "Dis has sent word to me that there last two members of the original council passed some years ago and all that remains are the sons of the original which are traveling with her."

"Aye, that is true. The difference is, those that have stayed in the Iron Hills, many have strong opinions about." Balin muttered, glancing at Dain apologetically.

The dwarf waived him off. "Whatever for?" Ori questioned curiously, the first of the company to speak outside of the royal members and advisor.

"Because they left." Katarina guessed, knowing when Balin and Dain winced that she was correct. "Some dwarves fled to the Iron Hills and various settlements because they had kin there. I suspect these council members had no kin but leaving, leaving King Thror while he was still alive was a betrayal in Thorin's eyes."

"Yer, not wrong Kitty." Dwalin gruffed. "When those council members left to the Iron Hills they argued that their strong suites were better for a proven settlement and that wandering would do no aid for them. King Thror was too far into his madness to notice or care. But THOrin and THrain did, they were angry."

"And they demanded to return to Erebor now that it had been reclaimed. They would have been here earlier but they had many things to prepare and they wanted the humans to have left before they would stay here again." Dain continued his teeth grit in anger.

"They were housed here for the winter based upon promises made!" Fili banged his fist angrily.

"They fought beside us!" Bofur argued. "They lost their home too, they deserved to have as much safety as they could."

"Aye, and now they wish to tell Thorin how to rule." Dain continued. "I was there, wasn't a pretty sight. Thorin took the rant of Thror's rule with patience but when they—"

"Dain!" Balin yelled.

"When they what?" Kili asked curiously, he'd never heard Balin yell. To have caused the advisor to anger they must have said something truly terrible.

"Me." Katarina stated. "They argued that Thorin marrying me was a mistake. Didn't they."

"Aye, they did." Dain agreed. The company quickly broke out into heated arguments, defending her. Other dwarves on the lower tables were beginning to look over at the royal table where the large group was arguing vehemently

"atku!" Katarina yelled, silencing the whole table. "I thank you all for defending me so diligently, but Dain never said he agreed." Carefully looking at the assembled dwarves she waited until they all agreed before turning to Dain. "Tell me everything they said."

"The walls have ears, Queen Kat." Dain muttered.,

"Very well. Tomorrow we shall meet, as a company and as a council. You all have access to the Royal Chambers, Thorin has an office to the side of our living quarters. I'd like to see them ease drop then." Katarina stated seriously before standing. "I bid you a goodnight."

"Wait, Kitty-Cat!" Fili called, Kil right behind him. "Let us escort you."

…

"What did they say Thorin?" Katarina asked as they laid in bed that night. When Thorin refused to reply she sighed. "We're a team remember, I cannot help you if you don't let me."

"What they said is of no concern." Thorin finally answered. "It is ridiculous in every way and should have no attention paid to it."

"Thorin, please let me help." The brunette woman begged.

Sighing Thorin replied. "They said that I should be ashamed of dealing with the elves after what they did, that my grandfather would have had none of that. Not like they didn't abandon us also." He added darkly. "They also said that you weren't fit to be my wife or Queen since you were human and that our children would not be considered heirs as they wouldn't be true dwarves! They are of my blood! They are as true as any other dwarf."

"Did you tell them about our plan with Fili and Kili?" Katarina questioned. "Perhaps that would calm them."

"No." Thorin replied shaking his head. "I hadn't the chance before the recommended. Recommended! Kedzel, that I take a dwarrow dam as a mistress to provide heirs."

Katarina felt herself freeze. "Pardon?"

"I was furious with them for even suggestin—when a dwarf leaves his one's bed it is the greatest dishonor. TO suggest that I do so publically! I would never—I left the council room and haven't thought of meeting with them since."

At first, she felt only blinding anger and resentment toward these dwarves, how dare they undermine her sacrifice! All of their sacrifices! She settled herself when she felt Thorin tense.

"Kitten?"

"We knew that there would be some who would take a while to convince of me becoming Queen." She whispered. "Hopefully they won't be the majority."

"They won't be anything. I will be dismissing them from my council tomorrow."

"Thorin you cannot do that!"

"Why not?" He growled.

"Wait until after the dwarves of Ered Luin arrive, if not they may turn some dwarves against us. Then just send in Dis." Katarina argued, laughing at the idea of Princess Dis ripping into the council members. From her letters she found her future sister-in-law to be extremely protective of her family and loved ones. The council from the Iron Hills wouldn't know what to do with themselves with her wrath upon them.

"So, you'll let my sisters yell at them but not me?" He demanded, laughing lightly at the image his sister would make.

"Your sister is a smidgen more diplomatic, so yes."

"Very well, we do this your way."

"The others will be here tomorrow morning to strategize our plan of attack." She continued teasingly.

"The dwarves of the Iron Hills will not know what hit them."

…

"THEY SAID WHAT!?" "HOW DARE THEY!" IF THEY THINK IT WAS SO EASY WHY DIDN'T THEY-" "I'LL KILL THEM!" YOU ARE NOT TAKING A MIST—" "WHO NEEDS A COUNCIL ANYWAY—"

"Thorin, if you would please." Katarina begged, turning toward her lover who looking much too pleased to let the company work themselves up into a murder.

"ENOUGH!" Thorin yelled.

"Thank you." She stated sweetly kissing Thorin's cheek when the company immediately quieted down. "Now, I understand you're angry."

"How are you not more upset about this?!" Fili demanded incredulously.

"You've given up everything!" Gloin agreed. "Your past family to help ours! IT's dishonorable what they're doing."

The muttering began to get louder and louder as the group worked themselves back up.

Sighing, Katarina shot Thorin another look.

"I SAID ENOUGHHHH!" Thorin bellowed. The group immediately quieted down, looking at the monarchs with wide eyes.

"Now, as I was saying. I understand your upset. BUT!" She held up a hand as the dwarves opened their mouths to protest. "What we are going to do is deal with this intelligently. First, Nori, I want you and any you trust in the shadows. I want to know who agrees with these dwarves and I want their names, the names of their kin, I want to know their damn well birthdays for all I care."

Nori nodded his head seriously, though slightly little frightened.

"Dwalin, you are in charge of all security for not only Thorin but myself and the Fili and Kili. Those that guard us are hand selected by you. If you think a dwarf may be on the line about which side they are on, challenge them to a spar and beat themselves. Let them know the strength of standing against us."

Raising a heavy brow the Captain of the Guard nodding his head eagerly. She noted Gloin leaning over to help with that, Bifur on his other side.

"The rest of you, keep your eyes and ears open. We first need to gather information. Every last one of you must act like there is nothing wrong. That either you haven't heard what the council has proposed or that you agree. When Dis arrives with the rest of the council we will make our move."

"And what move will that be?" Dain asked. The Lass was certainly not an enemy you wanted to have.

"I told Azog that if anyone came near my family that death would not even be an escape. I stand by that. These dwarves have tread into dangerous territory." Katarina stated her eyes glaring out into the halls of Erebor. "If they question Thorin and his rule then they question my family and no one does anything to my family."

"We are with you!" Dori stated, standing strongly by his brothers.

"These dwarves wish to keep us where we are, they want me to rule as my grandfather did before me." Thorin stated softly. "His rule brought about the dragon and our destruction. The world is changing around us. We will change with it, for our people, for our children, for Erebor!"

"DU BEKAR!"

* * *

Kadzûna-Golden Lady

Kedzêl- Gold of all Gold

zanshîth- Young Birds

uzdan-Ruler

Khimâ Usbad-Dashshat- Young Princes

Kadzuna Uzdan- Golden Queen

Uzdan miz mudtu –Ruler of my heart

Zanshith- Little bird

Amrul Atsu- I love you

Le 'channon- Thank you

Nungbuhâ-loveable idiots.

Irakdashshat-nephews


End file.
